Year Zero
by wentworth360
Summary: Before Year One, there was Year Zero ...
1. Chapter 1

Year Zero

Themyscira

Political upheaval starts in many ways, but at its core is always an idea. Queen Hippolyta had presided over an absolute monarchy since the beginning of the Amazons. At first no one question this, as it seemed to be the will of the Gods themselves. Recent revelations about the Queen's 18-year-old daughter, Diana's actual father caused many to question their most basic assumptions about the nature of things.

Over the years while outsiders, especially men were strictly forbidden their ideas were not. As the old guard was replaced by the new, so too did these ideas find receptive minds hungry for a change. The addition of the Bana tribe to the mix only accelerated this rethinking of the way things had been. The rumblings reached the Senate when an outsider, Steve Trevor was spared. Calls for change, once unthinkable on the island, suddenly began to be heard. The traditionalists and original Amazons bristled at this. In their minds the Senate was only there to advise the Queen, while she always had the final say.

Talk of change soon turned into confrontations between the two sides. Amazon sisters began to take sides and things began to escalate. Revolution, a word once unknown on Paradise Island, was now openly spoken. As the rush towards action and the inevitable bloodshed loomed, the woman at the center of all of this sat alone on her throne.

In the distance, Queen Hippolyta could hear General Phillipus talking with Princess Diana. They were making plans for the possible battle to come. Looking at her daughter, Hippolyta was struck again how young she was. This was never how she imagined things would play out. As Queen, she felt responsible for all the Amazons, even those that were actively working against her. Her greatest fear was what civil war would do to their society. It would be a fight to the death and both sides would be the losers. Hippolyta knew she wasn't perfect and had certainly made her share of mistakes, but she had always put the needs of her people first.

Heavy was the crown and never more so than at this moment. The fate of her people was in her hands. Whatever decision she made would change the course of the Amazon nation forever. Hippolyta just hoped the Gods would grant her wisdom.

* * *

Smallville

21-year-old Clark Kent stood in front of the family farm silently saying his last goodbyes. His adopted parents were gone and there was nothing else holding him here anymore. His friends Pete and Lana where waiting in the old truck to drive him to the train station. From there he was heading to Metropolis to begin the next phase of his life. With his abilities, the possibilities should have been limitless but from experience he knew that wasn't the case. Too much attention always brought with it questions. Many of those questions frightened people and when people are frightened they usually don't act on their better angels.

He didn't have it all worked out yet, but Clark knew he wanted to make a difference. Smallville had become just that, too small for him anymore. If he was going to make an impact it would have to be on a larger scale, so he was off to the big city. Through not just his actions, but also through his words he had decided he would make his mark. He'd read All the President's Men and knew how words could change the course of history. Somewhere out there perhaps a small struggling newspaper might give him a chance. That's all he needed.

As to the other side of his life he simply knew there were plenty of people in need of help, maybe even a champion to show them those with money and influence had to play by the same rules as everyone else. He'd heard some stories coming out of Gotham about a new urban legend that had sprung up. Someone or something called The Batman was taking on the corruption that was legendary to that city. The stories made The Batman sound like half man, half demon, but whatever he was, he'd certainly shaken things up. Gotham wasn't the only place that needed a little shaking up, Clark thought.

"Hey, Clark, come on, you'll miss your train!" Pete called from the truck.

Clark waved and then looked at the old house one more time.

"Ma, Pa, I'll try and make you proud,' he whispered.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana entered the Senate main hall at her mother's side. Her hand instinctively went to her sword as she saw both sides were gathered. She was ready to fight if that was what was necessary. While only 18, Diana was by far the best warrior on the island. Up until recently she believed this was because her Gods endowed her. Now she knew it was because Zeus was her father. That revelation still unsettled her. It seemed she'd been in a whirlwind since she found out.

Things were happening so fast. She had just won the tournament to become her people's champion and then Steve Trevor had landed on the island. Frankly Diana was shocked when her mother allowed him to live. Before she had time to question this decision, the long held truth about her true origins came to light. It was as if her whole world had slipped its moorings.

Diana was still trying to come to terms with what it all meant when the rebellion began. Whatever else she might be feeling, she knew her place was at her mother's side. She would fight ever last Amazon sister if she had to, to defend her mother and Queen. General Phillipus was already making up defense plans and Diana was a part of all of them. If the rebels wanted to tear the island apart with their treason, then Diana vowed to hunt every last one of them down before she was through.

Her own plans would have to wait. As she glanced at the main doors, her thoughts turned to Steve Trevor. Diana had grown up on the horror stories of what the Amazons had endured at the hands of men, but she had never seen one in the flesh until he arrived. Like many she had wanted to run him through with her sword when she first saw him, but her mother had forbid it. As she watched him, Diana was surprised how weak he seemed. She wondered if all men were like him, what magic did they possess that had so beguiled the original Amazons back in the day?

As she listened to him and eventual spoke with him, she began to understand a little better. He told Diana about the outside world and all the amazing things in it. The original plan before the rebellion had started was for her to study another year and then venture out into that world as Themyscira's ambassador. Listening to Steve talk she had to admit to herself, she still hungered for that adventure.

The other part of it was that the more she was around this man, the more Diana found him attractive. This surprised her. She certainly knew how it worked between a man and a woman, as many Amazons volunteered to lay with them to help strength and grow the tribe, but the thought had never appealed to her before. Perhaps it was because she believed she had no father of her own that it just never really interested her. Now she could admit privately to herself she was starting to understand some of the appeal.

Again, those thoughts were put away, as more immediate and important issues were at hand. Moving into position, flanking her mother as she sat in the Queen's seat at the head of the Senate, Diana slowly let her eyes move over everyone in the room. She would memorize all their faces this day and when the battle came she would seek them out to make them pay for their treason.

* * *

Hippolyta sat, her features a placid mask that gave no hint to the emotions swirling just below the surface. Slowly her eyes moved over each of her sisters. They were more than just her subjects, they were her family. The thought of taking up arms against any one of them sickened her. She also knew there was no putting this genie back into the bottle. A wave of change was coming to Themyscira one way or another. She had been going back and forth over her decision for weeks; yet even up to the point of calling this last meeting she wasn't sure what the final verdict would be. Now she knew. Hippolyta would not fight and force her sisters to remain under her rule. That was the way of a tyrant and she loved both Themyscira and all her sisters too much to become that.

The room finally became quiet and Hippolyta slowly rose to her feet.

"There will be no war."

Every eye in the hall was looking at her. She could see the shocked expressions on both sides and waited as the reactions came fast and furious. She calmly stood silent until they died down again before continuing.

"We are all Amazons, first and last," she said. "When it was time to raise a sword we always did it together against our foes, never against one another. I have had the privilege of being your Queen and ruler all this time. I hope I have ruled well and just, but I always understand that times change for everyone, even us."

She paused, looking at each of her sisters in turn.

"I am not your enemy and you are not mine. Themyscira is sometimes referred to as Paradise Island because we Amazons have learned through hardship how to live together in peace. This is our greatest achievement. It was not the Gods that did this, but us, we Amazons. It was our sweat, our blood and yes, many of our lives that made this so. I will not be the cause of its loss."

A murmur went through the crowd, but quickly stopped as Hippolyta held up her hand.

"I will not stand in the way of change,' she said. "As Queen, I charge you all here, each of you members of the Senate, to not let our shared dream die. For me, I will step aside. I abdicate as your Queen and charge you of the Senate with forging a peaceful transition to a new government."

The room erupted in an uproar. Diana gasped in shock and turned to look at her mother.

"What?" She managed to say, totally taken off guard by the pronouncement.

Hippolyta asked for quiet and waited before she continued.

"Plans were already in the works for our island nation to open up to the outside world. As my last official act as Queen I appointment myself as our first ambassador to the outside world. I do this so all of you can get on with the business of setting up a new government. It is my hope that you will always allow me to play a part in this my home."

Hippolyta bowed to all present and then walked out of the room. Both sides of the rebellion were flabbergasted and bedlam ensued. Diana cared nothing for what they were saying as she took off after her mother. She finally caught up with her. Hippolyta was standing on an outside balcony looking over the city.

"Mother! I don't understand, what are you doing?" Diana exclaimed.

"Trying to save what I've spent a lifetime building and protecting, Diana,' Hippolyta replied.

"But you've always been Queen, it's your right!"

"Not if it means I rule at the end of a sword,' Hippolyta explained. "If that happened, then the dream we've created here would end. I will not allow that if I can prevent it."

"But-But what will you do? What will we do?" Diana asked in confusion.

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter and then pulled her into a hug.

"We will venture out into the Man's world,' she whispered. "You will take your young man, Mr. Trevor, home and I will become Themyscira's first ambassador."

Diana pulled back just a bit and looked at her mother in shock.

"Oh, don't act so surprised, I know you secretly have wanted to leave for some time, daughter,' Hippolyta said. "Ever since you won the tournament, I have noticed that look in your eye. Now you get your wish."


	2. Chapter 2

World Views

_"If I'd lived in Roman times, I'd have lived in Rome. Where else?_

_Today America is the Roman Empire and New York is Rome itself."_

- John Lennon -

Washington D.C.

Culture Shock

The United States is the greatest empire the world has ever known.

That's the sort of statement that causes arguments. For a second, just consider it. Some might say what about Alexander's or the Roman Empire? As great as those might have been, there were whole continents that never heard of them. People lived and died without their lives ever being touched by them.

So how about the British Empire? The sun never set on it, or so the saying goes. The problem there is that the most advance technology was the steam ship and train. It's easy to imagine going weeks, if not months where Great Britain was never mentioned, never thought of.

Try imagining going even a week without hearing something from the United States.

Greatest isn't meant to imply best, smartest or most enlightened. Greatest simply means as far as saturation. The United States and its culture are everywhere. Movies, television, music, fashion, the cult of celebrity, all of them are dominated by the United States. The President of the United States is the most well known man in the world.

No matter what country you live in you're influenced by the United States. If you were suddenly to be transported here, yes there would be some adjustment, but you already know so much about it. Who hasn't heard of an I-Phone or McDonalds? The United States' culture is like a wave that it constantly rushing around the globe soaking up influences from everywhere and assimilating them into the whole. The depths of the saturation of the culture can't even fully be appreciated until you sit back and really think about everything in your daily life. Just look around the room you are in and ask yourself is there something influenced by the United States?

Technology has made this possible. Mass media, airplanes, the Internet and a thousand other advances over the last 100 years have made it possible to have the beginnings of a truly global culture. Will this dominance last? Probably not, but at this moment the United States is uniquely situated as an Empire. Few countries are as adaptable or as fascinated by anything new as the United States. Old is not revered, it is replaced.

This isn't one of those introductions about how great the United States is by any means. It's a way of pointing out how a new layer has been added to the world that was never there before. No matter where we're from, we now have common points of reference. Someone in Russia can post a joke about a popular movie and someone in Brazil will instantly get it. "I liked the Puny God scene."

The saturation is so deep it's almost impossible to avoid it.

Now try and imagine you have avoided it.

Try to imagine having never seen a McDonalds or an I-Phone. Try imagining you've never heard of Lady Gaga or Madonna or the Beatles or Elvis. Even something as simple as _LOL_ means nothing to you. It wouldn't matter how smart you were, because you don't have the common points of reference so you would at best seem naïve or even perhaps stupid. Everyone around you would be speaking what seemed like an impenetrable language.

Try and imagine the massive amounts of information you would have to assimilate just to try and understand what's happened in the last five years. Now imagine you're 18 and you've lived all your life cut off from the rest of the world. This was the monumental task facing Diana as she stepped off the plane in Washington D.C.

A dizzying crowd of reporters and tourists, all armed with cameras and microphones rushed towards Hippolyta and Diana. Steve Trevor had tried to prepare them for it, but words just couldn't convey what they were in for. He'd radioed ahead and thankfully there was security or they might have been crushed in the frenzy. It wasn't just Diana that was overwhelmed, but her mother as well. Hippolyta may have lived several thousand years, but this was the first time she'd been off the island in nearly as long.

Both had read everything they could on the modern Man's world, but now they realized that was like trying to describe an elephant to a person that had never seen one. Diana instinctively reached for her sword, fearing they were under attack. Nervous sweat broke out on Steve's forehead as visions of this scene turning into a disaster danced through his head. Hippolyta did her best to control the rising panic within herself and managed to rein her daughter too.

Security finally held and the reporters began to shout questions at the two of them. Steve had explained this to Hippolyta on the plane ride here and she thought she grasped what was necessary. He made a few remarks to calm the crowd down and then she stepped to the microphone. Steve pointed to a reporter for the first question.

"Are you really from an island of all women?"

"Yes." Hippolyta replied.

"How come no one has ever heard of you and your island before now?"

"We didn't want them to."

"Is it true you're all savages and hate men?"

"No." Hippolyta replied and then after a moment added. "We don't hate all men, we just don't trust them."

"Are all the women on your island as hot as you and your daughter?"

Hippolyta looked at the questioner and didn't understand what he was talking about. She turned to Steve for an explanation. He nervously and delicately did his best to explain. When Hippolyta got the gist of what was being asked, she turned and gave the reporter a stone cold look.

"You're a pig. Next question."

* * *

Metropolis

The Independent Star was one of the oldest papers in Metropolis. It was a family owned paper and Mrs. Eve Harrow had taken over the paper when her late husband had passed away. She was from one of the oldest families in Metropolis and now in her late eighties she seemed content to leave the running of the paper to her long time trusted employee, Henry Cameron.

He was a man from a different time. He'd worked his way up from selling newspapers to being one of the top reporters in the country before taking over as managing editor of the Independent. He ran the paper in his own gruff, demanding style and taught all his reporters to question everything.

Like many papers not owned by conglomerates, the Independent Star was slowly dying as circulation decreased and readers turned to other sources for their news. Now in his late sixties, Henry Cameron was tired and saw the writing on the wall. His dedication to his craft was the only thing keeping the doors open, but for how long was still a question. Young, fresh reporters were the life blood of any paper, but now those that graduated journalism school increasingly distained the print media in favor of more lucrative opportunities in television and online. The few that did venture in were mostly looking to use the paper as a stepping-stone to bigger things.

Frankly, Henry Cameron found most of them worthless at best and opportunists at worst. So when he received a resume and some sample articles from someone named Clark Kent he wasn't expecting much. For the most part his instincts were right, as the articles were rather two-dimensional and the style obviously copied from more successful reporters. He would have filed them in the wastebasket with most of the others, but two things stopped him. The tone of the articles had an undercurrent of idealism. It was rough and ham-handed, but Henry recognized an authenticity to it that he hadn't seen for some time.

The other thing was just a small part of a larger piece on police corruption. Most of it was worthless, recycled bits and pieces from other reports, but one part jumped out at him. It was about a police shooting that had been a big deal several months before. A rookie officer responding to a burglary call had shot and killed a young teenager. In the ensuing media frenzy the whole incident was painted as just another example of police brutality. Local and national leaders made their pilgrimage to the grieving family's home for carefully orchestrated publicly shots. Everything was painted in black and white and when the rookie officer lost his job and was brought up on charges everyone proclaimed justice had been served.

What caught Henry Cameron's attention was that Kent had gone back to the beginning of the story. He reinterviewed everyone involved, including the rookie cop and the family of the victim. What he wrote was that now that the media circus had moved on the story wasn't quite so cut and dry. Even with his rough style, Kent was able to convey how everyone involved saw it differently now. The rookie officer had gone to the family to explain and apologize. What was finally starting to become apparent to all of them was that it was a mistake. Yes, a horrible, tragic mistake, but still a mistake. In those brief paragraphs suddenly the events of that night weren't black and white, but had many layers. Everyone, from the rookie cop to the victim to his family suddenly became people, real living people.

The rest of the article was worthless, but that brief bit stuck with Henry Cameron. It was the reason he'd scheduled an interview for Clark Kent.

When the door opened and Clark stepped into the room, Cameron saw something different than the usual applicants. The young man seemed nervous and Cameron guessed the clothes he had on were probably his best. From his brief resume he knew Kent wasn't from the city and his manners and clothes reinforced this. He waved for him to sit down and then gave him a long, calculated look.

"Why didn't you apply at the Planet or the Globe?" Cameron pointedly asked skipping any of the preliminaries.

"I did,' Clark replied. "I applied at every paper. You're the first one that gave me an interview."

"So the Independent is just a way to get your foot in the door, huh?"

"Yes." Clark acknowledged.

"So you figured you'd work here until the big boys call, is that it?" Cameron asked.

"No. I thought I could learn how to do it right here,' Clark replied. "I want to be a journalist. I want to report on stories that really matter and I'll work for any paper that gives me that chance."

"You're not a bad looking young guy, why aren't you trying for a television job?"

"Because television seems to be about the headline not to story,' Clark offered. "I'd like to tell the story."

Cameron sat there trying to figure this young man out. He seemed rather mild mannered for all appearances, but he sensed a quiet confidence below the surface. Cameron also believed he was honest and what Clark was saying was actually what he believed.

"I read your samples," Cameron said. "They're shit for the most part."

Clark seemed to absorb this.

"Can you tell me why, exactly?" He finally asked.

Cameron was pleasantly surprised by Clark's response. Most applicants would have been offended and told him off, but Clark actually seemed to want to know the reason.

"You're doing what everyone else in this business is doing nowadays. You're presenting the world in a simplistic two-dimensional vision, full of exaggerations and falsehoods. There was a phrase coined in the 1980's to describe this, it's "Perception Management". This was the idea that you could use the press and television to tell stories that simplified the world for the readers and viewers and turned everything into a struggle of good against evil. It didn't matter whether the stories were completely true or not because the overriding moral aim was good. Every story has to have a villain now. Complexity and ambiguity are anathema to this way of reporting. You end up with cartoon heroes and cartoon villains with no real understanding of the facts at the heart of the story. It's the dumbing down of the world for the public. It's not longer informing them so they can have a better understand, but creating nice, neat plots that they can easily digest."

Clark sat silently listening to every word.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes,' Cameron replied. "You accept what the authorities tell you. Your piece on police corruption except for one small part could have been taken from the official memos handed out at the news briefings. A reporter that gets too close to those in power eventually becomes a pawn for them to use. They all have agendas so everything they say has to be backed up with facts or you just become their propaganda arm. That doesn't serve the readers or the truth. The world is a complex place and the job of the reporter is to give the reader a better understanding of what's really going on, what's the truth and what's bullshit."

Cameron sat back and waited for Clark's response. Clark lowered his head for a moment and then nodded before looking Cameron in the eye.

"Thank you for being straight with me,' he said. "I know I have a lot to learn about being a reporter, but I'm not going to give up."

Cameron slowly smiled.

"So do you still want a job, kid?"


	3. Chapter 3

Steps

Both False and True

Washington D.C.

A single month had gone by and if anything the feeding frenzy had intensified. The legitimate and entertainment press, along with the paparazzi and general look-e-loos crowed the street in front of the new Themysciran Embassy. The idea of an almost mystical Queen and her Princess daughter suddenly appearing from seemingly out of nowhere had captured everyone's imagination. The public's thirst for any information on them seemed unquenchable. Cameras were at the ready to track and document their every movement. A deafening chorus of questions pierced the air every time they emerged.

Standing hidden behind an upstairs window curtain Diana took it all in. The crassness of it all struck her the most. Men mingled in the crowd trying to sell tee shirts with her and her mother's images on them. Police continually had to discourage the more aggressive of the hordes from digging through the refuse. What they expected to find in there, she had no idea. There was almost a palpable hunger on the crowds' part for any trivial bit of information they could in turn sell to a wider audience. Diana realized that she and her mother were just commodities in the crowd's eyes.

As she moved away from the window Diana found herself conflicted about everything in regards to her present situation. She was 18 and out in the wider world. It was everything she'd wanted, the only problem was how it occurred. Intellectually she understood what her mother had done was to save Themyscira from a crippling civil war. It took great strength and courage for Hippolyta to do it and Diana admired her mother more than ever for it. It just didn't feel right, though. Her mother was the Queen and had guided the Amazons from the very beginning, creating what all agreed was an almost paradise. Now she'd been cast aside without a fight. It was as if her Amazon sisters had forgotten all Hippolyta had done for them. A large part of Diana wanted to go back and fight for her mother, if not with swords than at least words.

Hippolyta had forbidden it. She had been adamant about the factions in the Senate hammering out a new system of governance without her or Diana's influence. That left Diana with little choice but to accept her mother's wishes. She didn't like it, one bit, but she had to accept it.

The other unforeseen consequence of her mother's actions was that it had altered and accelerated Diana's plans. When she won the contest to be champion of the Amazons the idea was she would have a year to get familiar with the outside world. In that year she could study and travel without the burden of everyone knowing whom she was. After that year the Amazons would start their opening to the outside world and Diana would be at the forefront o it.

Those plans had been altered and condensed so now Diana found herself madly rushing to try and catch up with the world she found herself in. She had a keen, young mind and a thirst to know everything. The sheer volume of what she had to assimilate was more than even she could overcome in such a short time. She felt weary and defensive towards the outside world. The last thing Diana wanted was to come off as some naïve innocent. It was a stereotype that would concentrate on her surface looks and dismiss everything else she might say or do. She was still the Amazon champion and wanted to represent that ideal.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark and the city desk editor, Eddie Morris sat across the desk from Henry Cameron. Clark's heart sank as he watched the older man's red pen cross out line after line of what Clark thought might be his first front page story. Morris had been pushing for it and Clark thought this might be the one. As the red pen mark out another paragraph, he knew the front page was out of the question.

It had become a theme of his first month working on the paper. Morris was a younger man and made no secret of his desire to modernize the paper. He was always pushing for more sensational headlines and more titillating stories. The reporters liked him because he always had their back. Henry Cameron liked him because he was at least honest about wanting his job, but Morris still followed orders even if it was a bit grudgingly.

"Henry, come on!" Morris groaned. "That's a page one story! It's a damn good story and the kid's worked his butt of on this angle!"

Cameron finished his edits and then sat back looking tired. He only glanced at Morris before addressing Clark.

"You didn't get it." He said it matter of factly, without much emotion.

"It's a page one story!" Morris repeated.

"Stick it in the metro section somewhere,' Cameron replied.

Morris grumbled a bit more and then nodded. Both he and Clark started to get up, but Cameron waved Clark to remain. Morris had been through this enough times to not even ask what was up. He simply left the two alone. Cameron dropped his red pen on the desk and took a deep breath.

"What was wrong with it, Mr. Cameron?" Clark finally asked. He might have some of the most amazing gifts of anyone on the planet, but Clark was also 21. He wanted to succeed at this, but he also wanted to succeed now. It frustrated him to no end that it was going so poorly.

"The story shows how passionate you feel about the subject, Clark," Cameron replied. "It covers most of the important stuff, the who, what, when and where, but it's missing the why."

"The why? Corporate greed, I thought that was obvious,' Clark stated.

"That's the easy answer, you know that, Clark,' Cameron dismissively said. "You paint his guy as a black hat villain, but you never tell us why he's doing it. You also never tell the readers why they should care."

"Again, I thought that was obvious."

"You didn't get it,' Cameron repeated. "You say he violated a few building codes, but guys like him can get that brushed under the rug. I can tell you think he's a greedy, rotten bastard, but unless you can explain to the readers why, no one will care about this story. You take a swing at someone this big and miss, you do something that shouldn't be possible, you make people feel sorry for them. Oh, you'll get Morris's headline, but if what you really care about is stopping this you'll have failed. Do you just want the glory or do you want to make a difference, Clark?"

"I'd kind of like both,' Clark sheepishly admitted.

Cameron gave him a smile.

"Well, why don't you try making a difference first, I'm sure the glory will come in time."

Clark didn't like it, but nodded that he understood.

"Look, you're on the right track, Clark, I've met this man and he is scum, but just saying it isn't enough,' Cameron continued. "He comes off as a caricature in your story, not a real person. People are more complex that than and so are their motivations. You have to explain that and why something is happening so the reader can understand and care about it. People read newspapers to get more than just the surface of a story. They want context and understanding. It's easy to titillate the readers with headlines, but if you want them to trust and rely on you, you have to give them more, facts and insights into the why of things."

"I'll try, Mr. Cameron."

Clark had listen to him, but he was still disappointed. As he got up to leave, Cameron added one more thing.

"I can write the stories for my reporters, Clark, so I have to trust them and I hate trusting anyone. You'll get there and when you do I'll publish the story on the front page, but it has to be the whole story, not just bits and pieces of it."

Clark nodded and exited the office.

Henry Cameron sat back and thought about the young man that had just left his office. Clark Kent was still rough around the edges and a little raw, but he had what it took inside to do extraordinary things, the older man believed. Cameron might be a little harder on him then most of the other reporters, but only because he wanted him to reach his true potential. He just hoped he was still here when he did. Cameron was tired, bone tired and it seemed like the strain was getting to him more and more these days. He felt the tingling in his arm again and slowly rubbed it until it went away.

He pushed these thoughts away, as he had a newspaper to get out.

* * *

Clark closed the door and started back towards the small desk he shared with two other reporters. He was mad at Cameron, but also mad at himself. He was so used to being able to do just about anything effortlessly, that to continue falling short in something important to him was so frustrating. He still felt the story was good, Morris had said so and he was the city desk editor, but old man Cameron wasn't giving an inch. Clark was impatient with the whole process. He wanted to start making a difference now. All of Cameron's rules and advice just seemed so out of date for the modern world. He wanted context, while the successful papers were hitting their readers over the head with the sensational stories and headlines. Clark knew the difference, but that didn't stop him from wanting the same things the rest of the reporters in the room wanted and wanting them now.

"It's still a damn good story, Kent,' Morris offered as Clark walked by. "If I were in charge I would have run with it on the front page. Just keep at it, kid."

"Thanks."

Clark picked up his bag from the desk and was just heading out when another voice called to him.

"A red pen kind of day, Clark?"

He turned to see Jimmy Olsen smiling at him. Olsen was a freelance photographer that sold his work to most of the papers in town. They had met a few weeks ago and since they were close to each other's age and in the same business they had become friends. Clark knew Jimmy's secret desire was a full time job on the Daily Planet. He supposedly had some connections and friends there, but Clark was a little skeptical.

"What makes you say that, Jimmy?"

"You just came out of old man Cameron's office and you have that look on your face."

"I didn't realize it was that obvious," Clark glumly replied.

"Hey, at least he speaks to you,' Jimmy offered. "The only thing he's ever said to me is Get Out Of My Office."

"That doesn't help," Clark said. "I really thought I had it this time, a front page story, you know?"

"Well, I tell you what, let's get out of here and go get a drink." Jimmy suggested. "You can bitch and moan over how unfair it is while you're buying."

"No, all the bitching and moaning isn't going to get the story where I want,' Clark admitted. "He was right, I didn't have it."

"So you don't bitch and moan, you can still buy me a drink, can't you?"

"I thought you were rich?" Clark asked.

'No, my folks are rich, I'm just a struggling, under-appreciated photojournalist."

"I don't feel much like a drink, Jimmy, but thanks."

Clark started to leave, but Jimmy kept walking with him.

"Oh, come on, Clark,' Jimmy implored. "I tell you what, I'll introduce you to some of the people I know on the Planet, what do you say?"

Clark looked at him skeptically.

"You really know people that work on the Planet?"

"Yes, what did you think I was making it up?"

"Well, yeah, I sort of thought it was bullshit to be honest,' Clark admitted.

"Well, now you have to go since you're questioning my honor,' Jimmy informed him. "I know all sorts of people at the Planet, I'll have you know!"

"All sorts of people?" Clark skeptically asked.

"Okay, just Lois Lane and Cat Grant, but Lois is a rising star over there,' Jimmy replied.

Clark had heard of Lois Lane.

"How do you know Lois Lane?"

"Would you believe the old Olson charm?" Jimmy said with a smile.

"No."

"Okay, I met her by accident,' Jimmy admitted. "I was taking some pictures down in the Suicide Slums and she was doing a story there. Suddenly all hell broke loose and I got the pictures while she got the story. She got Perry White over at the Planet to buy my stuff and we've been friends ever since."

"So you know Perry White too?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, but he likes me about as much as old man Cameron does,' Jimmy replied. "He just tolerates me because of Lois. So what do you say, let's go meet her, Cat and some of the others from the Planet for a drink?"

"I don't know,' Clark said. "Isn't she kind of a ball buster? I mean that's what I heard about her."

"Only if she doesn't like you,' Jimmy replied. "Look, it's always good to make connections at the Planet, Clark, you never know how long the Independent Star is going to last."

"I'm not interested in working anywhere but here,' Clark stated. "I want to get it right here."

"Well, I want a full time job anywhere, but things don't always work out the way you plan,' Jimmy offered. "Come, you owe me."

"How do I owe you?"

"How many people did you know in this city before me?"

"None."

"So I befriended you and help you fit in,' Jimmy explained. "I think that's worth a drink or two, don't you?"

"You're not going to give up until I buy you a drink, are you?" Clark asked.

"No."

"Then let's go."

Jimmy smiled and put his arm around Clark's shoulder.

"It's the Olson charm, gets them every time."

* * *

Washington

Hippolyta was just finishing up another interview with some of the foreign press. They were all foreign to her, but that's how Steve Trevor referred to them so she didn't see any reason to object. Just like her daughter, this was all new to Hippolyta. She was just as lost, but she had several thousand years of experience to fall back on. Being a diplomat wasn't really that different then being a Queen. One always had to be careful about what you said and whom you said it to. While she tried to catch up with the dizzying new world around her, she simply used the skills she had learned over the years.

She thanked the reporters and started to get up, signaling that the interview was over. Steve Trevor had been assigned by his government as a liaison to the Themysciran Embassy and he moved in to usher the reporters out. At first Hippolyta was weary of him, but as things were so overwhelming at first; she reluctantly had to admit he was a help. She just smiled as he herded them towards the door. They were almost gone, when one of reporters asked the question Hippolyta had been trying to avoid.

"Your daughter Diana, the princess hasn't given any interviews,' the woman said. "When can we expecting to talk to her?"

The smile never left Hippolyta's lips.

"When she's ready."

She didn't add anything to it and after a beat; Steve resumed getting them out of the room. Hippolyta sat back down and started to look through the seemingly mountains of invitations and correspondences that the embassy received daily. She heard the door closed and Steve Trevor's footsteps moving towards her. She looked up and saw a concerned look on his face.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"That question isn't going to go away, your majesty,' Steve replied. "The longer Diana puts it off the more attention it's going to bring to her. She's a bright young woman so she should get it over with."

"I know what my daughter is, Mr. Trevor,' Hippolyta stated. "She is bright, but she's also 18. What may seem simple to a man of 30 like yourself isn't always the case for someone so much younger."

They both knew this was a subtle dig at Steve for his obvious interest in Diana. So far he'd done nothing overt about it, but Hippolyta wasn't blind to the signs.

"Age aside,' Steve replied. "Interest in her isn't going to lessen with her not talking and we both know that. I would never push her into doing anything she didn't want to or felt she wasn't ready for, but I think the issue has to be brought to her attention."

Steve's answer had a subtle message of its own that Hippolyta couldn't help missing.

"I will talk with Diana,' she replied.

"That's all I'm asking." He said with a smile and then excused himself from the room.

Hippolyta sat back after he left and contemplated Steve. She may have been away from men for a long time, but some things hadn't changed. Her daughter was an exceptionally beautiful young woman and Steve Trevor was obviously attracted to her. While Hippolyta trusted Diana, she still had her reservations about men in general and Steve Trevor in particular. Men could certainly be charming and Trevor was no exception, but they could also be devious when they wanted something bad enough. Even the wisest women had been fooled by men before.

Rising from her seat, Hippolyta walked down the hallway to her daughter's room. When she opened the door, she found it littered with books of all shapes and subjects. Diana was sitting akimbo on the floor in the middle of all of it.

"Has neatness been the first sacrifice to this outside world?" Hippolyta asked as she closed the door behind her. Diana looked up from the book she was currently reading and blushed just a bit.

"I was going to straighten the room up when I was finished, ' she offered.

"And when do you think that will be?" Hippolyta asked as she lifted several books from one of the chairs and sat down.

"I don't know,' Diana admitted.

"There have been more requests for interviews with you."

"I'm aware of that,' Diana replied.

"You can't turn them down forever, Diana,' Hippolyta said. "I'm not suggesting you rush, but you will never learn everything you need to know in such a short time."

"I understand that, mother, I just want to be prepared."

"For what?" Hippolyta asked.

"My first interview will also be when most people make their first impression of me,' Diana explained. "I don't want them to be able to dismiss me. I don't want to be just a celebrity, where all the talk is about surface things. I won the right to be Champion of the Amazons and I want to do it right."

"I understand, I do, Diana, but mistakes are bound to happen,' Hippolyta replied.

"Yes, but I don't want to be defined by a mistake I foolishly make right from the start,' Diana stated. "I know many will see me as naïve and innocent, but I don't want them to mistake that for stupidity. If that happens then they can just dismiss me and if I can help it I'm not going to let that happen."

"All right,' Hippolyta replied. "I understand what you are saying and I even admire your resolve, but you've always wanted to see this world. You shouldn't have to lock yourself away from it. Whether you give an interview tomorrow or next year, I don't really care, but you should see some of this world you've always wanted to."

"I still want to, more than ever,' Diana admitted.

"Then we will figure out a way for that to happen,' Hippolyta said.


	4. Chapter 4

Encounters

The allure of a shortcut is that it will supposedly get you where you want to go faster. Who hasn't felt that temptation? You know what you want and can see it in front of you, but it seems there are all these obstacles and delays between where you are and where you want to be. The younger you are, most times the more inpatient you are. How many fifty year olds have you heard say, "Are we there yet?"

After all that schooling and negotiating your way through all the requirements and rules, you finally figure out what you want to do with your life. Miraculously you get a job in your field only to find a whole new set of requirements and rules with the added joy of regulations. It feels like you're going to have to wade through an ocean of crap just to get a chance to do what you've spent all this time and money preparing to do.

This is where that short cut seems so alluring. A way to cut through all the red tape and get to what you want to do, even the best of us feel that temptation. You know you can do it, if they would only let you. You know if you take the short cut and just get your one chance, everyone will see it was the right move. Or at least that's what everyone tells themselves.

* * *

Metropolis

It was a small, one bedroom apartment, rather non-descript like a thousand other ones. The differences weren't apparent unless you were really, really looking for them. It was clean and orderly, but it was only under careful inspection that you realized it was spotlessly clean and the sparse furniture was all in perfect symmetry with each other. The subtlest difference was the hardest to realize. The apartment had no smell. No candles, no air freshener, no hints of last night's dinner or dirty clothes, just the complete lack of anything, the absence of smell was the best way to describe it. For its occupant, this was a small sanctuary from the rest of the world.

Clark sat on a straight backed wooden chair looking at his computer. His latest article was finished and he'd been a Beta to Zeta reader of it. It was good, but not front page good or even first section good. The last few weeks had been the most frustrating of his life. The stories he wanted to tell were out there, but when he put them down on paper they never hung together like a great story should. Henry Cameron's _why_ continued to plague him. He'd been thinking and rethinking it for weeks now. The answer Clark came up with was much more fundamental then what Cameron was talking about. When he reread his articles, Clark realized they were just a dry telling of the facts. They had no distinct voice telling them.

Clark understood that was the problem, all the great journalists he admired had a style and voice of their own. You read them because the were able to show the world through their eyes and thus let you the reader understood all the whys of what they were writing about.

This fundamentally went against everything Clark had been trying to do in his young life. He'd avoided attention every chance he got. Extra attention had always brought with it unwanted questions, dangerous questions. It had started when he was barely able to walk. The Kents greatest fear was that people would find out what Clark could do and government agents or worse would show up and take him away. He would just be a thing to them, something to study and dissect. To the Kents it was much simpler, he was their boy.

As Clark grew up and his abilities continued to grow, a shift happened. It was he that worried for them. He loved Jonathan and Martha dearly and the thought of anything happening to them because of him was intolerable. He worried what those same government people or worse would do to the Kents if they found out about him. To protect them he had to hide what he could do, blend in and draw no attention to himself. It had been difficult for him, especially in high school, but it had to be done.

It became the way he lived his life, disappearing into the crowd. Now if he wanted to be a reporter, the kind of reporter he dreamed of, he had to change that. It wasn't about his abilities this time or at least not about his more obvious abilities. This was about finding his voice, Clark Kent's and being able to help people with only his words. In some ways it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

Glancing at the screen again, Clark knew he needed a break. He'd been going over and over the story trying to get it right for hours. It just wasn't coming. Sliding the chair away from the desk, he glanced at the tee shirt on his bed. The symbol for the House of El was emblazoned on the front of it. He'd had a dozen made up at a small printer. Taking off his dress shirt, Clark pulled the tee over his head and down around his muscled chest. Tonight Metropolis would be introduced to the other way Clark could help people. Pulling on an old pair of jeans and some work boots, he smiled as he attached the cape around his neck. He felt like a swashbuckler in some old movie.

This part of his life he'd always kept secret from everyone. Tonight that was going to change. Those that preyed on others and twisted the rules for their own benefit would learn the voiceless and defenseless now had a voice and a defender. This was the other side of the fight for truth and justice, a more hands on approach. Putting on a burst of speed he was on the rooftop in the next moment. One foot on the ledge, he gazed out over the city. Clark knew that once he stepped foot off this rooftop, everything was going to change. This part of his life, though, he felt he was ready for. His powerful legs tensed and then he lifted off the rooftop like no one had ever done before.

The morning papers would all have the same thing splashed across as a Headline: **Superman appears in Metropolis!**

* * *

Washington D.C.

One of the goals of every revolution is to wipe away the old ways, the traditional caste systems and hierarchies in society. The classless society is something so many modern societies pride themselves on. It's an illusion of course, but it's one people like to believe. Armies may not be around anymore to enforce this, but one only has to look to see the basic concept is alive and well.

If a velvet rope has ever stopped you while others were welcomed through it, you know. Some of these things are not like the other. Some places not everyone gets to enter. You can call them what you want, the elite, the famous, the powerful or the rich, but doors open up for them that that are closed to you. Private means different things depending on which side of the door you're on.

Washington D.C. is no different than any other city. Get all dressed up and try and get into any diplomatic function. See how well that goes for you without an invitation. Work for a political campaign, say a winning one and on election night you'll still be at the party downstairs while the one with the candidate in the suite upstairs is off limits.

Bob Dylan once sang, _Money doesn't talk, it swears_ and Washington was a perfect example of this. Money buys you access, access gets you attention, attention gets you influence and influence gets you power. Power gets you passed that velvet rope, behind that door marked Private and into that party in the suite. It works this way in every capital no matter what the system or government. It can just be seen on a grander scale in Washington.

The party season was in full swing. Hippolyta had accepted several invitations for both Diana and herself to attend. This was for several very practical reasons. One was to get comfortable in this new world they found themselves in. At these parties they had the chance to meet the other diplomats in a less formal environment. While she was still trying to catch up with this world, her experience told her that people hadn't really changed that much. She had a feeling that once she understood the people involved the rest would take care of itself.

Another reason was so Diana could get her footing. In these controlled environments she could make her first steps into the wider world. Hippolyta knew her daughter was very intelligent and the more interaction she had the quicker she would adjust. Big things were still ahead of Diana, but like any mother, Hippolyta wanted to make it as smooth a transition as she could for her child.

Another reason was Steve Trevor. He was certainly a handsome, charming and charismatic man. It didn't take too much thought to see that he would turn many women's heads, especially if he were the first and only man they'd ever met. Hippolyta didn't want one of those heads he turned to be her daughter's. She knew coming right out and forbidding any contact between them wouldn't work. Diana may only be 18, but she was stubborn and headstrong. If you told her not to do something she would do it just to show you she didn't like being told not to. Hippolyta hadn't lived all these years without some guile of her own.

The whole concept of interacting with men was still uncomfortable for her, but Hippolyta knew it was part of this new role she had taken on. The thought of her daughter with a man she liked even less. Again, Hippolyta knew she needed to adapt to their situation. Trying to keep Diana away from men would only mean she would spend more time with Steve Trevor. If her daughter was interested in the male half of the species and Hippolyta suspected she was, that would only push her closer to him. That was definitely not what she wanted.

So if Hippolyta couldn't forbid it or keep Diana away from them, she decided she would take the alternative approach. She chose events where there would be lots of eligible men, many closer to Diana's age than Steve Trevor. Instead of limiting her chose to one, she would let her see there were many, many choices. In this way Hippolyta could minimize the more immediate threat of Steve, while keeping an eye out for any potential problems that might arise in the future. Silently she took a sip of her champagne and congratulated herself, even as she tried to listen to what the diplomat in front of her was saying.

* * *

Diana said hello to several people she had met at a previous party as she moved around the main room. She glanced over at her mother who seemed to be having a wonderful time. Diana knew exactly what Hippolyta was doing, but she went along with it because it served her purposes too. These parties were much more of a structured environment than the scene outside the embassy. Diana still hadn't given an interview and really had no intention of giving one any time soon.

She was anxious to get on with her role as champion, but wanted a chance to experience some of this new world before she did. Her preference would have been to just travel around, visiting different parts of the world and exploring, but their suddenly arrival in this world meant her face was now plastered everywhere. She couldn't just explore without constantly being recognized. If she had any illusions about this, their trip to Greece had shattered them. Instead of seeing the ancient treasures and ruins, they had been hounded by reporters and media at every turn. They became the worst kind of tourists, riding by the ancient wonders inside a bus.

If she hadn't been soured on the media before then, that experience had done if for Diana. Being champion, Diana knew she would be the center of attention whatever she did, but that didn't mean she had to participate in it. From the interviews she'd seen on the television at the embassy, Diana could only imagine surface, trivial questions she would get if she granted one. If someone, some reporter would really asked about things that mattered perhaps she would be more willing to participate. She hadn't encountered any like that yet.

Another part of it was that Diana still dealing with a bit of culture shock. She didn't have thousands of years of experience to fall back on like her mother. She was learning on the fly, playing catch up on so many fronts that it seemed to consume all her energy. That was one of the reasons she hadn't said anything about her mother's obvious plan to try and distance Diana from Steve. Another reason she didn't say anything was that Diana actually liked meeting other young men, especially those similar in age. She saw many of the same traits in them that she saw in Steve, only a little less developed because they had less experience. It made her feel like she was on a better footing with them.

The one thing she found surprising and a little amusing was how intimidated many men seemed to be around her. She did her best to be cordial to everyone, but many of them seemed to get tongue-tied or worse try and overcompensate when they were near her. She thought she saw some glimpses of what her older Amazon sisters described as the false bravado that plagued many of the male half of the species. That Diana was taller and stronger seemed to just add to this. Her looks, which the media seemed to obsess about, played a part in it too, Diana supposed. She wasn't overly vain, but she knew she as attractive. This seemed to be just another reason she was the subject of constant attention.

With each of these parties, Diana felt a little more confident. She managed to navigate her way through them successfully. She tried to be modest in her thinking, but she had to admit she was proud of herself for how well she was handling it all. Diana knew the bigger challenges were still waiting once she was outside this protective bubble, but she was eager to meet them.

The only dark cloud on all of it, was knowing her mother had outsmarted her to get her way. That annoyed Diana to no end. She wanted to fight back, but knew that would be counterproductive to her own goals and plans. Still it just irritated her that the mother had been able to pull it off.

* * *

Metropolis

As Clark entered the coffee shop he was meeting Jimmy in, he couldn't help overhearing the heated discussion already underway. It had been a week since he made his debut and every reporter wanted the first exclusive. So far he'd stopped and answered a few questions once his work was done, but that was just to get his message out. The press had dubbed him Superman and he'd tried correcting them, but it stuck. Some battles he knew he couldn't win, so he just accepted it and moved on.

It was good feeling like he was making a difference finally. Being 'Superman', he finally had an outlet to try and make the world a better place. He was starting small, just trying to do his part in Metropolis, but already he had dreams of helping on a grander scale. That would come, but right now he just wanted to focus on doing it right. He was only too aware of the dangers of trying to impose his ideas of what was right and wrong on other people. For someone with his abilities it would be so easy to slip into the role of a tyrant. That he was an alien and let everyone know it had already raised concerns. What the government or those in power thought of him didn't matter, but what the average ordinary people on the street thought did. Clark wanted them to understand he was on their side and fighting for them.

As he approached the table he saw Lois Lane and Cat Grant were in the thick of the small group. After their first meeting, he had to admit he liked both of them. They were completely different people, but they had both found something he was still looking for, their own voice. He had gone back and looked through their reporting to see what their style was like. While Lois was hard news and Cat was more infotainment, reading each article he could hear them coming through.

It still frustrated Clark that he couldn't seem to translate the information in a way that readers would know was distinctly his. The technical side of his job was showing good progress. The rough edges were gone and the basic facts flowed much better, but this only made him notice what it lacked even more.

"Clark, finally,' Jimmy said as Clark sat down. "Help me out here, buddy, which is more of a get, an interview with this Superman or Princess Diana of Themyscira?"

"It's Superman, Jimmy, I keep telling you that,' Lois interrupted. "He's right here in Metropolis and everyone wants to know more about him."

"The Princess is coming to a party in Metropolis next week,' Cat offered. "I'd still rather interview Superman one on one, though."

"That's just your hormones talking,' Jimmy fired back.

"Look who's talking,' Lois said with a laugh. "Jimmy, you practically droll over every picture of the Princess that comes out. I wouldn't be surprised if you're sporting a chubby just thinking of about her right now."

"Well …"

"Stop!" Lois shouted. "Do not deny or confirm that under any circumstances!"

Clark and Cat just laughed at the other two went back and forth. As he listened, Clark knew that this was the constant dynamic with this group. Lois was the go-getter, Jimmy was her foil and Cat switched sides depending on how the argument was going. Lois was a littler older, 26, than Clark or the other two and further along in her career. It didn't take a genius to see she was a rising star at the Daily Planet and if rumors were true, when Morgan Edge bought out the Planet, she would be a hot commodity at his communications conglomerate. The relationship between her and Jimmy was like an older sister and young brother constantly arguing but there was real affection between them. Cat wasn't as far along with her career, but she seemed to have a handle on where she wanted to go. In a short time she'd been able to carve out a niche for herself in the lighter side of the business.

"Jimmy, so help me, if you say you rubbed one out to her picture, I'm going to hit you,' Lois warned.

"Geez, for a woman with a boyfriend, Lois, you sure have my sex life on your mind a lot.' Jimmy teased back.

"Don't flatter yourself, junior, besides you're just trying to change the subject because you know I'm right,' Lois replied.

"See what I'm up again, Clark?" Jimmy said. "Tell her she's wrong, the Princess exclusive interview is way better than one with Superman."

"Hasn't this Superman already sort of done interviews?" Clark asked. "I saw he answered some of your questions the other night, didn't it, Lois?"

"That's not the same as having the first exclusive interview,' she quickly replied.

"Well, the Princess hasn't done any interviews, so that makes her the better catch!" Jimmy added. "Right, Clark?"

"I hadn't really been keeping up on it,' Clark admitted. "I read about them arriving and I get why that would be a great story, but she is just a Princess, right? She's an exiled one at that, so unless its about the new government forming on her home island, I don't see what would be so special about getting an interview with her."

The other three just looked at him for a moment with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"What?"

"You haven't seen her, have you?" Jimmy asked.

"No, why?" Clark replied.

"That explains it,' Jimmy said with a nod.

"I have to go with Junior here,' Lois added. "Where are you from again, Clark?"

"Smallville."

"Never heard of it, but here in the big city the Princess is news,' Lois said. "Not as big as Superman, but she's big news."

"Everyone wants an interview with her,' Cat chimed in.

"I don't,' Clark replied. "I'm not that interested in an interview with Superman either. There are other stories that need telling that don't have celebrities in them."

"I wish I could convince my editor of that,' Cat lamented.

"Smallville? Really?" Lois offered, a confused look on her face. Before Clark could reply, his phone went off. It was the city editor, Morris at the Independent Star and he wanted to see Clark immediately. Clark made his excuses and headed towards the door. The argument just continued without him.

* * *

Clark reached the paper and saw that everyone was there. Morris nodded to him and then turned to a stylishly dressed older woman.

"I'm sure you know our publisher, Mrs. Eve Harrow,' Morris said. "She'd like to talk to all of you. Mrs. Harrow."

The older woman thanked Morris and then looked out over the collective group.

"I'm afraid I have some news about Henry Cameron,' she began. "He's had a heart attack."

A collective gasp went through the crowd, but Morris waved them quiet.

"Thankfully, it was a mild one.' Mrs. Harrow continued. "He will be back at his desk in no time, he and his doctors assure me. In the meantime, Mr. Morris will temporarily be taking over his duties. I hope you will all work to maintain the same standards of work until Henry can return. Thank you."

As Morris ushered Mrs. Harrow into Cameron's office, everyone began to speculate over the news. Clark found himself sitting down, as he stared at his hands. He'd been through this before on a much more personal level with Jonathan Kent. Hearing about Cameron just brought it all back. It reminded him of just how much he missed his adopted parents. He'd been so lucky they were the ones that found him. Much of the reason he was the young man he was today was because of them. The ideals he'd learned from them still guided much of what he wanted to do. They were gone and the news about Cameron just reminded him how fragile life really was.

* * *

Eddie Morris was a good man. He was deeply concerned about his boss, Henry Cameron and prayed he'd be all right. Eddie Morris was also an ambitious man. He hated the circumstances, but knew this was an opportunity for him. He had so many ideas on how to make the paper better and more modern, but Cameron had shot them all done. If he could use this brief time he was in charge to show that his ideas would work, Eddie was sure Cameron would be more open to his suggestions in the future. As crass as it was, he needed to strike while he had the chance.

"I know your thoughts are with Henry right now, Mrs. Harrow, but there is a paper to run,' he quietly said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Mr. Morris,' she replied.

"Of course, ma'am, Eddie offered. "I know the paper is just keeping its head about water too, Mrs. Harrow. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take Henry's position, but I would like to offer you a few suggestions on how to increase circulation."

"Henry said you were a go-getter, Mr. Morris,' Mrs. Harrow said with a small smile.

"I'm only thinking of the paper, ma'am."

"Of course you are,' she replied. "All right, Mr. Morris, tell me your ideas."

"I know Henry's aversion to sensational stories,' Eddie started, but Mrs. Harrow cut him off.

"I share his aversion, Mr. Morris."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand, but I think a rare opportunity is coming up where a sensational story is also a legitimate news story. If we go after it, I know it would do wonders for the paper."

"What story is that, Mr. Morris?"

"Queen Hippolyta and her daughter, Princess Diana are going to be at an event here in Metropolis this weekend,' Eddie explained. "If we could get an interview with the Princess it would be circulation gold."

"It was my understanding the Princess doesn't do interviews,' Mrs. Harrow replied. "Besides, the event is a private function and the press hasn't been invited."

"But you have,' Eddie pointed out.

"Yes, I have."

"If your escort was someone that worked at the Independent, they would have an opportunity to try for an interview with the Princess."

"I've met most of the reporters that work for the paper, Mr. Morris,' Mrs. Harrow replied. "I seriously doubt you or any of them will change the Princess' mind. Besides, I'm not going to help you into a party where one of our reporters badgers the young woman."

"I'd never suggest that, Mrs. Harrow,' Eddie quickly clarified. "I'm just suggesting that if the opportunity arises and the Princess is willing, it would be perfect for the paper to have someone there."

"If you're thinking of yourself, Mr. Morris, my answer is no,' she replied. "I don't really like the sound of any of this to be frank."

"No, ma'am, as much as I'd like to be the one, I know I'm not exactly going to change the Princess's mind. I have someone else in mind. He's a new, young reporter, that incidentally Henry has quite the interested in."

"What is this young reporter's name, Mr. Morris?' Mrs. Harrow skeptically asked.

"Clark Kent."


	5. Chapter 5

The Circling Dance

Metropolis

Clark stood nervously in the foray of Mrs. Harrow's rather large house. Back in Smallville a place this size would be called a mansion, but apparently in this old, fashionable section of Metropolis that just wasn't done. They were homes or if you must, estates. The fact that the guesthouse was bigger than the Kents farmhouse didn't seem to matter.

He adjusted the bow tie that went with his tuxedo and looked around at the impressive array of antiques and furnishings. At 21, this was really Clark's first experience around money and the people that had it. The Kents weren't poor, but no one in Smallville lived like this. He'd had misgivings about all of this from the moment Mr. Morris told him about it. Clark felt like a prized hog at the county fair as Mrs. Farrow gave him the once over before deciding if she would allow him to accompany her to the event. He was acceptable she said but he would need formal wear. Clark had a suit, but apparently that just wouldn't do.

His misgivings grew when her driver picked him up and took him to get fitted for a tuxedo. He was used to buy all his clothes off the rack; so having an elderly man with a tape measure kneeling in front of him to determine his inseam was a rather awkward experience. It was a really nice tux though Clark had to admit. It probably cost more than the rest of his clothes combined, well, probably more than his clothes and apartment combined, really.

Clark was still trying to adjust to living in Metropolis and now he was being asked into a world within that world. For lack of a better word, this was high society. It was a world of prominent families with well known names, charity auctions and gallery openings, cotillions and all sorts of others things he had no knowledge or experience with. If Pa and Ma Kent were alive they would say he was going to be mixing with the _swells_.

If he wasn't feeling enough pressure just going to this thing, Eddie Morris had added another level. After Mrs. Harrow had left, Eddie sat Clark down and explained how much of a golden opportunity this was for Clark. This was his chance at the front page, if he could get an interview with the Princess. Eddie went on to say how this wasn't just important for Clark's career, but for the paper and everyone else that worked at it. He told Clark that the paper was just getting by and if circulation didn't show an improvement soon, he feared it would shut down. In essences, Eddie Morris told Clark that everything, including his fellow reporters and colleagues at the paper was riding on him.

No pressure, just the hopes and dreams of 80 or so people, along with the fate of one of Metropolis' oldest newspapers.

Clark knew it was probably just his imagination, but he could have sworn he was already pitting out the nice white linen shirt he was wearing.

"Mr. Kent."

Clark turned to see Mrs. Harrow descending the spiral staircase. She looked lovely was his first thought. For a woman closer to 80 than 60, she still had a remarkable sense of style and an air of sophistication about her. Clark wasn't sure if he should bow or what, so he just tried to smile.

"Mrs. Harrow, you look lovely tonight,' he offered.

She gave him a look, as if she was wondering if he was just fawning and flattering her because she was his employer, but decided he was actually being honest. That pleased her very much.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent, that was very nice of you to say."

Her maid brought out her coat and Clark did have enough manners to move over to assist her in putting it on. Mrs. Harrow smiled and took in the young man. When she had first met him at the Independent she had been skeptical about Morris' plan. His clothes seemed rather ill fitting and he had a slight disheveled look about him. It wasn't that he wasn't an attractive young man, just that it didn't seem to have any clue how to make the most of his looks. She could only imagine what his suit must look like. She would definitely have to do something about that if he was going to accompany her to the event.

Inspecting him again, she was very pleased with the results. The tailored tuxedo fit him perfectly and with his hair combed she found him to be a rather striking young man. His looks and tall, athletic build would certainly turn more than a few heads, she thought and this made her idly wonder why he made so little effort normally. At first she put it down to him just being from some small town, but there was almost a deliberateness to it that puzzled her. He was rather quiet, but after speaking to him she saw this wasn't out of shyness. He was certainly an interesting young man, she thought and Mrs. Harrow actually starting to look forward to this evening.

As they moved out to her car, she wanted to get one thing straight before they started.

"Mr. Kent, before we leave, I want to make it understood how I expect you to behave this evening, 'she began. "I'm not as old as Mr. Morris believes, so I can imagine he has already given you instructions on what he wants you to do."

Clark wasn't sure what to say, but she held up her hand indicating she wasn't finished.

"I understand you are a reporter and there is a story to be gotten,' she continued. "But this is a private event for a charity rather close to my heart, so I don't want any scenes. If the Princess wants to give you an interview, that's all well and good, but if she doesn't I expect you to honor her wishes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Also, I imagine Mr. Morris has informed you much is riding on tonight," she said. "I'm sure he made it sound very dramatic, but never the less, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Whether you get this interview or not, it will not change the long-term outcome of anything. If you do make a scene or cause an embarrassment, I will personally fire you on the spot, is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mrs. Harrow smiled.

"I'm glad we cleared that up,' she said. "Now let's go and try and have a good time."

Clark just stood for a moment as she got in the back of the car. The driver was holding the door for him. Mrs. Harrow leaned forward and address Clark.

"Don't just stand there, young man, get in the car."

Clark found himself moving forward and getting in next to Mrs. Harrow, but it was all on autopilot. He was confused and not sure what to do. Morris said everything was riding on this interview, yet Mrs. Harrow had basically told him to disregard everything Morris had told him. Have fun, she said, Clark couldn't really imagine how that was going to be possible.

* * *

Metropolis

Diana looked at herself in the mirror and then down at the assorted complimentary cosmetics that seemed to be flooding in since their arrival. She understood they wanted her and her mother's endorsement for their products, but neither had any interest. They didn't wear them for one thing and it seemed like just another gimmick someone that come up with to exploit them for money.

Tonight's event was going to be slightly different than the others they had attended. While it was still within the gilded world of embassies and diplomats for the most part, it was also the first party or event they'd been to where more of the public would also attend. Yes, they were more of the elites, but at least they were a different kind of elite.

The situation she found herself in still frustrated Diana to no end. She certainly understood the reasons behind it, but it felt like she'd exchanged one gilded cage for a larger one. She was doing her best to be patient, but she wanted to get on with things. She was the champion of the Amazons. She'd fought and won it against all her sisters. That role wasn't about attending parties with the elites, but being out among the regular people trying to make a difference. There was so much to learn, but this was something she felt she was ready for. Be patient her mother kept telling her, but that was little comfort.

The situation back on Themyscira still weighted on Diana's mind. Being detached from it just added to her frustration. She felt there was still a vital role for her and more importantly, her mother to play in the destiny of Themyscira. The role of Ambassador was an important one, but it didn't utilize all of her mother's talents. Especially the ones that could be of great benefit now that the island was opening up to the world.

Adding to Diana's frustration was the reports she'd been hearing recently of two figures that had emerged in Gotham and right here in Metropolis. A Batman and a Superman seemed to have appeared out of thin air to champion the rule of law and equal justice for everyone. That was what Diana had been training all her life to do; yet here she was getting ready for another party. She hadn't seen pictures of either hero, but from the descriptions of their actions they were taking up the same mantle she planned on rising. They had just beaten her to it and that annoyed her as well.

_Be patient_, those words seemed like a mantra she heard in her sleep.

Diana knew her time was coming; it just wasn't coming fast enough for her satisfaction. Tonight, though, wasn't the night to have another argument with her mother about it. Tonight was for charity and the money raised would help many people. It was at least one way she could make a difference for now.

The event did intrigue Diana a bit. The guests at this event were different from most of the ones she'd attended before. Businessmen, including members of the media, would be in attendance. They would undoubtedly want to try getting an interview with her. Diana wasn't against the idea of an interview; she just wanted to make sure it was the right kind. In her brief time in this new world, she had come to understand that image seemed to override everything else. If one didn't control it, others would define you for the public. While Diana wasn't concerned about what they said about her, she was concerned with how she was perceived by the world. If she were going to be the champion of the Amazons in this world, then her mission would be helped or hurt by how people saw her. That meant she had to be vigilant and a bit guarded, at least at the beginning.

The one other part that mildly interested her was the different group of men that would be attending. She knew it was part of her mother's plan to put some distance between her and Steve, but they were new people and that held some interest for Diana. Supposedly most of the eligible, young sons of the richest families would be there especially to meet her. Part of that made her feel like she was on the auction block, but she had gained some experience dealing with men, especially young men, so she wasn't too worried about it. A small smile played across her lips as she wondered if they would be just as tongue-tied and awkward as those she'd already met. Her playful side came out as she thought perhaps she might even have some fun with a few of the more full of themselves young men at the event. She wasn't some prize to be won and they would learn that soon enough.

* * *

A lesson about money.

In 1880 the greatest Opera house in the United States was in New York City. It was called the Academy of Music Opera house. Subscribers to the Academy's limited number of private boxes represented the highest stratum of New York society. These "old money" families were loathed to admit into their circle the newly wealthy industrialists.

That was a mistake.

Pissed at being excluded, the gauche newly rich decided they would build their own Opera house. It was called the Metropolitan Opera Company. Some of the first subscribers to this new Opera were the Morgans, Vanderbilts, Rockefellers and the Roosevelts.

The Academy of Music Opera house folded just three years after the Met opened.

Since then, the "old money" families have welcomed the "new money" families into their society and circle.

Lesson learned.

* * *

Metropolis

The renovations of the Metropolis Opera House had been completed with a sizable donation from Morgan Edge. The facility had also been expanded. It was state of the art and the new reception hall addition was the site of tonight's event. Edge had also made a large donation to the charity that would benefit from the evening. His table would be front and center. Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana would be at this table. As the orchestra began warming up, Edge smiled as he looked around the room. Checking his Rolex, he knew guests would be arriving shortly and the night would begin. If things went the way he planned, he would leave this party with the exclusive rights to the Princess's first interview. It was just the sort of thing his new and expanding network needed to reach full saturation on both the domestic and international markets.

Enough money spent wisely now, would in turn reap him 100-fold long term. He'd come along way since he began with only a few rundown newspapers. Back then the sort of people he'd be mingling with tonight looked down their collective noses at someone like him. Now they would be kissing his ass and fawning over his generosity. Those old blue bloods were anxious to get an invitation to this event and had accepted him into their club. They really didn't have a choice. Morgan knew enough money told the rest of the world, 'open the fucking door I'm coming in.' Morgan Edge had that kind of money. Tonight so did everyone else.

* * *

Metropolis

Hippolyta and Diana arrived with Steve Trevor and met the host for the evening. Morgan Edge turned on the charm and was all smiles. He appointed himself their guide and ushered them around the hall providing the introductions. The meet and greet part of the evening was schedule for a little over an hour, followed by dinner and then music by the symphony including a song by the Opera's leading soprano.

While Hippolyta maintained a placid smile, she was taking in everything. The atmosphere at this event seemed different than the ones they'd been to before. She put this down to the fact that more industrialists and business people were in attendances. This put her on guard, as from her limited experience in the new world, she understood they would want something. Their host, Mr. Edge obviously wanted something but so far he hadn't been anything if not polite. Hippolyta certainly had more than enough patience to wait, for she knew eventually he would get to his true agenda. Business and politics it seemed hadn't really changed that much even after all these years.

Hippolyta was a beautiful woman in her own right. She certainly had her share of admirers at these events. At first she'd been suspicious and her experience of not trusting men kicked in. As she got used to be at these things, her attitude changed a bit. Physically they were not a threat to her or Diana. These were not military men for the most part, but the type more used to a life of comfort. Even the ones that appeared in good shape, Diana had informed her they did this by working out in a gymnasium. They were make-believe warriors, narcissists only interested in physical fitness for their own vanity.

There were some of them that she would admit were interesting. Respectful, interested in conversation and seeming to understanding and gracefully accept their own limitations. They didn't share the bravado so many still did. Her observations about modern men had an almost analytical approach to it. It interested Hippolyta to compare the modern man to the ones she knew before the Amazons went into isolation. So much about them had changed, yet not so much at the same time.

She saw this more in evidence around Diana. It wasn't just mother's pride when she thought Diana was a beautiful young woman. Hippolyta could see the way most of the men, but especially the young ones seemed to move around her like a moth to a flame. While Hippolyta found most of them lacking, she wanted Diana to see that men came in all shapes and sizes and that the first one wasn't the only one. This was made more complicated by Steve Trevor's insistence on remaining near Diana at what seemed like all times to Hippolyta. He was obviously smitten with her daughter and Hippolyta suspected the attraction was mutual. She held her tongue, but secretly she hoped another might catch Diana's attention if only to get her a little further away from Steve.

* * *

Mrs. Harrow's car pulled up at the front entrance and Clark helped her out. She had warmed up to him on the ride over and now called him Clark. He couldn't bring himself to call her by her first name, Eve. It wasn't even a matter of her being his boss; it was just the way he was raised. Ma and Pa Kent would roll over in their graves if he even thought about it.

As they moved up the red carpet towards the entrance, Clark saw many of his fellow reporters working the line. He felt decidedly uncomfortable on this side of the velvet rope, but he had a job to do. As they entered, Mrs. Harrow stopped to speak to some of the other guests she knew. Clark stood silently by her side trying to take it all in. It would be hard for anyone to not feel like a hick the first time they attended an event like this and Clark was no different. This was the cream of Metropolis society and they seemed intent on showing off amongst their own. The John Lennon quote came to Clark's mind, ""For those of you in the cheap seats I'd like ya to clap your hands to this one; the rest of you can just rattle your jewelry!"

This was definitely not the cheap seats he realized.

Mrs. Harrow introduced him, tactfully not mentioning he was a reporter. He was polite and spoke when spoken to, but the conversations were at a minimum between him and everyone else. They continued towards the main hall, Mrs. Harrow stopping occasionally to speak to old friends. It was during one of these stops that Clark first saw a rather large placard welcoming Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana to Metropolis. In the rush up to this event Clark had tried juggling everyone's different agendas and what they wanted from him while doing as much research into the Amazons as he could, in his spare time, but now he realized he'd missed one important detail. He'd never actually seen a picture of the Princess until right now.

The only word that came to mind was stunning.

The Queen was certainly a beautiful woman too, but Clark couldn't seem to take his eyes off Diana's picture. She was remarkably beautiful, but he'd met beautiful women before. There was something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was certainly there in the picture. That word came again and he tried telling himself no one could actually be that stunning in real life. It was probably a Photoshopped picture from Morgan Edge's people meant to flatter the two. If it was, Clark had to admit it was really well done, for even he couldn't see where they had doctored it.

"If I didn't know it, I would say your were smitten, Clark.'

He turned to see Mrs. Harrow smiling up at him. He was embarrassed being caught just gawking like that. Most people already thought he was a hick; he didn't need to give them any more ammunition.

"I just hadn't seen her, I mean, their pictures before,' he replied.

Mrs. Harrow hadn't lived all these years without understanding something about men. While she was still ambivalent about this whole scheme dreamed up by Mr. Morris, she liked Clark and the look she had just seen on his face wasn't a reporter sizing up a possible interviewee. It was a young man attracted to a young woman, which Mrs. Harrow had no problem with.

"Just remember you are not just representing the Independent tonight, Clark, but me as well. Best manners when you meet the Princess, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am,' he immediately said.

"Now if you wish to chat her up on a personal level, I have no objections." Mrs. Harrow leaned in and whispered to him.

The flustered look that came to his face was too good for her not to laugh. He tried to reply, but sputtered unsure what to say to that. Mrs. Harrow continued to smile as she once again moved towards the main room.

"Why don't we see if you have the same reaction to seeing her in person that you did to seeing her picture, Clark?" She said over her shoulder Clark wisely kept his mouth shut and followed her inside.

* * *

Diana had been doing her best to avoid Morgan Chase. There was just something about him she didn't like. She knew she would be sitting with him at dinner, but it was too late to ask for a different table. He'd donated quite a bit of money to this charity; so good manners said she had to put up with him.

She didn't like it, but she would do it.

As she moved through the crowd speaking to several people, two things occurred to her. One was that Steve always seemed to be right at her side whenever she spoke to any young man. She didn't care for the way he seemed to be letting everyone know she was with him. While Diana was attracted to him, she could handle herself without him constantly being there. It seemed a little too possessive and things really hadn't gone that far between them.

Diana knew her mother didn't approve, but when she looked around at the other young men, Diana had to admit Steve faired the best. He was handsome, but he was also a man of action. Too many of the young men she met at these events seemed to want to impress her with things. Either how much they had or how much they could buy of things. When she didn't react the way they expected her to react, Diana noticed many got rather flustered and quickly moved away. Her keen warrior eye also noticed that even the fittest of them had the look of comfort in their eye. They might train their bodies, but that was for vanity not utility. These men had never done a hard days work in their lives. As hard as their bodies might appear she only had to shake their hands to know the truth. Not a callus or blister in the bunch. At least Steve had earned what he had and that made him more attractive than the rest Diana had met so far.

The guests were announced as they entered and Diana absently glanced towards the door as each name was called out. She was trying to put names to faces and occupations so later when she talked to them she would have an idea of what they were interested in. Several like Morgan Edge; she had a very good idea of what they were after. Another name that caught her interest was General Lane and his daughter Lois. Diana was surprised to see a military man at one of these events, but Steve informed her it was probably Lois' doing. He seemed to know her and ventured she had twisted her old man's arm to get herself to the party. She was a reporter, a rising one at that. Diana took note of this. No doubt she would want an interview and Diana had to admit she admired the woman's straightforward approach. She noticed Morgan Edge took an interest in Ms. Lane too.

As she stood pondering if there was a connection between the two another couple was introduced. As Diana glanced towards the doorway she suddenly forgot all about Ms. Lane and Morgan Edge. A distinguished looking older woman was making her way into the party, but Diana's eyes went immediately to the young man with her. Kent, she thought she heard his last name was. Something about him seemed different than the others at the party. He was young, probably just a few years older than she was. He was also handsome, but it wasn't the carefully crafted handsome of everyone else she'd met. Diana saw him glance over at her and unlike most he didn't immediately look away when they made eye contact.

He smiled.

Diana found herself returning it.

"He's a big one, isn't he?" Steve observed dryly.

"Yes, he is,' Diana replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The Opening Moves

Metropolis

Let's start with the chairs.

When it gets right down to it they are all the same basic, aluminum stackable chairs whether it is at the local VFW or the grandest concert hall. Some have thicker seats or bigger arms, but they are the same. The way you dress them up depends on where the event it being held. Banquet chair covers are available in satin, polyester and stretch, adding an extra layer of elegance and price to the occasion.

The chair covers at the Metropolis Opera House gala were satin.

The tables are called 'rounds' and like the chairs are made of aluminum, plywood or particleboard. They are folding tables, also so they can be stacked away when the event is over. The table covers hide this, just like they hide the chairs. They are called rounds, well, because they are round, duh, but also for convenience. When setting up a banquet you have a calculation of how many guests will be attending. Each round seats 8 people, so by dividing the number of guests you know how many rounds you have to set up. This also aids the servers as each position around the table is assigned a number, as is the round. Clark was sitting at round 21, position number 4.

If you've ever been to a banquet or wedding, you know there are usually a few long rectangular tables set up front for the bridal party or the guests of honor. These are called 'flats'. This is usually assigned the designation table 1. The seating starts in the center with the most important people in the two central positions and move out from them in an alternating fashion. Diana was seated at table 1, position 2. If it's a buffet style event, the 'flats' are also used as the food set up tables.

The Metropolis Opera House gala wasn't a buffet; it was a sit down affair.

Now that you are enthralled with details of the nuts and bolts of banquet chairs and tables, you can take a step back and realize the only difference between the 4H club banquet and the most elegant social event is how the same tables and chairs are dressed up. This also applies to the guests.

The meet and greet portion of the event was over. The guests were in their seats for dinner. Morgan Edge rose from his chair, table and position 1 to give a few remarks welcoming Hippolyta and Diana to Metropolis. He thanked the guests for coming and the staff of the Opera House for putting it all together. The last part was his way of subtly reminding everyone that it was his money that paid in large part for the remodeling.

Mrs. Harrow leaned over and whispered in Clark's ear.

"Apparently you can't buy manners as easily as politicians."

Clark smiled as he watched Morgan Edge conclude his remarks and everyone applaud. The local and national politicians seemed to be very enthusiastic with their praise. A menu card sat in front of each guest. Clark noticed everyone else at the table seemed to be perusing it so he picked it up and checked out what was for dinner. That 'one of these people is not like the other' feeling came back as he looked at the 9-course menu for the evening.

* * *

"OYSTERS AND PEARLS"

"_Sabayon" of Pearl Tapioca with Island Creek Oysters and White Sturgeon Caviar_

KALUGA CAVIAR

_Sea Urchin "Panna Cotta," Sicilian Pistachio and Sea Beans _

VELOUTÉ OF MUSQUÉE DE PROVENCE

"_Gnocchi à la Parisienne," Brussels Sprouts, Pomegranate and "Pepitas"_

RED WINE-BRAISED CASCO BAY MONKFISH

"_Lentilles du Puy," Arrowleaf Spinach, Parsnips and "Sauce Bordelaise"_

"BEETS AND LEEKS"

_Maine Lobster Tail "Pochée au Beurre Doux," King Richard Leeks, "Pommes Maxim's" and Red Beet Essence_

WOLFE RANCH WHITE QUAIL

"_Stuffing," Celery, K&J Orchard Chestnuts and Honey-Poached Cranberries _

"CARNAROLI RISOTTO BIOLOGICO"

"_Beurre Noisette," Castelmagno "Nuage" and Shaved White Truffles _

SNAKE RIVER FARMS "CALOTTE DE BOEUF GRILLÉE"

_Hearts of Palm, Asian Pear, Braised Peanuts, Young Ginger and Komatsuna_

BROKEN ARROW RANCH VENISON

_Gingerbread, Belgian Endive, Green Grapes, Marcona Almonds and Madras Curry_

"MIMOLETTE"

_Hobbs' Bacon, Young Fennel and "Pruneaux d'Agen"_

BLOOD ORANGE "MIMOSA"

_Champagne "Granité," Brown Sugar Streusel and Fresh Cream Sherbet_

CHOCOLATE "TORTE"

_Pearson Farm Pecans, Cinnamon Whip and Banana Ice Cream_

BAKEWELL TART

_Rome Beauty Apple Compote, "Pain de Gêne" and Toasted Oat "Glace"_

* * *

Frankly he wasn't sure he knew what half of it was, but it all sounded delicious. As they began to serve the first course, he almost picked up his linen napkin and tucked it into his collar before quickly spreading it across his lap like everyone else. He had social graces; it was just that all this was a bit overwhelming at first. He thought he had his feet under him, but then reading the menu had thrown him once more. Slowly picked up the right piece of silverware and started to eat. Mrs. Harrow leaned in again and whispered to him.

"These seats aren't up front but they do offer a lovely view, don't they, Clark?"

He stopped eating and looked at her, not sure what she was referring to. She just smiled and glanced straight ahead. Clark followed her gaze and realized that his seat was directly in front of the Princess. It was a couple of tables back, but every time he looked up she was right there in front of him.

"Um, yes, ma'am, they are nice seats,' he lamely offered.

"Let's enjoy our food, shall we?" Mrs. Harrow said with a smile.

"Right."

* * *

Diana sat with Morgan Edge on her right, table 1, position 1 and Steve on her left, table 1, position 4. Hippolyta was seated on the other side of Edge, table 1, position 3. The food was excellent and seemed much more interesting than listening to Mr. Edge flatter her. Diana had certainly been raised with all the social graces of a Princess, so she knew which fork to use. The problem was she was hungry and the food was really good.

The reason this was a problem was because Diana was at the head table, which meant most of the crowd was looking at her. While she had gotten somewhat used to people staring, that didn't include while she ate. Every delicious forkful she placed into her mouth, Diana felt as if every eye were on her. It made her a little self-conscious to say the least. She also noticed that while everyone remarked on how wonderful the food was, most of them seemed to eat rather sparingly. It was as if they were consciously depriving themselves in hopes that everyone else would believe the illusion they didn't eat. It made absolutely no sense to Diana.

As she continued to eat each delicious course, Diana furtively looked around at the other guests trying to see if any of them were enjoying the food as much as she was. Table number 21, position 4, Diana had given the seating chart a quick glance before they began. Mr. Kent, Mr. Clark Kent, she now knew his full name, seemed to enjoying the food as much as she was. Since people weren't staring at him, he could fork every morsel up to his heart's desire. That didn't seem fair to Diana. If everyone could do it to her, why couldn't she do it to him, she thought? As she brought the next bit up to her lips, she had to suppress a smile as she trained her gaze on Mr. Kent. This usually so flustered most young men they began to blush and squirm. It was harmless fun, but Diana wanted to see how Mr. Kent would react.

* * *

Quail, Clark knew what that was and had it before. The previous dishes had been amazing so he was looking forward to this one. The other people at his table were older and seemed to be long time friends of Mrs. Harrow. As old people are want to do, no matter their social standing, they talked about people they knew that were sick, dying or dead. This left Clark free to enjoy the meal. Being raised on a farm, he had an appreciation for fresh, good food. Whatever else this banquet might be, the catering was amazing. Also from being raised on a farm, Clark had a healthy appetite. Food was for eating and if it was really good you cleaned your plate.

The quail was served and Clark dug in using the proper knife and fork. The first bite was delicious. As he was cutting a second piece he had the distinct feeling someone was looking at him, well, staring at him really. Since the only people he really knew at the gala were Mrs. Harrow and Lois he glanced at both of them. Mrs. Harrow was talking to an elderly gentleman on the other side of her and Lois was in a discussion or argument with one local politicians sitting at her table. Neither was looking at him. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, Clark thought as he finished cutting another piece of the quail and brought it up to his mouth. The fork was just passing his lips when he happened to look straight ahead and saw the Princess was staring at him. Well I guess I'm not crazy, he thought, pausing before starting to chew.

She seemed to be looking right at him. Clark casually glanced over his shoulder to see if it was really someone else she was looking at. He didn't see anybody, but when he looked back at Diana she was still staring and smiling. He hadn't had a chance to formally meet her before dinner, but he had watched her. It was hard not to. She was just as lovely in person as she was in the picture. She also had a poise that seemed to belie her age. He did notice one small bit that was out of the ordinary. She did seem to enjoy occasionally intimidating some of the countless young men that hit on her. Did the young princess have a playful side, he wondered?

As he mulled this over, Clark continued to eat, enjoying the quail. She was still staring. Was she trying to play the same game with him, he thought? He hadn't even spoken to her, never mind try to hit on her. Sure he wanted an interview, but between the conflicting messages he'd received from Mr. Morris and Mrs. Harrow, Clark thought waiting would be the best course of action. At least this way if things went bad, he'd get a great meal out of it.

The whole time he was trying to figure out what was going on, Clark hadn't stop eating. He finished the quail just as the next course arrived. Again it looked delicious. His mouth watered just looking at it. Glancing up, he saw she was still staring. Her smile had gotten a little bigger, so he figured she must be playing some sort of game with him. The food was excellent and he figured he didn't have anything to lose so Clark decided to play along with her. He set his knife and fork down for a moment and returned her gaze.

Clark winked at Diana.

Smiling, he picked up his utensils and continued eating.

* * *

Diana had to bite her bottom lip to stop from laughing. He winked at me, she thought, of all the cheek. He never stopped eating either she noticed. He certainly wasn't like all the other men she'd met, that was for sure.

"Are you enjoying the dinner, Princess?"

"What? Oh, yes, Mr. Edge, very much,' she hastily replied.

"Please, call me Morgan."

"If you wish, Mr. Edge."

"I insist."

Diana just smiled and turned her attention back to her food. She really wasn't interested in anything Mr. Edge had to say. He thought he was being smooth, but he was really rather transparent she thought. He'd already mentioned he owned one of the biggest networks and listed all the famous people that had appeared on it. He was obviously leading up to asking her to give her first interview to his network, but at the moment Diana wasn't really interested in thinking about that. She was much more interested in the young man that had just winked at her than anything else. She glanced at him again. He seemed to have a healthy appetite. She noticed he'd cleaned his plate at each course. She had too, but everyone was still staring at her as if she'd done something wrong. The food was good, she thought.

Diana was just about to look over at Mr. Kent again, when Steve asked her a question. She turned to answer him and they got into a conversation about the food and the other guests. He wanted to point out several people of interested to her, so she followed along as he identified each one.

* * *

Hippolyta had been enjoying the dinner just as much as her daughter. While she kept up a conversation with the Senator to her left, table 1, position 5, she was aware of what was going on with Diana. Hippolyta had also noticed the tall, young man enter. She had also noted her daughter's reaction to him. Further more she had noticed Steve Trevor's reaction to her daughter's reaction. It was all very interesting to Hippolyta.

During the meet and greet portion of the event she had subtly asked several people if they knew who the young man was. No one seemed to have a clue to his name. It was one of the waiters that finally informed her that the young man's name was Clark Kent. Seeing Diana's interest, Hippolyta kept an eye on him. From what she could tell he seemed polite, but didn't say much. She put this down to his being at a table with people several decades older than he was. She also noticed he had a rather healthy appetite in contrast to just about everyone else at the event.

It was when Hippolyta noticed Diana was staring at the young man that she knew something was up. Her daughter rarely showed her playful side but Hippolyta had noticed it on a few occasions since they arrived in this world. Diana seemed to like to make some of the more full of themselves young men squirm under her gaze. Making men uncomfortable was certainly something Hippolyta heartily approved of. She assumed that was what Diana was trying to do with young Mr. Kent, but his reaction surprised Hippolyta. At first she wasn't sure she saw what she thought she saw. Had he winked at her daughter? He wouldn't dare, she thought, her anger starting to rise. Hippolyta almost rose out of her seat, but two things stopped her.

The first was Diana's reaction and the second was Steve Trevor's reaction.

Diana seemed amused by it, while Steve was anything but. Hippolyta wasn't sure what to think. She didn't like the idea of the young man flirting with her daughter, but apparently neither did Steve Trevor. Since putting some distance between Steve and Diana was something Hippolyta wanted, she decided not to do anything for now. She would certainly keep an eye on the flirting situation and especially young Mr. Kent.

* * *

The dinner continued. Over the next several courses Diana and Clark would occasionally look over at each other and usually find the other looking back. He didn't do anything as bold as wink again, but he didn't shy away from her gaze either. In the back of his mind the interview was still there, but even he had to admit that wasn't his main interest. A gorgeous young woman was flirting with him from a distance. It seemed harmless and a bit of an ego boost, so he just went with it. Clark really wasn't expecting anything to come from it, but it didn't hurt to pretend.

* * *

Diana was enjoying herself immensely. While the whole idea of flirting was some what new to her, she picked it up very fast. That he didn't react like everyone else made it all the more fun for her. She knew Steve didn't seem to like it, but she wasn't here with him and it was all harmless so she tried not to let it bother her. If anything it made the rest of her meal that much more enjoyable. Instead of feeling under a microscope with each course, she was able to block out the others and just eat the delicious food in front of her. If Mr. Kent could eat and enjoy every bit of it than so could she.

* * *

The dinner finally ended and Morgan Edge rose from his seat again. He thanked the caterers and staff and everyone gave them a round of applause. He went on to say that now that the dinner was over, there would be dancing. As if by some silent signal, the music started. He asked Hippolyta to dance the first dance with him. She agreed and he led her out onto the dance floor. Steve asked Diana and they joined Hippolyta and Morgan Edge.

Slowly others joined them and the dance floor filled up. Clark sat and watched. He had noticed Steve Trevor was always by the Princess's side and now they were dancing together. In his hasty research for tonight he'd glossed over the more sensational news stories, although now he did remember there were many rumors about those two. It made sense, he guessed, Trevor was a national hero and one of the most eligible bachelors around. I really should have looked at the pictures before I came to this, Clark chastised himself again. Trevor probably wouldn't like Clark flirting with his girlfriend, but it was harmless and Trevor was the one dancing with her. It was a nice little fantasy while it lasted, Clark told himself.

"Have you forgotten all your manners, young man?"

Clark turned to see Mrs. Harrow looking at him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, what?"

"It's usually appropriate when the dancing begins for you to ask if I wish to dance,' Mrs. Harrow informed him.

"I'm not really much on dancing, Mrs. Harrow,' he offered.

"But I am." She replied.

So dancing, Clark instantly realized. He slowly stood up and offered his hand to her.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mrs. Harrow?"

"Yes,' she said, taking his hand. "Nice to see your manners have returned."

"Yes, ma'am."

Several other couples from their table joined them on the dance floor. It wasn't that Clark didn't know how to dance; just he wasn't expecting to have to. In high school, Ma Kent had taught him before one of the spring dances so he'd know what to do. Glancing around as he danced with Mrs. Harrow it seemed like a long way from the farm and dancing with Ma in the living room.

As they moved around the floor, Clark saw Lois dancing with her father. She gave him a smile as if to say she was in the same situation he was. It made him a little more comfortable at least knowing one other person, so Clark relaxed a bit and tried to do his best. He and Mrs., Harrow danced the first four songs before she decided she needed to rest. He was going to escort her back to the table but she insisted he asked one of the young ladies to dance. He happened to see Lois' father heading back towards his table so Clark figured he'd give it a shot.

"Lois would you like to dance?"

"Sure, Smallville, but I already promised this one to someone else. Maybe the next one?" she replied.

"Okay."

He gave it a shot, so Clark figured he'd just head back to his table. He was just turning around when a voice stopped him.

"I would like to dance."

He turned to see Diana was standing in front of him. She offered her hand.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira."

Clark took it and was a little surprised by her strong grip.

"Clark Kent."

Diana smiled as she felt his hand against hers. He had a firm grip and she could tell by the texture he had actually done work with his hands in his life, unlike so many she met at these events. They stood for a moment just looking at each other, until finally Diana spoke up.

"I said I'd like to dance, aren't you going to ask me, Mr. Kent?"

"Would you like to dance Princess?" He said.

"Yes, and please call me, Diana, Mr. Kent." She replied.

"Only if you call me Clark, Princess."

"Clark." She smiled as the name came off her lips.

"Diana." He smiled as well.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N - This is a short one, but hopefully you like it.)

Por Una Cabeza

Metropolis

Diana and Clark just stood looking at each other. The crowd had thinned a bit on the dance floor, but couples still moved all around them. The current song was well underway. Diana found she wanted to get a reaction from him.

"So Clark, you did ask me to dance,' she said. "Did you enjoy the meal too much and don't have the energy now?"

There it was, a little tease, he thought. It seemed she wanted to get a rise out of him. Normally he wouldn't take the bait, but looking at her he didn't feel like deferring this time.

"No, Diana, I still have the energy,' he replied.

"Is it that you don't know how to dance?" She playfully asked. She'd moved closer to him, almost challengingly into his space. All the time she was smiling, as if she were having a wonderful time.

"I know how to dance." He replied.

"You say you do, but I've seen no evidence of it."

Again she was challenging him. The song ended and the opening notes of _Por Una Cabeza_ began. Most of the people on the dance floor were moving off it, leaving Clark and Diana pretty much alone. They were generating quite a bit of interest from everyone. Clark was acutely aware that every eye was on him now. He usually shunned the spotlight for obvious reasons, but as he looked at her smiling at him, challenging him, he didn't feel like shunning anything right now.

"This is better suited for a Tango,' he offered.

"I know how to Tango, do you?" She replied.

"I know enough."

"Well?"

He wasn't going to back down now. Clark raised his left hand and held it out to her. Diana placed her right hand in his. Slowly he moved to her and slipped his arm around her body placing his right arm against her lower back. Diana put her hand on his bicep, but he gently moved it up to his shoulder. He pulled her in closer.

"I'll lead, can you follow?" He asked.

"Whenever you're ready,' she replied.

Holding her right hand in his left, he applied gentle pressure to signal the beginning. He stepped forward with his left foot; she stepped back with her right. He moved his right foot and she moved her left in a corresponding fashion. He brought his left next to his right and then they were back in their original position. They began to move across the dance floor.

They were the center of attention.

Diana kept her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles just beneath his suit. She had only been teasing about knowing the Tango. She had a working knowledge of how to do it, but she'd never had a chance to try it. As his arm held her lower back, she found the dance intensely intimate and personal. Following another's lead was not something she did; yet as they moved slowly around the floor she found herself doing just that.

Clark was concentrating on every step. Ma Kent had thrown in a few quick lessons in the living room just in case, but mostly it was the box step they practiced. Holding Diana gently in his arms, he repeated the basic moves and was pleasantly surprised he didn't step on her feet. She seemed to move so fluidly with him, it made him a little bolder than normal. Using just the fingertips of his left hand, he signaled to her a variation from the standard movement. He took a step back and she followed right with him. That went so well, he gambled on trying something else. As the orchestra kicked in a bit louder, he dipped Diana. Up until this moment he hadn't been looking at her, but in the brief moment their eyes met.

Diana was rather surprised by how graceful on his feet Clark was for a man his size. They seemed to be in sync somehow. As his fingertips indicated a variation, she found herself moving right with him. They were so close as they continued; it was rather distracting for her. When he dipped her it caught her completely off guard. She found herself looking up into his eyes. Her heartbeat seemed to race for just that moment and then they were in their original position again. She was very aware of his cheek next to her cheek, as well as his body pressed against hers.

Clark heard the murmur go through the crowd. He'd surprised himself with the dip, but the young woman in his arms seemed to be overwhelming his senses. It was such a peculiar reaction he was having to Diana. He wanted to meet her challenge with one of his own. Against all of his instincts he wanted her to know he wasn't like everyone else. He wanted her to see him as special, just as he saw her. Even without using his abilities, he wanted to make an impression just as Clark Kent. For once he wanted to be notice, if only by her.

Diana was having an equally surprising reaction to their dance. Up until this evening the strongest reaction she'd had to any member of the male half of the species was with Steve. He was the first man she'd set eyes on and she judged every ensuing male by him. Diana found most lacking. Now she had to reevaluate those assumptions. As they continued to dance, Clark twirled her slowly before bringing her back to him. Diana let herself move to the music and in rhythm with him. She had started this as a challenge and was very pleased to see Clark was accepting it as such. In a way he was challenging her back and this only enticed her more.

They moved fluidly across the dance floor. As the music softened, Clark added another variation. He stepped to the left side and then smoothly to the right. Diana equaled his movements step for step. Their hips were against each other as they slowly circled one another. He could look into her eyes now and once again was a bit overwhelmed with just how breathtaking she was. Clark didn't remember ever being so attracted to a woman before. She held his gaze as they slowly continued to circle. They smiled at each other as he spun her smoothly around and they were back in their original positions. He even felt daring enough to add a quick box step before moving back into the Tango. Her forehead was resting against his cheek and he could feel her warm breath against his neck. Clark was more intensely aware of her in that moment than he'd ever been with anyone else in his life.

He extended his arm and Diana effortlessly moved away from him, only to be gently pulled back. As she felt him against her body, a new sensation rippled through her, intense arousal. It both shocked and flabbergasted her, but she didn't deny the emotions she was experiencing. She desired this young man; unlike she had ever desired anyone else. Dancing with him felt amazing, as all her sensual grace seemed to come out as they continued. It wasn't about using her gifts, which she'd had to hide up till this point, as the steps and movements didn't require them. It was about just being herself for once and enjoying the same things everyone else did. Something as simple as a dance made her feel like just Diana, not the champion of her people or a Princess, but a young woman enjoying the moment.

Clark knew the song was almost finished but he didn't want it to end. It would though and things would go back to the way they were. So if it was only one dance, he wanted to finish it the way he'd started it. Holding Diana close, he timed their movements out just right so that he was dipping her as the song finished. Everything seemed to stop for just a moment, as he looked down into her eyes. She was smiling at him and he found himself returning it. As he gently eased her back into their original position, he held her eyes the whole time.

"Thank you for the dance, Diana."

"Thank you, Clark."

The moment ended too quickly and the world came rushing back in. The sound of applause intruded and they both became aware of everyone looking at them. Each took a small step back. Before they could say another word, others were surrounding them. Mostly it was Diana, as several other young men took the opportunity to ask her to dance. As the music started again, it was Steve that pulled her into his arms and moved them away from Clark. He watched her for a moment and then turned and headed off the dance floor. He was a little surprised when more than a few women asked him to dance. He declined and went back to his table. As he sat down next to Mrs. Harrow, he couldn't help noticing the smile on her face.

"You, um, well, told me to have fun,' he lamely offered.

"Yes I did,' she happily replied. "Well done, young man, well done."


	8. Chapter 8

You Knew it wouldn't be that Easy

Metropolis

The night continued.

The champagne was flowing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The full orchestra played and then broke up into smaller groups to play jazz standards. This brought out more people to the dance floor. An Ahmed Jamal influenced version of the old Gershwin classic '_But Not For Me'_ was playing as Diana found herself back on the dance floor. This time it was with Steve. He as a very good dancer, but Diana found herself somewhat self-conscious. While she moved with him gracefully, she was only too aware that everyone was looking them.

Her dance with Clark some two hours ago had caused quite a stir.

If anything it seemed to intensify the scrutiny Diana felt she was under. It had been such a momentary thing, more an outlier than anything, yet everyone at the party seemed anxious to see if she would do something like it again.

She wouldn't, definitely wouldn't, Diana told herself. She rationalized it was just some harmless teasing and flirting that got a little out of hand. It was just a tango after all; it wasn't like she'd done something so scandalous really. She was an adult and single, why shouldn't she dance? She was dancing with Steve right now and nobody seemed to be making a big deal out of it.

It was just a dance, she told herself.

As she moved about the dance floor, Diana gave a quick surreptitious glance over at table 21, position 4. It was empty. Had he left, she wondered? She'd been so busy trying not to look at him and draw more attention, had she missed him leaving? Diana let her eyes furtively scan more of the crowd. She still didn't see him.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Diana,' Steve whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Steve, um, you are too,' Diana absently replied. Her eyes were still moving over the crowd. She spotted the older woman that Clark had arrived with chatting with several people so Diana assumed that meant he hadn't left yet. This seemed to bring a smile to her face. Maybe he had to pee or worse considering how much food he ate, she ventured. This thought almost brought a giggle from her and she had to bite her lower lip to stop herself. So he's still here, somewhere.

"Are you enjoying the party, Diana or do you want to call it a night?" Steve asked as they moved around the dance floor.

"No, it's early Steve and yes I am enjoying the party,' Diana replied. He looked at her and she smiled. He returned it.

"Good, I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing right now than dancing with you,' he offered.

Diana just smiled as Steve pulled her close. Her cheek was next to his, but her eyes were still moving slowly over the crowd.

* * *

Clark stood on the balcony just off the main hall. He's offered the excuse of needing some fresh air, but really it was just to get a break from being looked at and talked about.

Clark felt … unsettled.

He wasn't used to feeling unsettled. The dance with Diana was so unlike him. It was as if he were asking for attention, which he wasn't; well, maybe from one person, but that brought all the attention from everyone else. It had seemed so important in the moment that she didn't just dismiss him as being like everyone else. The irony was that he wasn't like everyone else, but had always tried to appear like everyone else. It was best for everyone if he didn't stand out from the crowd.

Someone he just met shouldn't be able to …. unsettle him like that.

"So there you are."

Clark turned to see Lois standing in the doorway smiling.

"I, um, just needed some air, Lois." He offered.

"I'll bet,' she replied. "Come on, you owe me a dance."

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing."

"What? You just tear one off with the Princess and that's it?" Lois countered. "I gotta say I was as surprised as everyone else you're pretty good, Clark. I figured coming from Hicksville they probably had a law against dancing or something."

"I'm from Smallville, Lois, not the town from Footloose."

"And your point?" Lois said with a shrug. "Look, you asked me to dance and now I want to dance, so you owe me, Clark. Let's snap to it."

While Clark had only known Lois a short while, he realized he wasn't going to win this argument, or any argument with her.

"Well, Clark?"

"I guess we're dancing,' he replied and followed her back inside.

* * *

Morgan Edge was smiling. He'd been smiling all night, but this smile was genuine. One of his people by now had uploaded the footage of the Princess dancing from earlier, so his new network already had an exclusive. That was the beauty of the modern age nothing remained private very long. Someone always had a camera of some kind to capture every moment. That video of the Princess dancing would pay for any money he'd spent on this evening 10 fold. It would bring eyeballs to his network and that meant advertising dollars, lots of advertising dollars. The young Princess was a gold mine just waiting to be tapped.

Out of the corner of his eye, Morgan saw Lois Lane and the young man that had danced with the Princess moving towards the dance floor. No doubt she would have an interview by the end of the evening. An interview none of his people had gotten. She was definitely someone to watch, he thought. If things worked out and the Daily Planet could be picked up for the right price, Ms. Lane was definitely an asset worth keeping. Most of the others at the paper were deadwood, stuck behind the times, but a young go getter like her would be valuable. The sooner he got her off the paper and working on the network the better.

Yes, tonight was paying off just the way he planned. All that remained was to get the Princess to agree to do her first interview with his network. Even if she didn't, he could spin that as a plus too. She could either have a friend in his network or an enemy, it didn't really matter which to him. Money would be made either way.

* * *

Steve Trevor had noticed the difference tonight in Diana. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. That wasn't completely true, he knew he didn't like it, but what he wasn't sure of was how he should react. They had made no commits to each other, but he liked to think they were more than just friends. He also knew he could easily fall in love with her if he hadn't already. There were issues of course; their age difference and her mother being the two biggest, but he didn't see them as insurmountable hurdles.

He knew about Diana's incredible abilities, yet worried about her using them. She was so new to this world, an innocent really. He had probably more experience with metas than just about anyone. He'd been working and fighting along side them for several years before he changed positions. He knew Diana might be the second strongest next to the one that had recently appeared here in Metropolis, the one they were calling Superman.

He'd been urging caution about revealing what she could do until she understood things better. To him both Diana and her mother, Hippolyta had such a huge learning curve in front of them. How could anyone expect them to basically jump from the first century B.C. to the modern world and have any clue what they were doing? A ball point pen was probably like magic to them both. Diplomatically he had tried to express this view to the Queen and while she didn't share it she seemed to understand what he was saying. Diana was reluctantly waiting, but he knew she was eager to get started. He wanted her to wait and allow him to shepherd her into this new world. Once she was ready, he would support her to the fullest, but not yet, not now. He wanted to be her guide and companion on this journey and perhaps as time went by more than that.

Lately he'd been feeling a distance develop between them. He knew this didn't exactly bother the Queen, but it bothered him. Diana at times didn't even seem to be listening to him. Tonight was the perfect example. Over and over he'd been trying to tell her to be cautious in public and especially around reporters. So what does she do? Flirts and then does a rather sultry tango with a guy she'd never met before at a party thrown by Morgan Edge of all people.

Steve didn't know or like this guy Kent, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. It seemed the more he tried to help and guide Diana the more she slipped away from him. Most of all Steve didn't want that. A woman like Diana only came along once in your life and Steve didn't want her to get away. He knew he'd regret letting that happen for the rest of his life and was determined not to let it.

As they danced he knew he didn't have her complete attention. He'd been in the intelligence services long enough to be able to see the whole picture. She was dancing with him, but looking for Mr. Kent. Steve thought about saying something, but that wouldn't help the matter. As he glanced around him, he saw Lois Lane walking towards the dance floor. They were both army brats and he knew her slightly. A smile came to Steve's face as he saw whom Lois was about to dance with, the very same Mr. Kent that Diana had been looking for. He should have known her reporter instincts would kick in and she would seek the man out.

"It seems the press has found your friend,' Steve whispered to Diana.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked, leaning back to look at Steve.

He gestured with his head to their left. Diana looked in that direction and saw Clark and Lois starting to dance.

"Who is she?" Diana couldn't help asking.

"That's Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet,' Steve informed her. "I imagine she trying to get the scoop on your little dance early from Mr. Kent."

"It-It was just a dance, Steve,' Diana replied.

"It's a story, Diana and Lois knows it."

* * *

"So you know how to waltz too, huh?" Lois said with a smile. They were moving around on the dance floor and both could feel the eyes on them. "I was thinking the polka or something like that, but the tango and the waltz, you're full of surprises, Clark."

He knew she was just being herself and jerking his chain a bit. He was used to it by now, although he had to wonder where she got her ideas about small towns.

"You forgot square dancing, Lois," he replied. "You know what we do at all the barn raisings and such."

Lois laughed at this.

"That's a hoedown, isn't it?"

"Exactly,' Clark sarcastically said. "You're knowledge of small towns is amazing."

"I've driven through a few in my time. Never stopped except for gas, but I've watched TV, you know TLC's 19 and Counting, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo and the Travel Channel's Mud People, that sort of thing, so I think I got it."

"Yes, we're all hillbillies, either pumping out kids or driving our massive trucks through the mud,' Clark replied. "You city folk sure have us down."

"That's right and now look at you,' Lois continued. "You wised up and got the hell out of there. Came to the big city, cleaned up a bit and what do you know you're dancing with a Princess at a society ball. It's like a Lifetime special or something."

"It was just a dance, Lois, let's not make it more than it was." Even while Clark was saying it, he was thinking if certainly felt like more than that. No, don't go there, not now, he counseled himself.

Lois just continued to smile and then glanced to her right. She saw Steve and the Princess dancing and couldn't help notice Steve was looking at them.

"I don't think everyone agrees with you, Clark that it was just a dance,' she said. Gesturing with her head towards Steve and Diana, Lois continued. 'I don't think Steve Trevor thinks that. He's been staring a hole into us since we started dancing."

Clark couldn't help looking over, but the other couple had turned and he was looking at Diana. She was also looking at him.

"You know the gossip is that the Princess and Steve have a thing going, Clark, so you better watch yourself,' Lois said. "Steve's a great guy, but I doubt he'll look to fondly at you hitting on his girl."

Clark looked back at Lois.

"I wasn't hitting on her,' he immediately replied. "I just danced with her, that's all."

"Sorry, Smallville, what we're doing is dancing, what you were doing with the Princess was hitting on her,' Lois informed him.

"No it wasn't,' Clark objected.

"Either way, it makes a great way to get her to do that first interview with you, doesn't it?" Lois asked with a smile. "That's why we're both here isn't it? That's why Morgan Edge is sponsoring this shindig, too. Got a say, I didn't think you had it in you, but nicely played, Clark, nicely played."

Clark was about to say that wasn't why he danced with Diana, but the song ended and people started to clap. He tried leaning in and explaining to Lois that wasn't his reason, but she just waved him away with a smile. He noticed she was looking at someone else and as he turned he saw Steve and Diana were walking right towards them.

"Burning the candle at both ends again, Lois,' Steve said. "Just can't turn that reporter instinct off, can you?"

"Why would I?" Lois countered.

"So you were interviewing Clark about our dance?" Diana couldn't help asking.

"Hadn't got around to it yet, Princess,' Lois replied and held out her hand. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet and what I'm more interested in is interviewing you about your dance. Well, among other things of course."

"Yes, I'm sure you are, but I'm not giving any interviews,' Diana stated.

"Steve Trevor,' he said, holding out his hand for Clark. Clark shook it.

"Clark Kent."

"You better watch out for this one, Kent,' Steve said, gesturing towards Lois. "You know how reporters are when they want a story."

"I'm a reporter," Clark replied.

Diana just stared at him for a moment.

"So that's why you danced with me?" She asked.

"No, I …" Clark started to say, but Steve cut in.

"Clever, Kent, here I just thought you were trying to hit on Diana,' Steve said. "You reporters really put the job ahead of everything, don't you?"

"That's a cheap shot, Steve,' Lois said in Clark's defense. "I could ask what you put ahead of your job, but that's pretty obvious to everyone, isn't it?"

"You always had a sharp tongue, Lois, I see that hasn't changed,' Steve fired back.

"You used to be more confident in your charms, but I guess that has changed, Steve, hasn't it?"

Clark and Diana were just standing looking at each other as the other two had their verbal duel. Clark wanted to correct the assumption on why he'd danced with Diana, but he wasn't sure he could actually say the truth. Diana felt hurt and angry at the realization that Clark had only danced with her to get an interview with her. It hurt even more because of how much she liked dancing with him.

"I see what Steve has been telling me about reporters is true,' Diana finally said. "They care nothing about others feelings, only getting their story. What a sad, morally bankrupt group you must be. As for you, Mr. Kent, I will never give an interview to you! In fact if I never see you again, it will make me very happy! Good night and good bye!"

Diana turned on her heels and walked off. Steve looked at Lois and then Clark. He gave him a small smile.

"Guess your strategy backfired, didn't it, Kent? Jeez, I thought I'd seen reporters use underhanded tactics before, but you take the cake."

Steve shook his head and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Direction Found

Metropolis

The party was over.

Mrs. Harrow's car had dropped Clark off but he hadn't felt like going into his apartment. He was frustrated and angry, so he started walking. Several things seemed to preoccupy his mind. He was frustrated he hadn't been able to set things right and clear up any miscommunications with Diana. He was also angry with her, but not just her. He was angry with himself.

He was young, 21 and some would call it naïve or idealistic, but he believed the role of the press was an essential one. It was the bulwark against those in power and against corruption at every level. It was supposed to supply the truth and cut through all the spin and misinformation. Yet as he walked, Clark didn't feel like that was what he was doing tonight. He felt like he was part of the vanity press that increasingly had taken over the business.

Powerful people, and celebrities were among those powerful people, increasingly cut out the traditional media and instead used Facebook or Twitter or their own website to get out the version of the story they wanted told. This created an echo chamber where the truth became subjective. It allowed people, famous for nothing, to become trendsetters and reap the rewards. It started with them, but increasingly those in real power were imitating the model. They gave press conferences, but took no questions. It they did take questions it was through their carefully controlled outlets. Anyone was allowed to submit questions and then the powerful would select the ones they wanted to answer. What the end result became was a world they shaped and controlled even if the facts and truth got in the way.

This was a threat to the traditional media, as it cut them out. More and more newspapers and magazines that once questioned authority were falling by the weigh side. Trying desperately to adapt, they began to report on non-stories, celebrity gossip and repeat talking points given to them by the rich and powerful. As the media consolidated into larger and larger corporations this became the new working model. The 'news business' suddenly shifted away from 'news' and more towards 'business.' If the news was just part of a larger conglomerate, how in depth could it's reporting really be on another part of that conglomerate when profits were the overriding factor to the business?

Diana's outburst and the comments he heard following it angered Clark but made him question what he was doing there in the first place. Was there a legitimate story to be had about the Amazons? Yes, but running after a young Princess who'd essentially done nothing didn't seem like it to Clark. It was the TMZing of the news, where the Kardashians, William and Kate, Bieber and who put up a picture on Instagram of themselves in lingerie was given equal footing with actual news.

He knew he shouldn't let her bother him, but Diana did. It had only been one night and one dance, but Clark couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He tried dismissing her as just another haughty and spoiled princess, but somehow he couldn't. That's what she was, he thought, but there was something else. He'd never wanted anyone else to see him as different, as special, the way he'd wanted her to see him tonight. Yes, she was very beautiful, but there was something else.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kent!" It was Morris from the Independent. "Finally, I've been calling you all night!"

"Hello, Mr. Morris,' Clark replied. "Sorry, they had everyone turn off their phones at the party."

"Forget about that now! Where's your story?" Morris excitedly asked.

"What story, Mr. Morris? I didn't get an interview,' Clark replied. "I'm sorry, there is no story."

"Are you serious?" Morris exclaimed. "Your dance with the Princess has gone viral! She's trending number 1 and the Tango is trending number 2! It's all over the Internet, Kent! Every media outlet is running with it! You've got an exclusive for the Independent, Kent, now just write it up and I run it as tomorrow's banner, front-page story! You finally made it, kid!"

"But-But there is no story, Mr. Morris."

Morris sighed on the other end of the line.

"Look, Kent, whether you think it's a story or not, it is. As your boss, I think it definitely is. Understand?" Morris said. "So write it up and send it over A.S.A.P. For once this old newspaper is going to be the hottest rag in town. I've already got the art department working on some screen captures from the video for the front page. Get cracking, Kent."

"But nothing happened, it's not a story,' Clark protested.

"Who cares if it's a story or not, Kent?" Morris asked. "If the public wants to read about stupid, mindless shit like this then we're going to shovel as fast as we can. Hell, kid, Kim Kardashian could probably be our Page 3 Girl everyday if old man Cameron would've let me do it. I'm in charge now, Kent, so here it is, write the story and get it to me tonight or start looking for a new job. Is that clear enough for you?"

Morris didn't wait for Clark's reply and hung up the phone. Clark stood on the sidewalk looking at his phone for a moment. All the things that had been running through his head seemed to come rushing back.

* * *

Washington

The plane ride back from Metropolis was mostly quite. Diana was angry, not just with Clark but herself. Looking back on it, her outburst had seemed childish. While she was young, 18, Diana liked to believe she was more mature than her years. Her life experience so far had in many ways forced her to be. The upheaval back home, her winning the tournament and becoming champion and the self imposed exile, were just the latest trials she'd overcome. The way she'd acted tonight had been totally out of character for her. She shouldn't have let it happen, she told herself. The only problem with this was that she had been hurt. Not physically, she had dealt with that sort of thing before, but emotionally.

Diana liked Clark. She had found him interesting in a way she hadn't felt towards anyone else. Their dance had only reinforced her attraction to him. She thought it was mutual. That's why finding out he was only there to get an interview with her hurt so much. It was the type of hurt she hadn't felt before. She had started to open up to him and it seemed he was only using it for his own purposes. It felt like a betrayal of the most personal kind and she instinctively reacted to it. Again, looking back, she hadn't even given him a chance to explain for fear he would only make the hurt worse.

Diana thought to herself, that apparently she had inherited the Amazons bad judgment in picking men. She'd heard all the stories growing up and promised herself she would never let something like that happen to her. When she had met a man the first time, Steve, she had reacted with mistrust, but as time when on she began to see that not all of them were like the men that had so wronged the Amazons so long ago. She felt she could explore this part of life, at first with Steve but more recently she'd begun to think about others too. The world had changed so much since her sisters and Mother had gone into isolation, Diana decided she didn't want to be ruled by old fears and prejudices. She wanted to approach this world with new eyes and be open to what it could offer.

She felt like she'd learned her first lesson in the outside world. It was a lesson as old as time and it didn't matter what age you were. When you find yourself liking and being attracted to someone only to find out and believe they are using you, it hurts. All the God given gifts or the most mature outlook in the world doesn't change that for anyone. No one likes to feel used or betrayed. The hurt is universal, from Princesses to commoners, Gods to Heroes.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark sat at his computer in his small apartment. On the screen in front of him was the story Mr. Morris wanted. It detailed the events of the night as they unfolded, everything from the flirting across tables to how Diana felt in his arms while they were dancing. It would be a Page 1 story, his first and might launch his career to heights he'd only dreamed of, yet it wasn't the story Clark wanted to write. It wasn't the way he wanted to get on the front page. It wasn't how he wanted his career to be launched. It wasn't what he wanted or why he'd picked this as his career.

So he deleted it.

Clark made the decision that if he was going to be fired for not sending in the story, he might as well send in what he really believed. He would go down to the paper later and hand in his resignation, but first he would put into words why. Mr. Morris wanted a story and Clark would give him one, just not the one Morris wanted. If he was going to lose his job, Clark decided he would write the story he wanted to write. His fingers began to move over the keyboard as the story took shape in his mind.

* * *

Washington - Later

The cars pulled up in front of the makeshift Themysciran Embassy and security ushered Diana, Hippolyta and Steve inside. The usual crowd had swelled with reporters all shouting questions at Diana. She answered none of them. Once the front doors were closed the small staff came rushing forward to catch them up on what had been happening since they left Metropolis. Each was given a tablet with the latest reporting on the night. Diana, Steve and Hippolyta moved into the main sitting room and quickly scanned through everything.

The videos of Diana dancing with Clark seemed to be everywhere. Diana felt her anger rising as she listening to some of the commentary and read the articles that seemed to have been rushed out about the party. Steve turned on the large flat screen TV and scanned through the channels. The videos seemed to be everywhere. One nervous employee stood by the door, unsure if she should point out what would most likely be the worst for all of them.

Hippolyta noticed her and set her tablet down.

"There's something else?" She asked.

"Um, yes, ma'am, there's another article from the Independent website by Mr. Kent,' the young woman said. "It's not flattering. I'm sorry, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you,' Hippolyta replied. As the young woman quickly moved away, all three sat down and were back to the tablets summoning Clark's story.

Diana figured it would be the worst, but as she started reading it she found herself surprised. The basic facts of the evening were there, but that wasn't what the story was about. It was really about the cult of celebrity and the transforming of the press into the vanity press. She found her temper rising as she read his description of her as a "haughty and spoiled Princess' but what hit home was his simple statement that she was famous for doing nothing.

Diana finished the article, but kept returning to that phrase, she'd done nothing. In a way it brought into focus many of the thoughts she'd been having over the past few weeks. She was a Princess but that was because of whom her mother was. She was also the Champion of the Amazons by merit, not because of her title. Since coming to the outside world, Diana had been counseled again and again to wait, adjust, learn, but always wait before doing anything. She had let the distractions of this world stop her from doing what she was supposed to be doing. In essence she had done nothing. With his simple words, Clark had crystallized what the problem was that Diana had been wrestling with all this time.

"It's a hatchet job,' Steve exclaimed. "We'll sue this bastard and his paper for everything they've got, Diana. It's libel, plain and simple! Don't let this guy's crap bother you. You've been doing what you should and he's just jealous of who you are."

Hippolyta had finished the article, but said nothing. She watched her daughter waiting to see how she would react.

"We'll sue the pant off all of them, Diana,' Steve said again.

"No."

It was Diana that spoke. She set the tablet down and moved over to the television. A local story had cut in about a bank robbery. The police were outgunned and the criminals had body armor and automatic weapons. They were spraying the street with bullets from inside the bank. The police had the area cut off but the danger was very real.

"Diana, we can't just let this go,' Steve offered. "This Kent basically equated you to some reality show celebrity. He called you spoiled and haughty, among other slanders."

The 'spoiled and haughty' part sent a twinge of anger through Diana, but she suppressed it. Watching the stand off for another moment, Diana knew what she needed to do. Turning towards Steve and her mother, Diana's face was set with determination.

"He's right, Steve, I have done nothing,' Diana stated. "I didn't come out to this world to go to fancy parties and dinners. I'm the champion of the Amazons and I won that on my own."

Diana pointed to the television set.

"That should have been my focus all along, fighting against people like that,' she continued. "I've let my fear stop me, but no more."

"Diana, now is not the time,' Steve counseled. "Let's handle this crisis first. We can call Morgan Edge and set up an interview to explain your side of this. The press would have a feeding frenzy if you went to that crime scene. Once they see what you can do, it will be ten times worse."

"Steve, I know you think you're just looking out for me and I appreciate,' Diana replied. "I've been so worried I might make a mistake since coming out to this world; I let it stop me from doing what I should be doing. No more. I'm going to do what I was meant to do now. I'll make my mistakes, but I'm not going to let my fear of them stop me. Mother?"

"Yes?" Hippolyta replied.

"Would you have the staff call a press conference for tomorrow,' Diana explained. "I will answer any and all questions from any reporter at that. Now I'm going to see if I can help at that bank robbery."

Diana started towards the door.

"Diana, don't do this, let the police handle the situation,' he offered. "Wait."

"No."

"Diana?"

She turned to see her mother had gotten up and was moving towards her.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." Hippolyta said.

Steve just stood watching as they left the room. Diana followed her mother down the hallway towards a small sanctuary that had been set up.

"Mother?"

Hippolyta moved over and took out a rather ornate box and turned to Diana with a smile.

"I've been waiting for this day,' she said. "This is yours."

Diana took the box from her mother and opened it. She looked back at her mother with a questioning expression.

"It's the armor of the Champion of the Amazons,' Hippolyta explained. "It's yours now. I was waiting until you were ready for this new role. I think you are now."

Diana set the box down and hugged her mother.

"Thank you."

"Wear it with pride and without fear, Diana,' Hippolyta whispered.

* * *

Metropolis – Later

Clark entered the empty newsroom of the Independent. It was late and he could hear the presses churning out tomorrow's paper below. The employees had all gone home. He stood for a moment just looking around the newsroom, taking it all in. When he'd first dreamed about becoming a reporter as a career, he'd imagined working in someplace like this. Perhaps he'd watched too many movies, _His Girl Friday_, _All the President's Men_ and the _Front Page_ among them, but it had created a noble picture in his mind of what he might be able to do with words to augment what he wanted to do with his actions.

Now it seemed that dream was over almost before it began. He held in his hand his typed resignation. He sighed and moved towards the managing editor's office. The light was on inside as the rest of the newsroom was dark. He just assumed it was Mr. Morris. Morris would be angry, but Clark knew he was doing the right thing. As he got closer, Clark couldn't help take a quick look to see just how pissed Morris was. He got a surprise. It wasn't Mr. Morris behind the desk, but Henry Cameron. Clark had assumed he was still in the hospital; so to see him sitting at his desk was a shock.

Clark opened the door and stood there. Cameron looked up from the articles and papers scattered across his desk.

"Hello, Clark, come in and shut the door."

Clark did as he asked. Cameron looked at him for a moment and then noticed the piece of paper in his hand.

"Another story, Kent? I don't think Morris has quite gotten over your last one."

"It's my resignation, Mr. Cameron,' Clark replied. "I know I went against direct orders from Mr. Morris, but I couldn't write what he wanted. No, let me correct that, I wouldn't write what he wanted. I understand my actions have consequences and I'm willing to accept them. I'm resigning to save you the formality of firing me."

Cameron dipped his head and then leaned back in his chair.

"Sit down, Clark."

Clark set his resignation on the desk and took a seat. Cameron leaned forward and picked it up. He put one of his shoes on the edge of the desk as he leaned back and read over Clark's resignation. Holding it in his hand, he finished it and looked at Clark.

"You're right, if Morris was running this paper he should fire you,' Cameron said.

"I know."

"The thing is, Morris isn't running this paper, I am,' Cameron replied. "Let's talk about the 'story' you submitted."

Taking his shoe from the desk Cameron leaned forward and rummaged through the papers on his desk. He found Clark's story and gave it another quick once over before looking at Clark.

"Morris wanted this for a front page story,' Cameron said. "It isn't a front-page story; even if you wrote it the way he wanted it. What you did write is an editorial and as that I'm running it in tomorrow's paper and webstie. Not on page 1, but inside where the editorials belong."

Clark wasn't sure what to say.

"The reason I'm not firing you, Clark, is because I finally saw what I've been looking for,' Cameron explained. "Your previous work got the facts right, but there was nothing of you or your passion in it."

Cameron held up the copy of the story.

"In this I can finally see it,' Cameron continued. "It seems your encounter with this young Princess has finally brought it out. There's nothing wrong with being passionate, Clark. It's what makes a good reporter great. You're a pretty good reporter right now, but you have a lot of work to do before you're ever going to be great. The news business is changing, but that just means people need good and great reporters even more. They need desperately for people to tell them the truth, even if they don't always want to hear it. As long as I run this paper, that's what we're going to do."

Cameron picked up Clark's resignation and tossed it in the wastebasket. Once against he put his shoe on the edge of the desk and leaned back, lacing his fingers together behind his head. He gestured with his eyes towards Clark's story.

"Take that passion and use it Clark to get the truth,' Cameron said. "Do that and you might one day get that front-page story. Now get out of here, I've got a paper to run and you've got reporting to do if you want to keep this job."

* * *

Washington – The next day

Diana stood in her armor in front of the assembled media. She took any and all questions. It was the feeding frenzy Steve predicted, but Diana wouldn't be dissuaded from what she wanted to do. It had been going on an hour when one question brought back something she was still a little pissed about. Her beautiful features hardened every so slightly for just a moment as she answered it.

"Yes,' Diana replied to the question. "I'm sure some see me as just a 'haughty and spoiled Princess' but I will let my actions speak for me from now on."

* * *

Metropolis

Clark, like just about everyone else, was watching the press conference. He'd seen the video of Diana and what amazing abilities she had helping at the bank standoff. He was just as flabbergasted as everyone else. Jimmy was standing next to him as they watched the press conference. Clark felt a twinge as she used the words "haughty and spoiled' and he saw her expression.

"She doesn't seem to like the way you described her, Clark,' Jimmy observed.

"No, she doesn't,' Clark groaned. In his mind he was thinking of other words to describe her reaction. Mainly the ones that came to mind were, Shit, she's pissed!


	10. Chapter 10

My Baby …

"_My baby don't care for shows  
My baby don't care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me  
My baby don't care for cars and races  
My baby don't care for high-tone places_

_Liz Taylor is not his style_  
_And even Lana Turner's smile_  
_Is somethin' he can't see_  
_My baby don't care who knows_  
_My baby just cares for me."_

- Nina Simone -

Washington – Two months later

Steve Trevor knew it was coming. When he was summoned to meet with the powers that be, he had little doubt what the topic of 'the conversation' would be. Diana, or as the public had taken to calling her, Wonder Woman was the only item on the agenda. Her debut had certainly made a splash. The public was both fascinated and frightened of her. Steve guessed his supervisors and the military fell into the second category.

Something about a gorgeous Amazon, with incredible powers, walking around wielding a sword tended to get everyone's attention.

He'd been doing his best to try and protect her. He actually applauded what she was doing, but worried about her seeming indifference to how others would react. He knew how easily friends could turn into enemies if they were frightened. That's what he'd been working so hard to avoid. There were already rumblings of concern that she was just another vigilante like the one in Gotham or worse, like the one in Metropolis. Steve really didn't concern himself with those two, his main focus was Diana.

She had noble goals and a generous heart; she just lacked understanding in his mind. The world was a far more complex place than the world she came from in his experience. The public was just starting to come around to her side, but caution was needed to bring everyone else along. Her help in stopping a group of terrorist had created some goodwill with the military, but they still had worries about her.

In his mind, Steve believed that if you care for someone, you fought for them and their cause. He cared deeply about Diana. The last few months had been a little rocky for them, but that hadn't changed his feelings. If he had to play multiple roles for her, mentor, liaison, advocate, press agent, along with boyfriend, he was certainly willing to do it. They were in his world now and as brilliant as she might be, she was still rather green about how it worked.

Politics, power and impressions were all mingled together and it took a seasoned hand to negotiate your way through. She didn't have the experience to do it yet, but he did. If they were going to have a future together, which he very much hoped they were, then he was going to have to use his considerable skills to make the process of her acceptance smoother for all parties. He would explain all of this to her one day when she'd fully appreciate it, but now was not the time.

He had so much work to do. Things would work out fine if she just showed some caution and didn't do anything to make these people rethink their position on her. He made his way down the government hallway to the conference room where they were all waiting. The doors to the chamber opened and Steve put on his best smile.

"Steve, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice,' an older man said. Steve shook his hand.

"No problem, Senator," he replied. He glanced at the others in the room.

"Madam Security, Senators, Generals, I hope I can answer all your questions. That's why I'm here."

* * *

Washington

There is something almost surreal about seeing yourself or someone you know on television. It's almost like a Zelig moment, where what you're seeing, you're not sure you're really seeing. It's as if the person you know has been superimposed into that flat world of make believe that is television. They shouldn't be there. You know all the characters on whatever show is on, but then that person you actually know if standing right there with them. It's like they took the Wonka tour and were miniaturized.

Diana had just finished off another gang of hooligans that seemed to plague so many cities. The press arrived and she stopped to answer a few questions, but there were other dangers out there where she felt she could help. Excusing herself from the crowd of reporters and onlookers, Diana lifted off and landed several streets away. She immediately drew attention from everyone, but that part she was getting used to. As she made her way back towards the Embassy, she happened to glance at one of the shop windows. Televisions sets were on and tuned to all the major news channels. Diana saw herself talking to the reporters and fighting with the hooligans and it was still a strange sensation to see her like this. Out of the corner of her eye, something else suddenly caught her attention. It was a report from Metropolis about Superman.

Diana hadn't been to that city since the night of the party and for the most part had tried to forget about that night. She'd certainly heard about the man named Superman, as the press had dubbed him, but she'd really been too busy to investigate him further. The stories of his powers she had read intrigued her. He seemed to have many of the same abilities she did. At first Diana couldn't help wondering if there was a connection between how they had gotten them, but then she read he was an alien from some lost world. Her heart certainly went out to him on losing his home. It was something she could somewhat relate to, but his seemed much more tragic.

Diana found herself stopping to watch the news report. She had to admit she was impressed with footage of him in action. His red cape fluttered behind him, as he was dressed rather ordinarily in just jeans, a tee shirt and work boots, yet he had a rather impressive physique. He seemed raw in his fighting tactics, but she could almost sense the power coming from him even through the television. A smile came to her lips as she watched the villains being captured and then taken away. A reporter, one Lois Lane suddenly came on and Diana recognized her from the party. The smile on her lips slipped just a bit, but she continued to listen.

Ms. Lane was explaining some new developments regarding Superman. She gave a brief summary of his exploits and then turned her attention to what was happening now. Superman had stopped a runaway train and saved countless lives in the process. A rather shaky camera showed him in front of it, holding on while trying to slow it down. Ms. Lane said the company that had constructed it had used unsafe materials and would now be investigated.

Diana wasn't really listening to Lois, she was watching Superman. The strength it must take to do what he was doing was amazing even to Diana. She found herself holding her breath as the elevated track gave out, but he didn't let go. The engine slammed into the side of a building with Superman still holding on. The train came to rest, as a huge cloud of dust and debris rose all around the front of the train. The scene turned to chaos as dazed and frightened passengers were helped off the cars and to safety by the local authorities.

When the camera turned back to Superman he was laying unconscious in the rumble. The military was moving in to surround him, weapons drawn even though he was a hero that had just saved many lives. Diana watched in shock as they dragged his body out of the rumble and started to chain him. A large, armored vehicle moved in and the military quickly dragged Superman towards it. The camera caught all of this and just before they put in him the vehicle, there was a close up of Superman's unconscious face.

Diana gasped in shock.

At first she didn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be, she told herself, but the camera held a freeze frame on his face as Lois Lane continued her report. There was no doubt in Diana's mind. She had gazed at that face for an entire evening across the crowded ballroom and saw it up close as they had danced. Superman was Clark Kent.

The camera cut back to Lois Lane and she was attempting to get one of the military leaders to tell her what they were going to do with Superman.

"Colonel, that man just saved everyone's life,' Lois said. "What is the military going to do with him?"

The officer looked at her. He was obviously not pleased about the camera in his face or the pushy reporter shouting questions at him.

"This Superman is an alien and a threat to the nation and world,' the Colonel gruffly replied. "For the safety of everyone, we're taking him into custody. He will be held in a secure location until it's decided what to do with him. Now get that camera out of my face!"

The camera went back to Lois Lane as she wrapped up the segment and then they went to commercial. Diana just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do or think. A young girl came up and held out a piece of paper.

"Can I have your autograph, Wonder Woman?"

"What? Oh, yes, um, of course,' Diana absently replied.

She took the paper from the girl and signed her name. The young girl beamed as Diana handed it back to her.

"Thanks Wonder Woman, you're my hero!"

"Your welcome."

Diana started to move off, but kept looking back at the televisions in the window. The little girl had called her a hero and asked for her autograph, yet Clark had saved a whole train and they were locking him up. Something about that didn't seem right to Diana.

* * *

Washington

The questions were coming fast and furious. General Lane seemed to be the chief instigator of most of them, but several Senators had their reservations about Diana too. So far Amanda Waller, Steve's superior within A.R.G.U.S, hadn't said a word.

"Your girlfriend, Trevor, has caused considerable damage to property in her short time here,' Lane pointed out.

"Diana has also saved many lives, General,' Steve countered. "She's been of help to the military too, I would point out."

"Be that as it may," Lane continued. "We already have this so-called "Superman' to deal with, we don't need another of this super powered freaks running around on her own causing havoc."

"We need to know you have her under control, Trevor,' one of the Senators said. "She's too powerful to let her just do as she pleases. We already have this problem with Superman as the General said and then there's this masked vigilante in Gotham."

"The Batman is just a man,' Lane said dismissively. "Besides, Gotham's a cesspool to begin with. It's Metas like this Wonder Woman and aliens like this Superman we have to worry about."

"You people have Superman as we speak, don't they General?" Amanda Waller asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes,' Lane replied. "But that doesn't stop the threat. It seems new Metas are popping up everyday. It's just the worst of them, besides it's an alien."

"He's not an it, General, he's a man,' Steve offered.

"No, Trevor, it's not. He may look like us, but he's not like us,' Lane countered. "Whatever it is, it's not human. If you want to use the masculine pronouns to describe it, that's fine, but let's not fool ourselves on what 'he' really is."

"Which brings us back to Wonder Woman,' the Senator said. "From what we've learned, she's not quite human either, is she? If you believe her story, she's some sort of half Goddess, daughter of some Pagan religious figures out of ancient myths. Let me tell you, that idea doesn't sit too well with many people in my state or around the country. To me she's as alien as this Superman is."

"Diana's human, Senator,' Steve objected. "She comes from a different culture, that's all."

"If she gets out of line, we'll have to deal with her just like we're dealing with Superman,' General Lane warned.

"You seemed to be forgetting something, General,' Amanda Waller interjected. "Wonder Woman is Princess Diana of Themyscira, a sovereign nation. I believe there are international laws against the sort of thing you're talking about."

"Fine,' Lane grumbled. "But Superman isn't from Earth, so those laws don't apply to him. Let's just hope Trevor here can keep his 'girlfriend' under control, or we might have to revisit those laws."

* * *

Metropolis

Diana wasn't sure why she'd come. Something about seeing Clark chained and dragged away like that troubled her deeply. While their first meeting had ended badly, she still felt something for him. Looking back, she realized her part in how things had played out between them and she regretted them. She also certainly hadn't forgotten that he's called her "spoiled and haughty' either, but that could wait. It was the 'haughty' comment that irritated her the most. She most certainly wasn't haughty by any means. She would be sure to mention that to him when she saw him.

Now though there was the practical matter of finding him.

The military could have taken him anywhere. As she floated over the city, she found herself above the site of the train crash. Soldiers were patrolling the scene and keeping everyone away. Diana watched for a few minutes and then saw one soldier push some children rather roughly and shout obscenities at the citizens mingle in the area. It seemed her decision was made for her. She waited until he excused himself and moved down one of the alleys. Diana silently descended behind him. She made a face as she realized he was relieving himself against the wall. What a pig, she thought.

Thankfully, he finished and was just zipping back up when she circled her lasso around his shoulders. The soldier gasped as he turned to look at her.

"Don't shout for help, I'm not going to hurt you,' Diana informed him. "Where have they taken Superman?"

"A-A secure facility outside the city,' the soldier replied. He tried not answering, but something about her lasso compelled him to tell the truth.

"Where exactly?" Diana asked. The soldier once again told her what she wanted to know.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"I-I don't understand the question,' the soldier replied.

"Why did they take Superman there?"

"He's-He's an alien, a threat,' the soldier replied. "They're going to run some tests on him."

"What sort of tests?"

"I-I-I don't know,' the soldier said. "The government scientists are working with Lex Luthor I guess to find out his secrets. The gossip is that Superman is going to be their guinea pig."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, most people think that General Lane and Luthor wouldn't be too unhappy if Superman doesn't survive the tests."

Diana felt her anger swell inside of her.

"You will forget about talking to me,' she said to the soldier. "Oh, and watch your language and be nicer to those kids."

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Clark's eyes fluttered open and he could feel the pain burning through his system. He took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of bunker, strapped to a metal chair with wires attached all over him. The bands that secured him were high tensile strength and for the moment he couldn't seem to break them. Looking up, he saw a thick reinforced glass partition separating him from what looked like a group of doctors. They all wore white lab coats and seemed busy going over computer data. One man wasn't in a lab coat, but a three-piece suit. He was young, bald and had an arrogant expression on his face as he stared back at Clark.

"It's awake,' the bald man said. "Gas it again."

The room suddenly filled with gas and Clark inhaled some of it before he could stop himself. He felt it weakening him, but he held his breath so he wouldn't feel the full effect.

"Amazing, that gas should be burning his lungs out, if he has lungs,' the bald man said. "Try the flamethrowers again double the output. Let's see if that has any effect."

"You're not in charge here, Luthor,' one of the scientists replied.

"General Lane wants results, do it,' Lex ordered.

The room was suddenly engulfed in flames. Clark felt the intense heat and started to sweat. He exhaled, expelling the gas into the flames. The shirt he was wearing burned instantly and his jeans were on fire. Only the metal bands holding him kept them from being destroyed as completely as the tee shirt. The flames stopped.

"Not a mark on him,' Lex observed. 'And you say the needles shattered when you tried to punctuate it's skin?"

"Yes."

"Do you have an sulphuric acid handy? Let's see how it reacts to that next,' Lex offered.

"That could kill him, Luthor."

"Well you have to break a few eggs to make an omelette,' Luthor coldly replied. "It is an alien and could be the vanguard of more. We need to find a way to kill it before that happens. Get the acid."

Clark was feeling stronger by the minute.

"Acid won't work,' he softly said.

The scientists all stopped what they were doing and came over to the thick window. Luthor seemed mildly interested in this.

"We only have your word for that,' Luthor said. "I'd like to see for myself."

"Am I being charge with something?" Clark asked. "I don't remember anyone reading me my rights."

"You have no rights,' Luthor replied. "You're an alien and that voids you being subject to any of our laws or their protections. You're not in custody of the civilian authorities, but the military. As an enemy of the state, we can do whatever we want to you. What we want is answers, Superman."

"Answers, huh? Strange, you haven't asked any questions,' Clark replied.

"We will, eventually,' Luthor said with a cold smile. "Once you've been worn down a bit. No one is coming to rescue you, Superman. You've just disappeared. Oh, some will wonder what happened to you, but they'll never really know. You and I will."

"I see."

Clark had heard enough. Flexing his muscles he began to break the bands holding him to the chair. Klaxons began to blare all over the complex.

"Gas him!" Luthor shouted. "And turn off that noise, we have this under control!"

"They aren't coming from in here, but outside!" One of the scientists shouted. "Someone's broken in!"

"What? That's not possible! Would you gas him already?"

The room filled with gas again, but Clark was prepared for it. Exhaling he blow it back onto itself as he ripped the last bands holding him. Standing he tore off the wires and started moving towards the reinforced window.

"It's loose!" Luthor screamed, scrambling to get back.

They all watched in horror as Clark drew back his fist and then shattered the window. They started to run, but the wall opposite Clark suddenly shook and then crumbled. Diana stepped through.

"Wonder Woman?" Luthor gasped.

She was about to demand the location of Superman, but then saw him step through the broken glass window. He stopped and looked at her.

"Diana?"

"I came to rescue you, Cl-um, I mean Superman,' she offered.

"Thanks."

Clark couldn't help smiling.

"Stop smiling,' Diana snapped. "I would have done it for anyone wrongly accused."

Luthor suddenly lunged at Superman thrusting a bayonet at his chest. Clark just stood there and watched as it bent against him. He put his index finger and thumb together and flicked Lex. Luthor went tumbling to the ground.

"I think we're done with the tests for today,' Clark said.

"Are you finished?" Diana impatiently asked. "There are more of them coming and we should leave."

"Not without my cape,' Clark replied.

He moved passed Diana and scanned the surrounding rooms. Breaking down the second door of the left he stepped inside. Two scientists holding flamethrowers were trying to burn the cape with no luck. They stopped and got out of the way when they saw Superman. He snatched the cape and put it on.

"Not a scratch.' He commented to himself as he felt the cape with his fingers.

"Really? A cape? Can we go now, please?" Diana said from the door.

"I should have wrote bossy instead of haughty,' Clark muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Washington

Steve was wrapping up the meeting, having accomplished what he'd set out to do. Everything was going smoothly, until a junior officer came in and handed something to General Lane. He took one look at it and then stared at Steve.

"So we have nothing to worry about from your 'girlfriend', is that right, Trevor?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you explain she just broke Superman out of our custody?"

Steve started to speak but words didn't come out. In his mind one word seemed to jump to the forefront.

"Shit!"


	11. Chapter 11

Just Being Polite

Undisclosed Location

Soldiers and agents seemed to be pouring out of every nook and cranny to confront them. Diana and Clark fought their way up the stairs, doing their best not to injury anyone too badly, but with all the bullets flying it wasn't an easy task. Diana moved fluidly, with incredible speed to deflect each round that came her way, while Clark took the more bulldozer_ish_ approach and just kept walking into them.

The klaxons mixed with the guns and shouts making the whole place a walla of sound. Diana wanted to talk to Clark, but now wasn't the time. He wasn't going the way she'd come in, but with all the confusion she couldn't tell him this. He seemed to know where he was going, so she reluctantly followed him. He stopped and looked at a cement wall and she had to wonder what he was looking at.

'This way,' he said to her.

"What? This way where?"

In answer he plowed through the wall and kept going. Not the most elegant solution, she thought, but it did seemed to be effective. He was already plowing through the next wall and the next and she had to quicken her pace to keep up with him. He broke through to another stairwell and then started moving up. Diana acted as the rear guard deflecting any bullets from the soldiers scrambling to follow them.

Up and up they went and Diana was starting to wonder if he really knew where he was going or just guessing, but then they broke through a door and were outside. It was in the city and from the looks of it, Metropolis. This certainly wasn't the way Diana had come in, but they had escaped so she wasn't in any position to complain. Clark slammed the door shut and then welded it closed with his heat vision. Once that was done, he took a quick look around him. They were in some part of the Suicide Slums.

His shirt was gone and what remained of his pants were about to give up the ghost any moment. Pulling his cape tighter around him for some cover, Clark started to sprint off down the street.

Diana was just about to ask him where they were, when he took off. She watched him for a second not believing what she was seeing, then took off after him. She had always considered herself fast, but he was moving at a surprising speed. She was just barely keeping up, but that was also do to the fact that he seemed to know where he was going and she didn't.

Weaving his way in and out of rundown side streets, he was trying to avoid any contact with police or civilians. His pants situation was his chief concern, but he didn't want any more confrontations. Clark could hear the sirens moving towards him, so he abruptly stopped at the corner of the street, staying close to the building. Diana had been so intent on keeping up she hadn't expected him to stop like that and she ended up running right into him. Clark had been so wrapped up in his immediate concerns, specifically getting back to his apartment and getting some clothes; Diana had sort of slipped his mind. When she ran into him, he suddenly remembered she was there. He turned and looked at her. He gave her an odd look.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What am I doing?" she replied in surprise. "I just rescued you, remember? What are you doing is the question?"

Clark could feel his pants starting to unravel and he didn't fancy the idea of telling her in the middle of the street.

"I'm, well, um, I'm getting away,' he finally offered. "Oh, and thanks for the help."

The sirens had gone past and he was just about to take off again, when he felt her hand on his cape. Instinctively he pulled it tighter around his exposed body.

'That's how you thank someone?" Diana asked, a little annoyed by his nonchalant attitude. "I came here to rescue you and that's all you can say, thanks? That's barely even a thank you. Can't you even give me a proper thank you?"

Clark could feel his pants were on their last legs and calculated they weren't going to make it much further. His time was running out, so he just did the first thing that came into his head.

"Fine," he said. Clark turned and put his arms around Diana and pulled her to him. Her eyes went wide in shock as his lips moved towards hers. It all happened so fast she couldn't even say anything before he was kissing her.

There were probably many ways to describe the kiss, but the best way would be that Clark laid one on her, _really_ laid one on her. When he finally stepped back, Diana gasped in shock. Clark could almost hear the threads of his pants starting to unravel. He had to get going or this could turn into a really embarrassing situation.

"Thank you for helping me, Diana. Bye."

He turned and was off like a bullet racing away from her. Diana wasn't sure what to do or say. Her mind was confused and flustered. He'd kissed me just like that! He hadn't asked or anything, just kissed me, she thought. Now he's running away again!

Later she would have a tough time explaining why she did what she did next, but in the moment it was the only thing that came to her mind. She took off after him.

* * *

Washington

Hippolyta was just finishing up a conversation with Phillipus back on the island when Steve came storming in. Her old friend had been updating her on what was happening in the Senate and the changes that were occurring on Themyscira. Hippolyta wasn't pleased to be interrupted.

"We have a problem with Diana,' Steve said.

"I'll talk to you soon, Phillipus,' Hippolyta immediately said.

"I understand, my queen."

Hippolyta smiled at her friend and then switched off the receiver and turned to Steve.

"What is the problem now, Mr. Trevor?"

"Less than two hours ago, Diana broke into a highly classified military installation and helped a prisoner escape,' Steve informed her. "As you can imagine the military and the government in general are not pleased with this. They're talking about putting her on the terrorist list and making her an enemy of the state. It's a disaster, Hippolyta. Diana's really done it this time!"

"Diana broke into a military installation?"

"Yes!"

"Who was it she helped escape?"

"That's what makes it even worse,' Steve replied. "She helped break out Superman!"

"Superman? Oh, yes, I saw something on the television about him earlier,' Hippolyta said. "He was rescuing some people from a train or something. Why was he arrested in the first place?"

"The government and more specifically, the military sees him as an alien and a threat,' Steve explained. "With his extraordinary powers they're extremely concerned over what he could potentially do."

"So basically because he's not from here and has special gifts, he's a threat?"

"Yes."

"You just described Diana, Mr. Trevor and myself, I would point out,' Hippolyta replied. "It's nice to know how your people really feel about us."

"That's not how they feel about you, Hippolyta and I've been doing my best to make sure it doesn't become how they see you,' Steve countered. "It's why I've been trying to get Diana to take it slow and wait until everyone gets to know you both better. I think they were starting to come around to your side, but this, this doesn't help. She aided a fugitive in his escape and a lot of people are going to want answers."

"Yes, I imagine they will,' she admitted. 'Just for the record, why is this man a fugitive? I saw him rescue a train full of people, yet they hauled him off in chains. Why?'

"Some of us don't believe he is a menace, but he scares people,' Steve offered. "Someone with his sort of powers seemingly could do anything he wants and it would be very difficult, if not impossible to stop him. As a ruler yourself, you must see how destabilizing that could be. Just as Hercules wrecked havoc on your society, the military and governments are worried this Superman will do the same to ours."

"Is that why he's being treated as a criminal?" Hippolyta asked. "Has he acted in the same way towards this society as Hercules did to ours?"

Just mentioning the name brought back painful memories for Hippolyta.

"No, but some would add 'not yet', "Steve replied.

"So they are pursuing him for what they think he might do?" She asked.

"In a manner, yes,' Steve admitted. "The rise of these Metas has made people very nervous and afraid. That he's an alien on top of it just adds to the concern. Some of us don't share those views and that's why we're trying to change them. This didn't help."

"So what will happen now?" Hippolyta asked. "Will they try and arrest Diana? I should warn you, I will not allow that and I think I can speak for the rest of the Amazons in saying we will not surrender Diana to your people."

"No, they won't arrest her, at least not now,' Steve replied. "She's a foreign national and that comes with certain privileges. They could deport her or the worst case would be they label her a terrorist. If they do that, then some laws probably won't apply. We need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And this Superman she helped?" Hippolyta asked.

"He'll just have to take care of himself for the moment. Our focus has to be on Diana,' Steve replied. "If we can find her."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure,' Steve admitted.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark could see his apartment and breathed a sigh of relief that his pants had held out this long. Just a quick sprint the finish line and he could dodge a very embarrassing incident. He was just about to take off again, when a hand reached out and grabbed his cape. Defensively he pulled it tighter to his body, as he turned to see Diana standing right next to him.

"Do you mind?" He said, gesturing with his head towards her hand on his cape.

"Yes, I do,' she replied. "It seems the only way I can get you to stop is to grab onto your cape. I want to talk to you so I'm not letting go."

"This really isn't a good time, Diana.'

"Too bad,' she stated. She glanced at the way he was holding the cape around himself and then back into his eyes.

"What is it with you and this cape anyway?"

Clark could feel the stitching slowly starting to unravel down his left leg and the right leg stitching starting to give way joined it. He had to get out of here but she wouldn't let go. With a sigh, he knew he'd have to admit the truth if he wanted to save any of his dignity.

"If you must know, my pants are falling off, okay?" He said in exasperation.

"So?"

"I'm not wearing anything under them,' He grumbled. "Get the picture now, Diana?"

She couldn't help glancing down. He pulled the cape a little tighter around him. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but the laughing wasn't one he'd considered.

The entirety of the situation suddenly hit Diana and it tickled her. She tried not laughing, but the sides of her mouth stared to turn up, then her lips began to quiver and finally she couldn't hold it back any longer. She still didn't let go of his cape as she doubled over with laughter.

"That's why-why-why you-you-you-you were running to so fast-fast?' she barely managed to get out.

"Yes and I'm so glad you're enjoying this,' Clark snidely replied. "Now if you'll let go, I can save what's left of my dignity and modesty."

Diana was still laughing at the ridiculous situation. She couldn't help feeling a bit playful. When she finally managed to get her laughing under control, she smiled at him and winked, while giving the cape a little tug.

"I've seen a naked body before, Clark."

"I'm sure you have, but not mine,' he replied, snatching his cape away from her.

"We Amazons aren't ashamed of our bodies, you should try and follow our example,' Diana added, teasing him just a bit more.

"In that outfit I'm not surprised,' Clark sarcastically replied.

The smile slipped from Diana's lips.

"This is the armor of the Champion of the Amazons, I'll have you know,' she protested.

"And it's very nice, but some of us are a little more modest,' Clark replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm one of those people that are a little more modest."

He turned to leave, but she was right next to him.

"I said I wanted to talk to you and I'm not leaving till I do,' she stated.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All right, you win, Diana,' he said. Clark circled his arm around her waist and in the next moment he leaped into the air carrying her with him. They landed on the roof of his building. Diana immediately pulled from his grasp.

"Would you stop doing that?" She complained. "That's the second time you've grabbed me and I don't like it!"

"Well, the first time I was just being polite and thanking you properly," he said with a big smile. "You did ask for it, remember?"

"Yes, I remember you kissed me,' Diana replied. She hauled off and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

"I don't like being kissed without being asked, Clark!'

He flexed his jaw and looked at her.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? The kiss?"

"What? Well, um, no, no, that's not what I wanted to talk about at all,' She hastily replied.

"Well, then can it wait until I get some clothes on, please?" He asked.

She didn't want to wait, but given the situation she would.

"All right."

"Thank you, " he offered. "We're going to have to slip down the fire escape and into my apartment. I've seen how fast you can move, please keeping doing it until we're inside."

"Why?"

"Cause people might be a little curious what Wonder Woman is doing going into Clark Kent's apartment, okay?" He said. "Could you just work with me here, please?"

Diana nodded and then followed him rapidly down the fire escape and into his apartment. He headed straight for the bedroom. She was right behind him, but at the door he stopped her.

"I like to change my clothes in private, Diana,' He said. "I'll be out in just a moment, make yourself at home."

He closed the door and she turned to look at the apartment for the first time. It wasn't much to look at, barely a one bedroom efficiency. It was clean, but rather shabby.

"I think I'd rather not make myself at home here,' she whispered under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Cocoa Butter

"_Ya running and ya running  
And ya running away.  
Ya running and ya running  
And ya running away.  
Ya running and ya running  
And ya running away.  
Ya running and ya running,  
But ya can't run away from yourself  
Can't run away from yourself -  
Can't run away from yourself –"_

- Bob Marley –

Metropolis

Clark gave a sigh of relief as the door closed on his bedroom. While he wasn't the most modest of people, he still didn't want to walk around with his junk on display for everyone to see. Moving quickly he went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear just as the last thread on his pants gave way. They basically disintegrated into nothing more than bits of fabric on his bedroom floor. Since tomorrow was laundry day his selection of underwear was a little limited. He just grabbed the top pair and put them on.

There are pluses and minuses to buying your underwear in the six-pack size. On the plus size, you get a value and you basically have a clean pair for almost every day of the week. On the minus side is the colors. While they are mostly white, black, dark blue or gray, the manufacturers always slip in at less one or two off color pairs in the pack. This would be fine if they were all that color, but when you wear mostly dark colors or classic white, a pair of red or mint green clashes a bit.

It's like those six-pack of single serving boxes of cereal. You get four boxes of the stuff you want and then two boxes of the other stuff, like those little yellow nuggets of whatever that taste like Styrofoam packaging chips. You never get six of the things you want.

Coverage being the main concern, Clark pulled the red boxer briefs on and grabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans. He immediately felt a bit better. He was just putting on a button down shirt when something that hadn't registered as his focus was on not exposing himself, suddenly came to the foreground of his mind. Diana knew he was Superman. How the hell did she figure that out, he wondered?

Not waiting to button up his shirt or put on some shoes, Clark turned and opened the bedroom door.

* * *

Diana looked around her, taking in the neat, orderly but tiny apartment. Diana suddenly realized she was in a man's apartment for the first time. She hadn't grown up hearing that little boys were made of Snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails, so as this realization hit home, she found herself unsettled. She'd been so intent on catching Clark she hadn't even paid that much attention to where he was going. Now that she had a moment to herself she realized the situation she was in.

She'd certainly heard enough growing up about how sneaky and devious men could be and now a young man she didn't know that well had gotten her to come to his apartment on her own accord. Diana blushed with embarrassment as she realized she'd almost followed said young man into his bedroom. How easy could I make it for him, Diana chastised herself.

So when the bedroom door suddenly swung open and Clark stepped out with his shirt open, his pants hanging low on his hips and barefoot, Diana instinctively took a fighting stance, sword raised.

"Diana, how did you know I'm Superman?' Clark started to ask as he walked towards her, but when he saw the sword he quickly stopped. "Whoa, let's be careful swinging that sword around, this is a small apartment."

"Don't try anything, I'm warning you,' Diana said to him. "I am more than capable of defending myself!"

Clark slowly raised his hands in surrender. He had a confused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"If you're going to try and take advantage of the situation, I assure you, you'll regret it,' Diana replied.

"The situation? You followed me remember? I've been hit by a train, knocked out, chained, gassed, electrocuted and set on fire, Diana, I think your virtue is safe today,' Clark dismissively said. He shook his head, then moved by her and went into the kitchenette. 'You said you want to talk. So? I need to know, how did you figure out I'm Superman, Diana?"

Diana felt awkward being in a defensive position, as he just seemed to brush off the idea of trying anything. What does he think I'm so homely he didn't even consider it, she wondered? She quickly pushed that thought aside. Diana realized she didn't really think he was going to try anything and even if he did try something she didn't want him to, she had seen him in battle and believed she could take him. It was strange, but against all her instincts she trusted him. Of course this might have something to do with the fact she found him rather attractive, but she didn't want to admit that even to herself at this point. She lowered the sword a bit.

"So? How did you figure it out, Diana?" He asked again. He opened the refrigerator, took out two bottles and held one up to her. "You want some ice tea?"

"Um, okay."

He moved closer and handed one of the to her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. So?"

"What?" She asked as she opened the bottle. She was just about to take a sip when that feeling came back. Diana hardly knew him; she shouldn't let her guard down so easy she kept telling herself.

"How do I know you haven't drugged this or poisoned it?" She asked.

"Um, it's just Snapple," he replied with a shrug and then got right back on point. "How did you figure it out?"

Diana watched him open his and take a drink before sampling hers.

"It wasn't that hard, Clark,' she offered, taking a small sip. "I sat looking at you for most of the night."

"Staring at me,' he corrected.

"Looking, 'she corrected him. "Your wearing or not wearing glasses wasn't going to fool me. You changed your hair a little bit too, but it's the same face."

"I see."

Clark ran his fingers through his hair trying to think how he was going to deal with this. No one else had ever made the connection. Diana absently let her eyes move over him as she took another sip of her ice tea. She was feeling a little more comfortable around him and relaxed. Diana noticed his red underwear showing over the tops of his loose jeans and they seemed out of place on him, so she couldn't help teasing him just a bit.

"Red trunks, Clark? Why don't you just wear them on the outside if you want people to really notice them?"

Clark blushed a bit as he hitched his pants up.

"Maybe I will,' he replied. Okay, that sounded a little juvenile even to him, but it was the best he could come up with on the spur of the moment. Diana laughed at this and took another sip.

"Have-Have you told anyone about you know, me and Superman, Diana?" Clark carefully asked.

"No.'

"Thank goodness." Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "Diana, I have to ask you please, don't tell anyone. I really mean anyone."

"Why?" She replied, not liking being dishonest.

"You saw what happened earlier,' Clark explained. 'I'm not exactly the most popular person with the government or the military. I don't want anyone that knows me to get caught up in what I'm doing just because they're friends of mine. Please, promise me you won't tell anyone, Diana."

As she took another sip of the ice tea, Diana thought about it. After rescuing him earlier, she could certainly see how those close to him might be used to get at him.

"All right, Clark, you have my word, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"You didn't want a proper thank you, did you?" Clark asked with a smile.

Diana's hand moved down to the hilt of her sword.

"No."

"Okay, relax, I was just joking,' Clark quickly said. "At least I asked this time."

"I don't find that funny,' Diana stated.

"Oh, but me wearing red underwear or nearly losing my pants is hilarious, huh?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like a double standard, but I guess I owe you one for keeping my secret,' Clark replied. Even as he was talking, he couldn't help noticing how truly breath-taking Diana was. He had certainly noticed at the party, but now seeing her in her uniform she had an almost otherworldly quality, as if she were so gorgeous she didn't seem quite real. She must have noticed him looking at her, for her hand went back the hilt of her sword.

"Um, you said you want to talk about something,' he asked. "What?"

Diana had felt a little nervous having him look at her. Usually she didn't even notice, as since she came out to this world people always seemed to be looking at her, but him doing it felt different. Before she could think about why, he asked his question. Finally, she thought, I get to say what I came to say.

"I wanted, um, wanted to apologize,' Diana offered.

"Oh?"

"Yes,' she said with a nod. "At the party I overreacted and didn't give you a chance to explain. I didn't handle it the way I should, so I apologize, Clark."

"Thank you,' he said with a smile. "I can understand what you must have thought, but I appreciate you admitting you may have made a mistake about me."

"I think we both may have made mistakes about each other that night, don't you?" Diana asked. She was specifically thinking of his comments about her being spoiled and haughty.

"Maybe,' Clark offered.

"Maybe? So you still think I'm spoiled and haughty, is that it?" Diana demanded.

Clark took a step back.

"Maybe a little bit,' he admitted.

Diana took a step towards him. Her face clearly showed she was not happy, but before she could say or doing anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Kent! The rent is due!"

"Damn, it's my landlady," Clark quietly cursed.

"I know you're in there, Mr. Kent!"

Clark looked at Diana in her full Wonder Woman outfit and knew he wouldn't be able to explain what she was doing in his apartment.

"Hide!" He whispered to her.

Diana looked around for a moment.

"Where? It's a one room apartment?" She said. "Why should I anyway?"

"Because my landlady is going to be a little curious about why Wonder Woman is in my apartment, that's why!" He whispered. "Quick, just go into the bedroom while I deal with her."

Diana took a step towards the bedroom and then stopped. She gave Clark a hard look.

"I'm not falling for that one so easily, Clark,' she whispered.

"Mr. Kent, open the door!" The landlady shouted.

"I'm not trying to put a move on you, Diana, just hide you until I can get rid of my landlady!" Clark quickly whispered. "Please."

Diana reluctantly nodded and walked into his bedroom. Clark quickly closed the door and went over to the front door. His landlady was still knocking as he opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. N, I was just sleeping so it took me awhile answer the door,' Clark offered.

"I don't care what you were doing, Clark, I'm here for the rent,' she replied.

"Of course, of course,' Clark said, moving over to the table to get his check book. He turned and the old woman was already in the room looking around.

* * *

Diana could hear the conversation even in the bedroom. She didn't like hiding, but could understand why her presence might make things a bit awkward for Clark to explain, what with his secret identity and all. She knew she should probably just slip out the window and head back to the Embassy, but this was a unique opportunity she most likely wouldn't have again anytime soon.

Remaining quiet, Diana couldn't help take a look around at his things while she had the chance. Since she hadn't been in a man's apartment she most certainly hadn't been in a man's bedroom. Frankly before now she'd never even entertained the idea of being in a man's bedroom, but now here she was. Curiosity won out and she began to move silently around the square room investigating.

There were some basic differences obvious to any eye. There was no jewelry box as there was no jewelry. A watch sat on his night table, but other than that, nothing. While Diana didn't wear a lot of jewelry she certainly had some, as did most of the women she knew.

The bed only had two pillows and while the bed was near and orderly, the basic design of the spread was rather neutral and basic. There wasn't even a bed skirt. With such a big bed, how could he only have two pillows, she wondered?

There were only four pairs of shoes on the floor, the work boots she'd seen him wear as Superman, a pair of black dress shoes, a pair of what looked like athletic shoes and slippers. How he managed to coordinate everything with just those, basically three pairs of shoes, she had no idea.

Silently opening his closet, Diana got her answer. Nearly arranged on hangers were dress shirts and pants. The shirts were mostly white, while the pants were either black or gray. A few pairs of jeans and some work shirts hung towards the back. With such a bland wardrobe it's no wonder he only needs three pairs of shoes, she thought. Even back home on Themyscira Diana had more variety than he did and so did all of her sisters. There were a couple of suit jackets, again black or dark blue, but no hats or other accessories to speak of.

Closing the closet, Diana moved over to the dresser. She glanced at the door just to make sure it was still closed. Sitting on the top were only an Ipod Touch and some loose paper money and change. No creams, lotions, moisturizers or even perfume or cologne. There wasn't even a brush or comb to be found. Yes, they might be in the bathroom, but from a quick glance she'd only seen a toothbrush and toothpaste sitting on the back of the sink. Diana picked up the Ipod Touch and thumbed through the songs, but she didn't know most of them. She would need to play them to know what sort of music they were, and that wasn't possible at the moment. Setting the Ipod back in the exact spot she found it, Diana took another quick glance at the bedroom door before she opened the top drawer on the dresser. Neatly folded were several pairs of underwear and next to them balled up pairs of socks. Again with the dark colors she noted. It seemed the only color in his wardrobe was his underwear, she thought.

Moving on to the drawer below, she found some tee shirts and shorts. Below that in the bottom drawer were sweaters. She looked at all of it, but nothing really caught her attention. Diana closed the last drawer and stood for a moment looking around the bedroom.

Nothing about it said anything about who Clark was.

She noticed that there was only a single picture of what must be him as a young boy standing with an older couple that she assumed were his parents on the walls. She looked at it carefully, trying to make out every detail, but still didn't really get any hint to who he was. It was almost as if he were hiding even here in what should have been his own private space. The thought that this was his private space made her pause for a moment, but curiosity got the best of her. Diana wanted to know something about him, something more than just the surface he seemed to show to everyone else. Diana wanted to know who the real Clark Kent was.

She moved over to his nightstand and sat down on the bed. It was firm, just as hers was she noted. She saw a stack of books and some papers next to his laptop. Somehow opening his computer and looking through it seemed like an invasion of privacy, so she left it alone. Rationalizing that looking at his papers and books wasn't quite the same; she picked up the papers and began to skim through them. They were drafts of articles he was working on for the newspaper. Reading each one, Diana started to get a sense of his overall focus in reporting. He seemed to be interested in giving voice to the voiceless and taking on the rich and powerful. She smiled as she read through them thinking that was sort of what she was trying to do in her own way.

Diana shifted to the books and read the dust jackets for each of them. The top books were all nonfiction with titles that included Cheap, The High Cost of Discount Culture by Ellen Ruppel Shell, Nickel and Dimed by Barbara Ehrenreich and Outliers by Malcolm Gladwell. Each seemed to be a look at modern culture and society through a different lens. The fiction books didn't seem to be about any one topic. She glanced at a few of them including Hard-Boiled Wonderland by Haruki Murakami, Ulysses by James Joyce and Slaughterhouse 5 by Kurt Vonnegut. At the bottom of the stack she saw a book she'd actually read before. It was by Lucretius and called _De Rerum Natura_. She was just about to open it when her heel hit something under the bed.

Setting the book aside, Diana glanced at the door again, before getting down on her hands and knees to see what she hit. It seemed to be a large, thin box and she slowly pulled it out. Leaning back on her calves she opened it to find tee shirts, all identical with the symbol of Superman on the front of them. She took one out and unfolded it, noticing just how large they actually were. Diana was by no means a small woman, but the tee shirt looked like it would hang down to her knees if she tried it on.

Now that the idea had popped into her head, she had the urge to try the tee shirt on. Closing the box and pushing it back under his bed, Diana stood up with one in hand. She listened for a moment to make sure Clark was still talking to his landlady and then pulled the tee shirt over her head. Her tiara caught on the fabric and Diana almost stumbled for a moment. She righted herself and unattached the tee shirt and pulled it the rest of the way down. She'd been right, it completely covered her armor except for her boots and bracelets. She felt like she was swimming in his tee shirt as it ended just above her knees.

She just had to see how she looked. She spotted a mirror on the back of the small bathroom door and quietly moved over to see her reflection. She had to stifle a giggle as she saw how ridiculous she looked. Taking another glance, Diana started back to put the tee shirt away, but as she closed the bathroom door it squeaked. Oh, no, she thought.

* * *

Clark had been trying to gently get his landlady to leave, but she seemed determined to lecture him again on how rent was due on time and there were no excuses. It was like she didn't want to leave or something, Clark absently thought. He nodded and agreed with everything she said and was just about to get her out of the apartment when the squeak came from his bedroom.

Shit!

"What was that?" His landlady asked.

"What was what?"

"That noise, Clark,' she said. "There's someone else in your apartment, isn't there?"

"Well …" Clark said, not sure what excuse to give her. His landlady started walking towards the bedroom. Clark moved quickly to cut her off.

"Is it that freeloader Olson friend of yours, Clark?' She asked. "I told you before I'm renting this apartment to you and only you, not so you can turn it into a flophouse for all your friends!"

"Isn't not Jimmy, Mrs. Nyxly, I promise."

"Than who is it?" She demanded.

"Um, well, the thing is…" Clark started to say, but then the door to his bedroom opened and Diana stepped out. She was still wearing the Superman tee shirt, but was barefoot.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

* * *

Diana had heard the conversation between Clark and his landlady and knew she was moving towards the bedroom. Diana started to take off the tee shirt, but then remembered Clark was trying to protect his secret identity. If the landlady saw her in her armor that would cause problems. Having witnessed how little Clark did to create a secret identity the notion of giving it a try struck Diana. It would be like one of the pretend, dress up games she played when she was younger back on the island. If mussing your hair and wearing glasses was all it took she figured she could pull it off.

Quickly Diana slipped off her boots and set them in the bathroom. She took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure her armor didn't show through the tee shirt and then headed towards the door. She was almost there when she remember she was still wearing her tiara. She took it off and set in on the dresser, gave her hair a shake and then opened the door.

"Hi,' Diana said, offering the older woman her hand. The look on her face was priceless, but the one on Clark's almost made Diana burst out laughing.

* * *

Clark felt like he was in shock as the bedroom door opened and Diana stepped out. It looked like she was only wearing one of his shirts and he resisted the temptation to see if she still had her Wonder woman outfit under it. Her hair was a little mussed up and he wondered if she even realized what it must have looked like they were doing before his landlady had knocked.

"I'm Diana,' she introduced herself and then offered, "I was sleeping and just heard you two talking."

"Oh, God,' Clark softly groaned. He could feel his landlady looking at him now.

"Who is this, Clark?" The landlady demanded.

"I'm Diana,' she repeated.

"Yes, I heard that, but who are you and why are you in Clark's apartment?"

"Oh, you're wondering what our connection is?" Diana asked.

"Yes!"

Clark was just about to say she was his cousin, which while it gave everything a rather creepy vibe was the best he could think of. Unfortunately, before he could explain, Diana jumped in.

"I'm his girlfriend,' she said with a big smile.

"What?" Clark gasped as he turned to look at her.

"Oh really?' His landlady said.

Diana figured if they were going to pretend, she might as well go all the way. She was enjoying the uncomfortable look on Clark's face and putting him on the spot was rather fun too.

"Yes,' Diana happily replied.

"So how long has this been going on between you two?"

"Oh, not long, right Clark?" Diana said, turning and smiling at him. Clark saw the glean in Diana's eyes and realized she was enjoying this. She's playing with me, just like at the party, he thought. Well, if she wants to play, I can play.

"Yes, not long, but she's very special to me,' he said to his landlady. As he did, he also moved over and slipped his arm around Diana's waist and pulled her against him. Diana kept the smile on her face, but her eyes sent another message to Clark. He leaned towards her and whispered something only she could hear.

"You're the one that wanted to pretend you're my girlfriend, remember?"

Diana wanted to pull out of his embrace, but his words stopped her. She had been the one to offer that excuse, so she had to see it through. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Clark's been showing me the town,' Diana said to the landlady. She also slipped her hand around Clark's waist.

"So how did you two meet?' The landlady asked.

"It was at a party,' Diana said.

"She asked me to dance and seemed so desperate, how could I refuse?' Clark added. He ran his fingertips up Diana's arm and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. In response, she kept smiling and then slipped her fingers under his shirt and dug her fingernails into his side.

"He asked me,' Diana sweetly said. "I took pity on him, after watching him get turned down by another."

"How romantic,' the landlady offered with a smile.

"Isn't it, though?" Clark replied, continuing to smile even as he tried gently to pried Diana's fingernails from digging into his side.

"That's one word for it,' Diana said, resisting his attempts to pull her fingernails from his side.

"So tell me, are you two in love?"

Both Diana and Clark were flustered by the question.

"It's a little early for that,' Clark finally offered. "We're really just getting to know each other."

"Yes, yes, we are,' Diana added.

Clark had managed to get her fingernails out of his side so he decided to take a little gamble. He figured Diana wouldn't hit him as long as his landlady was in the room. Frankly, seeing her in just his tee shirt and she looked incredibly sexy, as if the person under the beauty finally came into focus.

"I do like how it's going so far,' he said and then leaned in and kissed Diana again. She hadn't been expecting it and was caught off guard. She absently responded just a bit before he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"I know I should have asked, but you can't blame a guy for wanting to kiss his girlfriend, can you?" He said with a big smile.

"Well, of course not,' his landlady replied. "Oh, young love, it's so exciting!"

"And dangerous,' Diana added, glaring at Clark.

"I'll just take your check and leave you two alone,' his landlady said as she moved towards the door. "Nice to meet you, Diana, I hope to see more of you."

Diana just smiled. As the door closed, she pulled away from Clark and he wisely moved out of her reach.

"Okay, first, thank you for not giving my secret away and playing along, Diana,' Clark quickly said. "It was your idea to say you were my girlfriend, so I just went along with it. No hard feelings?"

Diana did want to hit him, but what he was saying was true. It was her idea. She decided to let it go this time.

"Your welcome, but you owe me one, Clark," Diana said.

"Do you want me to thank you properly?" He teased.

She did hit him for that.

* * *

In the hallway, Mrs. Nyxly stood for a moment looking at Clark's door. She had a strange smile on her face.

"And so it begins,' she softly said and then walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Levels 101

Metropolis

Now that his landlady was gone, it was just Diana and Clark. While she had hit him, she'd only hit him once. Now they were standing in the middle of his living/only room facing each other. Essentially the original reasons Diana had come to Metropolis were over. She'd helped rescue him and apologized. Normally that should have been the end of it, but…

Diana found she didn't want to leave just yet. Now that she was here, something else seemed to compel her to stay. Diana wanted know just who Clark Kent was. The only way it seemed to do that was to remain. Glancing around for a pretext to do just that, Diana spied the bottle of ice tea he had given her earlier. She moved over to what served as his living room table and picked it up, taking another sip.

* * *

Having gotten rid of his landlady, Clark was just about to turn his attention to Diana, when she brushed passed him and moved deeper into the one small room. Apparently she wasn't going to leave. He couldn't help noticing how she certainly filled out the tee shirt in a much more alluring way then he did. As he watched her take another sip of the ice tea, two basic desires seemed to be at war within in, sex and self-preservation.

The idea of a beautiful young woman like Diana in his apartment, perhaps wearing just a tee shirt, was like basic fantasy fuel come to life for any 21 year old hetero man and Clark was no exception. Since men are visual creatures, his body was already priming the pump as it were, just waiting for the brain to give the final '**cleared for landing**' signal. This voice within him, while it might not be using complete sentences or even whole words, was growing in volume the more he looked at her.

There was another voice, though, a quieter, calmer voice and it was saying she was trouble. She already knew more than anyone else about him. She knew Clark Kent and Superman were one and the same. She was inside the carefully constructed distance he maintained with everyone for their safety and his. He really knew nothing about her other than the obvious and if he wasn't thinking with his hormones, he knew the best thing was to get her out of here and away from this part of his life.

Still, she really looked amazing in that tee shirt.

"Um, where did you, um, get that shirt?" Clark finally asked.

"From the box under your bed,' Diana replied. She turned and looked at him, taking another sip of the ice tea.

This sent off more warning bells in his mind and that calm, quieter voice got a little louder.

"So you were snooping through my things?"

"Looking,' she corrected him. "You told me to hide in there, remember?"

"Hide, not snoop."

"I wasn't going to keep it," Diana said. She started to take it off.

"Whoa!" Clark quickly said. "You-You are still wearing your Wonder Woman outfit under it, aren't you?"

Diana gave him a look.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She said and then slipped the tee shirt off. Pulling the tee shirt up, Diana revealed her Wonder Woman outfit.

"Here, you can have it back,' Diana said, thrusting it towards him. "I wasn't going to steal it, Clark."

Seeing her without the tee shirt wasn't helping. Her uniform hugged every spectacular curve of her body and certainly showed a fair amount of skin.

"You can keep it,' he replied. Clark glanced at the door, but knew she couldn't just walk out dressed like that. The way they came in through the window would be the safest way for her to leave.

The other voice was getting louder again every time he looked at her. It was even making complete sentences. **"_Are you crazy? Look at her! What is wrong with you trying to get ride of her?! Make your move, imbecile!" _**While at the same time, the quieter voice just kept repeating, _yes she's beautiful, but having her here is dangerous. The momentary rewards aren't worth the risks. You've got to protect yourself first._

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Clark knew the quieter voice was right. When he finally decided to become Superman he knew there would be sacrifices. He absolutely hadn't expected anything like this to be one of them, but he knew he would have to make sacrifices. He was just starting out, still feeling his way at this superhero business and a mistake now could have tragic unforeseen consequences later. His capture earlier just reinforced the idea that he had to be careful, not just for himself but those around him. Any good work he might do would be negated if someone got hurt because of him.

As the 21-year-old part of him groaned and complained, Clark knew he had to do the right thing.

"Um, so, well, thank you again, Diana, for your help with the rescue and the apology,' he offered. "You should probably be leaving now."

He raised his hand towards the window ready to usher her out. His decision was made so he might as well get on with it. The one thing he had factored in was Diana's reaction. She turned and looked at him, sipped her tea and then smiled.

"Ah, no."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No, I'm not leaving yet,' Diana informed him.

That was not the response Clark had been expecting. She wasn't leaving yet? What the hell? He looked at her for a moment and then noticed something.

"Oh, right, you don't have your boots and crown,' he said. "I'll grab them for you so you can be on your way."

He turned to go into the bedroom but her voice stopped him again.

"No, that wasn't what I meant, Clark and it's a tiara, not a crown."

Clark turned and watched as Diana sat down and took another sip of her tea. He moved directly in front of her and stared down at Diana.

"Okay, I'll bite, what did you mean? You can't just stay here, Diana, you have to go."

"You said you owed me one,' Diana informed him. "If I understand the reference right, you owe me a favor. I'm collecting, now."

Shit, she would remember that, Clark thought.

"That was really a figure of speech more than anything Diana,' Clark offered. "Now come on, while the coast is clear, let's get you on your way."

He gestured with his hand for her to get up, but she didn't follow his instructions.

"So you lied to me? Is that what you're saying?" Diana asked instead.

"No, not lying really, just this isn't the best time,' Clark replied. "Look, keep the tee shirt and I'll make sure to pay you back your favor at another time."

Diana still didn't move.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When will you pay the favor back?"

"At, um, well, a future date,' He offered. "Some time in the future."

"That sounds rather vague, Clark,' Diana observed.

"It was supposed to,' Clark muttered. "Look, I don't want to be rude, Diana, but I can't have you just sitting around my apartment. What if someone else comes around? We'll have the same situation we did with my landlady. You really need to go."

Diana leaned back in the chair and looked at him.

"I understand you wish to protect your secret, Clark. I have no desire to compromise it, but since I already know it and I'm here now, this seems like the best time to collect my favor,' Diana explained. "Wouldn't it be taking a greater risk if I have to come back to collect it? From a sheer security standpoint, the more times I'm here increases the risks of your secret being exposed, doesn't it? Simple mathematics says the more visits, the more exposure."

Diana smiled at him when she finished. Great, she has to get all logical on me, Clark lamented. He sighed, not seeing another way out of this.

"All right, you win, what do you want, Diana?"

Diana set the ice tea bottle down and stood up, facing him. There were several ways she could ask what she wanted to know but the direct approach seemed like the best.

"Who are you?"

Clark looked at her for a moment, and then squinted his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well, when I first met you at the party, you were Clark Kent,' Diana explained. "Now I know you're Superman, too. So which one are you really?"

"Both, I guess." Clark replied, but then he admitted something he hadn't expected to admit. "And neither."

"I don't understand?"

"It's complicated, Diana,' Clark offered.

"Explain it to me then,' she replied.

"That's not as easy as it sounds,' Clark said, running his fingers through his hair. She didn't move, just kept looking at him, waiting. "Okay, you know I'm not from Earth, right?"

"Yes."

"I landed here when I was just a baby. The Kents raised me as their adopted son, Clark,' Clark continued. "So I grew up as Clark Kent. I had to hide what I could do for everyone's safety, including my own. When I moved to Metropolis earlier this year I wanted to try and make a difference. That's where Superman comes from. So I'm sort of both and neither at the same time."

"How can you be neither?" Diana asked, genuinely interested in his explanation.

"I'm not like you, Diana,' Clark replied. "You're always Diana, whether you're a Princess or Wonder Woman and always have been. I'm not. Clark Kent is my adopted name. Superman is the name the press gave me when I started doing what I'm doing. The thing is, just like the army earlier; I can never forget I'm an alien. I may look like everyone else, but I'm not. So I'm Clark Kent and Superman, but underneath both I'm something else."

"What?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out,' he admitted.

Diana considered everything he'd just said.

"So who are you right now?"

Clark really hadn't considered this before. Who was he standing here with Diana?

"I guess both, since you know my secret."

"And the other part of you? The alien?" She asked.

"I'm him too, I just don't know that much about him yet,' Clark replied. "Now, I've answered your questions, so think it's time for you to go, Diana."

"All right,' she said. She stood up and was about to get her boots and tiara, when another question popped into her head.

"May I ask another question?"

"You're going to ask it anyway, even if I say no, aren't you?' He replied with a smile.

"Probably," she admitted.

"Then by all means, ask away."

"You said you became Superman to try and make a difference,' Diana explained. "Could you show me where you're trying to make a difference?"

"You're not exactly dressed for sight seeing, Diana,' Clark offered. "I think Wonder Woman is probably in enough trouble for helping Superman earlier, I don't want to add to it by being seen with you tonight."

Diana thought about this for a moment.

"I could wear a disguise like you do,' she suggested.

"You don't have any clothes other than what you have on,' Clark pointed out.

"I could wear the tee shirt you gave me to get rid of me earlier and some of your pants,' Diana suggested.

"I don't think they would fit you,' Clark replied. "Too big in the waist, too small in the hips to begin with."

"Didn't I see some sweat pants in one of your drawers?" Diana asked.

"Well, yes, but…" Clark started to reply, but Diana was already moving back into his bedroom. Clark immediately followed her and as he entered the room, Diana was opening the second drawer on his dresser and pulling out a pair of sweat pants.

"I knew I saw these earlier,' she happily said.

'How much snooping were you doing earlier?"

"I wasn't snooping, I was looking,' she countered and then proceeded to put the tee shirt back on and pull the sweat pants up over her legs and the bottom of her uniform. They were still too long, but she kept pulling until they were mid-calf. Diana started putting her boots back on and then tucking the sweat pants into them.

"You can't wear your crown, that's kind of a giveaway,' Clark suggested.

"It's not a crown, it's a tiara,' she replied. "Do you have something I can pull my hair back and tie it with?"

"A bread tie?" He lamely offered.

Diana gave him a look.

"A scarf? Anything?"

"There's a bandana in the nightstand," Clark said, then added, 'didn't you snoop through that too?"

Diana gave him a small shove as she moved over to the nightstand.

"I didn't snoop."

"Right."

Diana didn't respond and quickly tied her hair up with the bandana. She turned and smiled.

"See, I'm in disguise just like you."

"You'll still get more stares than I do," Clark replied.

"Shall we go?"

"After you."

The two of them exited his apartment and started down the stairs. Thankfully no one was out in the apartment building. As they passed Clark's landlady's door, Diana smiled.

"You landlady seemed very nice,' she offered. "Why did she think we were in love anyway?"

"Cause she thought we were sleeping together,' Clark replied.

Diana stopped so suddenly Clark nearly knocked her down.

"What? Why would she think that?" Diana gasped.

Clark took a step back.

"Well, I said I'd been sleeping that's why I hadn't open the door right away and then you came out of the bedroom wearing just my tee shirt,' Clark carefully explained. "She knows there's only one bed, you do the math Diana."

"But I don't, I wouldn't,' Diana exclaimed.

"You told her you were my girlfriend, Diana, what did you think she was going to imagine we were doing?" Clark asked.

"Not that,' Diana said, blushing at the implication.

Seeing her blush, Clark couldn't help a little teasing.

"Well, your boyfriend Trevor is going to be disappointed."

"Steve's not my boyfriend,' Diana immediately snapped.

"Now he's really going to be disappointed,' Clark said as he continued out the front door. Diana was right behind him.

"Steve's not like that,' she protested.

"I think he is,' Clark replied.

"Well, you don't know him at all,' Diana stated.

"Apparently neither do you."

"Could we stop talking about this, please?"

"Fine."

"He's not my boyfriend,' Diana softly repeated, as they moved into the street. "He's just a friend."

"I thought you wanted to stop talking about it?' Clark asked.

"I do." Diana stated.

"Okay, then."

"I just wanted to make it clear he's not my …"

Before Diana could finish the sentence, Clark circled his arm around her waist and jumped. He carried both of them to the top of a building several blocks away.

"Would you please stop doing that!" Diana protested, pulling away from him. "I can do it on my own if you just give me some warning."

"It was quicker this way, besides you said you wanted to see what I was doing,' Clark replied. "From up here I can show you."

"I could have made the jump on my own."

Clark had turned and was moving over to the edge of the building. It seemed like he wasn't listening to her and she was just about to complain, when he pointed ahead of them.

"Come take a look."

Diana moved over next to him and looked out over the poorer part of Metropolis.

"The people that live down there are the ones I'm trying to help,' Clark explained. "Because they're poor or lower middle class, they're invisible to the politicians and those with the power. Their rights are trampled everyday and no one ever stood up for them. Now I am."

Diana moved a little closer to the edge and let her eyes move over the buildings and neighborhoods.

"A voice for the voiceless,' she softly said.

"Yes,' Clark replied. "I don't have it all worked out yet, but it's a place to start. The criminals and the corrupt believed they could get away with abusing these people and no one would fight back. Now they're learning someone will, me."

Diana turned to look into his eyes.

"I think I understand,' she said. "It's what you're trying to do with your writing too, isn't it?"

"Yes." He nodded. Clark looked back out over the neighborhood. "If I can make a small difference here, than maybe it's all worthwhile."

As he was talking, Diana stepped behind him. In one quick move she slipped her hands under his arms and lifted them both off the ground.

"Hey!"

Up they went, higher and higher until they were just dots above the city. Diana released Clark. He dropped for a moment than hovered back up in front of her.

"What the hell was that about?" He shouted.

"Perspective,' Diana replied.

"Care to explain that one, Diana?" Clark demanded.

"Look at your city now,' she said.

Clark glanced down at Metropolis. It seemed so small below them.

"What you're doing is noble, Clark, but someone with your abilities can do so much more,' Diana explained. "Those voiceless aren't just a Metropolis problem. People like us, with our gifts can do more than just protect one city or even country. A better world is what I'm fighting for, Clark and I think that's what you're fighting for too."

Clark glanced down at the city again and then looked at Diana. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Thank you for explaining things to me, Clark,' she said. On impulse, Diana moved towards him and kissed him. Clark was caught completely off guard and just let himself respond to the kiss. After a moment, Diana pulled away and smiled at him.

"I hope you don't mind me thanking you properly, Clark,' she said with just a hint of mischief in her voice. "Good night."

Clark floated, watching her fly away, still too stunned to say anything. With his vision he followed Diana until she was hundreds of miles away, then turned and looked towards the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

Grace Under Pressure

I'm not a hero.

Secretly I'd like to believe I could be. I'd like to believe I'd run into a burning building to save another. I'd like to believe if I were in a school or a movie theater and someone starting shooting, I'd take action. I'd like to believe when the time came, I'd stand up for my principles even in the face of authority. I'd like to believe that maybe I'm a little different, that I'd have the courage or guts when the chips are down.

Statistics and history say I don't and probably wouldn't.

The truth is I'd mostly likely watch the fire burn, dive screaming to the theater floor and not take a stand, say nothing while bitching and moaning in private. There's no shame in admitting this. It's what the majority of us would actually do, instead of what we wish we'd do. That's what makes heroes rare.

* * *

Washington

Diana floated high above the world, slowly turning over and over. The stars looked so different from up here. The world appeared very far away. Her mind seemed to be exploding with new and different thoughts and ideas. The world around her seemed to be expanding by the moment. Only a short time ago her island home of Themyscira was her whole world but now it seemed so small in comparison.

Diana always felt she had a larger purpose than just being a Princess, but what that was to be was still forming in her mind. Being the Champion of the Amazons was just the first step, as becoming Wonder Woman was the next, but her journey was at the beginning not the end. Attitudes and beliefs that had once been so ingrained seemed to be falling away the more she explored this new world. From learning the truth of her origins and leaving Themyscira to taking on her role of Wonder Woman, it had all been so frenetic. It was a heady, giddy, whirlwind she felt she was on but by no means did she want to get off.

Glancing down, Diana saw she was still wearing Clark's tee shirt. She knew it had been presumptuous but when she had lifted him into the sky it was to try and share with him all the new and amazing ideas that were still forming in her mind. She thought that he alone, might understand, might have the ability to see the world as she was starting to see it. Words had failed her in that moment. They tend to be precise things, while what she as feeling and thinking were more nebulous, still coalescing ideas. Diana didn't have it all worked out, but somehow she had the sense he would understand what she was trying to convey.

It was late by the time Diana got back to the Embassy. She wisely slipped the tee shirt and sweat pants off before she landed. No use giving anyone the wrong idea of where she been and what she'd been doing. The only light on inside was in the main study. The flowers in the garden were just starting to bloom and their fragrance greeted her as she landed. Diana began to silently move towards the back terrace, but a figure stepped out of the shadows at the top of the stairs.

"It's very late. Where have you been, Diana?" Hippolyta immediately asked.

"Metropolis,' Diana replied.

"We will talk about this inside." Hippolyta held her daughter's gaze for a moment and then turned. Diana dutifully followed her mother inside. They moved into the study and Hippolyta closed the door. She let her eyes taken in everything, before addressing her daughter.

"You were with him."

It wasn't a question, as Hippolyta pointed to the tee shirt Diana had folded in her hands and was trying to keep out of view.

"Yes."

"In every sense?" Hippolyta pointedly asked.

"What? No! No, mother, it wasn't like that!" Diana gasped, blushing at the implication. Why does everyone jump to that conclusion, Diana couldn't help wondering.

"Then explain how it was,' Hippolyta continued. Her voice was rigid and deadly serious. This wasn't a Queen/Subject or even Queen/Princess talk, but a mother/daughter discussion.

"I helped him escape his false imprisonment and then went back to his apartment."

Even as these last words left Diana's mouth she knew how they sounded. Maybe that's why everyone jumps to that conclusion, she ventured.

"His apartment?' The displeasure was plain in Hippolyta's voice.

"Just to talk,' Diana quickly replied.

"Talk? About what?"

"I wanted to understand,' Diana offered.

"Understand? Understand what?" Hippolyta asked, a little surprised by Diana's response.

"Why he's doing what he's doing,' Diana said. "He had to know they would capture and torture him if they had the chance, yet he saved that train anyway. He put himself in a position of vulnerability that played right into his enemies hands."

"You thought it was foolhardy, is that it?" Hippolyta asked. 'Is it any more foolhardy than breaking into one of this government's secret bases to rescue him, daughter?"

"I couldn't just stand by and do nothing,' Diana replied.

The door suddenly opened and Steve Trevor came in. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Diana.

"Thank God, you're okay,' he said.

"Of course I am, Steve."

He saw the look on Hippolyta's face and knew she was unhappy with him interrupting.

"I was just coming in to tell you I think I have it somewhat smoothed over with the government and military,' he explained to her. "They're still not pleased, but I don't think they're going to take any action against you two."

"Well, that is good news,' Hippolyta replied.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked.

"Diana, you violated about twenty laws earlier,' Steve explained. "You broke into a secret government military facility and helped a wanted fugitive escape. What did you think the government and military's reaction was going to be to that?"

"I didn't think …" Diana started to say, but Steve cut her off.

"No, you didn't,' he said. "I know you believe you were helping, but he's an alien and seen as a threat not just by my government, but most governments. They were already worried about Metas and your actions today just helped confirm their worst fears about them."

"My actions?' Diana was confused.

"You broke their laws,' Hippolyta offered.

"Diana, you can't just do what you did today,' Steve added. "The government has a right to defend itself against possible threats and now they see you as one."

'Rights?' Diana said. "What about his rights, Steve?"

"He doesn't have any,' Steve admitted. "I may not like it, but the military sees him as an alien and a threat so they are dealing with him accordingly."

"What law has he broken?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I was curious about that too, Mr. Trevor,' Hippolyta added.

"Probably several, I would imagine, I don't know,' Steve replied. "It's more about what he might do that worries everyone."

"I doubt the people on that train were worried about what he _might_ do,' Diana countered. "They saw what he actually did do and that was save all their lives."

"You believe he's a good man?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, I know he is,' Diana replied. "He was unjustly imprisoned and then tortured in the most inhuman and barbaric way. For what? Saving hundreds of lives. He broke no law I can see, yet how was he rewards? Chains."

"You seem very passionate about … him."

Hippolyta had been watching her daughter very carefully as she spoke.

"I know he is not the threat they say he is,' Diana replied.

"How can you know that for sure, Diana?" Steve asked. "Unless you know who he is?"

Diana had been so caught up in defending Clark that when Steve asked the question it caught her off guard. She had given her word not to reveal that Clark was Superman. For a moment she was at a loss for words. Steve saw this and pressed her.

"You do know who he is, don't you, Diana? That's why you're defending him, isn't it?"

"Yes,' she admitted.

"Who is he?" Steve asked.

"I can't tell you,' Diana replied.

"Diana, he's a wanted fugitive and considered an enemy of the country,' Steve explained. "Someone with his powers, the government has a right to know who he is."

"I gave my word to him I wouldn't tell, Steve,' Diana stated.

"I admire you for wanting to protect his secret, Diana, but this is bigger than that,' Steve offered. "This is a matter of national security we're talking about. I know you gave your word, but you need to see the bigger picture and be practical about this."

Diana just looked at Steve for a moment.

"I gave my word to you once, Steve,' she replied. "When you crashed on Themyscira I promised that no harm would come to you. I did it knowing that in the bigger picture, every other Amazons including my Queen was against it. Should I have been practical then, Steve?"

"That's not the same thing, Diana,' Steve protested.

"Yes, yes, it is, Steve,' Diana stated. "I gave my word and if I betray that, I have no honor, nothing. "

The room got very quiet. Diana looked at Steve and then her mother.

"I'm going to bed,' she announced and then headed for the door. Steve and Hippolyta watched her go. A frown creased Steve's mouth, while a small smile played over Hippolyta's lips.

* * *

Metropolis – One Week Later

"Kent!"

Henry Cameron's voice cut through the din of the Independent's newsroom. Every eye nervously turned to look at Clark. He stood up, gathered his papers and headed towards Cameron's office. Everyone knew being called to the office was a bad sign. Clark received several looks of sympathy as he made his way across the newsroom. As he entered, he saw Henry Cameron, Mrs. Harrow and Mr. Morris all staring at him.

"Close the door and have a seat,' Cameron said. Clark did and then nervously looked at the three.

Cameron picked up some papers from his desk and waved them in the air. Clark knew it was his story, the one he'd handed in just a few hours ago.

"I think you know why I called you in here, Clark,' Henry Cameron said.

"Yes."

"We wanted to discuss your new story." Cameron continued. "It's caused quite a stir."

"That's putting it mildly,' Morris added. "You're going to sink this newspaper making wild claims like that."

"They aren't wild claims,' Clark countered.

"You practically accuse Morgan Edge of bribery, Kent,' Morris replied. "If that wasn't bad enough you're accusing several city officials, even some on the Mayor's office of taking them."

"They did,' Clark stated. "I didn't accuse Mr. Edge in the article."

"He thinks differently."

"Mr. Edge has already called Mrs. Harrow and myself to express his sentiments about the story, Clark,' Henry Cameron explained. "He no so subtly implied that if we run it, we will be hearing from his lawyers."

"How did he even know about the story since it hasn't even been printed?" Clark asked.

"Don't be naive, Kent, Morgan Edge has eyes and ears everywhere. If he sues, that would sink us,' Morris nervously added. "You just don't fuck with a guy as powerful as Edge. Pardon my French, ma'am."

"I speak French, Mr. Morris,' Mrs. Harrow replied. "I'm long passed the point of being shocked, but you do raise a good point. Morgan Edge could conceivably force us out of business if he sues. I usually leave these matters to Mr. Cameron, but since it involves the entire paper I wanted to sit in on this meeting."

"I didn't accuse Mr. Edge in the article,' Clark repeated.

"Oh, come on, Kent, everyone knows nothing happens in his company without Morgan Edge knowing about it,' Morris protested.

"I've heard that too, but I couldn't find anything that ties him to this, so I didn't write he was involved,' Clark explained.

"He wants us to pull the article, Clark,' Cameron explained.

"That's-That's your decision, Mr. Cameron."

"Yes, it is,' Cameron replied.

He glanced down at the article again. Morris tried a different tactic.

"Look, Clark, if you just say you made a mistake, this all goes away. You're young and you got your whole career ahead of you. Do you really want to pick a fight with one of the most powerful men in the state, if not country? You do this now and you can kiss any chance of making a name for yourself in this business goodbye. Is that what you want?"

Clark knew the smart thing would be to give in, to soften the article or not have it printed at all. The real smart thing would have been to never hand it in, in the first place. Morris was probably right. Morgan Edge owned most of the media in Metropolis and was expanding everyday. To make an enemy of him now, so early in his career probably would end it for all practically purposes. The smart move would be to let them kill it. The problem was it was the truth.

Clark turned and looked at Henry Cameron.

"It's up to you, Mr. Cameron if you run the story or not. You're the editor and Mrs. Harrow is the publisher, so you make the decisions, but I'm not retracting what I wrote."

Mrs. Harrow smiled, but didn't say anything.

"You're right, Clark, it is my call,' Cameron replied. "Just so we're clear, if I print your story, this paper, the Independent is accusing several high ranking official of accepting bribes and also accusing people that work for one of the most powerful men in the country of offering those bribes. While you don't mention him directly, the story implies that Morgan Edge knew all about this."

Clark wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing.

"There's not a lot riding on this, Clark, just this paper and any independent journalism in this state. I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you're sure of this, Clark,' Cameron stated.

"I sure, Mr. Cameron."

"What can you tell me about your sources?"

"I have three sources on every statement I make,' Clark replied. "Some wished to remain anonymous but they verified everything my other sources said. None of them would touch Morgan Edge, so I didn't write he was involved. It's the truth, Mr. Cameron, every word of it."

Cameron had been watching Clark the whole time he was speaking. He glanced over at Mrs. Harrow and a silent message seemed to pass between them.

"All right, Clark, we're going to run it."

"What?" Morris shouted. "Henry, this is suicide!"

"Well, then we go out as we should, telling the truth," Cameron replied. "You finally got your front page story, Clark."

Mrs. Harrow stood and the three men got up as well. She walked over and extended her hand to Clark.

"Always interesting to see you, Clark,' she said as she shook his hand. "Henry, I'll leave the newspaper in your capable hands. Goodbye."

* * *

Washington

A tense week had passed, but it seemed the worst of it had blown over. Steve didn't press Diana to tell who Superman was and she hadn't. She'd given her word and that was the end of it in her mind. She knew her mother was troubled by Diana's connection with Superman, but she hadn't come right out and forbidden her from seeing him. There had been several lectures on being careful around men and how they could be charming and devious to get what they wanted. The fact that Diana had left her tiara at Clark's apartment certainly didn't help. In the interests of keeping the peace, Diana had stayed away from Metropolis and kept a low profile as Wonder Woman.

As she sat on her bed, Diana knew that wouldn't last much longer. While she respected her mother, she also knew that she couldn't go back. She was of a different generation and it was her time now. Diana would always honor and respect her heritage, but she needed to make her own way. How she was going to do that was still not fully formed in her mind, but she was starting to see the outlines.

It was as the writer had said '_you can't go home again_'.

There was a light tap on her bedroom window. At first Diana thought it was the rain, but then she noticed a pattern. Getting up from the bed she went over and opened the window. Floating just outside was Clark.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked in surprise.

"Just returning your crown,' he said with a smile. He held it up between his two fingers and extended it towards her. Diana leaned out and took it from him.

"It's not a crown it's a tiara,' she corrected him.

"Same difference,' he replied.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Aren't your going to thank me properly, Diana?" Clark teased. "I did come all the way from Metropolis to return it."

"No, I'm not,' Diana replied. "You'll just have to settle for a regular thank you, Clark."

"Well, that's disappointing." He said. The smile got wider on his face. "It still means you owe me one, though."

"I suppose it does,' Diana admitted.

"Then I'll collect, now,' Clark replied. "Come fly with me."

"What? Now? No! I can't Clark,' Diana gasped.

"What are you afraid?" Clark teased.

"No, of course not!"

"I think you are,' Clark replied. "You're either afraid of breaking the rules or of me, I'd guess."

"I'm certainly not afraid of you!" Diana forcefully stated.

"Then come fly with me, Diana."

He held her eyes, smiling as he slowly began to drift back and up. Diana watched him for a moment and then made her decision.

"I'm not afraid of you,' she said with a smile. "Let's go."

She was out the window in the next moment and they were both moving up into the night sky.


	15. Chapter 15

... Got Away

Washington D.C.

Steve had made reservations at the Tabard Inn for 7 p.m. It was a quarter till, he was early. Tonight was meant to be something of a celebration. He had everything planned right down to the menu.

**Grilled Creekstone Farms Prime Rib-Eye**.  
(_Haricots verts, Yukon Gold- parsnip gratin, broccolini, bordelaise_)

He'd preordered for both of them, wanting to share some of his favorites with Diana. He took a sip from his Dewars on the rocks letting its slightly medicinal taste ease over his tongue and singe its way down his throat. Diana didn't care for the taste, so they would have water and perhaps coffee with the meal. It helped avoid any awkward moments ordering wine, as she was still technically underage.

He absently glanced at his watch, but knew she would arrive exactly on time. Diana was nothing if not punctual. Steve knew the other diners were probably looking and gossiping about him. His name had been in the news enough recently. His connection to Diana almost guaranteed it. With his reputation, he could readily imagine what most thought that connection was. They probably thought this was one of his standard moves, a little wining and dining at a top restaurant all part of his playbook.

It usually was.

Steve never ran from his reputation as a player. He liked women and they liked him. He'd thought he'd been in love a few times, but circumstances and timing had never been right. He'd taken each break up hard, but he didn't let his disappointment ruin the good times they had. He was still friends with most of the women he'd dated. Some things are just not meant to be and he had always accepted that graciously.

That was just the way it was until he met Diana.

It caught him completely off guard how much he'd come to care for her. If he was honest with himself and he tried to be, he knew he was more in love with her than he'd ever been with anyone else. He'd fallen so hard and so fast; he didn't even realize it was happening until he was already in too deep. She was the one.

It should have been ridiculous, someone his age and experience falling for someone so much younger. It made him almost feel like the character from Nabokov's book. It should have been a passing fancy, a dalliance that ran its course. Yet as he took another sip from his drink, Steve knew he couldn't let her go. He would fight to keep her, to hold on just in case she one day felt the same things he felt. The alternative was to be relegated to the 'friend zone' and he wasn't sure he could do that.

In his heart Steve believed he was the best match for Diana. He suspected others would turn her head and catch her fancy, but those were only short term. He could be all the things Diana needed, lover, mentor, guide and friend. He wanted to be there for her for the long haul, not just for some short-term excitement. Yet the harder he tried to hold on, the more she slipped away.

Tonight was supposed to be a celebration, yet Steve didn't feel he had anything to celebrate. He heard the commotion before he saw her. Every head in the restaurant turned as Diana walked in. Steve stood, a smile instantly coming to his face as he saw her. He moved around the table to give her a hug, which she returned. As he pulled out her chair, he glanced at his watch, 7 P.M. on the dot.

"Right on time,' he said. "I hope you're hungry? I've already ordered for both of us."

Diana was just reaching for her menu as he said this.

"Oh, all right,' she replied.

Steve moved back to his seat.

"You look beautiful tonight, Diana."

"Thank you, Steve." Diana said. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it. There was a big pile up on the interstate and I went to help."

"Let's not talk about being Wonder Woman tonight, okay?" He asked.

"All right, I guess,' Diana replied. She fiddled with her napkin for a moment. "Um, so how was your day?"

"Good, but better now,' he said with a smile. "I did line up some appearances for you, though. They're just informal, but they should help with smoothing things over for you after the incident earlier. A couple of key senators favorite charities, so you appearing at them will get them on your side."

"You didn't think to ask me first?"

"Being on good terms with the government is important right now, Diana,' Steve explained. "I saw an opportunity for you and took it. I'm only trying to do what's best for you, I promise. You just have to trust me, I know this town better than you do."

Diana wasn't pleased, but she knew he only meant well.

'All right,' she finally said. "When?"

"This weekend."

"Oh, well, I can't this weekend,' Diana hastily replied. "I sort of have plans."

"What plans?"

"If you must know, I was sort of planning on doing some um, well, ah, sightseeing. "

"Diana, you can go sightseeing anytime, this is important,' Steve stated.

The waiter brought their salads and they were silent for a moment while he set them down. Once he moved away, Steve started talking about.

"Promise me you'll be at these events Diana. "

"I'll try,' she offered, as she dug into her salad.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was sitting across the desk from Henry Cameron, who didn't look happy. It had been a week since Clark's story hit the street and everything he'd written had proven correct. Arrests had been made and a lot of questions were being asked of the mayor and Morgan Edge's company. So far there had been no lawsuits against the Independent or Mrs. Harrow. Clark wasn't naïve enough to believe a man like Morgan Edge would just let this go. A man with his money and influence had many ways of putting pressure on those that went against him. While he hadn't heard anything definitive, Clark guessed Mrs. Harrow and Mr. Cameron were feeling the heat.

That wasn't why he was in Cameron's office though.

"You're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you, Clark?" Henry Cameron asked. "Your first front page and it got lots of attention, you should feel pretty good about yourself."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Clark."

"Yes, sir."

"Where's the story, Clark?" Cameron asked.

"Um, ah, I'm sorry, what-what story?" Clark replied in confusion.

"The next story, Clark." Cameron stated. "You're a reporter, remember? We all patted you on the back for the corruption story, but now it's time to get back to work."

"I am working, Mr. Cameron,' Clark offered.

"And yet I don't see any story,' Cameron observed. "Being a reporter is a job just like anything else, Clark. It's like painting houses; you finish one and move on to the next. The secret to any job is learning how to grind it out day after day. Hell, you could be a fireman that saves someone's life today, but tomorrow there's another fire and another one after that. That fireman might be a hero for saving someone's life, but that doesn't stop the world around him. There are more lives that need saving and fires to be put out, so he has to put that one behind him and grind on. You want to be a reporter, Clark, get used to the grind."

"Yes, Mr. Cameron."

"Now get out of my office and get me a story,' Henry Cameron said.

* * *

Washington

The day's business was over and most of the staff had gone home. Diana was out with Steve Trevor, so Hippolyta had the Embassy practically to herself. She had the cooks leave something in the oven for her, but she wasn't hungry. Silently she made her way out onto the back terrace that overlooked the gardens. The flowers were in bloom and their fragrances mingled in the night air.

Hippolyta leaned against the stone railing and gazed up at the night sky. So much had changed; even the position of the stars were off. While she had done what she thought best for her sisters and nation, her exile hadn't gotten any easier. Diana seemed to be flourishing in this new environment, yet Hippolyta continued to privately struggle. She couldn't help wondering if she was too old and set in her ways to change now?

Hippolyta longed to return to Themyscira. She realized the outside world had changed, but she wasn't sure she really wanted any part of it. She could almost picture the beaches and forests of the island. She yearned for the intellectual discussions with the Senate and her closest advisers. She missed watching her sisters' train and push each other to be the very best. In short, Hippolyta was homesick.

The thought of carving out a whole new life in this world held little appeal compared to the life she'd left behind.

* * *

Metropolis – The Weekend

Clark finished the third rewrite of his article and sat back to go over it one more time. It wasn't front-page material, but it was good solid reporting. Knowing it was as polished as he could make it, he sent a copy over the paper. At least Mr. Cameron would have a story from Clark, but he knew the older man would want another one soon. He was starting to appreciate what Cameron called the grind of working.

Most people his age were out having fun and enjoying the weekend, but Clark found himself alone in his apartment. He'd told Jimmy he might meet up with him later, but Clark really wasn't in the mood to hang out with other reporters. Having slogged away at finishing his latest story, the last thing he wanted to do was sitting around and talk to other reporters about work. He needed to let some steam off and immediately thought about seeing what trouble he could find as Superman. Clark had been out three times this week in his alter ego, but every time he stopped a bank robbery or saved someone the police and military were there almost immediately. It seemed since they'd captured him once, they were bound and determined to do it again.

"Clark."

He heard her voice over the din of the city. A smile came to his lips. He would know that voice anywhere, Diana. Glancing out over the city with his x-ray vision he tried to locate her, but could seem to find her.

"Clark,' she said again. "Come out and play."

He could hear the tease in her voice. He scanned again, but still couldn't see her. She was playing with him, trying to get a reaction. He told himself he wouldn't give her one. He wasn't going to fall for her taunts. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Clark crossed his arms and turned away from the window.

"What's the matter, Clark? You're not afraid are you?"

He could hear her laughing. Even though he told himself not to, he couldn't help taking another look to see where she was.

"I think you're afraid, Clark. I guess you're a afraid of me, aren't you?"

Her laughter was the finally nail. He was out his window and in the air in the next moment. The challenge had been given and he was accepting. His eyes followed his ears and he finally looked straight up. There she was just hovering several thousand feet directly above him. He shot up like a bullet and in the next moment he was right in front of her.

"Enjoying yourself, Diana?'

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?' He asked.

"I was going sightseeing and I thought you might want to come along,' she replied.

"Your mother wouldn't like it if she knew you were here, would she?" He said with a smile.

"No, but she thinks you're like all men and just want to try and take advantage of me,' Diana offered.

"And you don't, is that it?"

"No,' Diana said with a shake of her head. "I know something she doesn't."

"And what's that?" Clark asked.

"I can take you in a fight,' she informed him.

"Is that so?" Clark skeptically asked.

"Yes." Diana had a big smile on her face as she said it. "You're strong and all, but I could still take you. I've trained all my life for combat, you haven't."

"Well, you certainly think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" Clark sarcastically replied. "So much for modesty, huh?"

"It's false modesty to deny the truth, Clark,' Diana countered. She pointed at herself and then at him. "I – can beat – You."

"So what? You want to fight now?" He asked.

"No,' she said with a shake of her head. "Just explaining why I'm not worried about you. So sightseeing?"

Clark moved a bit closer to her, holding Diana's eyes.

"Didn't you tell me your mother warned you about men being deceptive and sneaky?" He moved even closer. "How do you know I won't try something like that?"

"Would you?" She asked, not moving away from him. "Would you try and seduce me, Clark?"

He moved closer so they were only millimeters apart. He was very; very close to her and Diana could feel his breath on her cheek. Just when she thought he was going to try and kiss her, Clark pulled back and smiled.

"So sightseeing huh?"

Diana's half closed eyes suddenly snapped open as she stared at him. She'd been expecting a kiss.

"You did that on purpose!' She snapped.

"Still so sure you could take me?" Clark offered with a wicked smile as he started to fly away. Diana was in hot pursuit in the next instance.

* * *

Oregon – Later

Clark and Diana sat next to each other on the edge of Crater Lake. It is the deepest lake in the United States and was known for its blue color and water clarity. They had flown over and through several national parks before stopping here.

"The water is amazing. The color is almost indigo,' Diana observed.

"I read about this place as a kid, but this is the first time I've actually been here,' Clark replied. "It's as beautiful as I imagined it would be."

"It's my first time being here too,' Diana offered. "I'd never even heard of it before."

"There's so many places I'd like to see but haven't yet,' Clark admitted.

"I know what you mean." Diana replied. "The world seems so big after being on Themyscira most of my life. There are so many things I want to see and do, I not sure where to start."

"I spent most of my life on a farm dreaming out all these places,' Clark offered. "I know what you're saying about wondering where to start. I could probably see them all in one day or less, but it's only when you actually stop like this that you can really appreciate them."

"Yes.' Diana agreed. "It's nice to share this with someone too. Thank you for coming with me, Clark."

"You're welcome, Diana and thank you for inviting me,' he replied.

"Aren't you going to thank me properly Clark?" She teased.

He laughed at this.

"I don't know,' he offered. "After all that talk about how you can take me it seems like it might be a little dangerous."

"I give you permission so you have nothing to fear."

"In that case." Clark leaned in slowly and kissed Diana. "Thank you Diana."

"You're welcome, Clark." She kissed him in return.

They sat looking into each other's eyes smiling.

"So you really think you could take me, huh?" He whispered.

"I know it." She whispered in reply.


	16. Chapter 16

The Detectives

New York

Diana and Clark strolled down the sidewalk eating. Each had two hot dogs with kraut, NY onions and relish from Papaya King. She was having a mango drink and he was enjoying a papaya. The food was Clark's idea, while their wardrobe was Diana's. They were doing a little more sightseeing and she decided they should try and blend in. Thus they both had on loud Hawaiian shirts, Bermuda shorts, flip-flops and sunglasses. Clark had refused to wear the fanny pack.

"Why are we dressed like this again?" He asked between bites of his hot dog.

"We're supposed to be tourists, Clark,' Diana replied. "From the ones I've seen congregating outside the Embassy, this is their standard outfit. We should probably have some sort of ball caps with logos on them, but I thought we could forgo that today."

"And why are we dressed alike?"

"We're a couple,' she explained. "I can always spot the couples in front of the Embassy by how similar they dress. It seems to me that the longer they've been together the more they dress alike."

He turned towards her as he finished off his first hot dog.

"So we're a couple now?"

"Yes.' Diana immediately replied, but then did some backtracking. "For today."

"Hmm."

Diana stopped and looked at him.

"If you don't like the idea, Clark, we don't have to do it."

"No, no, I like the idea,' he replied and then added. "For today."

They walked a little further, continuing to eat.

"Not too crazy about the wardrobe,' Clark commented. "I might as well be wearing black socks with sandals with this get up."

"I've seen that too,' Diana replied. "I didn't want to go that far with it."

Clark chuckled and kept eating without comment.

They continued walking. They had no real destination in mind; they were just in the city to look around. They were both busy in their other lives, still finding their way and getting their feet under them in their new careers, but every week or two one or the other would get the urge to see the other. If there weren't some crisis they would fly off and spend the day together. There were still so many sights they both wanted to see, they would take turns deciding where they would go. Today it was New York, or more specifically Manhattan and they both had made the choice.

"So how do you like the food?" Clark asked.

"The frankfurters are good,' Diana replied, as she finished off her second hot dog. "The drink is pure sugar though."

"Yeah, I like that too,' Clark commented.

"That wasn't what I meant."

They stopped and dropped the remains of their meal into a trashcan. Diana dropped the drink in as well, still half full. She proceeded to take out a wet nap and wipe her hands before dropping it into the trashcan too. Clark just watched her but didn't comment. Diana turned and looked at him with a smile.

"So where should we go next?"

"I don't know, what would you like to see, honey?" Clark replied with a grin.

"Honey?"

Clark couldn't help teasing her just a bit.

"Well, you said we're a couple, for today, and couples usually use cute pet names for each other. You know, like honey, sweetie, pumpkin or baby."

Clark put a little emphasis on the word _baby_. Diana just looked at him for a moment.

"We're not that kind of couple, Clark,' she flatly stated.

"What kind of couple are we?" He asked.

"The kind that does use those names,' she replied.

"How about PDA's?" Clark teased.

Again Diana just looked at him.

"Public Displays of Affection,' he explained.

Diana knew he was teasing her, so she just smiled and started walking.

"I'll let you know, Clark."

* * *

Midtown – 8th Avenue

As they strolled along, Diana noticed Clark kept glancing over at one of the buildings. It was a skyscraper perhaps 50 some stories, but it wasn't the tallest building by any means. As she glanced at the name on the front of it, she instantly knew why he was so interested. It was the New York Times building.

"You'd like to work there?" She ventured.

"Hmm? What?' Clark said, a bit distracted by the building.

"You're a reporter," Diana explained. "You'd like to be one for them."

Clark turned his attention to her now, a bit embarrassed being caught staring like that.

"I guess," he admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

Clark stopped for a moment to consider her question.

"Well, I supposed because they sort of represent the best,' He offered. "I know I'm just starting out and have a lot to learn, but if this is going to be my career than I want to be the best I can be at it."

"But since you have your other job,' Diana replied, making a small S on her chest. "Won't that be your main focus?"

"I imagine so, but there are things I can do as a reporter I can't do in the other role,' Clark said. "Some times words are more powerful then deeds."

"Shouldn't you judge people on their deeds, not their words?" Diana countered.

"Yes," Clark conceded.

"So why is being a reporter so interesting to you? I've met many reporters in my short time and I have to say I'm not impressed."

"No, I don't imagine you would be,' Clark replied. He stopped and tried to frame his reply in the way he could make her see it as he saw it. "A reporter is essentially a storyteller, Diana. Storytellers have a long tradition in every culture."

"We have storytellers on Themyscira, Clark,' Diana interjected.

"Okay, then you know that the best of them don't just tell you the facts about something, they make you almost see it and feel it. They bring an event and the people involved alive for you. To me, I guess a good reporter can do the same thing. A reporter can explain the world so the readers have a better understanding of it. A good reporter can bring to light injustices and corruption in a way I can't in my other role."

Diana considered this for a moment.

"So was this something you always wanted to do?" She asked.

"No, not always."

"What got you interested in being a reporter, Clark?"

Clark looked at Diana for a moment and could see she was genuinely interested in why. He'd never tried to explain it to any before. He glanced over at the New York Time building again.

"I was just a kid when 9/11 happened,' he started. "I remember watching it all on television. Jonathan Kent, my adopted father, had a subscription to the New York Times back then. They began running obituaries and he would sit me down and we would read them together. He said it was something important, so I paid special attention. They were just a page or two buried in section B, but they ran every day for 15 weeks. Poignant and personal remembrances of each and every person that lost their life that day made it so no one would forget them. The victims came alive through that reporting. I remember thinking how amazing it was that a reporter could do that with just his words. I guess that was when the idea of being a reporter started. It's also why that building still seems sort of magical to me."

Clark turned to glance at the building, while Diana just continued to look at him. He could feel her looking and suddenly became a little embarrassed. He hadn't meant to share that much with her or anyone for that matter. Instinctively, he tried to play it off.

"Um, well, there's also the idea that I get to watch people and figure them out," he said. "Play the detective if you will."

Diana leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I liked your first explanation better, Clark,' she whispered.

* * *

Upper West Side – Central Park West

The American Museum of Natural History houses 46 permanent exhibits. Diana and Clark strolled through several of them, stopping to look at the Fossil exhibits to marvel as some of the displays. They were currently in the Hall of Human Origins. The displays trace the story of Homo sapiens, illuminating the path of human evolution and examining the origins of human creativity.

"I guess that's how the Amazons see most men,' Clark joked pointing to the Cro-Magnon man skeleton.

"Dead?" Diana replied, giving him a confused expression.

"No,' he chuckled. "I meant as cavemen. I've read a little about the Amazons history and it doesn't speak well of the male half of the species."

"Yes, what my sisters suffered was horrible,' Diana replied. "It shaped how they viewed the world and led to them withdrawing from it."

"So how do you see us?" Clark asked. 'Men, I mean."

"Some are better than others,' Diana offered with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really?"

"Well, I'm certainly no expert,' Diana admitted. "I see some of the traits my sisters warned me about, but I've seen others as well."

"Good ones I hope,' Clark replied.

"Yes."

"So does that put you at odds with what you were raised to believe? Or with what most of the Amazons still believe?" He asked.

Diana turned and gave him a look.

"Is this part of that being a detective that you spoke about?"

"No, I'm just curious."

Diana thought about it for a moment.

"I guess it does,' she conceded. "While my childhood was shaped by those stories, I didn't experience them as my sisters and mother did. It perhaps makes me more open to the idea that men aren't all evil."

Clark didn't interrupt, as he saw Diana had more to say.

"I find that since I've been in this outside world many beliefs I once accepted, I now question,' she continued. "It troubles me sometimes, but I know I can't let the past stop me. I know there is a place for me out here and a purpose, but I'm still not completely sure what it is. I know I have to set aside those old beliefs if I'm going to achieve it."

It was Diana's turn to feel a little embarrassed for sharing too much. She felt self-conscious and began twirling one of her locks of hair between her fingers and looked away from Clark. He saw this and wanted to let her know it was okay. He moved in closer and put his arm around her.

"I admire that you can have an open mind considering what your people have been through, Diana,' he whispered. "Besides, we're a couple, for today, I should want to get to know more about who I'm with."

Dian smiled at this.

"If you're trying to get me to thank you properly, Clark, you're going to have to work for it,' she teased.

"Aw, don't be that way, _Baby_,' he joked.

"Sorry, _pumpkin_,' she replied with a smirk.

Clark cringed a bit at the word.

"Yeah, you were right, we're not that kind of couple." He conceded.

* * *

Greenwich Village

At the southwest corner of Washington Square Park they sat down to play a friendly game of chess. That was two and a half hours ago. Diana had won the first game, but Clark won the next two, while Diana won the last. They were currently at the beginning of a very heated fifth game. Neither wanted to lose.

Diana was competitive, she always had been. She liked to win at everything; so losing to Clark was not sitting well with her. Clark was just as competitive, it was just usually it wasn't fair for him against most opponents at anything, but Diana was different. He didn't have to pretend with her, as she already knew who he was. It was a rare opportunity for Clark to show just what he could do.

The competitive juices were flowing through both of them.

They were playing speed chess for this game. Each had five minutes to make their move and then stop the timer. Neither was taking the whole five minutes and their slaps to stop the timers got louder at the game went on. They were also doing a little trash talking.

"You know there's not shame in losing, Diana."

Slap.

"Good, then you won't feel so bad when I win this game, will you, Clark?"

Slap.

"Not going to happen."

Slap.

"So you say."

Slap.

"So should I thank you properly when I win, Diana?' Clark offered with a smile.

Slap.

"If there's any kissing at the end of this match, Clark, I'll be the one doing it,' Diana replied.

Slap.

"So I win either way." Clark's smile got a little bigger.

Slap.

Diana was momentarily flustered, but then realized what he was doing. If he wanted to play that way, she could play too. Leaning forward, Diana ran her fingers slowly through her curls while holding Clark's gaze.

"Is kissing all you're thinking about, Clark?' She said in a sultry voice.

Slap.

His mouth did get a bit dry as he looked at her, but he knew what she was doing.

"You know when you lean forward like that I can see right down your shirt."

Slap.

Diana sat back immediately and glared at him.

"Keep your eyes on the board."

Slap.

"Oh, you tease and by the way I've got the board memorized,' Clark replied. "Didn't I mention I have an eidetic memory? I have the ability to recall images, sounds, objects or even whole books if I want. Like the chess books I read as a teenager. You're trying a variation on the Latvian Gambit, aren't you?"

Slap.

"No."

Slap.

"Sure looks like it." Clark observed.

Slap.

"I thought the Bat man in Gotham was supposed to be the detective,' Diana replied.

Slap.

"That's what they say."

Slap.

"Check,' Diana said with a smile. "So have you met him?"

Slap.

"Who?"

Slap.

"The Bat man,' Diana asked.

"No, why?" Clark said. "Oh, and check to you, Diana."

Slap.

"Do you think he's like us?" Diana asked as she countered his move. "I've heard all sorts of stories about him."

"I've heard those stories too,' Clark replied. "Most of them seem like wild claims to me."

Slap.

"So you think he's just an ordinary man?"

Slap.

"Not ordinary by any stretch of the imagination, but not superhuman either."

Slap.

"You know if you were really a detective you could figure out who he is so we could meet him,' Diana suggested.

Slap.

"Is that a challenge? Admitting defeat on this one, _baby_?" Clark said a smirk.

Slap.

"No!" Diana fired back. "Just trying to see if you can back up your claim, _sweetie_."

SLAP.

"Losing really brings out a bad side of you, Diana."

SLAP.

"I'm not losing!"

SLAP.

"Yes, you are!"

SLAP.

A shadow fell over the board and then both looked up to see several people looking at them.

"Yes?" Diana asked.

"Um, you folks broke the clock and cracked the table,' a man said. "We're going to have to ask you to leave."

Diana and Clark both looked at the table and clock and saw they had demolished it. They had both been so into the game they hadn't noticed the sizable crowd that had gathered to watch.

"Sorry." They both said. The last thing they wanted was attention, so Diana and Clark quickly got up and moved off, embarrassed as they felt every eye in the crowd follow them out of the park.

* * *

Central Park – later

The sun was just going down as Clark and Diana walked slowly through the park. Their day sightseeing was almost over and they would have to be heading back to their respective homes in a little while. They each had an arm leisurely around the other as they ate ice cream cones. The competition from earlier had been put aside.

"I had a wonderful day, Diana, thank you,' Clark said.

"I did too,' she replied.

"So where should we go next time?"

Diana thought about it as she finished her ice cream cone. She turned and kissed Clark and he returned it. This time they didn't stop at one and the kisses deepened. When they finally pulled away from each other they were both flushed and more than a bit excited. A smile came to Diana's lips.

"We should go to Gotham,' she suggested. "Let's see if we can figure out who this Bat man is and meet him."


	17. Chapter 17

Roots

Gotham – Night

The street had once been known as Park Row, but events happened and it was rechristened Crime Alley. The years had not been kind to the area. The businesses were all gone, the windows boarded up. Few people ventured down here anymore and certainly not after dark. In a way it remained a silent reminded of the senseless, brutal violence that happened fifteen year ago.

Three lives were lost that night. Two were well known to anyone living in Gotham, Thomas and Martha Wayne. The third life lost wasn't so easy to see. It belong to the survivor, 10 year old Bruce Wayne. The life he might have lived ended that night. He could have been anything, a doctor, lawyer, businessman or even an actor, but those dreams were lost along with his parents.

Tonight was the 15th anniversary of that awful night and the life that sprung out of it. Bruce Wayne had returned to the scene of its genesis. The Batman. It was the response his young mind had come up with to make sense out of the senseless. For if that night was just a random robbery turned bad it had no meaning. Two lives lost to a horrible accident, a nervous trigger finger or being in the wrong place at the wrong time offered nothing for Bruce to latch on to.

Their deaths had to mean something.

If he couldn't find it in the actual details of that night, then he would have to give it meaning. He wandered long and far in a search for it. Only when the idea began to form in his mind did he return to Gotham. His parents' murders weren't just a random act of violence, but a metaphor for something wrong deeper within the city at large. The inherent corruption and violence that had marked its history bubbled up that night from the darkness and lashed out, killing his parents.

Suddenly the senseless made sense. A mission became clear, bringing order to chaos. In this way his parents' deaths had meaning, purpose and finally he could do something after all.

This was Bruce's second year back. He was twenty-five. The first months of his mission had been a struggle, trial and error, but he'd survived and better understood what he needed to do. He'd gained allies, some more reliable than others, Gordon being the strongest among them. The Batman had started as a myth, a symbol, but now he was making a difference. Meaning had been given to the meaningless.

Tonight though, was about remembrance. Bruce had vowed he would never forget and each year on this night, the anniversary he would return to the place where everything had ended and begun. He stayed in the shadows on the abandoned building across from the closed movie theater waiting until it was late and no one would be out. He let his guard down and remembered, if only tonight what had happened. Tears rolled down his face for the boy he was and what he was about to witness all those years ago.

* * *

Metropolis – One Week Earlier

The demands of having two full time jobs occasionally caught up with Clark. Sleep, even a few hours, couldn't be avoided forever. Stretched out on his bed, his mind drifted letting his unconscious sift through a young lifetime of memories. Fragments buried deep under layers of more recent events started to be jogged lose by a name that seemed to haunt him.

Kal-El.

The name conjured up fantastic worlds and beautiful, somehow familiar people. It was like nothing on Earth that Clark had even seen or imagined. Somehow he felt a connection with the memories as they flickered through his dreams. Two faces seemed to dominant, a man and a woman. They were holding a baby and the love was plan on their faces. The woman whispered the name Kal-El to the child as only a mother can to her own offspring. They were a mother and father. They were his …

The alarm clock began to blare and Clark snapped out of his sleep and sat up on the side of his bed. Those dreams again, he thought. Quickly he reached over to his nightstand grabbing a pencil and paper to write them down before they drifted away in the morning life of the waking world. The name, Kal-El, but now he remembered the woman and man's name, Lara and Jor-El. The world had been Krypton before its end. Clark pressed his memories for more details but they were already fading beyond his reach.

It had been happening like this since he'd been captured. His escape and then his flight to avoid losing his pants in front of Diana had been the most pressing matters at the time, but something had happened when he was retrieving his cape. A voice, disembodied had called to him. It was in a language he hadn't even realized he knew. He'd put it down as just the confusion of the moment, but as the time went by he started to realize it had been real.

It was a ship from Krypton calling to him. Jonathan Kent had told Clark that they found him by a crash site and taken him before the authorities could arrive. Clark had always assumed however he arrived on this planet, the vehicle had been destroyed, but now he had to reconsider that belief. It was the voice of the ship he'd heard. Perhaps it had been his proximity to it that activated it. It had reached out to him. It had called him by that name, Kal-El.

Kal-El was his original name, the name his birth parents had given him on Krypton. That would mean Lara and Jor-El from his dreams were his parents, his real parents. Wisps of memory flittered around his mind, but their faces he couldn't bring back. It was so frustrating to finally be so close to finding out who he really was, yet not be able to touch it. He'd gone back to the government's secret lab, but everything was gone. His escape and its exposure had most likely caused that. The ship was still in their hands somewhere. He had to find it, as it was the link to everything.

There was a knocking on his door and reluctantly Clark put away the pad and throw on some clothes to answer it. Jimmy Olsen was on the other side and Clark knew he wouldn't just go away if he didn't answer. With a sigh, Clark opened the door.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Wow, you look like crap,' Jimmy replied as he entered uninvited. "You should get some sleep, dude."

"Yeah, that would be nice,' Clark sarcastically said.

"Well, it will have to wait cause I've got a night lined up for us, buddy!"

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"Two sisters!" Jimmy enthusiastically said, holding up his fingers. "I met them at the coffee shop, can you believe it? Jenny and Amber are their names. I think Jenny was really into me, but with Amber there we really couldn't find out. Tonight though, that shouldn't be a problem."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I have a wingman, you, Clark!" Jimmy said with a big smile. "Look I know you don't date much, so you don't need to thank me, buddy. You'll like Amber, she's got a great sense of humor and she's tall! Even if you don't like her, you can just keep her company while I get to know Jenny better, okay?"

"Thanks,' Clark replied. "I'm going to have to pass, I think."

"What? Oh, come on, Clark, it's not like you're dating anyone, is it?" Jimmy asked.

Clark immediately thought of Diana. Were they dating? It sort of felt like it, he thought, but they hadn't really said anything. She did say they were a couple in New York but that was just for that day. There was also whatever the deal was with Steve Trevor and Diana, but it still kind of felt like they were dating. Would Diana even care if he went out with someone else, Clark wondered? Instinctively he thought the answer to that question would be yes, yes she would care and probably not like it. That was really something he should get a clarification about the next time he saw her.

"By your silence, I take it the answer is no, you're not dating anyone,' Jimmy said. "Look, I've been in a dry spell before too, Clark. Not as long as yours, but I've been there buddy and it's time to get back out there. Plus, I think Amber's a reader, so you'll have lots to talk about. What do you say, pal?"

"Yeah, um, well, I'm still going to have to pass,' Clark replied.

"Why? You're not dating anyone, Clark, so you're free to play the field."

"Actually, I kind of think I am dating someone," Clark admitted.

"Really? Who? Cause you don't sound like you're sure,' Jimmy said.

"Just, ah, well, someone I met. A while ago,' Clark offered.

"Someone you met... A while ago… Could you be more vague, Clark? Is this chick real?"

"Yeah, she's real," Clark defensively replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Okay, saying I buy this 'girlfriend' for a minute, couldn't you still be my wingman with Amber tonight? I really think Jenny's the _one_, Clark,' Jimmy pleaded.

"The _one_? You want to marry her?" Clark asked.

"Not that _one_, Clark, get real,' Jimmy said with a snot. "I just meant the one that will say yes tonight!"

"Oh, that one,' Clark replied with a nod.

"So you can see why this is important, right?" Jimmy asked. "I'm sure this girlfriend won't mind, especially if you don't tell her. She's not the jealous type is she?"

Clark tried to imagine Diana's reaction to this conversation.

"Yeah, I really think she could be."

"I thought we were tight, Clark. Wow, I never thought you'd pick bros over hoes, pal,' Jimmy said with disgust.

"Aren't you kind of doing that to me by trying to stick me with someone named Amber so you can sleep with her sister?" Clark countered.

"That's not the same thing at all,' Jimmy objected. "I'm talking about the classic wingman scenario where one buddy takes the bullet for the other."

"You know I don't think I want to be your wingman, Jimmy. Sorry."

* * *

Washington

Diana wasn't supposed to be seeing Clark for another week, but she found she didn't really want to wait. Slipping a pair of jeans and a blouse over her armor, she thought she could slip out of the Embassy and pop in on him. If she needed an excuse, she could always say she was returning his bandana, but she really didn't think he'd mind if she stopped by.

They hadn't said anything about it really, but if she had to put a name on what they were doing, Diana would say they were courting. It had surprised her at first when she realized it, but now she liked the idea very much. She realized it raised several problems for her, but Diana very much wanted to see where it would go between Clark and her. Lately, she'd been thinking about the possibilities quite a bit. They both frightened her to some extent, but excited her too. Just as they had been exploring the world together, she realized she wanted to explore a relationship with him.

Diana had been going over what some of the issues might be in her mind to them courting. The simplest one was what to call him. She couldn't always call him Clark or she might risk exposing his secret. She had given her word not to expose his secret and she would keep it. Calling him Superman seemed much too impersonal, especially when they were alone. Diana was sure there was an alternative she could find to solve that problem.

The other issues weren't going to be so easy. There was her mother and Steve to consider. While she hadn't lied to her mother, Diana hadn't exactly offered any information. The truth was she was trying to avoid the issue for now, hoping to deal with it at a later date. Diana knew she would have to talk to her mother eventually, but she really didn't want a lecture right now.

Steve was a different matter. Diana knew he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. Perhaps she had been naïve when she first met him, but she did find him attractive. He opened a whole new world up for her. He was attractive and funny, knowledgeable about things she wasn't but was eager to learn about. It seemed simple at first. She liked him and he liked her. It was only after she met Clark that she realized it wasn't so simple.

Diana realized Steve's feelings for her were much deeper than the feelings she had for him. It was only when she experienced those same feelings that she understood the difference. Once she realized this, Diana had tried her best not to lead Steve on. He was her friend and she didn't want that to ever change. She truly cared for him deeply and in her own way loved him, she just wasn't in love with him.

Diana knew he would be hurt when she told him. She didn't want that. She'd begun to put some distance between them, hoping he would see what she saw. Diana knew she would have to speak to him about their feelings. She couldn't pretend to feel something she didn't feel, but telling him that would mean hurting him. Relationships of this sort were new to her. Nothing seemed straightforward and the wrong word could do so much more damage then it was meant to.

It seemed there was almost a level of diplomacy between men and women that she was just beginning to grasp. Being raised on Themyscira Diana had been taught about the battle between the sexes, but the interaction between them was so much more complicated. It was something she was eager to learn, but she feared Steve would take it badly when she told him it wasn't with him.

These thoughts were all running through Diana's mind as she headed for the back garden to take flight towards Metropolis. Her hand was just turning the knob on the glass door when her mother's voice stopped her.

"You're going to see him again?"

Damn, Diana thought, as she turned to look at her mother.

"Yes,' she replied.

"We need to talk, 'Hippolyta said. "Come into the study and close the door."

So much for putting it off, Diana inwardly groaned, as she did what her mother asked.

Hippolyta moved behind her desk and sat down. She gestured for Diana to take a seat on the other side. She had been aware of her daughter's blossoming relationship for some time now, but had been debating how to handle it. Hippolyta chose the study because it had an air of intimacy and informality to it, as a mother/daughter talk should. She sat behind the desk because it added a touch of formality and as Queen she had learned this had its advantages. She waited a moment before starting.

"You were going to meet Superman."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes,' Diana replied.

"You two have a relationship."

"Yes."

"Of what kind?"

"A personal one,' Diana replied.

"How personal?" Hippolyta asked.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"If you want me to spell it out, I will, Diana,' Hippolyta countered. "Is this personal relationship of the carnal kind? Have you slept with this Superman?"

"NO!" Diana gasped. She expected blunt questions from her mother, but not that blunt.

"I see,' Hippolyta observed. She was frankly relieved by Diana's answer, but she didn't want her to know that. "How would you characterize your relationship with him then?"

Diana squirmed a bit, still a bit in shock from her mother's frank question.

"Friends, well, more than friends,' Diana finally offered.

"Are you saying the two of you courting?"

"Yes,' Diana reluctantly replied.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"It feels right,' Diana offered. "Yes, I think it's wise, Mother. I like him very much."

"Are you sure he feels the same way towards you?" Hippolyta asked. "Men came be deceitful when the want something. Our history should tell you that."

"He's not like that,' Diana countered.

"How can you be sure?"

'Because I know him,' Diana admitted. In her mind she was thinking she'd like to know him better, but she wasn't going to share that with her mother.

"He's not, is he?' Hippolyta skeptically said. "I assume he has another name besides Superman. Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"What is it? Who is he, Diana?"

"I can't tell you, mother. I gave my word,' Diana replied. "You taught me that if you don't have your word, you have nothing."

Hippolyta hated when Diana did that, repeat things she's taught her back to her. The thought of forbidding Diana from seeing this Superman flashed through Hippolyta's mind, but she knew that wouldn't work. Diana wasn't a child anymore and they weren't on Themyscira.

"You're a grown woman Diana, so you can make your own decisions, "Hippolyta began. "You are also my daughter and still young. I know this all seems new and exciting to you. I understand the desire to know what a relationship is like, I do. I imagine the horrors our sisters endured seem like so long ago and that men have changed since then. Some probably have, but not all, Diana. As your mother, I don't want you to experience what I and the others did."

Diana watched her mother as she talked. She could see the pain was still there just below the surface.

"I won't let that happen, Mother. I promise you that," Diana stated flatly. "I also don't believe he's like those men were, but if he turns out to be I'm ready to deal with that too. History will not repeat itself."

Hippolyta smiled. She loved how confident her daughter was and admire her for it.

"I want to believe you, Diana,' she said. "It is a mother's right to worry. You are so young. In my eyes you're still my baby and that will never change. I see now you've grown up whether I like it or not. I never imagined there would be a need to have this conversation, but I see now it's overdue."

"What-What conversation, mother?"

Hippolyta steepled her hands in front of her on the desk and tried to decide how to start.

"Mother?"

"When a man and a woman are attracted to each other, Diana, they want to show this," Hippolyta slowly began. "They want to show it in several ways, one being in a physical way. This physical attraction can be expressed in several ways …"

As her mother continued, Diana suddenly realized what was happening. Her mother was giving her the sex talk. Diana was at first so flabbergasted she didn't know what to say, but as her mother started to go into detail about how a man and a woman might express their attraction to each other, Diana had to stop her.

"STOP!" Diana shouted. She was really squirming now. "Mother, thank-thank you, but that really isn't necessary. I mean really isn't necessary! I'm very well aware of how it works!"

"Oh, really?'

Hippolyta looked at Diana with a raised eyebrow.

Okay, damn, said too much, Diana chided herself.

"Well, um, ah, in theory, I mean.' Diana backpedaled.

"In theory, I see,' Hippolyta replied. "So you've thought about it?"

"Yes."

"Thought about it in practice too?"

"Yes."

Damn, damn, damn, Diana inwardly groaned. Gods, this is the most embarrassing night of my life.

"I think I should meet this Superman as soon as possible, Diana."

* * *

Gotham

It was very late and the street was empty. Silently he moved down to the street from the building. In his hand were two roses. Bruce's thoughts had been on his parents all day. He couldn't help reliving it again. He was sure he was distracted. He wasn't going to work evening, as this night was only about this. Earlier, he had even thought he saw two angels in bright colors hovering over the city. If he still believed in such things he might have thought it was a sign. His parents looking down on him or something equally comforting, but he'd lost faith in such things long ago. When he looked again, there was nothing in the sky just as he knew there wouldn't be. He was alone tonight.

In his Batman attire, he moved across the street to the exact spot where it happened. Slowly he knelt down and placed the two roses on the pavement. He could see their bodies, then just the blood stains and chalk outlines, before finally seeing just the roses. They were the only markers now of what happened. In soft whispers Bruce spoke to his parents. He knew they couldn't hear him, but it somehow felt right to say a few words tonight. He hoped they understand what he was doing, making sense out of the senseless. He had found a way to go on, but it would always be tied to them and this spot.

"I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad."

* * *

Gotham

Several thousand feet up Diana and Clark hovered over the city.

"Kal-El, Kal-El, Kal, Kal, Kal-El, Kal,' Diana repeated to herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing how I like the sound of it. Kal, I like that,' she replied. "I'm going to call you Kal from now on."

"Why?"

"Because I promised not to reveal your secret, Clark, but I've almost done it by accident,' Diana explained. "If I use your original name it will prevent any slips. Besides, it will just be something special between you and me, all right?"

"Okay."

Clark had told Diana on their flight to Gotham about his dreams and the ship he thought had been in the same facility he'd been held captive. He told her about how he believed the ship was the key to finding out more about where he came from and who his parents were beyond just the names. She had listened to all of it without a word. That she latched on to his Kryptonian name was a bit of a surprise, but he actually liked how it sounded on her lips.

"So Kal, we're here, how do you want to proceed in finding this Bat man?' Diana asked.

"We wait and watch,' he offered.

"That doesn't seem very sporting, " she replied. "I'm a trained warrior and expert tracker. We could make it more fun playing detectives in our search."

"We don't know him, he might not like that,' Clark offered. "Besides, I could just scan the entire city until I find him. At least this way we might get to see him in action."

"I still think we should just go right up to him and introduce ourselves."

"Why are you so keen on meeting him anyway?' Clark asked.

"I've been thinking about it,' Diana explained. "Someday there will be a threat bigger than any one of us can handle. It might be wise to get to know the other heroes that are popping up so when that day comes we can band together to fight the larger threat."

"What like a team or something?" Clark asked.

"Yes. We Amazons learned a long time ago that sometimes there are opponents that we can't vanquish by ourselves, but working together we can be victorious. I think that could translate nicely to the larger world,' Diana replied.

"I'd don't know,' Clark admitted. "I'm not really much for being part of a team."

"You've worked with me on occasions,' Diana pointed out. "That makes us sort of a team."

"That's different."

"How?" Diana asked.

Clark flashed back to his conversation with Jimmy earlier in the week. It really didn't seem like the time to broach the subject, but he knew Diana wouldn't let it go. Since they were just waiting up here, they might as well have the conversation.

"Is that how you see us, Diana, a team?"

She floated forward and then turned so they were facing each other.

"At times, why?" She asked.

"Well, let me ask you something,' Clark ventured. "Strictly hypothetically speaking, would you have a problem with me going out with someone else on a date?"

"Do you want to go out with someone else on a date, Kal?" Diana pointedly asked. She very much wanted to know the answer to that question.

"No, but that isn't what I asked you, Diana? Just to be clear, are we dating?"

"No, we're courting," Diana corrected him. "And yes, I would not like it if you went out with someone else."

"Courting?"

"Yes, courting, but let's get back to this hypothetical date, Kal," Diana replied. "Are you trying to tell me you've been out with someone else?"

"No, no, no, no,' Clark quickly stated. "It's just a friend wanted me to be his wingman with a couple of women he met. I said no, just so you know."

"Wing man?"

"It's guy talk,' Clark offered. "The point is I didn't go on the date."

"Is this your way of saying you don't want to court me, Kal?" Diana asked. Being new at this, she felt very vulnerable at the moment. The idea that he wouldn't want to popped into her head and she needed to know if that was what he was trying to say to her. Diana could already imagine how humiliating and painful that would be.

"Kal?"

"No, if courting means the same as dating, yes, I want that with you very much, Diana."

"Good." She said with a smile. "There are a couple of differences between courting and dating though."

"Such as?' He asked, but before she could answer something caught Clark's eye below. "Wait, I think we have our Batman sighting. Yes, there he is right down there."

Clark pointed and Diana followed the line. She saw Batman moving down from what looked like an abandon building to the street.

"Well, you wanted to meet him, here's our chance,' Clark said and started to moved down. Something about Batman's movements caught Diana's attention and she reached out to stop Clark.

"Wait a moment, please,' she said. "Something doesn't feel right."

Clark stopped and floated back up to her, keeping an eye on Batman below.

"What are you seeing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure,' Diana admitted. "For some reason this feels like a private moment. We shouldn't intrude."

Clark watched for a moment and when he saw Batman kneel down and place the roses on the ground he suddenly knew what he was looking at.

"It is a private moment, Diana. "Clark replied. He had done something similar back in Smallville before he left. He'd laid flowers on the graves of the Kents. "We shouldn't intrude on this. We should go."

"Yes, of course," Diana whispered. She understood as well. "It's a memorial."

Silently they sped off leaving the Batman with those he'd lost.

They were half way back to Metropolis before either spoke.

"I told my mother about us courting, Kal. She wants to meet you."

Clark stopped in midair and looked at Diana. He didn't say anything but one word was going through his mind.

Shit!


	18. Chapter 18

Rolling with the punches

Metropolis

Urban Dictionary: type in Courting …

Courting

**Dating** is for **fun**. **Courting** is for **marriage**.

**'Traditionally Courting** would include **no sexual activity** but today that is not usually followed.**'**

Dating-Relationship-**Courting-Engaged-Married**.

"Okay, that's not good." Clark mused as he sat in front of his computer. Certain words just seemed to jump out at him on the screen. He'd been trying to finish off an article for the Independent, but his mind was elsewhere. Specifically what did Diana mean when she said there were differences between dating and courting? She seemed to make a point about that and it had him wondering.

He was only 21 and she was just 18. Things had been moving at a nice leisurely mutually acceptable pace between them he'd thought. If he was reading things right, courting seemed like they were skipping a few steps ahead or more accurately, skipping a few leaps and bounds ahead.

Marriage, really?

Clark liked Diana, probably more than any other woman he'd ever met, but the idea of marrying her seemed a bit much at this point. He was just starting out, still getting his feet under him as a hero and a reporter. Hell, he lived in a one bedroom apartment he could barely afford. Marriage? Really?

Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves and start freaking out about this, he counseled himself. It might just be semantics as to the differences between dating and courting. She was from a different culture after all. Maybe it was a language difference. Some words translate differently into different languages, he thought. Maybe it's like how in some parts of the country they call it soda and in others they call it pop.

Yeah, that seems pretty thin, he had to admit. Okay, what did he really know about Diana? Clark decided to make a list.

She was gorgeous, smart, funny and amazing to be with. Those were all positives.

She was a princess. Okay, that one might be a sticking point, he realized. While she was with him she might just be Diana or even Wonder Woman, but she was always a princess. No real getting away from that one.

He really didn't have a lot of experiences with princesses, other than Diana. Lana had been the Corn Queen their senior year, but that probably wasn't the same thing. Most of what Clark knew about princesses came from television. It always seemed like a big deal when a princess or prince for that matter got engaged. Was that courting? Were there all sorts of rituals and hoops he was going to have to jump through? The more he thought about it, the more Clark had to admit he was starting to freak out a bit about it all.

What the hell was wrong with just dating, he wondered? They were just getting to know each other. Things seemed to be going pretty well so far, why rush it? The image of Diana standing in his bedroom doorway wearing what appeared to be only his tee shirt popped into Clark's head. Okay, some progress forward wouldn't be bad at all in some areas he had to admit. Did she even know how sexy she looked that day, he wondered?

Think with your head, Clark, he chastised himself. Before anything like that can happen, you have to get this whole dating versus courting situation sorted out. Yes, the more time you spend with her the more you want her, but marriage?

Definitely have to get this sorted out.

Clark glanced at his watch and knew he was never going to finish the article. He had to be in Washington in an hour to meet Diana's mother, the Queen. Normally, that would have bothered him more than anything, but this whole courting situation kind of took the sting out of it.

He'd met women's mothers before. Sure not a princess's mother, who happened to be a Queen, but how much different could the process be? He'd be respectful and listen. He'd be honest with her about his feelings towards Diana. Other than that he'd let the chips fall where they may. If she didn't like him, she didn't like him. He wasn't going to try and B.S. her and wind up looking like some sort of douche in the process.

He knew something of the Amazons history, so being honest seemed like the only way to go. She might not believe him, but that was out of his hands. It wasn't like he was trying to date or court or whatever her, the Queen, so he would be straightforward with her. That was the best he could do given the circumstances.

He really needed to sit down with Diana and straighten this whole courting versus dating thing out, though, just so they were both clear on what was going on.

* * *

Washington – One Hour Later

Diana was on pins and needles as she paced in front of the back terrace doors. Worried, anxious and nervous were not the usual emotions she experienced. In most situations, Diana felt her success or failure always remained within her own hands. This was the opposite and she found it nerve wracking. She could almost hear the seconds slipping away until the time Clark was supposed to meet her mother, yet he still wasn't here! Diana had specifically asked him to show up fifteen minutes early so she could help him with what to say and not to say with her mother. This was too important and she wanted everything to go right.

If he's late I'm going to kill him, Diana grumbled to herself. She thought she'd made it clear how important this was and just how unusual it was. For the Queen of the Amazons to even want to speak with a man was out of the ordinary. She was doing this because of Diana, her daughter was involved, so he better get here!

Diana turned towards the window and finally saw him land in the garden. He was wearing his cape, tee shirt, jeans and boots and while Diana found him very attractive in them, she sort of wished he'd gotten a little more dressed up. Don't Kryptonians have formal wear she couldn't help wondered? It couldn't be helped now, Diana lamented as she pushed open the doors and went to him.

"You're late, Kal!" Diana immediately said.

"There was a pile up on the interstate, so I stopped to lend a hand,' Clark replied. "Besides, I'm on time to meet your mother."

"Yes thank the Gods, but I wanted to talk to you before you meet her."

"I wanted to talk to you too, Diana,' Clark said. "I was sort of hoping you could explain in a little more detail the differences between…"

Diana was too nervous to wait, so she cut him off. Her hands had been fidgeting at her sides, so to give them something to do she began straightening his cape as she spoke.

"We'll hopefully have time to discuss everything afterwards, but right now you really need to focus on this meeting." Diana turned and saw her mother walking down the hallway towards the terrace and study. "She's coming. Oh, I had a whole list of things I wanted to warn you about, but there's not time. I'll just have to summarize for you, Kal. Don't, I mean don't try and be funny. Please, avoid starting any sentences with the phrases "Well, to be honest' or 'to tell the truth', those are dead giveaways that you're about to lie. Last, but just as important; don't mention sex or nudity, whatever you do. Got it?"

"Nudity? Yours or mine?" He joked. Diana gave him a look that told him she wasn't amused and of course a slap.

"Don't do that."

"Right, neither, got it,' Clark quickly said.

"Welcome to the Themysciran Embassy, Superman, you're right on time,' Hippolyta said as she walked up to them. She stopped and looked from her daughter to Clark.

"It's nice to meet you, your majesty." Clark replied.

"Why don't we go into the study and talk there?' Hippolyta suggested and then gestured for him to follow her. Diana walked along at Clark's side.

"Remember, don't be funny, I mean it,' she whispered.

Hippolyta opened the door and gestured for Clark to enter. Diana started to walk in with him, but her mother stopped her.

"I think Superman can speak for himself, don't you, daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, of course he can,' Diana replied, still trying to get past her mother and into the room. "I just thought since this does have to do with me, I could stay and listen."

"You can wait out in the hallway,' Hippolyta said with a smile.

"But …" Diana tried to protest, even as her mother was closing the door.

"Out in the hallway, Diana,' Hippolyta replied before closing the door all the way. Diana stood for just a moment with her nose pressed against the wood. She didn't swear much, but she had picked up one word from Clark and it came to her mind at this moment.

Shit.

* * *

Clark stood looking around at the study. It was obviously decorated with expensive, but good taste. When the door closed he turned to Hippolyta.

"Won't you sit down?' She said.

"Thank you, um, ah, I'm sorry, what am I supposed to call you, ma'am?' Clark asked. "You have several titles, I wasn't sure which one you preferred."

"I am and always have been Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, does that help?" She replied.

"Yes, ma'am." Clark said as he sat down. Okay, so not the best start, he thought.

Hippolyta took a moment to look at Clark. He was obviously a handsome young man, but she had met many young, handsome men since arriving in the outside world. His clothes had a certain utilitarian quality to them and she imagined they would be good for physical work, but overall they seemed rather ordinary. His hands weren't smooth like so many young men she had met, so that indicated he had done work in his life. That was a plus, but it would take more than that for her to be swayed.

Hippolyta had promised Diana she would give him a fair hearing and she would. At first glance she was not impressed. She would see if he had any metal to him or was ultimately just another pretty boy.

"What shall I call you?" She asked. "Superman?"

"If you like,' he offered. "My Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

"Yes, that's right you're not from this world, are you?"

"No, ma'am. I'm originally from the planet Krypton, but it's no more."

"What can you tell me about this planet Krypton?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not much,' Clark admitted. "I left it as an infant and have lived most of my life on Earth."

"And you biological parents?"

"Just their names, Lara and Jor-El,' Clark replied.

"So you're an orphan."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What of your adopted parents here on Earth?" she asked.

"They've passed away."

"And you want to court my daughter,' Hippolyta continued. "Why should I allow this, Kal-El?"

"How do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Let's speak bluntly, shall we?" Hippolyta said.

"By all means,' Clark replied.

"My daughter is a beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead of her,' Hippolyta explained. "She is a princess, heir to the royal house of the Amazons and their champion. She is going to be an ambassador to the world. She has so much to offer and what do you offer in return, Kal-El? You're a penniless orphan from another world, who is feared and loathed by many on this world. I'm to understand you're a fugitive from the military and government of not just this country but wanted by others as well. Quite frankly, you're an anchor to my daughter and I see no reason to allow you to pull her down with you."

Clark sat and listened to every word. He had come here because it seemed like the thing to do if he was going to have a relationship with Diana. He was fully prepared to discuss why he liked Diana and his intentions towards her. What he wasn't expecting was what he'd just gotten. Diana's mother had just dismissed him in so many words as not good enough or even worthy of her daughter.

While Clark was born on Krypton, he was raised in the Midwest. He had many of the traits associated with that part of the United States. He could be amiable, easy going and a bit conservative, but like most people from that part of the country the things that he didn't stand for were being dismissed or talked down to. He could be just as blunt and plain spoken as the next man when he was challenged.

"Since we're being blunt, ma'am, I don't give a damn whether Diana is a princess or not,' Clark replied. "I know it's part of her heritage and I respect that, but that isn't why l care for her. You mentioned I'm penniless. Yes, I'm poor, but I work for the money I have. I proud of that and while I don't remember much of my Kryptonian heritage, I do remember everything about my Midwest upbringing. Both my Earth parents taught me I had to earn my way in this world. If what you want for your daughter is someone rich so she can live in the lap of luxury and never have to work for anything, you're right, I'm not the man for her."

Clark stopped at this point. He'd said more than he meant to, but he felt he needed to defend himself, not just for him but for those that raised him and everyone like them. He also realized he was going to have to fight for Diana if he wanted to be with her. He realized as he was talking that was something he wanted to do, fight for her.

"There's still the matter of you being a fugitive,' Hippolyta pointed out. She liked his rising to her challenge, but wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Yes, there is,' Clark acknowledged. "Some believe I'm the first wave of an alien invasion. I'm not. The world I was born on is gone. The governments and especially the military believe I'm a threat. I've broken no laws, yet I've been imprisoned, tortured, experimented on and treated worse than any being should be. Again, I've broken no law, but I will defend myself. I hope the people will one day judge me by my acts and not by their fears, but that won't stop me from doing what I'm doing."

"Diana being associated with you could turn those same people against her,' Hippolyta stated.

"I would never wish that,' Clark admitted. "When she came to my rescue it was for her own reasons. I believe she chose to stand up against injustice when she saw it. I admire her for that and would never ask her not to do what she felt was right. Her moral compass is one of the many things I like about her."

"Yet you keep secrets, Kal-El, don't you? One has to wonder about a man that keeps secrets, whether what he says is the truth or just part of the truth,' Hippolyta said. "You have another name, another secret identity with which you hide in plain sight. Tell me who you are and perhaps I will agree to let you continue seeing my daughter."

Clark looked down at his hands, slowly rubbing them together. She was giving him a choice, but it was really no choice at all.

"I can't do that, ma'am."

"Why? You told Diana who you were, didn't you?"

"Yes, but she gave her word not to reveal it,' Clark replied. "I'm not keeping it a secret idly, ma'am, it's to protect those that know me. As you said I'm thought of as a fugitive. If it was known who I was, some might go after those that are close to me and have been good to me. I can't ask them to take risk."

"Diana gave her word, what if I gave you my word?" Hippolyta asked.

"Diana told me you taught her that a person's word is their bond and I believe that too, ma'am. That's what my adopted parents believed and taught me,' Clark said. "They also taught me that trust is a two way street. I care deeply for your daughter. I would never try to change her or force her to do something she wasn't ready for or didn't want to do. I like her for who she is and want to get to know all of her, good and bad and hopefully let her get to know me too. I'm not like the men that committed the crimes against the Amazons, ma'am. I give my word on all I have just said. Can you accept my word?"

Hippolyta sat back considering what he'd just said. He had been passionate in his own defense and his words rang truth about his feelings towards Diana. The problem was she had trusted men before and that had disastrous consequences. In many ways the stakes were even higher this time, as it involved her own flesh and blood, her only child, Diana. It was a dangerous road to navigate. It meant going against everything she had believed for all these years and taking this young man at his word. Hippolyta had been a diplomat of one sort or another most of her life so she knew she could take his word, yet still have an out. She could still forbid him from courting Diana. It wasn't exactly in the spirit, but more the letter that she would be agreeing to. It would also test him one more time.

"Yes, I will accept your word,' she finally said.

"My name is Clark Kent,' he replied.

It suddenly all fell into place before her eyes. Hippolyta couldn't believe she'd missed it. That a pair of glasses could fool so many was almost beyond belief but then she realized people weren't looking for Superman down among them, but above and it all made some sort of sense.

"The young man at the party,' she said. "You danced with Diana."

"Yes."

"You have my word, Kal-El, I will not reveal your secret."

* * *

The time seemed to drag on forever, as Diana paced the hallway outside the study. She couldn't bring herself to listen; afraid of hearing something she didn't want to hear. She thought she heard Clark raise his voice and inwardly groaned, taking that as a bad sign. She finally finds someone she wants to have a relationship with and he screws it up. He probably tried being funny, she fumed.

The door to the study opened and Diana held her breath. Hippolyta came out followed by Clark.

"Well?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta looked at Clark and then turned back to her daughter.

"I will allow you two to continue,' she said. "For now."

"Thank you, mother!" Diana happily said, hugging her mother.

"I said for now, Diana,' Hippolyta replied, but she returned her daughter's embrace.

When they finally pulled apart, Hippolyta turned to Clark.

"Don't make me regret this decision, Kal-El, or I promise you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Yes ma'am."

With a long look into his eyes, Hippolyta finally turned and went back into the study, closing the door behind her. It had barely closed when Diana launched herself into Clark's arms and kissed him.

"Oh, I was so worried," she gasped between kisses. "I was sure you'd blown it."

"Gee, thanks, Diana,' Clark said with a chuckle. He didn't stop kissing her though.

They finally pulled apart and Diana was beaming.

"So it's official, we're courting!" She happily said.

"Um, about that,' Clark ventured. "I wanted to talk to you earlier about it, but there wasn't time. You said there were some differences between courting and dating earlier. I looked up courting and just so we're clear, courting doesn't mean we're getting married does it?"

Diana took a step back from him and gave him a confused look.

"Married? I'm 18, Kal, who said anything about getting married?"

"The Urban Dictionary? Ah, just so we're clear, what did you mean, Diana?"

He felt more nervous now than he had with Hippolyta.

"Courting means we're in a relationship now," Diana explained. "We've already been on some dates, so we're moving on. Why would you jump straight to getting married?"

"Your Amazon culture? I don't know, it's just what I read,' he lamely offered.

"What does my culture have to do with it? Look, it just means we're in a relationship, an exclusive relationship so no being a wingman for anyone, understood?"

"Got it,' He quickly replied.

Diana blushed a little as she spoke the next sentence.

"it also means we get to know each other better and perhaps even … sex."

"Oh really?" Now Clark was smiling. He took a step towards her, but Diana put her hand up to stop him.

"Not here, Kal! We're in the middle of the Embassy and my mother is in the next room!"

"Right, right, sorry, I got carried away there for a second," Clark offered as he took a step back. For some reason the image of himself in a car came to mind. The light turned green and hit the gas pedal, it immediately turned red again and he was forced to slam on the brakes. He gave his head a shake to get rid of the image and turned his focus back to Diana. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I need to deal with a situation first before anything can happen," she said.

"Trevor,' he ventured.

"Yes. I care about Steve and he's been a very good friend to me,' Diana explained. "I want to talk to him and explain things before, well, you know."

"Okay, I understand, no problem."

Diana smiled and moved a little closer to Clark.

"It won't be that long a wait, Kal,' she whispered. He smiled, but didn't reply. In his mind he was thinking that depends on your point of view, but he would give her the time she needed.

* * *

Metropolis – Later

Clark had flown home and changed. He was walking back to his apartment still going over everything that had happened. Frankly it had gone much better than he'd imagined it would. Maybe things were turning up for him, he thought with a smile as he headed up the stairs to his apartment. He turned the key in his lock and as he opened the door he immediately knew someone was in his room.

"Come in, close the door,' a voice said from the shadows.

Clark slowly closed the door and stood waiting.

"You and your girlfriend were in Gotham recently, Mr. Kent or should I say Superman? Why?"

Batman, Clark immediately realized as he looked at the dark figure in his room.

"Well?" Batman demanded. "What do you have to say?"

Clark smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi."

At first Batman didn't seem to know what to do, but hesitantly he took Clark's hand and shook it.

"Um, hi."


	19. Chapter 19

Observations

Metropolis

"I wasn't expecting guests, so I don't have no cake or anything." Clark said. "You want some coffee?

"No."

"You sure? It's not the fancy stuff, but it's Maxwell House, '_good to the last drop'_ according to the can."

"No … No thank you,' Batman replied. "I didn't come here to socialize."

"Okay.' Clark said with a nod. "Do you mind if I have some?"

"Help yourself."

Clark smiled and moved over to start the coffee maker. He was stalling, trying to think what he was going to do. It wasn't everyday the Batman shows up in your apartment saying he knows who you really are. Clark had already scanned him and other than curiosity about some of the gadgets in his belt, he knew physically Batman posed no threat to him.

That he'd already worked out Clark's secret was a major problem. What he planned on doing with that information was Clark's chief concern, but there was another part of him that was kind of excited to actually be meeting the Batman. Like most people he'd read the stories and heard the rumors, but the actual person behind all of them always seemed something of a phantom. Now he was standing in Clark's living room/dining room/kitchen/ well, the one room of his apartment other than his bedroom. It was strange, Clark knew he should be more worried, but what he knew of Batman was that he was a hero. Perhaps he was just being naïve, but Clark didn't believe he would expose his secret and risk hurting others.

Bruce was 25 and had been the Batman for a little over a year. There had been some rough patches and mistakes at first, but he thought he had this figured out. He was beginning to have an impact in Gotham. This was his first trip outside the city as Batman. The feeling he'd seen angels the other night had bothered him. He knew he'd been preoccupied with honoring his parents, but it seemed to nag at the back of his mind. He checked the chatter around Gotham and there were other reports of similar sightings.

He knew it wasn't angels, so who what it? Checking all the security cameras he could around town he didn't spot anything. It was just by chance he looked at one of news channels 'eye in the sky' footage. He almost missed it at first, but when he slowed the video down and enhanced it, two blurry figures appeared. He immediately identified Wonder Woman, but it took a little more manipulation of the image for the S symbol to finally be recognisable. Why were they there and what did they want, were the first questions that came to Bruce's mind. Frankly he wasn't pleased with the two being in Gotham at all, but especially that night.

It seemed the only way to find out what they were doing was to ask one of them, but which one? After doing some more digging on both, the option was clear, Superman. Clark Kent lived alone in a rundown part of Metropolis. Diana was a Princess living on Embassy Row in Washington D.C. He would have to contend with not only her Embassy's security, but also probably the neighboring Embassies security. This wasn't even adding in the factors of the paparazzi and tourists that seemed to always been in that area. Getting into Clark's apartment would probably only take a small piece of metal to flick the window latch.

He'd studied everything he could so when he got here he'd be ready. He'd even arrived early when he knew Clark wouldn't be home just so he could get the layout of the apartment. He wanted his presence to have maximum impact when he confronted Superman. If it was going to be a confrontation, Bruce wanted to dictate the terms. In the open against someone who could fly, stop trains and shoot lasers from his eyes the odds weren't good. By confronting him here in his apartment he limited what he could do. Bruce didn't want to cut off every avenue, as that would only make Clark dangerous. He just wanted to try and control the situation as much as he could. It was a risk, but a calculated risk. Frankly he was a little wound up, but he controlled his breathing and heart rate to remain calm.

He let Clark busy himself making the coffee. Bruce knew he was stalling, but had expected that. What he hadn't expected was the cheerful greeting Clark gave him. That seemed off and Bruce couldn't help wondering if it was all part of some act to lull him into a sense of security. The idea that he'd offer Bruce coffee and cake like he was some neighbor stopping over for a visit was strange too, but he just put it down as part of whatever game Clark was playing.

"You didn't answer my question,' Bruce said. 'What were you and your girlfriend, Wonder Woman doing in Gotham?"

Clark turned from the coffee maker and faced Bruce.

"What makes you think she's my girlfriend?"

"Isn't she?"

"Well, yeah,' Clark admitted with sheepish grin. "It's kind of new though. She calls it courting, which I have to tell you scared the crap out of me until she explained exactly what that was."

Bruce just looked at him from the shadows for a moment. Why was he telling him details about his girlfriend? This wasn't Gotham, but it couldn't be that different confronting someone in another city.

"What sort of game are you playing?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Clark replied.

"Don't even try and bullshit me here,' Bruce fired back. "I show up in your apartment and tell you I know who you really are. That should have set off warning bells. You should be on the defensive, yet what do you do? You don't threaten me, you say hi and shake my hand. Then you offer me coffee and cake? Again, what the hell game are you playing?"

"What have you got against being friendly?" Clark replied.

"Just answer the question!"

Clark raised his hands in surrender and sat down at the small kitchen table. He figured the best thing was just to come clean. Batman did have the drop him, so there was no use trying to trick him or drag this out.

"Okay, yeah, I was thrown by seeing you here,' Clark stated. "That you apparently know who I am is a problem too. What are my choices though? I was stalling to try and think of all of them. I could deny it, but you wouldn't believe that. I could threaten you, but I'm probably not the first person that tried that either. I could blur over and snap your neck before you moved a finger, but I'm not a killer. So what does that leave me? If you've thought of any I didn't, please tell me. I just figured you came here like this for a reason, so I'd hear you out and figure what to do from there."

"You think it would be that easy to kill me?" Bruce asked.

"Yes."

Something about how simply he said it made Bruce believe him. It didn't come across as a threat though, just a statement of fact. Bruce wasn't sure what to make of Clark. He appeared calm, even reasonable, yet he must be worried about his secret.

"So are you going to tell the world who I am?" Clark asked, almost confirming Bruce's supposition. On the way here he'd been trying to decide what he was going to do about Clark's secret, but hadn't come to any conclusion. He wanted to see him face to face before he decided. He also had questions.

"That depends on you,' Bruce replied. "Why were you two in Gotham?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"We wanted to meet you,' Clark offered. "Well, I really just wanted to meet you, but Diana had this idea about us all joining up against any larger threats that might come along we couldn't handle alone."

"What like a club?" Bruce asked. Part of him didn't believe any of this. It seemed almost surreal, yet as he listened to Clark speak he sounded honest and candid. Who was this guy, anyway?

"Yeah, I suppose, it was really more Diana's idea than mine,' Clark replied.

"I'm not a joiner.' Bruce quickly pointed out. He had to admit there was something likeable about Clark. He seemed decent and straight forward, exactly as he appeared; yet Bruce knew there had to be more to him. He kept his guard up.

"I kind of guessed that about you,' Clark admitted. "So tell me, how did you figure it out? I mean about me? Cause if you can that means others might and that could be a big problem. It could be used against people I know."

"I have my ways."

For the first time Bruce saw an expression of concern pass over Clark's features. It was only when he mentioned the others though, which Bruce found interesting and highly revealing about the young man sitting in front of him. When he'd decided to become Batman, Bruce knew even if he honed his physical skills to their peak, it wouldn't be enough. He needed to train his mind too. That would be his edge. He would observe everything, how people talked, acted, their body language, everything to help him be at least two steps ahead of them. With Clark all the cues were saying he was honest, a good man. Perhaps he was a little young and a bit naïve but basically good.

"I heard you were something of a detective, but didn't know you were this good, " Clark said. "How did you figure it out?"

He seemed genuinely interested and that made sense of Bruce. It was his secret identity after all. That sort of information if it got out could be dangerous not just to him, but also to anyone that knew him. The concern he showed for others made Bruce want to tell him, to explain the process of deciphering his secret.

"I wasn't easy,' Bruce admitted. "Your dance with the Princess helped. That was a mistake by the way."

"I guess it's how you look at it,' Clark said with a smile.

"It was impulsive and made you stand out from the crowd' Bruce replied. "It was out of character for you."

"Well she has a way of getting me to do a lot of things I normally wouldn't do."

Bruce didn't have it all down yet, but he did have the infamous Batman glare worked out. He gave it to Clark for a moment and then snidely replied,' I get it, she's a beautiful young woman."

Clark took the obvious hint. A small smile crossed his lips as he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, sorry, but me dancing with her couldn't have been the only thing was it?" He asked. "You weren't the only person to see that so why wouldn't others jump to the same conclusion?"

"Maybe some have,' Bruce observed. "I think most haven't because they're looking in the wrong place."

"How so?"

"They're thinking of you as Superman the alien from above, instead of down here with the rest of us,' Bruce explained. "I imagine many think you're only Superman, 24/7, so they're not looking for who else you might be."

"But you did,' Clark replied.

"Yes. An alien with your powers just appearing on the scene gets my attention." Bruce stated. "I've seen the few interviews you've done, so I knew you've been here most of your life. That raises the question where were you before you appeared? You look human so you could easily blend in to the population. Your mannerisms and accent are strictly American, Midwest so that narrowed it down some."

"The Midwest is a big place and there are a lot of people from there,' Clark countered. "That doesn't tell me how you figured out it was me."

"I got lucky,' Bruce said.

"I doubt that,' Clark replied with a smile.

"I read the Independent,' Bruce continued. "I prefer news to gossip and Henry Cameron running it means I get that from the Independent. I've read your articles. There's nothing directly connected between them and Superman, but there is a tone that's similar. It's a feeling really, but I've learned to trust my feelings. It was a starting point."

Clark got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sure you don't want some?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just being polite, please, go on,' Clark replied, taking his seat again.

"I did some digging into your background,' Bruce said. "Smallville, adopted son of Martha and Jonathan Kent. You excelled in school and sports, tops in both, and then what was it, eighth grade? Everything changed, suddenly you were a C student, completely average in everything."

"Seventh grade,' Clark corrected him.

"I know,' Bruce stated. "After that, no more sports, no top of the class. A guy your size the coaches would have been hounding you to play, especially in a small town. That led me to believe something changed. It could have been drugs or just teenage angst but there was no mention of it in any of your records. It was as if you deliberately pulled back. There was no fluctuation in-between, it was an immediate change. If I had to speculate that's when your powers kicked in."

A sad smile came to Clark's lips as the memories came rushing back. He slowly turned the white ceramic coffee mug between his fingers.

"It wasn't fair anymore,' he whispered.

"Fair? Fair to who?" Bruce asked.

"To everyone else."

The room was silent for a moment. Bruce strangely found himself liking Clark. He could almost imagine how difficult that must have been at such a young age. Bruce hadn't known exactly what to expect when he came here, but the young man sitting in front of him certainly wasn't what he imagined. Keep your guard up, Bruce reminded himself.

"The rest of the details are similar,' Bruce offered. "Your coming to Metropolis and Superman's appearance shortly afterwards seemed too coincidental. This apartment doesn't say Clark Kent lives here by the way. You may sleep here occasionally, but it seems completely impersonal. A usual apartment of a 21 year old man wouldn't look like this."

Clark didn't say anything for a moment, just continued to turn his coffee mug between his fingers.

"You're quite the detective, I have to hand it to you, Batman,' he offered. "The questions now are what you're going to do with his information? And are you the only detective that can figure it out?"

"What I do with it depends on you,' Bruce offered.

"How so?"

"So far you've been something of a champion for the working poor and underclass,' Bruce replied. He had the advantage, so he pressed ahead. "If that's all you plan to do, I have no problem keeping your secret. "

"Than all I have to worry about is someone else finding out,' Clark stated.

"I could help you with that,' Bruce offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne, I'd appreciate that."

"Excuse me?" Bruce said.

"Bruce Wayne,' Clark replied. "I'm not the detective you are, but I do have x-ray vision. You probably didn't know about ability, no one else does. I can see through you mask. I'm also a reporter so I know how to do a little digging too. Most of the pieces are right there for anyone that wants to see them, but the other night was the key. I know what happened in that alley fifteen year ago."

Bruce for once didn't know what to say.

"I want to apologize for intruding on a private moment,' Clark continued. "When Diana and I realized what we were witnessing we immediately left to give you your privacy."

"So you were spying on me? Now what? You're going to blackmail me to keep my silence about your secret identity?" Bruce defensively asked. His own secret identity was suddenly on the line and it through him off a bit.

"No." Clark said with a shake of his head. "I know you probably didn't believe me earlier when I said we were just there to meet you, but that's the truth. I told you I know you're Bruce Wayne just so we're on an equal footing. I think we're on the same side and I would appreciate your help, but I want you to be able to trust me and I want to be able to trust you. I hope we can learn to trust each other, Bruce, but that's up to you. I guess the next moves yours."

Bruce was silent and didn't move a muscle the whole time Clark was talking. Now he had a choice to make. Bruce hated having to trust anyone. Something about Clark's words and directness made him want to trust Clark. Bruce decided coming here was a risk, so he might as well taken an even bigger one. Slowly he reached up and pushed back his cowl to reveal his face. He stepped into the light and pulled out the chair opposite Clark.

"Maybe I will have some of that coffee."

* * *

Washington – Ebenezer's Coffee House

Diana sat at one of the metal tables set on the sidewalk in front having a coffee and doing a little people watching. She'd been here for a little over twenty minutes and was for the most part enjoying herself. She was dressed casually, her hair pulled back and wearing a pair of Audrey Hepburn style huge sunglasses. No one had recognized her. She found she liked venturing out incognito now and then just to mingle with the crowd.

She figured if Clark could pull it off just changing his hair a bit and wearing glasses, she could to. That it was so simple made her wonder how people really saw her? Did they think she wore her Wonder Woman armor all the time or just dress in togas? Yes, back on Themyscira that was the norm, but she lived in the Washington D.C. now, the capital of the most consumer driven society in the world. She was eighteen and had money, of course she was going to see what the shops had. Who wouldn't?

The thing Diana liked about being anonymous was that she was able to learn things she never would from a book or staying in the Embassy or going to diplomatic functions. They might seem trivial to most, but they helped add layers to the world around her.

Some of the things she'd learned today included:

**Old people smell like band-aids**. Not all of them, but a surprising number.

**Never encourage an amateur magician**. She'd learned this by watching the young couple next to her. They seemed to be on a first date and when he suddenly did a card trick for the young woman, she was polite and said 'that was great!' He proceeded to do another and another and another, until finally he pulled out a length of rope and a pair of scissors. There was a frozen smile on the young woman's lips the whole time, but increasingly it never reached her eyes. Diana had to admit there was something deeply disturbing about someone bringing rope on a first date. Yes, she had her lasso, but she hadn't whipped it out when she was with Kal.

**Cologne is best used in moderation**.

She thought the most amazing revelation she'd made was that apparently **stupid people don't really know they're stupid**. They have a very high opinion of themselves and their abilities, even though all the evidence points to the contrary. She had been so surprised by this she immediately posted it on Twitter, but received a reply saying that someone else had already documented the phenomenon. It was called the Dunning Kruger Effect and the men that discovered it actually won a Nobel Prize.

To most these might seem like small trivial things, but to Diana they were like pieces in a giant puzzle. Alone they might not mean much, together they helped fill in some of the spaces between the big things. They gave depth to the world around her. In just twenty minutes of listening and watching she was able to assimilate just a bit more into the world she found herself in. These were little silly things that ordinary people noticed too. For someone that always felt like an outsider, different from everyone else, sharing even the littlest of things made her feel like maybe she wasn't so different after all.

Her phone rang. Diana took it out of her bag and glanced at it before answering. Steve.

"Hello?"

"Hey, angel, just wanted to let you know I'm running a little late, but I'll be there in about ten minutes. I hope you remembered not to order anything other than coffee, cause I know this great place I want to take you to for lunch,' he said. "I've called ahead so two of the chef's specialties will be waiting when we get there."

"I was hoping we could talk, Steve,' Diana replied. "There's something I need to tell you."

"At lunch, angel, you can tell me at lunch. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

He hung up before she could say another word. Diana took the phone away from her ear and looked at it for a moment before putting it away. She didn't want to go to lunch today. She had something important she needed to tell Steve and she wanted to do it in person. Meeting here for coffee seemed like the best place. Diana had a feeling once she told him what she had to say, he wouldn't be in the mood to eat, the chef's specialty or anything else.

Diana knew Steve wanted a relationship with her. When they had first met back on the island the idea seemed so foreign, yet interesting. Once she and her mother came to the outside world it seemed so many new things opened up for Diana. Steve had been the first man she'd ever met or seen. At the time she thought if she were ever going to have a relationship with a man, it would be with him.

Things change though, you live, you learn and you grow. What seemed simple once didn't seem so simple the more you understood exactly what it was. Steve was a good man and in her way Diana loved him. She just wasn't in love with him. That first spark between them had been attraction but also curiosity. It was only when she felt the real thing that she knew the difference.

Diana didn't know if she was in love with Kal. It felt much too soon for that. What she did know was she was attracted to him. Well, very attracted to him if she were being honest with herself. She felt desires and urges she never felt with Steve. The idea of being with a man went against everything she had been taught growing up and with Steve she still questioned whether she would ever be able to overcome those doubts. With Kal Diana didn't have to wonder. She'd already thought quite a bit about it. If her mother knew just how much she had been thinking about it Diana would have a huge problem, but thankfully it was still her secret.

There were so many things that seemed to draw her to Kal and away from someone like Steve. Even something as simple as Steve's lunch plans illustrated it for Diana. Steve wanted to show her the world, while Kal wanted to explore it with her.

She hoped Steve wouldn't take it badly. She cared for him and wanted to remain friends. Diana just couldn't be what he wanted her to be. She couldn't feel things that weren't there. It was going to be difficult, but Diana couldn't take the next step with Kal until she cleared things up with Steve. She owed that to both of them, but more importantly to herself.

It seemed Diana was about to learn another lesson about the world that so many others had learned before her.


	20. Chapter 20

Lady of the Island

"_Holdin' you close, undisturbed before a fire_

_The pressure in my chest when you breathe in my ear_

_We both knew this would happen when you first appeared_

_My lady of the island."_

_Crosby, Stills and Nash_

* * *

Washington D.C. – Dan's Café

Someone put a quarter in the jukebox and pressed B17.

_Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain_ by Willie Nelson came on.

Dan's was located in the Adam Morgan neighborhood in northwest bar smelled, the floor was sticky, and it was very likely that two drinks had already been spilt on the unleveled pool table. It was a dive bar and its claim to fame was something called "The Setup" which consisted of a carafe of liquor, a can of soda, and a bucket of ice, all for just $14.

Steve hadn't touched his can of soda.

The song seemed to fit his mood. It was a lament for lost love. It spoke in simple, yet elegant words about regret, memory and endings. Short and bittersweet, you know when you hear it, the song was written from experience.

No one likes to lose.

Diana had told Steve earlier she wanted a relationship with him, just not the kind he wanted. She just wanted to be friends.

He never thought such an innocuous word like friends would hurt so much. He remembered just sitting there looking at her stunned, as she continued talking. Her words blurred together in his mind as the realization of what she was saying hit him. She was dumping him. An eighteen-year-old woman was dumping Steve Trevor. It almost would have been comical except for one small fact; he was desperately in love with her.

There was someone else, but he hadn't asked whom. He didn't really care in the moment, as he was trying to process that it wasn't him. He knew eventually he'd want to know. He'd want to know everything, but not now, not now, not yet. The pain was too fresh, the wound too deep.

Steve dropped another piece of ice into his glass and refilled it from the carafe. Physically he felt like he'd been through the ringer. Steve had run the gambit of emotions and knew he still had a few more to deal with. Anger, he'd been so angry with her and lashed out. He'd said some cruel things he regretted now.

He was embarrassed and humiliated.

Embarrassed that he hadn't seen it coming. He should have, so why didn't he, Steve kept asking himself. He liked to think of himself as a sharp guy, keeping an eye on details, yet he hadn't seen it coming. He'd missed all the signs, that now looking back he could plainly see had been there. Why had he missed them, he wondered?

He knew the answer to that question and that's why he was feeling humiliated. He hadn't wanted to see them. He'd been caught up in a fantasy of his own making and had to watch it all come crumbling down before his eyes. He'd known she was the one. He knew a lot of women so it wasn't just the pain of the moment talking. No one liked being dumped but when it's by the one you thing is the one it hurts so much more. The humiliation of knowing all the time you were thinking of a possible future together, they weren't.

Steve knew he needed to apologize. She had been honest with him, brutally honest in her naïve way, but honest all the same. She didn't deserve the things he'd said. Steve knew he hurt her. She was so young; he had to remind himself. It must have seemed so simple to her. He should have been more patient, more understanding and not rushed things. Of course she wasn't ready for the kind of commitment he was offering. The world was too new and she was still exploring it. He should have known she'd want to experiment with others, it was only natural. He'd done the same thing at her age. It was only after you had a few experiences the real thing becomes clear.

Steve hoped he hadn't ruined things between them forever. If he couldn't be with her now as he wished, he still didn't want them to be nothing. He knew he should try and move on. That's what everyone would say, but as he took another drink he realized he didn't know how to do that. When you find someone you think is perfect for you, how do you turn to another?

Time heals and things change, he would just have to get through this, make things right and wait. Perhaps their day would come someday, if not now.

* * *

Washington – The Lincoln Memorial

Diana sat on top of the monument. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were around them. She was crying. That words can cut deeper than any sword was always a painful lesson to learn. She had believed it would be simple. She would be honest about her feelings and Steve would understand. Diana felt like a fool now for being so naïve.

It's never that simple.

He'd been hurt. That wasn't what she wanted. He lashed out at her. Diana knew he didn't mean what he was saying, but the words still hurt. He'd called her silly, a spoiled child that didn't know what she really wanted. She tried to explain, but he stopped wanting to hear anything she said.

Diana felt foolish. She was supposed to be an Amazon, a warrior, yet here she was crying like a child. She thought she was starting to understand this world, but now she felt like she didn't comprehend it at all. She hadn't felt the same things Steve had, so she thought she owed it to him to tell him the truth. It seemed her honesty hurt him even worse than a lie would have. She had the best intentions, but it all turned to ashes in front of her eyes. Maybe he was right, she was just a child that didn't belong here, she thought. It had all gone so badly.

She heard him before he appeared. Kal. He landed several feet away from her.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Clark looked at Diana for a moment and the sadness was only too apparent. His first impulse was anger that someone could do this to her. He quickly dismissed this as that was hardly what she needed right now. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he wanted to try. He moved over and sat down next to her.

"Nice view,' he offered, but got no reply.

"So what's up?" He tried again.

"N-Nothing.' Diana murmured in reply and then after a moment added, "How was your day?"

Clark had to smile. With everything she was dealing with, she still remembered the social graces. The exquisite manners of a proper princess he thought.

"Well, it started a little rough,' he replied. "This morning I stopped to get a Coke at the gas station. As I was coming out I noticed a guy putting air in his tire. Just when I looked over, he bent down and it was all ass crack after that. Full on moon, and believe me that's one frame I'd like to delete from my photographic memory."

Dana dipped her head and bit her bottom lip as a smile started to come.

"Don't be funny,' she whispered.

"Okay."

They sat side by side for a few minutes.

"How did you know I was here?" She finally asked.

"I didn't. I was looking for you. I hadn't seen you for awhile so I thought I'd stop by,' Clark stated. "I went to the Embassy, the back so no one would see me. I saw your mother. I don't think she likes me, by the way."

"She doesn't." Diana immediately replied.

"Good to know."

They lapsed into silence again.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay, we can just sit here,' he replied. They were quiet again. Clark slowly stretched his arm out and put it around Diana. She looked at him, but didn't make any move to remove it.

"What-What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I admit I'm new at this whole courting thing,' he offered. "But it seems since I'm officially courting you now, as the courter I should try and comfort the courtee."

"The what?"

"You, Diana, you."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything, but did lean into him. They just sat like that for quite awhile.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No."

"No, you're not sure or no you don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it,' she whispered.

Again they returned to silence. It was several minutes before either spoke again.

"I made a mess of everything,' Diana sadly said.

"I doubt that,' Clark replied, giving her a small hug.

"I did." Diana countered. "I thought it would be so simple. I knew I couldn't start anything with you until I told Steve the truth. He got angry."

Trevor, Clark thought. He didn't really know the situation between Trevor and Diana. She said he wasn't her boyfriend and he accepted it. The thing was he'd seen how Trevor reacted around Diana at the party. Clark knew that look and knew Trevor hadn't different ideas about their relationship.

He probably should have been angry with him, but Clark knew what it was like to be let down easy. No one handled it well. Right now though, his main focus was Diana.

'I'm no expert by any means, Diana,' Clark offered. "I don't know if it will help, but I think you did the right thing being honest."

"It doesn't help,' she replied.

"Well, I said I wasn't an expert."

"Maybe I should have never come out to this world,' Diana mused. "I've messed everything up."

"No,' Clark immediately said. "You did nothing wrong, Diana. You were honest and didn't lead him on. If you didn't feel the same things he did, it was right to let him know that."

"I didn't,' Diana admitted. "I just didn't want to hurt him, but I did."

"Unfortunately everyone gets hurt now and then,' Clark said, remembering his own dumping back in high school. "You never known how someone is going to react until it happens, but you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault, Diana."

"It feels like it is,' she replied.

"It's not."

Diana leaned a little more into Clark.

"So you don't think I should go back to Themyscira?' She asked.

"If you do, I'll have to follow you and that could get messy,' Clark replied. "You know that whole no men allowed policy they have there."

"You'd do that?" She asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"What kind of courter would I be if I didn't?" He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kal."

"No problem, besides if you leave you'll miss meeting Batman." Clark stated. "I met him the other night. I think you'll like him."

Diana turned towards Clark.

"You met him? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I just did."

"So what's he like? Who is he, do you know?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you,' Clark replied. "Secret identity and all, I sort of promised."

"I guess,' Diana admitted. "It doesn't seem fair that you know and I don't."

"Well, when you meet him maybe he'll feel like telling you.' Clark offered, although in the back of his mind he was guessing Bruce wasn't the type to want his secret identity spread around.

"So when can I meet him?" Diana asked.

"I don't know,' Clark admitted. "He's kind of touchy about outsiders being in Gotham. It's apparently his city, exclusively."

"We could invite him to meet us someplace else,' Diana countered. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we just made a short trip to Gotham to say hi."

"Yeah, I think he would,' Clark replied.

"He doesn't sound very friendly to me,' Diana groused. "Can't you call him and explain it?"

"I just met him, I don't have his number, Diana."

"Then we'll have to go to Gotham,' she replied.

"So does this mean you're staying?" Clark asked.

Diana blushed a bit and leaned back into Clark.

"I guess."

"I'm glad to hear it.' He whispered in reply.

They slipped into silence again.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?'

"You know I'm the one courting you, don't you?" Diana asked.

"How's that?"

"Well, you meeting my mother was important because it was so she would give her blessing to me courting you,' Diana explained. "So I'm the courter and you're the courtee."

"I don't think that's the way it works, Diana,' Clark stated.

"Of course it is,' Diana stated firmly. "Its Themysciran tradition the woman always does the courting."

"Well, that's not even remotely fair,' Clark complained.

"That's the tradition, Kal."

"Well, we're not on Themyscira now, Diana,' Clark replied. "I think the fair thing to do is for both of us to be courting the other. I'll court you and you court me. How does that sound?"

"I guess I can live with it,' Diana offered. Under her breath she added. "I did make the first move though. I'm the one that brought up courting in the first place, you didn't even know what courting was."

Clark shook his head and sighed.

"All right, you can be the courter, Diana, I'll be the courtee."

"Thank you, Kal.' Diana said and then kissed him. "Not just for that, but for everything."

"Your welcome, Diana,' he replied. He gently pulled her closer and returned her kiss with one of his own. "Just wanted to thank you properly."

"I still feel miserable,' Diana admitted.

"It takes time, Diana,' he replied. "We've got all the time in the world."

She smiled at this and then leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder again. Clark kept his arm around her. They said in silence, sharing the night.

* * *

"_Letting myself wander through the world inside your eyes  
You know I'd like to stay here until every tear runs dry.  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
My lady of the island._

_Wrapped around each other in the peeping sun,_  
_Beams of sunshine light the stage,_  
_The red light's on._  
_I never want to finish what I've just begun with you,_  
_My lady of the island. "_


	21. Chapter 21

Waves

Metropolis

Clark had been working hard on his latest story. It was about a subject most would consider rather ill advised and not the sort of thing an up and coming reporter should be working on, if he wanted to remain up and coming. It started with two events unrelated in most people's minds but telling when thought of them in tandem.

Event One: On his way to work one morning, Clark noticed a small group of protesters picketing in front of one of the larger banks in Metropolis.

Event Two: Activists in the city had organized something called Media Day. Groups with compelling causes from around the city came to the park in the middle of the downtown well prepared for news conferences only to find no one there from the press other than Clark.

Both nights Clark went home and flipped through the channels. There was no coverage of either event. He began to wonder if this was happening in Metropolis, was it happening in other places? It didn't take much research to find that it was. While the fate of the local sports teams or the latest gossip of about some celebrity received ample coverage, in fact too much coverage for their insignificance, real ordinary people and their concerns were being pushed out in favor of the trivial.

The Huffington Post if their coverage is any indication, has someone on staff that does nothing but look for _side boob_ at every red carpet affair. Yes, a wonderful job for whoever has it, but not really news.

In the meantime, valiant Americans were striving to reduce or prevent the pain, anguish and costs of preventable tragedies – poverty, repression, marginalization, exclusion and the chronic indifference to posterity in favor of vested pressures for instant gratification. The press releases, reports, accomplishments and testimonies of those striving for justice receive very little coverage from the mass media.

Without media coverage, the civic community cannot, even if it demonstrates in the streets and squares, expand its audience of concern. Clark realized that with the consolidation of the media everywhere, it meant more and more of these small, grassroots movements would be ignored and marginalized. Yes, some might be frivolous, but without being exposed to them, the general public has no way of knowing which are worthless and which are worthy.

He decided that at least once a week, he would write about one of these smaller, grassroots organizations. In an unbiased way, he would present their concerns and get the oppositions response. So far no government or big business had been willing to comment, other than threaten to sue Clark and the Independent.

None of the other papers or televisions stations in Metropolis reported on any of it.

* * *

"Kent!"

Henry Cameron bellowed from his office. Most of the staff called this the "summons from God', but only when Cameron couldn't hear them. As strange as it was, for all Clark's amazing abilities, he was still intimidated by the older man. He was a veteran of the industry Clark was trying to make a name in. Cameron had probably forgotten more about the news business than Clark would ever know. Maybe it was just at 21, anyone over fifty seemed ancient to Clark and to have survived in the business that long commanded respect.

Clark quickly made his way to Cameron's office, closed the door and sat down. Cameron had his latest article in his hand. He gave it one more look and then dropped it on the top of his desk.

"Not bad, it will be in tomorrow's edition."

Clark knew by now that was all Cameron would say about the article. It was almost high praise that he didn't dissect in front of Clark. Cameron seemed to sort through the papers on his desk for moment and then sat back and looked at Clark.

"You got a girl, Kent?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Clark replied, completely caught off guard by the question.

"A girl, Kent you got a one?" Cameron asked again.

"Yeah, yes, I do,' Clark fumbled to say.

"Good, good,' Cameron replied, nodding his head. "You're young, you should have a life other than work."

"Okay."

"You going to marry her?' Cameron suddenly asked.

Clark squirmed a bit; uncomfortable with the trend this conversation was taking.

"It's a little soon for that, Mr. Cameron,' he offered. "We've only been dating a short time."

"You like her don't you?"

"Yes, very much,' Clark said.

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes."

"Good, keep doing it,' Cameron advised. "Women like the guy they're dating to tell them."

"Okay, if you say so,' Clark feebly replied.

"Here's the thing, Kent,' Cameron said, sitting up and resting his elbows on his desk. "Mrs. Harrow has a policy here at the Independent. When a new reporter finally gets the front page, she likes to reward them. Me, I think that's your job so why should you be rewarded for doing your job? Mrs. Harrow feels differently and since she owns the paper and doesn't interfere with how it's run, she gets her way on this."

Clark just sat across from his boss, having no idea where this was going.

"You got the front page, Kent, so you get the reward,' Cameron informed Clark. He held up a set of keys. "Mrs. Harrow's family has a house on the Jersey shore in a town called Avalon. You get to use it for the weekend. No wild parties or anything stupid, Kent, is that clear?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Good, take your girl with you,' Cameron advised. "Spend some time alone together. Get to know each other."

Cameron tossed the keys to Clark.

"Now get out of here, I've got a paper to run."

Clark quickly got up and started for the door. He was almost out when Cameron stopped him.

"Tell your girl how much you like her, Kent."

* * *

Themyscira

What had started as a reform had slowly broken down into competing factions. While the essential functions were still being run, a government was far from being formed. The original two sides, the traditionalist and the reformers had splintered amongst themselves and a power vacuum had formed. General Phillipus had watched all this happen with growing concern. While she was a staunch supporter of bringing back the Queen, she was also a realist. Things had gone too far to go back to how it had been.

Phillipus was a student of history. She knew that in situations like the one developing on Themyscira, the longer it went on the worse the consequences. More extreme positions would be taken on all sides and it could easily turned to violence. Once that happened it would be easy for someone to grab control and power. Dictators don't rise from tranquility, but chaos. She had fought too long and sacrificed too much for her island home to allow that to happen.

It was why she'd come to this small tavern on the outskirts of the capital. She was here to speak with Artemis, one of the young, reform minded Amazons. She was a member of the Bana tribe, sharp tongued, aggressive and ill mannered, but she had a good head on her shoulders. Phillipus believed she could work out a bargain with the young firebrand.

There was a hush that fell over the tavern as Phillipus entered and went to the bar. She ordered a drink and tossed a few coins on the counter. No one said anything as she got her drink and took a swallow.

"You lost old woman?"

A voice from the back called out. Artemis

"You think me old?" Phillipus replied. "My steel says otherwise."

A rumble went through the small crowd as every eye turned to watch as Artemis stood. Her flaming red hair offset her piercing green eyes. Her bow hung casually from her back and her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. She was tall, even for an Amazon. She moved gracefully through the crowd towards Phillipus. When she got close, Artemis looked at Phillipus' sword for a moment.

"It seems your steel does a lot of talking, can it back it up?"

"Those that learned the answer to that question can't reply, but you can find a large number of them in the graveyard,' Phillipus replied. "There's always room for more."

A smile came to Artemis' face. She looked at the bartender and pointed to the counter.

"Two more here." She said and then returned her gaze to Phillipus. "Still as ornery as ever, I see, Phillipus."

"And you're still as charming as always, Artemis."

Artemis laughed. The rest of the patrons seemed to relax, as there didn't appear to be a fight imminent. Artemis took a great pull on her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So what brings the Queen's general to this humble establishment?"

"You do, Artemis,' Phillipus replied.

"Me? Why me?"

"I thought we could talk,' Phillipus offered. "Perhaps reach an understanding."

"Politics,' Artemis said with disgust. "I've had my fill of it."

"Yes, but you can see the signs of danger as clear as I can,' Phillipus countered.

Artemis considered this for a moment. She had been one of the original Amazons that pushed for a more democratic system, but the endless squabbling had soured her to the whole process. Still she was concerned where the island was heading.

"Let's talk then, general, but some place with a little more privacy."

Phillipus nodded and Artemis led her towards the back of the tavern. She pulled back the cover to a smaller room and the two women entered. They sat opposite each other, their drinks in hand.

"So talk,' Artemis began.

"Things are spiraling in a dangerous directions, Artemis,' Phillipus stated. "The extremes are becoming the loudest voices on both sides. For the good of all Amazons this can't be allowed to go on much longer."

"How do you propose to stop it?" Artemis asked.

"You and I make a deal, here, tonight."

"What kind of deal, Phillipus?"

"The best kind,' Phillipus said. "The kind where neither of us is happy, but both of us can live with it."

Artemis considered this for a moment.

"We should order more drinks, I think it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Avalon, New Jersey

Clark and Diana walked down the main road checking out the sights in the small community. They'd been having a running conversation since they arrived.

"Why didn't he want to meet me again?' Diana asked.

"Somebody named the Riddler was pulling off a string of bank robberies and he wanted to concentrate on that,' Clark replied. "He sent his apologies."

"Did you tell him we could fly down and help? And then meet him?" Diana offered.

"Yeah, he didn't like that idea."

"Are you sure he's not avoiding me?" Diana inquired. "He seems to talk to you, Kal."

"That's because I asked him if he wouldn't mind looking into something for me,' Clark replied. "As a detective, he's really good. He was just getting back to me, that's why we spoke."

"Still, I'd like to meet him,' Diana offered.

"I'm sure you will, Diana,' Clark stated. "He just has a lot on his hands right now. It does give us a chance to take Mrs. Harrow up on her offer to use her beach house though. That's a nice break, isn't it?"

"Yes it was,' Diana admitted. "I guess I just don't like the idea that he would tell you who he was and not me."

"Well, technically he didn't tell me,' Clark absently replied.

'What do you mean, technically he didn't tell you?"

"I looked through his mask and saw who he was."

Clark had been looking at all the little shops, but now realized Diana had stopped walking along side of him. He turned and saw she had a surprised look on her face.

"You can do that?" She asked.

"Yeah,' he replied with a smile.

Diana crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Have you done it before?"

"Sure."

Clark's smile got a little bigger as he turned and continued walking. Diana caught up with him almost instantly. While she wasn't ashamed of her body, she was a little uncomfortable with the idea of him looking through her clothes. It just felt different somehow.

"You haven't done it with me, have you?" She asked.

"No, of course not," Clark replied. "Why ruin the surprise."

"The surprise?"

"When we're both ready, I imagine we'll both see each other without our clothes,' Clark offered. "Can't think of a nicer surprise than that."

While he was talking, Diana let her eyes move over Clark's body. He was dressed in shorts and a loose white shirt, but she could imagine what he looked like underneath them. In fact, she had been imagining it quite a bit lately.

"Yes, that would be,' she murmured in reply.

"Why do you want to meet Batman so bad, anyway?" Clark asked, not noticing the look Diana was giving him.

"Wh-What? Oh, Batman, right,' she replied, pulling her train of thought back to the original topic. "Well, on Themyscira we organized ourselves to defend the island. Since I've arrived in the outside world, I keep thinking that if something were to threaten the whole planet there should be a group to defend it."

"Like an army? I don't think many countries are going to go for that, Diana."

"No, not an army, a small group of heroes if you will, that band together in time of crisis to overcome threats they can't deal with alone,' Diana explained. "It would include you and me, of course, but there should be others. The Batman for example, would be perfect for the group."

"I mentioned your idea to him,' Clark said. "He seemed to think it had merit, but he's not sure about joining an formal group."

"That's why I should talk to him,' Diana stated.

"Right."

They walked a little further down the main thoroughfair. Diana noticed Clark seemed to look at everyone and everything. This made her wonder.

"So are you saying you can look through everyone's clothes?"

"If I wanted to, yeah, I guess,' He replied.

"How would one tell if you were doing that?" She inquired.

"You wouldn't,' he said with big smile.

"So you're telling me you could conceivably being doing it right now?"

"Yep."

They took two more steps before Diana slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't like the idea of you looking at other women like that,' She stated.

"I wasn't,' he replied.

"How do I know that?" She pointed out.

Clark smiled and put his arm around her.

"You have to trust me,' he said. "You're the only woman I want to look at like that, Diana."

"Good.' she said flatly, but then thought about it. "I'm not sure how to take that, Kal."

"As a compliment, Diana."

Clark started walking, but Diana didn't. She looking at him with a questioning expression on her face.

"It means I like you Diana, I really like you."

Diana smiled and started walking with him again.

* * *

Washington

Steve had to admit he was intrigued by Amanda Waller's request for a meeting. He knew her from a few years before. They had worked in the field together. She was young, brilliant, and ruthless. Perhaps her best talents were as a strategist and a manipulator. The higher ups must have realized this too, as she had been promoted many times since they worked together.

He arrived at the address she gave him. The building had no name. Security was tight and it took him several minutes to make it through. He was shown to her office. It was nondescript for the most part, the only personal touch a picture of her mother.

"Come in, Steve, sit down,' Amanda said.

"Amanda.' he replied and the took a seat opposite her. "So what do I owe the privilege of this meeting too?'

"Straight to business, huh? Okay, we can do it that way,' she said. "I think you're wasting your time and talents babysitting the Amazons."

"You're not still against them, are you, Amanda?" Steve asked. "Hippolyta and Diana aren't the leaders of some global threat to security. If things are handled right, they could be our allies and benevolent to the rest of the world."

"Always an idealist,' Amanda replied. "Still defending the Princess even after everything that's happened."

"What are you talking about?" Steve said defensively.

"Oh, just rumors,' Amanda said with a smile. "You know how this town likes to gossip. The talk is she gave you your walking papers."

'Our personal relationship is none of your business, Amanda."

"Still too loyal, Steve, you always were."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Amanda,' Steve sarcastically replied.

"I get the job done."

"Yes, you do,' Steve admitted. "No matter who you have to risk."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about old times, Steve?' She countered. "We're getting off track here. I asked you in today to offer you a job."

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious,' Amanda replied. "These superheroes are a reality now and the government wants a response. I've been charged with forming a group called A.R.G.U.S, (Advanced Research Group for Uniting Superhumans). I want you to be on point, Steve."

"Your serious?"

"Absolutely."

"I already have a job, Amanda, you know that,' Steve said. "If this is some sort of game you're playing to screw up the Amazons relationship with this country, it's not going to work."

"Believe it or not, Steve, I have bigger concerns than your precious Amazons,' Amanda replied. "With these metas the world's a much more dangerous place now than it ever has been. I need someone with field and leadership experience to head this unit up. There are a lot of dangerous things out there, alien technologies and magic artifacts, you name it. We need to get our hands on them before the bad guys do."

As he listened to her, Steve had to admit she was making sense. He did miss being out in the field, but he had commitments.

"I don't know, Amanda."

"If this is about your precious Amazon princess, Steve, hire her,' Amanda offered. "What better way for her to prove she's on the right side than helping get these dangerous weapons out of circulation? I'll set you up with experts, everything you need. You'll be running the show, Steve. Oh, and there is a promotion too. How does Colonel Steve Trevor sound?"

* * *

Avalon, New Jersey

The beach house had to be close to a hundred years old, but it was still spectacular. Clark set their bags down and just stood in the main room looking at the remarkable craftsmanship that seemed to go into every part of the house. Diana went immediately to the huge glass doors. They opened onto a large deck that sat right on the beach.

"Wow." Clark said.

"I love it!" Diana called. "I haven't been to the beach since I left Themyscira!" This is perfect!"

"I'm going to have to thank Mrs. Harrow again for this."

"Let's not wait and unpack, Kal, let's go down to the water."

"Okay.' Clark agreed, still a little stunned by the beach house. "Do you have a swimsuit?"

"Back home we don't wear any, Kal,' Diana offered.

That got Clark's attention. He turned quickly to look at her and saw she had a huge smile on her face. She was teasing him.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Diana." Clark replied. "You would have started a riot if you went down without a suit."

"Please, Kal, I may not know everything about the outside world, but I do know most of its customs,' Diana stated. "When you invited me, I went shopping and bought a bathing suit. The clerk was very helpful. I was going to buy a one piece, but she insisted I buy a bikini. She said it would be perfect, although I think it might be a bit small. Why don't I try it on and you can give me your opinion?"

"Great,' Clark said with a smile plastered on his face. In his mind he was thinking, I hope this is a secluded beach or she'll still cause a riot.

Diana gestured for him to put his suit on too and then headed into the bedroom. Clark tried to push the image of Diana in a bikini out of his mind and began slipping out of his clothes. He was wearing his suit under his shorts. It was just a baggy pair of trunks, but they were comfortable. Diana hadn't come back out yet, so he decided to explore the beach house a little more.

The kitchen wasn't huge, but it had all the modern conveniences. He checked the refrigerator. It was on, but there was nothing in it.

"Kal?"

"I'll be out in a moment,' he replied.

He did a quick check of the oven just in case they wanted to cook anything and then went back out to the main room. His feet stopped so quickly in their tracks he almost stumbled and fell.

What he imagined she'd look like was nothing compared to what she actually looked like. It wasn't as if her armor didn't display what an amazing figure she had, but the bikini took it up a level. His mouth and throat seemed to go dry all of a sudden and he gulped.

"So what do you think?" Diana asked.

"Nice." He managed to get out. "Very, very, very nice."

"So you like it?"

"Yes."

Diana may have been naïve about some things, but the look Clark was giving her wasn't one of them. That she could have this reaction from him pleased her very much. She let her eyes skim over his body and realized he had the same effect on her. This part of courting, she was going to enjoy, Diana thought. Looking him over again, it was clear just how much of a reaction he was having to her. She liked that very much, too. She couldn't help teasing him just a bit.

"You don't think it's too small do you?" She innocently asked.

"No."

"If you say so, Kal,' Diana replied. She turned and started out onto the deck. Glancing back over her shoulder, she smiled. "Are you coming, Kal?'"

She's going to start a riot whether she's walking towards you or away. Wait, did Diana just make a double entendre? No, she wouldn't, he told himself, would she? The sound of her laughter drifting in through the doors made Clark wonder.


	22. Chapter 22

In the Twilight

Avalon Beach

Clark knew he'd never be able to look at polka dots the same way again.

As he glanced around the beach he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one.

He sat on the sand watching Diana as she came out of the surf, smiling and walked towards him. She looked spectacular; there was no other way to put it. She had an almost unconscious sensual grace about her. Grace and beauty, perfect words he thought to describe Diana. She stopped right in front of him and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Come swimming with me, Kal."

"Maybe in a little while,' he replied. Wearing just his swim trunks and an old white shirt, Clark almost instinctively worried that someone might recognize him. He figured he'd hang back and let the attention go where it naturally wanted to go, Diana.

"No, now.' She said, holding out her hand to him. "Please?"

Looking into her eyes, it was hard to refuse her anything. The hell with it, Clark thought, nobody knows us here. He reached up and took her hand.

"All right."

Diana's smile grew as she slowly started walking backward towards the water, still holding Clark's hand and gently pulling him along. He used his other hand to undo the buttons on his shirt and then let it slip off his shoulders. Diana let go for only a moment to let the shirt slip past his wrist.

When they reached the water, Diana gave him a tug and then dove into the wave. Clark followed. They came up several meters from the shore smiling at each other. They were in their own private world right in the middle of a public one. They were both aware of the looks from others, but the only ones that seemed to matter were the ones they gave each other.

Diana had grown up around the water and moved like she was apart of it. She floated watching Clark admiringly. She watched the muscles in is body move, enjoying the very sight of him in the water. He reminded her of a shark, all power, slicing through the surf almost as if he were attacking it and winning. They circled each other, racing, playing and just enjoying being with each other.

* * *

When they finally emerged, they walked hand in hand back to their blankets. As they dried off, they saw a group of people, about their age walking towards them. Introductions were given all around. The others were four couples just in for the weekend from college. Their parents owned beach houses so it seemed like a perfect place for a little break from the grind of classes. They invited Clark and Diana to join them for a clambake. They happily accepted.

They were just starting to set up, so Clark and Diana walked over to watch. Diana surprised Clark by stepping forward and making some suggestions on how to go about it. The other couples were more than happy to let her take over. Clark watched in amazement, as Diana became the unofficial cook for the clambake.

While Diana had spent very little time in an actual kitchen, this was different. Themyscira was an island so hunting and fishing were skills she was familiar with. Many a nights she and her sisters had camped on the shore and cooked their fresh catches of the day. She could have shown them how to roast a wild boar on a spit too, but this was a clambake.

Diana set about it the traditional way. The traditional method of having a clambake started with digging a hole in the ground. Diana covered the bottom with large rocks and then built a fire on top of them. She explained to the others the fired needed to burn a few hours to heat the stones as hot as they could get. Clark chipped in and helped prepared the food. His mouth was already watering as he looked over the assortment for the clambake.

The menu included: clams-Soft-shell steamers, live young lobster weighing 1 pound or less, Prince Edward Island mussels, Dungeness crab**s, **linguica sausage cut in 2 inch chunks, Shell-on Medium Shrimp, scallops, small golden potatoes, medium onions, ears of corn, lemon wedges and lots of butter.

They wrapped individual servings in cheesecloth, tying the corners together and setting them aside until Diana was ready. She monitored the fire carefully until the rocks were hot enough to spit a drop of water back at her. She then raked the coals from the fire with Clark's help and covered the rocks with seaweed. Placing the packets of food on the seaweed, she then covered them with more seaweed. The final step was to cover the whole thing with a tarpaulin. It would take about 2 hours for everything to be done. In the meantime, they all went back to enjoying the ocean and the beach.

Diana had slipped on Clark's old white shirt while she was working. It was mostly because she saw how distracted he got with her just wearing her bathing suit. As much as she enjoyed that, she thought she'd give him a break. At least until after dinner. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows as she tended the fire and now sat down in the sand to watch the others. This reminded her of home. The scene, friends preparing a meal and enjoying the sun and water seemed so familiar to her, yet she noticed the difference too.

Back home, she always felt a bit apart from everyone else. Even in a familiar scene like this, the others never forgot she was the Princess or that her origins were different from everyone else. It always put a barrier between her and them. Not here though, this was something new. The others didn't know she was a Princess or Wonder Woman; they just treated her like Diana. They asked her the same questions they would ask anyone their own age, where she was thinking of going to college, what she was thinking of majoring in, what sort of music she like, how did she get that body, how much did she work out and what was the deal between her and Clark. She suddenly understood what normal felt like.

The time passed quickly. Clark did introduce Diana to the modern marvel of the Frisbee. She was also pretty sure one of the young women's boyfriend was trying to hit on her, but she didn't mention it to the girl or Clark. She just politely, but firmly let him know she was taken. She also made sure to quietly informed the other young women of this fact, just in case the looks they were giving Clark might turn into actions.

* * *

The sun was just setting when the food was done. Paper plates and napkins were passed all around. There was beer, fresh lemonade and pop to drink. Salt and pepper along with a lot of melted butter completed the menu.

They all sat around in a circle, the food still steaming in the middle spread out for everyone to dig in. Clark teasingly informed Diana she would have to serve herself, as this was family style. She smiled at him, but did give him a quick elbow in the ribs as she followed everyone's lead and filled her plate. Conversations were limited to fits and starts as everyone was stuffing himself or herself.

When they were all finally finished, the sun was just slipping below the horizon. Teasing Clark back, Diana pointed out since he had such a healthy appetite it only seemed fair he help with the clean up. He gave her a rather withering smile and muttered the word 'cute', but did his part without further complain. Everyone continued to compliment Diana on her skills as a cook.

* * *

More wood was put on the fire and they all sat around it. The beer and other drinks continued to flow and stories were told. Clark and Diana sat with their arms around each other laughing and urging the others on. Sometime during the next hour or two a guitar materialized. It seemed one of the young men; Jack, was something of a musician. It was obvious to both Diana and Clark that Jack expected to play, but the group seemed to have their own private ritual of having to talk him into it. They played along and after a short time Jack began to play.

He ran through the hits of the day and then played some classic rock songs that the others joined in on. Diana just listened, as she didn't know most of them, but she enjoyed being part of the group and the atmosphere. When Jack started playing American Pie, everyone just seemed to naturally join in on the chorus. They might not know the rest of the lyrics, but the chorus seemed to have seeped into everyone's consciousness.

_So, bye bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...  
This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die._

Because of the length and repetition, when the chorus came around again, Diana was able to join in too.

When he finished the song, everyone applauded and praised Jack. Clark spoke up saying he'd once tried to learn the guitar and admired Jack's skill. Jack asked if Clark had lessons and if he could play. Clark said no real lessons and he'd only learned one song.

The guitar was passed to Clark. He tried declining, but everyone encouraged him to give it a try. He'd only mentioned his attempted at playing to compliment Jack on his skill. The others continued to good-naturedly egg on him. Even Diana took part until finally Clark relented.

"All right, but remember my dad only taught me one song and it's been awhile,' he said. As he fingered the frets, Clark remembered the reason why Jonathan Kent had taught him. He didn't share that part of it with the others.

His abilities had just started to really manifest themselves and learning to control them was difficult. Broken glasses and plates were just the minor signs that he needed to get a handle on it. Martha had proposed holding eggs and other fragile items. This worked to so extent. It was Jonathan that thought of music. Clark realized now looking back, that while he loved being a farmer, Jonathan Kent was like so many people, something of a frustrated musician.

A piano was way out of the Kents price range, so Jonathan had stopped at the second hand store and bought an old beat up guitar. Money was always in short supply around the farm, so it was always a concern. Repairing a piano from one of Clark's mishaps wasn't practical, but buying more strings for a guitar fit into their budget. He sat Clark down and careful showed him how the song was supposed to be played. Knowing Clark's memory, one time was all it really took for him to remember.

It should have been simple, yet it was deceptively difficult. As anyone that has every picked up a guitar knows, press too soft and the sound comes out muted, press too hard and it is distorted. Pluck the strings wrong and you risk breaking them. It was all about feel.

Clark spent the summer trying to master that one song. How many sets of strings he went through was anyone's guess. He realized that unlike holding an egg, trying to play the song on the guitar engaged his other senses too. With the egg, it broke if he didn't hold it gently. With the song he could technically do everything right; yet it might still sound wrong. With Clark's hearing this was easy to notice.

It forced him to slow down. He watched his fingering, listen to each note, anticipated the next chord change and which strings his right hand fingers would pluck. To make it not sound herky-jerky he had to be able to control and release notes and chords, maintaining the same level of pressure while moving his fingers constantly. The idea was there were other skills he needed. Not breaking the egg was a good place to start, but mastering one simple song was a way to learn control.

He spent the entire summer working on it until he had it right. It was at the end of the summer a small fire erupted in the barn. It caused some damage, but he returned from school in time to save most of the farm equipment. One of the causalities was the old guitar. Money was tight and the fire hadn't help, so they never got around to replacing it.

Clark never played it for anyone, not even Lana. He was young and a bit too self-conscious for that. Now sitting on the beach with these new friends, he glanced over and saw Diana smiling at him. Perhaps this was the one chance to play it for someone special.

It was only four chords, C, Am, F and G. It had been a long time, but he could still remember Jonathan Kent patiently showing him how to hold his fingers on the frets. With his right hand, he gently laid his fingertips against the different strings and began to slowly pluck the notes. The others smiled, as the song was recognizable even if you didn't know its name. Glancing over at Diana, Clark took the next step and began to softly sing the simple, timeless words.

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you  
Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly  
Because you held me tight  
And stole a kiss in the night_

_Heart and soul, I begged to be adored_  
_Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly_  
_That magic night we kissed_  
_There in the moon mist_

_Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling_  
_Never before were mine so strangely willing_

_But now I see, what one embrace can do_  
_Look at me, it's got me loving you madly_  
_That little kiss you stole_  
_Held all my heart and soul._

The others were silent for a moment. Smiles, claps and a few whistles came next. Clark dipped his head and waved it off, handing the guitar back to its owner.

"Thanks, but that's the one song I can play and I'm not that good,' he said, deflecting any of the praise.

Diana leaned in and kissed him.

"That was beautiful, Kal."

* * *

It was late and the others had retired back to their beach houses. Clark and Diana lingered, watching the last of the embers slowly burn out. She was sitting in front of him, leaning back against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her. They had spoke very little for the last hour, just enjoying being with each other.

"It's been a great day,' Clark whispered. "I almost don't want it to end. Thank you for sharing it with me, Diana."

"I'm glad I could share it with you, Kal,' she replied. "We should probably head back to the beach house, don't you think?"

"Why don't we stay just a little longer,' he suggested.

"Okay."

Diana had been contemplating a decision all night and as she sat in his arms she knew what her answer was. It was a major decision, but she hadn't felt surer of anything in her young life. This was the right time, the right place and he was the right man. Slowly she shifted around in his arms to face him. Diana smiled and kissed him. He returned it.

"Kal, I'm ready." Diana whispered, holding his gaze as she said the words.

"Are you sure, Diana?" He asked, excited, but still not wanting to feel like he was pressuring her into anything.

"Very sure, Kal." She replied and then pushed him down on the sand. She moved over him and kissed him, letting him feel the passion she was feeling. His arms came up and pulled her in tighter, deepening the kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Night Day Night

Avalon Beach

The first time.

Whether it's the actually first time or just the first time with someone new, there's a fearful excitement about it. Fearful because you don't want to screw it up or do something wrong. Excitement because you definitely want to do it, NOW.

The actual mechanics of it, hopefully, you already know. Every signal coming from your body is saying go, go, GO, now, now, NOW! We're all built that way. Every kiss, every touch just seems to intensify the urgency. In this haste, normal things like buttons, snaps, ties and zippers seemed to become infinitely more complicated. A simple bow becomes a Gordian knot as you try to undo it. Buttonholes suddenly seem to shrink or the buttons have mysteriously gotten larger. Why won't this come off screams through your head?

Your brain isn't helping. Part of it is telling you to slow down, while another part is screaming to HURRY UP!

All this is happening as you're trying to coordinate your movements with someone else that is experiencing the exact same things.

Both of you are trying to maintain some sort of control in an uncontrollable situation. You're intensely in the moment. The rest of the world seems to have gone out of focus. The clothes have come off and you feel more vulnerable than you ever have in your life. The wrong word or look could shatter everything.

Diana had made her decision. She wanted him. The idea had been flittering around in her mind for some time now. All day when she glanced over at Kal, she felt the stirring deep inside of her. She'd imagined what it would be like, but once they started she realized she hadn't known how passionate she would feel. The heat, the desire, the hunger had only been hinted at in her imagination. When she pressed him down to the sand, she knew she didn't want to wait any longer.

Clark's senses were on overload. For the first few moments he was at war with himself. He desperately wanted Diana, but his limited experience told him he had to be careful. He feared if he let himself go completely, he might hurt her. When her fingers interlaced with his, he felt her strong grip squeezing his hand and knew this time it was different. Diana was different. With her he could be all of who he was. This one simple thought seemed to set him on fire.

* * *

Washington

Hippolyta hadn't been able to sleep. She'd tossed and turned for almost an hour before giving up and heading down to her study. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat back looking out at the stars.

They were in different places than she was used to. So much was different than she was used to it seemed. She knew life was about change and had made her peace with her present situation, but that didn't mean she wasn't longing for home. She was adjusting, learning and growing, but this would never be her world. Perhaps it takes youth to welcome the change and adapt, she thought. Her daughter certainly seemed to be embracing all of this.

Diana, she was the main reason Hippolyta couldn't sleep this evening. While she hadn't outright lied to her mother, Hippolyta knew Diana hadn't been completely forthcoming about her plans for the weekend. She said she was going sightseeing. This was probably true, but Hippolyta wasn't naïve enough to believe Superman wouldn't be with her daughter. Since they would be spending the whole weekend together, she had a pretty good idea of what they would be doing, besides sightseeing.

Hippolyta didn't like it, not one bit. She didn't like this "Kal" fellow either, but short of locking Diana up she wasn't sure how she could stop them. She had considered locking her daughter up, but there were probably rules against that out here. There were rules against it back on Themyscira too, its just as Queen she had more flexibility to bend them now and again. It had only been a fleeting thought, she wouldn't have actually locked Diana up, but it was heartening to think about.

Hippolyta knew her daughter was a grown woman now. She didn't like that, but it was a fact. She had always wanted to protect her, but it seemed those days were over. Too keep doing so would be a disserve to the daughter and young woman she raised. She needed to let Diana explore the world and discover her own path. She couldn't protect her from life. Children grow up and parents have to let them make their own mistakes, Hippolyta knew.

She didn't like it, but she understood.

This Superman or "Kal" as Diana so annoyingly called him, Hippolyta had her doubts about. She didn't like him, but then she probably wouldn't have liked any man interested in her daughter. He was handsome, but Hippolyta thought he was cocky and a little too full of himself. She realized her view of him might be a skewed by his involvement with Diana, but she couldn't deny her feelings towards him.

The problem for Hippolyta was she knew what Diana was going through. Once the very idea would have been unthinkable to her. The horrors she and the other Amazons had suffered at Hercules and his men's hands had left deep scars. The thought of ever being with another man seemed anathema to her.

Then she met Zeus. Yes, he was a God, but he was also a man, especially when he appeared to her. Whether he used his magic on her, Hippolyta didn't know. What she did know was he was gentle and loving. He didn't force her into anything. When they were together she experienced for the first time what it meant to feel passion and perhaps even love with a member of the opposite sex.

She knew he was married and that it wasn't meant to last, but for those precious moments they were together, she wasn't the Queen or even an Amazon, Hippolyta was a woman. It didn't erase the horrors, but it showed her that all men weren't like that. Some could be kind and only take what was willingly given. It was over now, but Hippolyta had the memories and Diana as reminders. She wouldn't give those up for all the thrones and honors in this world.

It caused a shift in her mindset. If the possibility had found her after all this time, how could she deny her own daughter the chance of experiencing it too? Hippolyta had raised Diana and knew what sort of young woman she was. She had to trust her judgment and let her make her own mistakes.

Even if that meant she got hurt in the process.

That was the hardest part. No parent wants to see his or her child hurt. They want to protect them against even the possibility, yet they know one day they will have to let them go. They have to trust they raised them right and the lessons they taught will be heeded.

Hippolyta knew Diana was strong. She also knew she would make her own decisions whether her mother liked them or not. She just prayed she made the right ones.

* * *

Avalon Beach

Diana realized words were poor substitutes for the actual experience. She had read descriptions of how it would be, but even the best ones only hinted it what she was feeling. It didn't matter if you put Super in front of the man or Wonder in front of the woman, it really just came down to a man and a woman. For all the extraordinary abilities they both had, in this they were like everyone else.

It wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. It didn't have to be. The feelings, the emotions and the sensations were all that really mattered, just like they do with everyone else. They were a man and a woman making love for the first time. The location was a beach, but that was coincidentally and unimportant.

Just as an actual description of the mechanics involved were unimportant. Details like those were fleeting anyway. If you need one to help your imagination, perhaps the best would be that they didn't close their eyes; instead they held the other's gaze the whole time. In this way they were even more connected, because each knew what they were experiencing but could also see what the other was too. They were sharing this moment as much as they possibility could with the each other.

* * *

Themyscira

The night had been long and the day would be upon them soon. The drinks had been replenished too many times to count. Artemis slammed her mug down and stood, the frustration finally boiling over.

"Why must you keep insisting Hippolyta return, Phillipus?" She shouted.

"Because she is my Queen,' the General calmly replied.

"She's my Queen too, but that's not an answer! Why, Phillipus just tell me why?"

The general took another long drink from her mug and seemed to be far away for a moment. Artemis moved back to the table and sat down.

"Why Phillipus?" She said in a softer voice.

The older woman finally looked at Artemis and there was sadness in her eyes.

"Because she is my Queen,' she replied. "And she is my friend."

"Your friend?" Artemis said in confusion. "So? I have lots of friends and so do you. The whole island is friendly towards you."

"Friendly, but not friends, Artemis,' Phillipus stated. "I have few friends left, at least those that were there at the beginning."

"Why is that so important?"

"Because they were there, in the good and bad times,' Phillipus explained. "I can tell you what something was like, but you'll never really know unless you were there too. Through the long years I've lost so many friends that I cherish the few I still have. They know and have known me both when I was young and old, plus all the years in between. You and I may speak the same language, but only they get the references. It takes history between two people for that to happen."

Phillipus took another long drink before continuing.

"I'm here to work out a compromise with you,' she said. "But also to bring my friend back home."

Artemis was silent for several moments. She finished off her mug of ale and hollered for another. It was brought and the two women were alone again. Finally she spoke to Phillipus.

"So then it seems we need a compromise that will bring _our_ Queen home."

* * *

Avalon Beach

They lingered in each other's arms, not wanting the moment to end. Reality though, that they were both naked on a pubic beach, had other ideas. They both heard the beach patrol coming a mile away. Grabbing their bathing suits they plunged into the water, swimming out far enough so the officers would see them. Once the patrol was passed they swam back ashore.

"Maybe we should head back to the beach house,' Clark suggested.

Diana nodded. They quickly put out the last embers of the fire and were drying themselves off as they headed back. Nearly being caught hadn't dampened their excitement, in fact it might have just added to it a little bit. They walked side-by-side, occasionally glancing over at the other. A few feet away from the back steps to the beach house, Diana couldn't help letting a little laugh slip from her lips.

"What?" Clark asked.

"I liked it,' Diana admitted, blushing a bit. "A LOT."

"Me too,' Clark replied with a big grin.

In the next moment Diana turned and wrapped her arms around Clark's waist and pulled him tight against her. He could feel every inch of her body against his. Her smile was radiant as she looked into his eyes. There was a smoldering, sensual look in her eyes.

"Good." She said and then gave him a scorching kiss.

"I think we've created a monster," Clark teased once he caught his breath.

Diana's smile slipped just a bit as she looked at him.

"Is that a complain?" She pointedly asked.

"No, not now, not ever,' Clark quickly replied.

"Again, good,' Diana said, her smile growing again.

He leaned in and kissed her this time. One led to another and another, the passion starting to build again. Diana finally pulled back just a bit.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is new to both of us,' she began. "I just thought I should tell you, when a woman says she's ready, stop talking."

He could see just the corners of her mouth move up and knew she was teasing him.

"Good to know,' he replied, teasing her back. "I'll have to remember that with any future women."

The look Diana gave him caused Clark to quickly clarify.

"A joke, Diana, just a joke. I'm only thinking of you, I promise."

When she didn't say anything, he started to ramble but her expression told him to stop.

"Right, stop talking, got it."

Her smile returned and she kissed him. Turning Diana started up the stairs and Clark followed her. She just stepped onto the back porch when she turned and smiled at Clark.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

Wisely, Clark didn't say a word, just followed her inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Intermezzo

Avalon Beach – Sunday

The shower, along with the rest of the beach house, had an Art Deco motif. There were three levers. A centralized one turned it on, while hot and cold levels were on either side of it. Diana stepped in and pulled the central level out, smiling as the hot water poured down. Running her fingers back and forth under the shower, she expected to have to adjust it hotter. It had been a complaint she heard all her life, that she liked her showers too hot. It was just another little reminder that she was different from everyone else.

Today she got a surprise. Clark had showered earlier and the settings were his. For the first time in her life, Diana found the temperature just a little too hot for her liking. It wasn't unbearable by any means, but a small adjustment of the cold level got it just right. It was the first time she'd actually turned on the cold water. As the steam began to billow up from the floor she stepped under the spray. It seemed she'd finally found someone that wouldn't complain about things being too hot.

The weekend seemed to be one revelation after another for Diana. In her young life she'd already had so many titles, daughter, warrior, champion and Princess, yet this weekend hadn't been about any of them. It was something much more elemental, being female. Diana was in many ways just making the transition from a teenage girl into a young woman. This weekend she found out she was a sexual being, with the same wants and desires as everyone else.

She had imagined so many things about what it would be like and how she would feel, but the reality outstripped even her vivid imagination. She was still a little sore from the first time, but the pleasure outweighed any discomfort. The events of the last 29 hours replayed in her mind. So much of it felt like being at the center of a tempest, a whirlwind of emotions, feelings and desires. Her skin had never felt so sensitive, her body never so responsive, as it did when she was making love with Kal.

In turn she was learning about how she could affect another, specifically Kal. Since she arrived in the outside world, Diana knew from the looks she received that others saw her as beautiful and desirable. She had even had some fun with this at a few of the formal banquets she attended. This weekend was different.

At first it seemed like such a subtle ability, but the more they were together the more it seemed an amazing thing. With just her lips and hands, in fact her whole body she could stir great, intense passions within him. He was a being of control in almost everything, yet she seemed to be able to overwhelm his carefully constructed world not with an iron fist, but a velvet touch.

That he had the same effect on her was another surprise. Diana had never imagined something as simple as a kiss could make her feel dizzy with excitement. The memory of his hands and body against hers brought her breaths in little shudders as she stood under the cascading water.

With a start, Diana realized she was very aroused. The desire, the hunger ignited within her. Remembering, her hands dipped down along her flesh trying to mimic his touch. Every detail came rushing back, as she traced with just the tips of her fingers down into the crevasse of her thighs and back up across her stomach. Diana's arm crossed in front of her body, over her breasts, barely touching, shifting back and forth, stimulating both nipples at once while her other hand ventured down as his had, stroking in tight sensual circles for an indiscriminate spot. Her fingertips moved trying to replicate his touch, closer by degrees, until they felt moisture, wet, warm and slick with pleasure.

Then they rubbed, almost by accident, the most tender of spots. It was electric. It brought her nipples to life at once, followed by shudders, gasps, moans. A smile similar to the one she'd had all weekend stretched her cheeks as the feelings continued to build. Even as her body was awaking, rising, she was disappearing, fading, slipping into the now familiar pleasure. Not ecstasy, not pounding orgasms, just soft, quiet bliss. She panted with each stroke, with each tickle of her erect nipples, with each further parting of her soft flesh, with each tap of that button, toes curling, back arching.

Diana made desperate, pleading little noises, which only served to incite her to even greater heights. Yet there was something missing; something she couldn't identify, a sense of incompleteness, a sense of wanting something more, and an almost fundamental desire. She could imitate, but not completely duplicate what she felt with Kal. Diana knew she was close, oh, so close, yet she didn't surrender. Why settled for the imitation when the real thing was available?

She quickly finished her shower and dried off. Even the touch of the towels against her skin seemed to stoke her excitement. Moving back into the bedroom, Diana picked up one of his shirts and slipped it on. She could hear him moving about in the living room and the television in the background. Too excited to even button the shirt, Diana jumped onto the bed. Adjusting the pillows and then positioning herself in the center of the bed, Diana's smile grew even wider as she looked towards the door.

She was almost trembling with excitement, imagining his face when he opened the door and saw her. Diana whispered, knowing he could hear her.

"Kal, I'm ready."

* * *

Themyscira

While the political situation on the island was still in flux, that didn't mean preparedness was lacking. General Phillipus continued overseeing the army and took a personal hand in training the new recruits. Not one to stand back and watch she always kept her own skills at their peak. As with every class of new recruits she taught, she ended each session by tossing out a sword and offering anyone that wanted a chance to face her in single combat.

It never failed; two or three of the boldest would always step forward and take up the challenge. The thought of beating a legend and the glory it would bring danced in their heads as they crossed swords with her. Those dreams were quickly shattered, as the General taught them the difference between a promising recruit and a seasoned warrior. She had just dismissed the class and was downing a ladle of water when she saw Artemis approaching. Their eyes met and the General motioned away from the others.

The two met at the far end of the parade grounds. They made sure they were alone before they spoke.

"You have news?" Phillipus asked.

"Yes," the younger woman replied. "Both good and bad."

"I could use some good news."

"I think I have a way for Hippolyta to return,' Artemis stated.

"How?"

"Constitutional monarchy." Artemis explained. "Hippolyta would remain Queen, but would no longer had absolute powers. She would be in essence a tiebreaker, when all else fails in the parliament. "

"I'm not sure she'd go for that,' Phillipus admitted.

"She would be a stabilizing force,' Artemis offered. "As we both know, the longer things continue as they are, the more dangerous they become. The various factions would make up the parliament. It's a mix of old with new and the best I think we can hope for."

Phillipus nodded.

"And what is the bad news?"

"This instability had caused many to rethink opening the island up to the outside world,' Artemis replied. "Once Hippolyta returns, the Embassy would be closed until everyone is satisfied things have settled down. We would cut ourselves off from the outside world again."

Phillipus listened, but she saw something in Artemis' eyes that told her there was more.

"And?" She asked.

"The Princess would not be allowed to return."

"What? Why?" Phillipus demanded.

"Many fear Hera's revenge,' Artemis explained. "They feel it is a risk to allow Hippolyta to return, but to bring back the product of Zeus and Hippolyta's affair is almost asking for Hera's vengeance. Once again this would only be until we are stronger."

Phillipus thought of this and knew it would not be something Hippolyta would swallow easily.

"Hippolyta will not like this,' Phillipus replied. "She will offer to go into exile in place of her daughter. You offer a hard bargain, Artemis."

They younger woman moved a bit closer and put her hand on Phillipus' shoulder.

"I like it no more than you do,' she admitted. "But it is the best deal I can offer. The two of us can gain enough support for this, but I doubt we can get it for any more."

"Still." The General started to object, but Artemis cut her off.

"Phillipus, before all this happened, Princess Diana won the right to be champion of the Amazons,' Artemis offered. "She was destined to leave sooner or later. She is out in the world now, are you even sure she'd want to return? With the island being closed off again, it would mean she would have to stay. Is that what she wants now?"

Phillipus had no answer to this question.

* * *

Washington

Steve Trevor had been mulling over Amanda Waller's offer. Frankly, he didn't trust her, but that didn't mean the job wasn't tempting. While being the liaison between the Amazons and the government allowed him to be close to Diana, recent events had cooled the attractiveness of that position.

At his core, Steve was a man of action. He liked being in the field and the thrill of the mission. Waller was offering him that chance again. Becoming the head of the newly formed A.R.G.U.S. would put him back in the field investigating both superhero and supernatural events. He'd toured the Black Room and saw some of the wonders they already warehoused there.

He knew the threats were real and if Amanda were true to her word, he would be able to assign his own people to the unit. He would be in charge and in that capacity he might even be able to help Diana make a better impression on the government. Her helping would go a long way towards easing their concerns about her and the Amazons. Her abilities would certainly be an asset in most situations.

The job was too tempting not to give serious consideration. Steve knew Waller expected him to take it. She had already sent over files on possible candidates to work for him. Sitting down at his desk, Steve thumbed through some of them and then opened his bottom drawer and took out his own files. Since the offer, he'd been in touch with some of his old contacts. He asked them to forward any candidates they might know for positions within the agency. If he was going to do this, he would use people he picked, not ones that Waller picked. The files were the results he'd gotten and he began to glance through them.

One of the names was Barbara Minerva. She was apparently an expert in dangerous relics. Just the kind of person he needed. He imagined her working with Diana on retrieving some of the items on Waller's list.

* * *

Avalon Beach

Diana's eyes were riveted on the door, waiting for Clark to open it. Her sense of excitement grew by the moment, the anticipation almost too much to stand. The blood was pumping through her veins and she was ready, more than ready.

The door didn't open.

A minute passed and then another, still the door didn't open.

"Kal, I'm ready!" Diana said a little louder. Perhaps he hadn't heard her, she thought, even thought at seemed unlikely. Another minute ticked by and still the door didn't open. Now Diana was excited and confused. Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She listened for any movement, but only heard the television in the living room. Fleetingly she though perhaps someone had stopped by and that was why he hadn't responded. The thing was she didn't hear any other voices. Just in case, Diana buttoned up the shirt and moved towards the door. She opened it and peaked her head out.

"Kal?"

She still got no response. Opening the door wider, Diana walked down the short hallway to the living room. She saw him sitting on the couch watching the television. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and an unbuttoned shirt. The desire for him flared inside of her again and she moved around the couch and into his field of view. He glanced at her and smiled before looking back at the television.

"Hi,' he said.

"Hi,' Diana responded. "Didn't you hear me call you?"

"Yeah,' he replied and then pointed at the TV. "They said there was going to be a story on a new superhero that is unbelievably fast. I wanted to see what they said about him. Oh, here it is!"

Diana turned towards the television and watched the short report. It said they called the hero the Flash and he moved so fast they only had blurred images of him. Normally she would have been interested, but right now she had other things on her mind. When the report ended, Clark turned off the television and stood up.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"How about some breakfast?"

He was already moving towards the kitchen and Diana followed him. While she did have an appetite, Diana was hungry from something else a little more than food.

"There isn't any food,' she offered. "We can go out later and get something to eat."

"I went out while you were sleeping and picked up a few things,' Clark replied, heading straight for the refrigerator. "Nothing special, but how does an omelet sound?"

"Good, I guess."

Frankly, Diana was a little disappointed. He seemed more interested in food than her. She was still new to all of this, so she was naturally confused. She watched him take out some eggs, cheese, onions, peppers and ham and moved over to the stove. He had a large skillet already sitting on it and he began preparing the food.

"Kal, you know we don't have to eat right now, we could…" Diana started to suggest, but he cut her off.

"Could you grab a couple of plates from that cabinet, please?"

"Yes, of course."

Diana reluctantly went over and took down two plates. He set a pot of coffee and two mugs on the table and then returned to the stove. He smiled at her as he took the plates form her hand.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Why don't you have a seat and pour yourself some coffee?" He suggested. "I'll have these ready in no time."

He turned back to the skillet and began to add the ingredients. Diana thought about objecting, but he seemed so intent on making the omelets she eventually just sat down. Her confusion seemed to grow by the minute, but she wasn't sure what to do. She absently poured herself a mug of the coffee and took a sip.

"Umm, that's good,' she commented.

"It's from Rockn' Joe's,' Clark replied. "That's "Velvet Underground," the house blend. I usually don't like to spurge, but I've really started to get into coffee lately. This is a special weekend, so thought I'd get the best I could afford."

Again, Diana liked coffee, but as far as this being a special weekend, she agreed, but it wasn't the coffee that made it special for her. The desire was still there, just below the surface and frankly breakfast could wait in her mind. Diana reached up and undid a button on the shirt she was wearing.

"You don't mind if I just wear one of your shirts, do you Kal?" She playfully asked, hoping he would take the hint.

"No, that's fine,' he said, not turning around.

Diana grumbled a bit at this, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She undid another button. She leaned forward and smiled as he turned around. Clark returned her smile and then set the two plates down, one in front of her and one opposite. He poured himself a mug of coffee and then handed her utensils. Diana just looked at him expectantly, holding the knife and fork in her one hand.

"Boy, that's pretty good if I say so myself,' Clark commented as he took a bit from the omelet. "It's best if you eat it hot, Diana."

She sat for a minute just looking at him, but he seemed far more interested in the omelet than her, so reluctantly she dug in.

"It is good, 'she commented. It seemed what she had in mind apparently wasn't going to happen, so she reluctantly decided to eat.

Over the next 10 minutes they ate and talked sparingly. Clark suggested this "Flash" might be someone she should think about for her superhero group idea. Diana agreed, but really didn't have much enthusiasm for that that idea right now.

"So are you finished?" Clark asked.

"Yes, if was very good' Diana replied.

"Well, you know what happens next, don't you?" He asked with a smile.

A spark flickered over Diana and she returned his smile.

"I think I do,' she replied.

"Dishes."

He picked up their plates and moved over the sink. Diana watched in rather stunned silence as he began washing and cleaning everything. The disappointment was plain on her face as she finally got up and moved over next to him. He was quick and everything was just about done. He handed her the plates and she turned away to put them back in the cabinet.

When she turned back, Clark swept her into his arms and kissed her. It was a hot, passionate kiss that took her breath away. When they finally broke apart, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Now **I'm** ready, Diana." He whispered and then swept her up into her arms and headed towards the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Balloons at a Funeral

Avalon

Morning. Afternoon. Night.

Time slips by so quickly. You want to capture each moment, to savory them, imprint them into your memory so the day will always be with you. They seem to happen so random, bursting through the usual gray of everyday life. They are like soap bubbles in time, these delicate magical things that are mesmerizing yet over so quickly.

What makes us different? Fingerprints? Retinal scans? Perhaps, but moments make us individuals. We each have our own memory of them. Even two people experiencing the same moment have different memories of it. Those memories shape how you see the world. They are what make each of us unique.

The older you get the more you realized how rare they are. You walk through your life fluctuating for the most part around the middle. A few curves up or down, but most of it remains in the gray, neutral middle. Off the top of your head try and remember what you were doing 2 weeks ago at 2:30 PM. Something amazing might have been happening, but chances aren't good. The details of your day-to-day life blend into that gray, neutral space.

Now remember the last time you laughed so hard you had tears in your eyes. Remember the last great meal you had, where every bite could be savored. Remember the flirtatious start of a relationship, where as soon as you parted you were already excited just thinking about seeing them again. Try and remember the last time you were exactly where you wanted to be, with exactly who you wanted to be with.

If your life ever flashes in front of your eyes, it's those memories that you'll see, not the five minutes of your life the guy in the next cubicle spent telling you about his new stapler. These special moments are like balloons at a funeral, so out of place against the sea of gray.

Morning. Afternoon. Night.

Diana and Clark were exactly where they wanted to be, with exactly whom they wanted to be with. They had spent the day together in bed and neither wanted to leave. They knew the weekend was drawing to a close and they would have to return to their regular lives. The bubble they were both in would soon burst, but that only meant they wanted to savor every last moment.

Resting in each other's arms, they both had the sort of smiles that you couldn't wipe away with a shovel. Yeah, that 's a crass way of putting it, but if you've ever been in one of those giddy, dizzying moments, you kind of understand.

Diana was feeling playful. The weekend had exceeded her wildest expectations. She'd thought she had an idea of what it would be like, but now she knew what it was really like. Wow, it was a word she'd picked up from Clark and for lack of a better one, it seemed to fit her feelings about the weekend. Her mind seemed to jump around, from the first time to the twelfth time they made love and then to moments from all the others times in between and after. Within the overall Wow of it all, there were little things, a touch or a caress or even specific kiss that seemed to linger and get her blood simmering.

For Clark, holding her in his arms, the whole weekend had just been Wow. He knew it was Diana's first time and while he wasn't the most experienced, he did have some. He thought he knew pretty much what it was like, but know he realized it was in every way his first time too. He hadn't dreamed it could be like this, but with Diana it was different than anyone else. It was just Wow. Frankly he was a little shell-shocked. While making love to her he realized it wasn't going to get any better than with her. With anyone else it might be wonderful too, but it wouldn't be Wow. Diana was the only one that would make it Wow.

"Ow!" Clark groaned, as Diana slapped him on the chest. "What was that for?"

"For teasing me earlier,' she informed him. "And-And for making me wait."

Clark chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, I was starting to feel the 'Princess' coming out in you, Diana,' he replied. "I'm not one of your subjects remember? If anything we're partners in this. I just wanted to remind you of that. Besides I made up for it, didn't I?"

"Yes." Diana admitted. She knew he was probably right. She had gotten a bit carried away with all of it. That didn't mean she was going to let him off that easily, though. Moving on top, Diana smiled playfully at him. "I apologize, Kal. I am after all, courting you and that comes with certain responsibilities."

"Oh really?' He said with a grin.

"Yes." She replied with a nod. "As the courter, it's my responsibility to make sure you as the courtee are _ready_ and _willing_."

Diana shifted sensually against him and then kissed along his collarbone. This brought a groan from Clark's lips. She continued to tease him for several moments before moving directly over him and looking into his eyes with a rather naughty smile.

"So you're going to torture me now?' He asked through gritted teeth.

"Does this really feel like torture?" She asked, slowly moving against him.

"Yes,' he gasped.

"So do you want me to stop?" She playfully asked.

"No!"

"Well, Kal, I take my responsibility as the courter very seriously,' Diana whispered. "I can feel you're ready, but are you willing?"

His response was more of a growl than anything as he rolled them over. Diana's laugh was cut off by his kiss. As they once more claimed each other, the same word flashed through both their minds.

Wow!

* * *

Themyscira

Artemis and Phillipus had brought the key members of the various factions together and laid out their idea. It was met with a variety of responses, from accusations to support. No one explicitly said no. The debate began and continued through the night into the next day.

"Gods, I hate politics,' Artemis whispered to Phillipus. "You owe me for this General, remember that."

"I will,' Phillipus calmly replied. "And I will make sure our sisters remember it was you that helped bring stability back to our island. You are quite the budding politician, Artemis."

"There's no reason to be insulting,' Artemis fired back.

Phillipus just chuckled and then turned her attention back to the debate. One of the leading members of the new radicals stood and everyone waited for what she had to say.

"I have no interest in returning to the old way,' she began. "That ship has left the harbor and isn't coming back. That said, I am not opposed to Hippolyta returning. She was always fair and honest, putting the welfare of the Amazons before almost everything. Her liaison with Zeus while distasteful to me and many others, it is what it is. We cannot undo what has happened, with her or the rest of us. What troubles me is that even if she returns that doesn't solve our problem. We are so fractured now, too many voices shouting for attention. None of us has enough support to take charge, so we debate and argue, getting nothing done. The longer this goes on, the more dangerous it is for all of us."

She looked around at the other members and saw many shaking their heads in agreement. Slowly she said down. After a moment, Phillipus slowly stood.

"I agree with what you say, sister,' Phillipus stated. "I admit I wished to return to how things were, but now I know that will not happen. Too much has already changed to go back. One thing I believe we have lost, we should try and regain. We are sisters, Amazons, no matter our differences. It seems we have forgotten that in the momentary struggles. Hippolyta, whether she is Queen or not, is an Amazon. Perhaps instead of a Queen, what we need now is a Prime Minister. Someone to lead the debates that will come and make sure all voices will be heard. Because things change, that does not mean we need throw out everything from the past. Perhaps the way forward is a melding of the past, present and future. Perhaps instead of Hippolyta as Queen, she should be our Prime Minister."

The room erupted in shouts. Arguments broke out between the various factions. Phillipus slowly sat down. Artemis leaned in with a smile.

"You are quite the politician, General,' Artemis said. "I'm sure Hippolyta will greatly appreciate everything you've done for her."

"I wonder,' Phillipus sadly replied. "Will she thank me or curse me when she finds out Diana returning is not part of the bargain."

* * *

Avalon

The bubble had finally burst and they reluctantly got out of bed and prepared to return to the world. Showered and dressed in fresh clothes, the beach house was quiet as they prepared to say good-bye. Things would be different now between them, they both felt this. The level of intimacy they shared was something neither had experienced before. Questions loomed that neither was prepared to answer, yet.

In the abstract it's easy to say you're in love. It's a far more difficult thing to actually say the words, "I love you' for the first time. Once you say those words, you leave yourself so open and vulnerable. Any other response besides "I love you too" is devastating. So you stand on that emotional cliff, wanting to take the leap but still worried about the landing.

Diana and Clark were both so young, 18 and 21 respectively. Other than family members they had never said the words "I love you" to anyone. Even heroes can be tentative when matters of the heart are at stake. This weekend had been amazing for both of them. They had been more open and vulnerable with each other than anyone ever before. For now that seemed enough for both of them. Each wanted to savor this experience for just a little while longer.

They finished their packing and slowly walked out on to the deck. Clark locked the beach house up and then stepped up next to Diana as they both looked out at the ocean and the night sky.

"Thank you, Diana,' Clark softly said. "This weekend was …"

"Yes it was." She replied before he finished. "Thank you, Kal."

They turned towards each other, holding each other's gaze. The words were on the tips of both their tongues, but they kissed instead of saying them. The kiss lingered, as neither wanted it to end, but like the weekend it did.

"I guess we should go,' he offered.

"I guess we should,' she softly replied.

Each wanted to say more, but in the end they just smiled and lifted off heading in different directions. The memory of the weekend would linger for a long time in both their minds.

* * *

Washington

Diana silently landed behind the Embassy. It was late and all the lights were off. She was dressed rather casually, flip-flops, shorts and a Superman tee shirt. Her bag was over her shoulder as she quietly walked up the back steps. The smile had been on her face since she left Avalon as the memories replayed over and over in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to be back in Kal's arms, but knew it was time to get back to reality.

As she opened the terrace door, a light came on inside. Hippolyta stepped out from her office. She was wearing her pajamas and had a loose robe over them. She looked at Diana. Hippolyta wasn't smiling.

"I think we need to talk,' she said. "Come into my office, daughter."

The smile slipped from Diana's mouth and she found herself chewing her bottom lips. One word came to her mind but it wasn't Wow. It was another word she'd picked up from Clark.

Shit!


	26. Chapter 26

(Random Title Generator)

Portentous Serenity Onomatopoeia

Washington

For someone gifted with the speed of Hermes, Diana moved remarkably slow on her walk into her Mother's office. While she might be Wonder Woman, Champion of the Amazons and a Princess, she wasn't feeling like any of those as her mother pointed to the chair in front of her desk. She had faced Gods, mythical monsters and desperate criminals in her short life, yet none of them unsettled her quite like the look Hippolyta was giving her at the moment. It was one of those strange and mysterious elements of mother/daughter relationships.

"You-You're up late,' Diana offered, hoping to break the tension. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

Several agonizingly long silent moments passed.

"You were with him?' Hippolyta asked, pointing to the logo on Diana's shirt. Diana glanced down at the Superman logo.

"Um, yes,' she replied.

"All weekend?"

"Yes?"

"I see,' Hippolyta replied.

"Well ah, you-you did say I-I could court him." Diana ventured.

"Is that what you were doing all weekend?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes."

"Were your efforts as 'courting' successful?"

"Yes." Diana replied. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she thought about the weekend.

"How successful?" Hippolyta asked.

"What-What do you mean, mother?" Diana nervously asked.

"I think you know very well what I mean, young lady,' Hippolyta sternly replied. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes." Diana's voice was very soft as she answered the question. She didn't want to lie to her mother, but she also really, really didn't want to have this discussion with her either.

"I suspected something like this would happen when you got involved with this man. I suppose it was his idea, wasn't it?"

"No, it was mi…" Diana started to reply and then stopped. Too much information, she chided herself. Hippolyta leaned forward, her eyes unblinking as she looked at her daughter.

"I think you should finish that sentence, Diana,' she stated. "No, it was … what?"

"Mine, my idea,' Diana said barely above of a whisper.

"Yours?"

"Yes."

Hippolyta found herself juggling several roles, each of which were part of being a mother. She had raised Diana to be a strong, independent young woman, yet that didn't mean she wouldn't always worry about her. Part of Hippolyta would always see Diana as the little girl holding her hand as they walked around the palace. She knew her little girl had grown up, but that didn't make this any less difficult.

"This is a major step, Diana, are you truly sure you're were ready for it?"

"Yes, I knew I was,' Diana replied.

"Are you saying you're in love with this young man?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes? No? I don't know,' Diana admitted. "I think I am, but I've never been in love before. How do one know for sure, mother?"

Suddenly in Hippolyta's eyes her little girl was back, unsure and asking for her guidance. Any anger she had slipped away, it wasn't the time. All those years she dreamed of being a mother, Hippolyta had imagined so many moments she would share with a daughter. From the first time she smiled or spoke or walked to a moment like this when her little girl fell in love for the first time. Tears just naturally welled up in her eyes as she smiled at Diana.

"What does you heart tell you, Diana?" Hippolyta gently asked.

"Yes."

Diana felt the tears come to her eyes now. She stood as her mother came around the desk and took her in her arms. It was the first time Diana had admitted what she was really feeling and that her mother was the first person she'd shared it with brought them even closer. There were tears of joy in both their eyes.

For Hippolyta, all the times she'd imagined this moment suddenly paled in comparison to the real thing.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was back at the paper. He had finished up his latest article and was anxiously waiting Mr. Cameron's opinion. Clark sat at his desk, trying not to look even though he knew Cameron was reading the article. In his hand, Clark had the key to the beach house. As he rolled it over between his fingers, memories came rushing back. Before he met Diana Clark had never imagined it could be like that. She'd made the impossible possible. He began to get lost in the memories of her. They seemed so vivid, as if nothing would ever make them less so.

"Kent!"

Clark was jerked back to reality and nearly fell out of his chair. Collecting himself, he hustled into Mr. Cameron's office. As strange as it was, the older man still intimidated Clark. Cameron waved him to close the door and take a step. Clark did. He could still feel the key in his hand as he waited. Henry Cameron looked up from the article in his hands.

"What made you write a story about public corruption in Bell, California, Kent?"

"It seemed like an interesting story to tell,' Clark replied.

"It this all true?"

"Yes."

"The mayor, what's his name, Oscar Hernandez really claimed he was too stupid to understand the crimes he was committing?"

"Yes, sir,' Clark said and then offered. "His lawyer actually argued that he was illiterate and couldn't have known that his $100,000 annual salary was larger than the $673 per month or $8,076 per year legal maximum for a part time position. Four other city council members were convicted of public corruption charges too."

"Not guilty be reason of stupidity, I like it,' Cameron replied. "I'll make sure it's in the front of the national new section. What happened to the grassroots stuff you started last week? I thought that had promise, don't tell me you've already given it up."

"No, I'm still working on this week's article, sir.' Clark informed him.

"Good, I like that stuff too. The public needs to know more than what the big corporations want them to know."

"Yes sir,' Clark replied. "Oh, here's the key to Mr. Harrow's beach house. I'm going to thank her later today in person."

Cameron took the key, but didn't seem that interested in it.

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you Kent?" He asked. "Wreck the place or have a bunch of hooligan pals spend the weekend?'

"No, sir, I took your advise and invited my girlfriend,' Clark replied.

"I told you to do that?" Cameron queried. "When?"

"Um, when you gave me the key, Mr. Cameron."

"Huh, don't remember that,' Cameron replied. "So you took your girl, huh?"

"Yes sir." Clark couldn't help smiling.

"From that stupid grin on your face I guess you two had a good time."

"Yes sir."

"So you in love with this girl?" Cameron asked, even while he went back to look at the other stories covering his desk.

"Um, well, I-I, it's really sort of new and we haven't really talked about it,' Clark stammered to say, caught off guard by the question.

"Spit it out, Kent, it's an easy question are you in love with her, yes or no?"

"Um, yes,' Clark replied. When the words instantly left his lips, it caught Clark completely off guard. It was the first time he'd admitted it even to himself. Clark had little time to consider what it meant, as Cameron continued.

"You going to marry her?" Cameron asked.

"I, we, we're both kind of young and we well, um, really haven't talked, you know, about anything like-like that,' Clark replied, flustered by the question.

Cameron looked up from the articles on his desk and gave Clark a withering look.

"What's with you Kent? You're all piss and vinegar when it comes to reporting, but I ask a simple question and you go all wishy-washy on me,' Cameron said. "If you're in love with the girl, marry her. What are you waiting for someone better?"

"No." Clark admitted. "But-But marriage seems like a big step, Mr. Cameron. I'm not even sure she wants that."

Henry Cameron gave a big sigh and then rested his chin on his palm, looking at Clark with his tired eyes.

"So what? You want me to tell you what to do, is that it? When did I become the advice columnist for the lovelorn, Kent? Do I look like Dr. Phil to you? Marry the girl or don't marry her, I couldn't care less. What I do care about is you getting out of my office and doing some reporting. Remember reporting, Kent? Your job! Now get out of here!"

Clark was out of his seat and the office in the next moment.

"Young people,' Cameron said under his breath as he shook his head.

* * *

Washington

Steve Trevor stood up as Amanda Waller's secretary came out to usher him into her office. Waller ooked up from the reports on her desk as he entered and then gestured for Steve to sit down.

"I take it you've made a decision, Steve,' Amanda said.

"Yes, I'll take the job,' he replied. "Under one condition."

"Oh, and what's that?" She asked.

"I run it my way without your interference,' he stated. "You want me to do this job right than I have to know you're not going behind my back the whole time. That means I pick the people and call the shots, Amanda. That's my one condition, take it or leave it."

Amanda sat back and smiled at Steve.

"Feeling a little full of yourself, aren't you Steve?' She said with a laugh.

"No, I just know you, Amanda, so I want to be clear about things before anything happens,' he replied.

"And if I say no to your one condition?' She asked.

"Then I walk."

Amanda continued to smile, as she seemed to consider his proposal for a moment.

"Okay, Steve, you got it,' she finally said. "You're in charge and no looking over your shoulder by me."

"Then we have a deal,' Steve replied.

"Not so fast,' Amanda stated. "This is still a government operation remember? You get to run it, but there has to be accountability and oversight. You can hire whom you want, but they'll have to be vetted just like everyone else. I won't be looking over your shoulder, but I will want to be kept up on what you're doing. That means reports and updates. There will also be times when I give you specific assignments and targets. I expect you to follow orders. There is a chain of command just like in the service, Steve and in this chain; I'm your superior. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Thank congratulations on becoming the first head of ARGUS, Steve or should I say Colonel Steve Trevor?" Amanda said with a smile and offered her hand to him.

"Steve is fine,' he replied, shaking her hand.

"Welcome aboard."

* * *

Gotham

Bruce Wayne sat in the Batcave staring at the computer screens. The cowl was pushed back as he sifted through the data in front of him. Clark Kent had asked him a favor and Bruce believed he had just found the answer to Clark's question. If his interpretation was right, then the ship Clark came to Earth in was located on a secret military base in the desert southwest.

Now all Bruce had to figure out what was to do with the information. He knew if he told Clark he'd go get his ship. That would be breaking too many laws to count and didn't sit well with Bruce. On the other hand, it was Clark's ship, perhaps his only link to the world of his birth. If Bruce were in Clark's place he'd probably go take it back too.

The thing was Bruce wasn't in Clark's place. He also didn't have the amazing powers Clark had either. Someone with those sorts of powers made Bruce nervous. The fact that he was romancing a woman will nearly equal powers was troubling too.

Prince Diana. Clark had told Bruce that she wanted to met him. For one reason or another that hadn't happened yet. The truth was Bruce wasn't sure he wanted to meet her yet. He of course had read all about her and kept track of her young career as Wonder Woman. He saw what Clark and everyone else saw, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She also seemed a little reckless, rash and possibly too dangerous for Bruce's tastes.

Clark was fighting for the same sorts of things Bruce was, but he sensed the princess was different. Just listening to Clark talk about her, two things jumped out at Bruce. One was that Clark was head over heels in love with her. He probably didn't even know it yet, but it was pretty obvious from the outside. The second was that Diana already seemed to be thinking big, very big. Her idea for a team of superheroes had merit, but it also made Bruce uneasy.

For all practical purposes, Bruce had only been Batman for a little over a year. Gotham was his primary focus and took up most of his time. He'd stuck up an uneasy alliance with the local authorities, but he knew many were still uncomfortable with the whole idea of the superheroes in general. Batman made them uneasy and he was just an ordinary man.

Clark had started in a similar fashion, standing up for the poor and underprivileged in Metropolis. The response to him was already over the top from the military and the government. Frankly someone with his abilities made people nervous.

What the Princess was proposing took a local phenomenon and suddenly made it national or even international. A group of superheroes, especially ones with powers like Clark and the Princess, would shift the balance of power in the world. Bruce seriously doubted the global community was ready for that shift. He doubted the public reaction would be much better.

It wasn't that he was against it in principal, just that he thought they should be cautious. The whole superhero idea was new to everyone and it would take a while for them to get used to it. Right now, most heroes were more like Bruce; they worked in the dark, avoiding the spotlight. The public and more importantly the authorities could still pretend they were just urban myths and legends and ignore them. If they followed the Princess' idea, they would suddenly be front and center in everyone's radar. There would be no why to ignore them once that happened.

That was the problem; Clark and the Princess worked in the daylight, out in the open for everyone to see. Going by the reaction so far, people were frightened of both of them. If it hadn't been for the Princess' connections with Steve Trevor, Bruce could only imagine what the government's response would be to her actions. Most likely they would be very similar to how Clark was being seen.

The idea had merit, Bruce knew that, but without a real and present danger it seemed doomed to failure. As horrible as it was to contemplate, it would probably take some global crisis like an alien invasion for the governments of the world to embrace the idea. So he would keep his distance from the Princess and hope she spent her time trying to win people over instead of her grand scheme.

That left him with what to do about the information about Clark's ship. Bruce knew he should be cautious around Clark, but the truth was he liked him. It surprised him really, but Clark seemed like exactly what he appeared to be, an honest and good guy. Even stranger to Bruce was the fact he already considered Clark a friend. That wouldn't stop him from worrying about Clark and his abilities, but it did mean he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Picking up the phone he dialed Clark's number.

"Clark, Bruce. I've found it. I'll send you the coordinates,' Bruce said. "Yes, your welcome. I'll be in touch."


	27. Chapter 27

Ring of Fire

_Love is a burning thing_

_And it makes a fiery ring_

_Bound by wild desire_

_I fell into a ring of fire._

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire._

Metropolis – one week later

It had been one of _those_ weeks.

Between working at the Independent and being Superman, Clark had been on the go seemingly every minute. Added to that, one of the neighbors in his building had decided to learn how to play the violin. It was either that or someone was trying to train cats to sing Free Bird by squeezing them.

Whichever it was, they weren't very good and didn't seem to be getting any better. They practiced one song over and over, at night. As he lay in bed at the end of one long day after another, Clark began to fantasize about storming downstairs, kicking the door open, grabbing the violin and smashing it against the wall like the scene in Animal House.

"Sorry."

It was actually a pretty good fantasy, as wanton destruction of other people's property fantasies go, but Clark knew that wasn't his style. It did explain something Clark had always wondered about, why people hated the French? After listening to the song _Frère Jacques_ being brutally played over and over, it made a little more sense. It was probably unfair to blame a whole people, but it was their God Damn song.

Thankfully at the moment the building was silent or at least no one was playing any musical instruments. It gave Clark his first real moments to think about just two things, one concerning his past and one concerning his future. Somehow they seemed to be linked in his mind.

His past and his ship were something that seemed to call to him. Yes, he had all his memories of growing up in Smallville and being Martha and Jonathan Kent's son. He would always honor them and cherish everything that did for him, but there was a piece missing. He had come into this universe as Kal-El of Krypton, yet for all practically purposes those were just names to him. He'd had visions and dreams about his homeworld and his biological parents but those were like old photographs fluttering by an open window, random images with no meaning.

Everyone wants to know where he or she comes from and Clark was no different. Who he was, was shaped in Smallville and by the Kents, but on a much more fundamental level other forces were just as important. It wasn't a slight to the Kents to want to know who Jor-El and Lara were, to put faces and histories to the names. For all Clark knew he was the last of his kind. What did it mean to be a Kryptonian?

The other part of it was that if he didn't know his past how could he know his future? Everyone's past shapes their present and their future. Who and where we come from, we see reflected back at us in the mirror everyday. Who wouldn't want to know if they got their smile from their father or their eye coloring from their mother? Were their grandparents tall or short, funny or serious? Did your father or your mother say "I love you" first? Did they both know they were in love at the same time?

Those thoughts turned Clark's mind to his future. Having admitted to himself he was in love with Diana, he couldn't imagine her not being a part of it. Now there was just the difficult decision of how to tell her, he was in love with her.

At first it seemed like a straightforward sort of thing, but the more he thought about it the more complicated it got. What if he just came right out and said it the next time he saw her and she replied, "Thanks."

God that would be embarrassing, Clark thought, I'd just be left hanging out there. No good way to reel that one back in once you tossed it out there. What do you say to that, he wondered, "your welcome?"

What made it that much more difficult was that Clark had never really said it to anyone before. Oh, he'd said I love you to the Kents, but they was his adopted parents. The chances of them saying 'thank you' were pretty slim. No, this was saying it for the first time to the most amazing, beautiful, extraordinary woman he'd ever met and probably ever would meet. As hard as he tried not thinking about them, several crash and burn scenarios seemed to be running on a loop inside his brain.

It shouldn't be this hard, Clark thought. He loved Diana and believed she loved him. As he stood in his small apartment, Clark tried saying it out loud for the first time.

"Diana, I love you."

Or should he say it differently, he wondered?

"I'm in love with you, Diana."

Should he hedge his bets and say it causally the first time?

"Hey, love ya."

No, that wouldn't work, as in his mind's eye he saw himself winking and pointing his finger with that version. That had douchebag written all over it.

"You complete me," popped into Clark's head, but he quickly dismissed it. It might work for Tom Cruise, but come on, in the real world that had crash and burn potential from the get go.

Pacing back and forth in his small living room, Clark tried to think of the best way to say it. He thought maybe since it is such a serious thing, he should go the whole nine yards, get flowers and down on one knee … Wait, I'm saying I love you not will you marry me, Clark thought to himself. Jeez, ever since Mr. Cameron put that thought in Clark's head he couldn't seem to shake it.

Flowers might be a nice touch, he mused. The whole down on one knee would probably freak her out though.

Balloons?

No, he wasn't asking her to the fair, he was trying to say, "I love you."

Should he hedge his bets and say it the next time they were making love, Clark wondered? It was a bit of a cheat, since usually the other person just automatically says, "I love you too" but most times has their mind on other things. No, that's the coward's way out, Clark thought. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to do it right.

As if on cue, _Frère Jacques_ began whining its way up through the building.

"I really need to move,' Clark groaned, rubbing his forehead just above his eyebrows.

* * *

Gotham

The atrium of Wayne Towers had been transformed and was playing host to the annual charity event of the season. The cream of Gotham's society was in attendance, as were dignitaries from around the globe. Diana had arrived a little late, but in time for dinner.

Part of her didn't want to be here, as this should have been her first free night all week. What she really, really wanted to do was go to Metropolis and see Clark. Since her talk with her mother, Diana had been thinking about him pretty much all the time. She was in love with him. In Diana's mind, if she could admit that to her mother, telling him would be easy. She hadn't really thought about how she'd say it, just imagined she'd say, "I love you." She was courting him after all, so it just made sense she would be the one to say it.

Unfortunately her schedule hadn't really given her much time the entire week. She was still new and tended to frighten people the first time they saw her as Wonder Woman. The fact that she usually had a sword in her hand played a part in this, but Diana was determined to win the public over. With the end of her relationship with Steve, she wasn't sure how the government saw her, so it just made it doubly important she put her best foot forward.

Diana had thought of canceling her appearance at this event, but the fact that it was being held in Gotham seemed irresistible. It still irked her a bit that Clark had met Batman and she hadn't. It almost felt like he was avoiding her to Diana's mind. She figured since an invitation hadn't been forthcoming, she would invite herself.

Diana believed if she could just talked to Batman, she could win him over to her idea. So as she moved through the party making small talk with the other guests, Diana already had a plan worked out in her mind. She would have dinner and then politely excuse herself. Switching to her armor she would search the city and find him. She was fully prepared to spend the entire night talking to him if that's what it took to get him to agree. Diana figured if she could convince Superman and Batman to be part of her team, the rest of the heroes would be easy.

Tonight was the first time Diana had been to one of these events alone. Up until now she was always with Steve and her mother. Why Steve wasn't here didn't need an explanation, but Hippolyta had meant to come. At the last minute she received a message from Themyscira. Apparently General Phillipus want to speak to her urgently, so she remained at the Embassy and told Diana to go without her. Diana understood but was also a little excited to be out on her own.

As she accepted one of the pancetta wrapped scallops appetizer from the waiter, she thanked him and savored the flavor. Diana knew it was difficult for her mother being out in the world. She'd been Queen for so long and if it hadn't been to prevent a civil war among the Amazons, Hippolyta would have never left the island. Diana understood her mother's love of their home and shared it. Themyscira was a magic place growing up, yet now Diana felt this world was where she belonged. It would always be home and she would return, but Themyscira felt like the past and Diana was too excited about the future. This world was still opening up to her and she wanted to see and experience it all.

Diana wished Clark were here. Just the thought of him sent tempting little flames of desire throughout her body. She absently licked her lips as she remembered their weekend. So many things about him came to mind; even how he tasted seemed so alluring. Too many times to count this past week, she'd found herself thinking of just dropping everything and going to him. She just wanted to see him, to touch him and have him touch her. She wanted things to go much further than that, but concentrated on those so she wouldn't get lost in her desires.

The want and desire were still new to her. She'd had a taste, just a taste of what it was like and knew she wanted more. That she was in love with him just made it all the better. Diana absently thought if she could wrap up convincing Batman quickly, she could still make it to Metropolis and truly enjoy the night.

* * *

Desert Southwest

Clark hovered high above letting his eyes scan the area below. He was too high for their radar to pick him up. He had to admit the secret base was well hidden. Most wouldn't even notice it even if they flew right over it. He needed to thank Bruce again for this information.

He'd thought of asking Diana for help, but this felt like something he needed to do alone. Some steps you have to take for yourself before you can share them with someone else. Finding out who he was felt like one of them.

There was also the fact that he was going to be breaking into a government military facility. Clark knew that many had their own concerns about Diana and the Amazons, just as they had them about him. The last thing he wanted was to make them worse for her and her people. He wasn't sure if Steve Trevor was still working as their liaison or not and without him as an advocate for the Amazons inside the government things could change quickly. Diana was the champion of her people, so her actions reflected on them. It wouldn't be fair to ask her to put her sisters in jeopardy.

As he scanned the facility again, Clark narrowed down where he thought his ship was. It seemed the government had learned a few things since the last time he was in their clutches. Lead shielding surrounded one entire area and heavily armed guards ringed one specific building. He wasn't here to fight them, just retrieve his property.

Clark began to drop down through the atmosphere, gaining speed with each moment. When he hit the ground a cloud of dust exploded high into the air and a shockwave when through the facility. Klaxons began blaring and soldiers rushed into defensive positions. He had landed outside their perimeter on purpose, using the spectacular collision with the earth as a diversion to get the soldiers away from the lead lined building. As they rushed to defend the perimeter Clark was already tunneling up under them. In one incredible blitzkrieg he was through the concrete floor. His ship in tow Clark bolted up through the roof of the building and disappeared into the night sky before anyone could react.

Property reclaimed by its rightful owner.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce Wayne smiled and sipped a glass of champagne as he chatted with some of the local politicians. Being back almost two years he was still working to establish his playboy persona. It was Alfred's suggestion to allow the charity event to be held at Wayne Tower, pointing out that Bruce's parents had done something similar in the first year of the building's existence. Bruce had agreed but left the planning to the charity and only reluctantly agreed to attend.

His focus was on being Batman. Bruce felt he was just starting to make progress in Gotham and this seemed like a waste of time. Oh, he understood what Alfred was saying about establishing an image diametrically opposite from Batman's and even saw the logic in it. Bruce just didn't have any desire to play this game. He'd grown up around people and parties like this so any fascination had long since worn off. In many ways this felt more like wearing a mask than being Batman did.

He was already thinking of ways he could slip out early when he saw her enter the party. Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman caused quite a stir in the crowd. Seeing her in person for the first time, Bruce had to admit she was breath taking. That didn't stop him from wondering why she was here? He'd gotten the impression from Clark she was really pushing hard for this idea of a team. Could she actually be here to try and find Batman, he couldn't help wondering?

Bruce had already made his decision on that. He certainly hoped Clark had kept his promise not to reveal who Bruce was to her, but as he looked at Diana, Bruce found it hard to believe Clark could keep anything secret from her. He hated having to trust someone else, but it seemed he had no alternative. Staying towards the edges of the crowd, Bruce kept an eye on Diana. If she knew who he was, he guessed she would approach him almost immediately. When she didn't, he figured maybe Clark could be trusted.

Just to be safe, Bruce decided he would limit his interactions with her. He was briefly introduced along with several other people, but quietly moved off before they had any chance to talk. The other guests occupied her immediately and there wasn't any recognition of his name from her that he could see, so he would just play his part tonight and quietly exit after the dinner.

* * *

Diana was still thinking about Clark when a random comment from one of the guests caught her attention. It seemed the Batman was of interest to everyone, especially those that lived in Gotham. Several people said how they would be terrified if they actually met him, but thankfully few people did. One woman chimed in that she had heard Bruce Wayne had met the Batman, but the others just laughed and dismissed this. Diana didn't. She vaguely remembered meeting someone named Bruce Wayne but they hadn't talked. Now she definitely wanted to talk to him. Politely she asked one of the guests to point him out.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was half listening to a city councilman talk about some urban renewal project when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. As he turned he saw Diana standing right in front of him smiling.

"Hi!' She said, extended her hand to him.

"Um hello,' he replied, shaking her hand and smiling in return. To himself Bruce was thinking something else.

"Jesus, they both do it."


	28. Chapter 28

Hip! Hip!

Gotham

Bruce Wayne had been back in Gotham less than two years. His sole reason for returning was to become the Batman. In many ways his years away from the city had been all about training for the role. Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, for all practically purposes had died in that alley along with them. Oh, he still looked like Bruce Wayne and legally that's who he was, but in every way that really mattered he was the Batman.

Bruce Wayne was the mask he put on. Now facing Diana, Bruce realized it was a mask he needed to work on. Intellectually he understood he needed to present a different persona to the public so any connection between Bruce Wayne and the Batman would be quickly dismissed. It was more to protect those that knew he than for himself really. The spoiled, rich playboy seemed like the natural part for him to play. He came from money and had grown up around the type so he already knew it well.

The problem with assuming any persona, for anyone really, is that each of us has a nature, a core personality and manner. In other words, we are who we are. We may be able to fool some of the people for a short time, but unless you're a truly gifted actor who you really are eventually comes through. Bruce was the Batman now, but he was going to have to pretend he wasn't. The few times he'd ventured out before it had been quick, splashy appearances designed to make all the gossip columns. One on one encounters were something he kept to a minimum and superficial if he could. A few dates with supermodels and spending money freely had really been most of it. This felt different.

It didn't help that in Diana's excitement to find out more about the Batman she moved within what is normally agreed upon as personal space. She was standing too close to Bruce.

"I understand you've actually met the Batman, Mr. Wayne,' Diana said with a big smile. "Do you think you could introduce me?"

Bruce found himself doing something he usually didn't do. He took a step back.

"Me? The Batman? I don't know who you've been talking to, Princess, but I have nothing to do with the Batman,' Bruce quickly replied. It sounded defensive to his ear. Have to work on that, he thought.

"Are you saying you haven't met him?" Diana asked, taking another step forward.

"Well, no, not exactly,' Bruce offered. It was common knowledge he had been at another social engagement where the Batman had shown up. It had been a first foray into throwing suspicion away from him.

"So you have met him.' Diana immediately continued her questioning him.

"Only briefly,' Bruce replied.

"Everyone here seems to think you know him, or at least that's what I've been hearing,' Diana informed him.

"They do?" Bruce said. Shit, Alfred was right, I do need to work harder at this.

"Yes." Diana nodded. "So could you call him and tell him I'm in town and would like to meet him?"

"I don't know his number,' Bruce lamely offered. "I don't even know if he has a phone really."

"Well, I've heard he wears a fanny pack with lots of gadgets," Diana explained. "Surely one of them must be a phone."

"It's a utility belt, not a fanny pack,' Bruce quickly corrected her.

"Doesn't it go around his waist like a fanny pack?' Diana asked.

"Yes, but it's not a fanny pack,' Bruce corrected her vehemently. "It's a utility belt. Batman most definitely doesn't wear a fanny pack."

"Well, whatever he calls it, do you think he has a phone in it?" Diana continued. "Can you call him?"

"As I said Princess, I don't have his number,' Bruce replied. "And just so we're clear it isn't a fanny pack, it's a utility belt. I don't know him, but on that point I'm very sure, a utility belt."

Bruce knew he wasn't exactly performing the playboy role very well at the moment, but something about his utility belt being called a fanny pack bothered him.

Diana seemed to think about it for a moment and then another idea came to her.

"Isn't there a spotlight of some sort?" Diana asked. "He appears like a performer on stage when they light it, doesn't he? Do you have access to it?"

"It's not a spotlight, it's a signal,' Bruce corrected her again. "No, I don't have access to it, only the police do."

"Oh,' Diana replied. "Do you think the police would turn it on so I could meet the Batman? Do you know anyone in the police force, Mr. Wayne?"

"No, Princess, I don't." Bruce was a little irritated at this point. "It's for emergencies, not meet and greets with visiting celebrities."

Bruce quickly tried to get back into character.

"Frankly, the man scares me a little, so I'd really rather had nothing to do with him." He said. "I would advise you to do the same. Not a man to be trifled with, Princess. Most sane people stay away from him if they know what's good for them."

"Oh, I could easily take him, Mr. Wayne,' Diana replied. "I just have some ideas I'd like to discuss with him. I'm sure he'd see my point if I could just talk to him."

"You seem pretty sure you could take him,' Bruce asked.

"I am,' Diana replied with a smile. "Though, I don't want to fight him, just talk to him."

"If you've never met him how do you know you could take him?' Bruce asked.

"He's just a man, isn't he?" Diana asked.

"Well, yes,' Bruce admitted. Once again he found himself having trouble letting go of another point with her. "Still, he may pose more of a challenge than you realize."

"I suppose anything's possible," Diana said. "I think the odds are unlikely, but I try never to underestimate an opponent, even if he is just a man."

Before Bruce could reply, Diana returned to her original focus.

"So if you can't call him and it has to be an 'emergency' to use his signal, can you think of any other way I can get in contact with him?"

"Not really,' Bruce replied, hoping to get her off the subject. "He seems to be a bit of a lone wolf or Dark Knight if you will. Your best bet is probably to go home and wait for him to contact you. Or maybe, if you know someone that knew him, not me that is, they could introduce you? Again waiting to be invited I think is the best bet, although as I said I don't really know him that well. I don't really know him at all, really. Um, go with the friend, I'd say."

"I've tried that,' Diana dismissively said. "Apparently the Batman is 'too busy' to meet me I'm told. I must say he seems rather rude to me. I really only want to meet him as a courtesy, but if he's going to keep snubbing me I guess I can get along without him. I understand there's an _archer_ fellow that is really sort of the same thing as Batman, so I guess he could work in my plans just as well."

Bruce wasn't an overly vain man, but he did have his pride. Having the Batman compared to Green Arrow kind of irked him a bit, well, more than a bit.

"Perhaps if you're just patient, Princess, the Batman will want to meet you in time,' he offered. "I've heard of that arrow fellow too, and he seems a bit of a loose cannon to me."

"One shoots arrows and the other throws boomerangs," Diana replied. "That seems pretty similar to me."

"Batarangs,' Bruce said under his breath. "I think there is more to Batman that just that, Princess."

"Well, if he won't meet me I won't know, will I?' She replied. "This trip seems to have been a waste of the night. I'm sorry to take up your time, Mr. Wayne. I'll let you get back to the party. Thank you for speaking to me."

"My pleasure,' Bruce replied with a smile. In service of his playboy image, he took Diana's hand and kissed it. "It was charming to meet you, Diana."

Diana watched him kiss her hand and didn't like it. She'd had this happen too many time at functions like this already. She'd mentioned it to Clark once and he used a word that seemed to fit, douchebags. Up until this point Mr. Wayne hadn't seemed like one, but now Diana was reconsidering her opinion. She quickly pulled her hand away from him and tried to smile.

"Good night, Mr. Wayne."

"Good night, Princess."

* * *

Washington

Steve Trevor was going through all the files for his new position. The job of collecting magical and alien artifacts, manuscripts and weapons was larger than he imagined. He would need specialists in both the categorizing and storage of the material as well as in the field. He had some candidates in mind for these jobs. Diana was definitely someone he'd like to help with this project. Her gifts would certainly be an asset in the more dangerous situations.

There was just the problem of how he'd left things between them. Steve was a big enough man to admit he needed to apologize to her. He reacted badly in the moment but now that he'd had some time to think about things he thought he understood better. Diana wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met so to expect her to react like everyone else was a mistake. She was so young and new to this world, of course she wouldn't understand it all yet.

He'd pushed too hard, letting his feelings try and rush things. Of course she wasn't ready for that. She just needed time to get to know this world better. Maybe if he apologized and got her to work with him for ARGUS things would be different. It would benefit her and the Amazons to be seen helping the government. It would certainly ease concerns from the other side too.

Steve made up his mind he would see her as soon as possible and apologize. If friends were all they could be right now, he'd have to accept it. What he knew in his heart was that he didn't want to be nothing to her. That was the worse thing imaginable, for there to be nothing between them. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Gotham – Later

Bruce repelled down his zip line to the rooftop of the police station. The Bat-Signal had gone on twenty minutes ago and he'd come as soon as he could. Staying in the shadows he faced Gordon.

"Gordon, what's the emergency?" He said in his gruff Batman voice.

"Well, there really isn't an emergency, Batman,' Gordon nervously replied.

"Why did you activate the signal then?"

Gordon turned and from behind the signal Diana stepped out in her Wonder Woman armor.

"I asked him, Batman,' she said with a smile. "Thank you, commissioner, I do appreciate all your help. Your department has been so nice to me, I really appreciate it."

Gordon couldn't help but smile at Diana.

"Really Gordon?' Batman sarcastically asked.

"She's really persuasive,' Gordon replied with a shrug. Batman turned his attention to Wonder Woman.

"It's not a toy, Princess,' Batman growled. "Since there is no emergency, I'll say good night!"

He fired his line and was off the roof in the next moment. When he reached the rooftop a block away, Diana standing on the ledge waiting for him.

"So can we talk now?" she asked with a smile.

Batman's eyes narrowed and he just grumbled as he shot another line and moved away from her. Three blocks away when again he reached a rooftop Diana was standing there. He didn't even stop, but fired another line. He was just about to take off, when she reached out and pulled him back.

"Now you're just being rude,' she said. "We can do this all night or you can talk to me, Batman. You talked to Superman, I'd think common courtesy would be to talk to me too."

"Your boyfriend can take a hint, Princess,' Batman snapped back, pulling from her grasp.

"I wasn't going to look through you mask, if that's what you're worried about,' Diana countered.

I took precautions to make sure that doesn't happen again,' Batman replied.

"Fine,' Diana said. "I just wanted to talk about my idea for a League of heroes."

"No interested."

Bruce realized there was no point in trying to out run her, so he stood his ground.

"The world's not ready for something like what you're talking about, Princess." He said. "You and your boyfriend scare people. They need time to get used to the idea. Pushing things will only make it worse."

"I disagree,' Diana fired back. "If we wait until everyone is comfortable with the idea we'll never be ready if something happens. Part of being a hero is being a leader, Batman. I would think you'd understand that. Did the people of Gotham all agree on you before you started? Or did you do what you felt you had to do and let them judge by your actions whether you were right or wrong?"

Bruce sighed in exasperation.

"You're not going to leave until I agree to what you want, are you?"

"No."

"All right,' Batman finally said. "If something happens, I'll join. Fair enough?"

"It's a start,' Diana replied. "We should really get together and start some planning, though."

Batman rubbed along the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"One step at a time, Princess,' he said. "Just take what you got tonight and be satisfied for now, all right?"

"I guess' Diana relented.

"Good, now if you'll leave my city, I'd appreciate it,' Batman replied. "Next time wait for an invitation, Princess."

With that he fired another line and moved to the edge of the building. Before he took off he glanced back to make sure she wasn't going to follow him.

"Good night, Batman." Diana said with a smile.

"Good night, Princess,' he replied and then was gone into the night.

Diana stood on the rooftop watching him disappear into darkness. Something about the way he said 'Princess' seemed to click in her mind. A smile came to Diana's face.

'Bruce Wayne." She whispered and then mused to herself, "So he's not a douchebag after all. Well, not completely."


	29. Chapter 29

Slotski Derivation

Themyscira

It was another in an endless series of beautiful days on the island. It was so easy to imagine the name of this place being Paradise. Even the political turmoil couldn't diminish the natural beauty that met the eye at every turn. Phillipus and Artemis walked slowly across the main street heading towards the home of the leader of the opposition, Valeria. It was still morning and Artemis wasn't in a good mood.

"Why is the sun so bright?" Artemis groaned.

"Perhaps it's the fact you were drinking till the wee hours of the night that is the problem,' Phillipus replied. "Not the sun."

"Aren't you funny at this God awful hour," Artemis snidely offered. "For you information if I have to be involved in this constant political haggling, the drinking is the only thing keeping me from killing everyone."

"You didn't have to be stay involved in the process if you hate it so much,' Phillipus observed as they made their way across the central square.

"Oh, no, you got me involved in this, General," Artemis replied. "I'm stuck now. If they screw this up I'm responsible. That's not going to happen."

"I admire your commitment, Artemis,' Phillipus said with a sly smile.

Artemis just grumbled and tried to shade her eyes.

"Why are we seeing Valeria anyway?"

"I want to discuss the Princess,' Phillipus replied.

"I knew it,' Artemis complained. "Are you sure you don't want to be Prime Minister? You have an annoying habit of not being able to let things go. Now I remember why I hated training with you."

"You were one of my most promising students, Artemis,' Phillipus replied. "You were also one of my most difficult students."

"I don't like being ordered around,' Artemis complained. "Plus you always made us get up so early. A habit I see you haven't rethought."

"You managed to survive," Phillipus said with a laugh. "You know I bet on you in the championship tournament, Artemis, even with the Princess in the field."

Artemis stopped and looked at the General, wincing a bit in the sunlight.

"You did?"

The General momentarily stopped to reply.

"Yes."

The two of them continued walking.

"I would have won if it hadn't been schedule so early,' Artemis grumbled. "And the Princess hadn't surprised me. Again, I put that down to it being early. If the tournament had been at a more reasonable hour in the late afternoon or evening, you would have won your bet for you, Phillipus, I'm sure of it."

"The Princess won fair and square, Artemis."

"I know, I'm not disputing that,' Artemis replied. "I'm just saying if there were a rematch the results would be different. Of course it has to be at night."

"Perhaps they would have,' Phillipus replied. "Now let's see if we can make some progress with Valeria."

"Let's just hope she has something to drink,' Artemis said under her breath.

Phillipus just shook her head and knocked on the door. A moment passed and then the door opened. Valeria, the leader of the opposition greeted them.

"General, Artemis,' she said. "This must be important if you got her out of bed this early, Phillipus."

Artemis gave her a snide look, but Phillipus spoke before she could reply.

"Valeria, good morning,' Phillipus said. "We were hoping we could discuss a matter of some importance."

Valeria nodded and then stepped back to allow them to enter. The relative darkness was a welcome relief for Artemis' eyes. Valeria gestured for them to sit down as she closed the door. She moved over and sat across from them.

"So how can I help you this morning?" Valeria said.

"A drink wouldn't be turned down,' Artemis replied.

"There is water in the pitcher next to you."

The look on Artemis' face clearly indicated that wasn't what she meant. Both Phillipus and Valeria smiled.

"And you General?" Valeria asked.

"Water's fine, but I came to talk to you about the Princess,' Phillipus replied. "Diana."

The smile slipped from Valeria's lips at the mention of the name.

"Nothing has changed General,' Valeria stated. "It took too much debate just to get Hippolyta's return agreed to. I doubt anyone will budge further and change their mind about the Princess. The Gods and specifically Hera are not to be trifled with. She may overlook Hippolyta's affair with her husband, but most doubt she would feel the same way about having the offspring of that union paraded around in front of her. Most fear that would bring her wraith upon us."

"I understand,' Phillipus replied. "I appreciate how far you have put yourself out already. I know that Diana can never return permanently to the island even if she wanted to."

"Then what is there to discuss?" Valeria asked.

"She is still an Amazon," Phillipus pointed out. "She has committed no crime except perhaps being born. To banish her permanently seems too harsh a penalty. Diana is still our sister, whatever her origins might be. There is also the fact that she is Hippolyta's daughter. I have no children of my own, but I can imagine the bond there must be between a mother and a child. What mother would agree to never allow her daughter to return home?"

Artemis looked at the General but didn't speak. She saw what Phillipus was doing, even if she was hung over. Valeria had daughters of her own, so she understood the bond Phillipus was speaking of.

Valeria took in Phillipus' words and seemed to consider them. Just as Phillipus had intended, she thought of her own daughters.

"No mother would agree to that,' Valeria quietly replied. "But what alternative is there? The votes aren't there for Diana's return and I doubt they ever will be."

"I understand,' Phillipus said with a nod. "Perhaps we can find a compromise."

"I have a feeling you already have one in mind,' Valeria replied.

The General smiled.

"Yes."

"Shocker,' Artemis said under her breath.

Phillipus paid her no attention as she leaned forward towards Valeria.

"Visitation rights,' Phillips explained. "Whatever can be agreed to by the majority, but at least it would hold out the hope for a mother, in this case, Hippolyta of her daughter one day being able to return."

Valeria seemed to think about it for a moment.

"What sort of visitation rights are we talking about?" She asked.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce Wayne sat in his study deep in thought. He'd been going over and over his meeting with the Princess since that night. He wasn't happy with the results. His performance had been sub-par if he was generous in grading it. He couldn't allow that to happen again. Too much was at stake to let something like that trip him up again. The pieces of the puzzle that made up Bruce Wayne and Batman had to fit perfectly. He was a man that believed in attention to detail, yet he'd been caught flat-footed and ill prepared.

He barely knew the Princess yet she had been able to flummox him. He could only imagine if the same situation happened with someone he knew better. Two names came to mind, Talia and Selina. Yes, Talia already knew his secret identity, but if they met in a public place he needed to be able to keep up the façade for everyone else. Bruce knew she wasn't going to expose him that was her leverage against him. She wasn't the type to just throw something like that away. She would instead try and play with him, get him off balance so he would slip up. That was the sort of game she enjoyed. It was all about control.

Selina was a different matter. Catwoman was a thief and Bruce knew he should put her in jail, but she fascinated him. He was still only 25 and she was 22. As single minded as he wanted to be, she was such an alluring combination of sexy and mischievous, a femme fatale, yet not the harden criminal so many believed she was.

He'd already crossed the line by having sex with her. He'd turned a blind eye to her antics and even helped her out of trouble on more than one occasion. He knew he shouldn't have let her get as close as she already had. It was too risky. So far he'd been lucky not to meet her as Bruce Wayne. If his performance the other night with the Princess was any indication, he had a lot of work to do so Selina wouldn't make the connection.

Bruce sighed as he turned and looked out the large picture window. He thought he was finally figuring this whole Batman thing out, but it was going to be much more complicated than he'd realized. Bruce should have been thankful that meeting Diana had exposed a flaw in his plans. It was better to know a mistake now when he was just starting out then find out later when it could cost him so much more. Yes, he should have been thankful, he knew, but he couldn't help being a little annoyed at her. No one likes admitting mistakes and Bruce certainly fell into this category. What made it doubly worse as that Alfred had been pointing the very thing out to him the whole time. Bruce hated admitting the old man was right.

Groaning, he knew what he had to do. Bruce pressed the intercom and asked Alfred to come into the study. A few moments passed and the older gentleman stepped into the room.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

Bruce tried to play it off and didn't look at Alfred.

"Those, um, social invitations that have been piling up,' Bruce said. "Pick a few of them and RSVP that I will be attending after all. Would you?

"Certainly."

"It never hurts to work on my secret identity,' Bruce offered.

"I see." Alfred stoically said.

"The press coverage will be good too." Bruce added. "Help solidify Bruce Wayne as a playboy and all that. If-If you could take care of that, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, sir, is there anything else?" Alfred asked.

"No, no, just that, thank you."

Alfred turned to leave and Bruce slyly glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Told you so." Alfred said as he closed the door behind him.

"Damn it,' Bruce grumbled.

* * *

Smallville

Clark had brought his ship back to the farm. While he was renting it out, he still kept a small hiding place well away from the house. It seemed like the safest spot of the ship until he figured out what to do with it.

When he'd been held captive, the ship had spoken to him mentally. A series of images of Krypton and his parents had flashed through his mind. Jor-El and Lara had only been names up to that point for him. Now he had faces to go with the names. The world of his birth Krypton now became an actual place. A world of people just like him, lost to time were now alive for him. More than anything he wanted to explore everything the ship had to tell him, but it would have to wait. He still had a job and a life as Clark Kent. He'd made a commitment to a career that was just starting. The satisfaction he found in it was something he wanted more of. To tell a good story that connects with people didn't require any special powers, just the willingness to commit yourself to the craft.

Diana was also on his mind. It had been over a week since he'd seen her. The phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was beginning to have much more meaning to Clark. Once he admitted to himself he was in love with her, she was in his thoughts constantly. He realized that while she had been completely open about whom she was, he hadn't. Yes, she knew his secret identity and things no one else knew, but there were basic things he'd never shared with her. He'd never brought her to Smallville and hadn't really spoken about Ma and Pa Kent. He wanted her to know everything about him, just as he wanted to know everything about her.

That was the other reason the ship was so important. It was the rest of the story of who he was. He imagined finding out with Diana at his side, helping him explore his past and that of his people. He had to smile at how quickly she'd become a central part of his life. It hadn't been that long ago he'd described her as a haughty and spoiled Princess, something he was pretty sure she hadn't forgotten. She hadn't mentioned it in a while, but he knew it was still in her memory. Now he was thinking of a future for them together. They were both so young, he knew, but they had what seemed like all the time in the world. Words he'd never thought about before suddenly seemed to pop into his mind, marriage, kids and a home.

Clark pushed those thoughts away as it was too soon and they were both too young to think about that. While they had made love and were in love, the process of getting to know each other would take time. Maybe someday in the future it would be the right time to revisit those other thoughts.

* * *

Washington

Diana was feeling wonderful. Her trip to Gotham had gone better than she'd hoped. She couldn't wait to tell Clark about her success in recruiting Batman. In fact she'd already worked out a plan to go to Metropolis and surprise him. She was just going to stop by the Embassy first and then fly over. As she made her way in through the terrace, her mother was standing at the door to her study waiting.

"Hello mother,' Diana cheerfully said.

"Hello, Diana,' Hippolyta replied, but she wasn't smiling. "There is someone to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he insisted on waiting till you returned,' Hippolyta stated.

"All right,' Diana said and then moved towards the study door. Steve Trevor was standing inside.

"Hello, Diana,' he said with a smile.

"Steve."

"I was hoping we could talk,' he offered.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter and could see the strain on her face.

"If you don't wish to speak with him, Diana, I will have the guards escort him out,' she said.

"Please, just give me a moment, Diana,' Steve asked.

Diana seemed to consider it for a moment. While their last meeting had been painful, she still felt she owed him this much.

"All right, Steve,' she said and then turned to her mother. "Thank you, but I'll speak with him."

"As you wish,' Hippolyta replied. She turned and looked at Steve. "Mind your manners while you are under my roof or you will understand first hand why Amazons are to be feared."

She gave him a hard look and then walked away. Diana closed the door and moved into the room. She gestured for Steve to sit and then took a chair opposite him.

"What did you want, Steve?" Diana asked.

"First, I came to apologize,' he began. "I'm not proud of the way I acted the last time we saw each other. You didn't deserve the things I said and I'm sorry I said them."

Diana didn't reply and waited for him to continue.

"You were just being honest with me and I didn't handle it well,' Steve continued. "I let my emotions get away from me. I'm sorry, Diana. If nothing else I hope you believe that."

"I accept your apology, Steve," Diana replied. She still remembered the painful words he'd said, but believed he was speaking truthfully now. He had always been a good friend before and Diana still wanted to regard him as one.

"So friends?' He asked with a small smile.

"All right, yes, Steve, we can be friends,' Diana replied.

"Thank you, Diana."

"Was there anything else?"

While Diana was willing to forgive him, she wasn't willing to forget.

"Yes, yes there was,' Steve replied. "I know you're still getting settled into your role as Wonder Woman and I think you've made great progress so far. I was hoping you might be willing to consider using your gifts in something important."

"Of course,' Diana replied. "What are you referring to?"

"I've been put in charge of a project that is vital not only to this country but I believe the world,' Steve explained. "As unstable as the world is today, there is a real risk of ancient artifacts being lost. Some of these artifacts are magical in origin and others are of alien. In the wrong hands they could cause untold damage to innocent people everywhere. There is also the historical value they represent. My job is to find them and keep them safe. As someone that understands history and can see the value of these items I was hoping you'd be willing to work with my team on recovering them. It would also help the Amazons a great deal with the rest of the world, not to mention the government if you did."

As Diana listened to him, she immediately understood the value such items would have. She had grown up hearing stories about the Golden Fleece, Pandora's Box and many others. The idea of seeing them and actually recovering them from the lost pages of time was tempting. It was like an adventure story come to life. The thought that she could also help her sisters back home appealed to her as well. Whether she was on the island or not, she was the Champion of the Amazons and that meant working for their benefit.

"I could really use you on the team. So what do you say, Diana?"


	30. Chapter 30

Danbury Conundrum

Metropolis

Clark was in bed. It was early. The alarm would go off in three minutes. He usually woke up before it and then just lay in bed trying not to look at the clock. He should get up. He knew that. It was just that the bed felt so comfortable right before the alarm went off. It might be the most comfortable he would feel all day. Maybe today he'd hit the snooze button and spend an extra five minutes in bed. He always gave himself an hour and a half to get to work; an hour and 25 minutes was still plenty of time.

If he'd been anyone else he wouldn't have heard her. Of course if he was anyone else she wouldn't be trying to sneak into his apartment. He couldn't help smiling even as he kept his eyes closed. He had been too long since he'd seen her and the excitement was building. Staying still, Clark waited to see what she was going to do.

Diana silently stepped into his bedroom and stood at the foot of his bed. The room was dark, but she could see well enough. He wasn't wearing a top and the covers were down around his waist. She'd missed him, missed seeing him, touching him, just being around him. She'd had a taste and now wanted more. With a rather suggestive smile on her face she slowly began to undo her uniform. She knew he was awake, just pretending to be asleep. She didn't mind playing that game.

Clark felt the bed dip and could feel her moving over him. He couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer. He opened them to see Diana right above him smiling down.

"Hi." He said with a big smile.

"Hi." She replied with a big smile of her own.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They just looked at each other for a moment.

"I have to be at work in about an hour, Diana,' he said.

"Then we'll only be able to make love once or twice,' she replied.

"I want to, but…"

"Once or twice if you stop talking, Kal,' she said, cutting him off.

"But…"

Diana closed the distance between them, pressing her body down against his.

"Stop talking Kal and let me court you properly,' she whispered.

Always the gentleman, Clark did what the lady told him to do. She rewarded him and herself for it.

* * *

Washington

Amanda Waller sat in Steve's new office. It was his first official day on the job. He'd been given the tour, including the Black Room, the super secret facility that the artifacts would be stored in for safekeeping and study. His team was in place, all except for Diana, but he had every confidence she would come on board. Now it was just a matter of prioritizing what artifact recovery should be handle first. That was why Amanda was here.

"I see you're settling in to the new digs."

"I wanted to hit the ground running,' Steve replied.

"Good. So you've looked over the list I sent you?' Amanda asked.

"Yes, I had some of my people dig into them so we could have a head start on finding them,' Steve replied.

"Oh, right, your staff,' Amanda said with a smile.

"Is there a problem?"

"I see you listed your Amazon 'girlfriend' as a consultant,' Amanda replied. "I must say, very smooth, Colonel."

Steve was a little irritated by her tone and implication. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the desk and looking Amanda straight in the eye.

"Someone with Diana's abilities can be a great asset, Amanda. Do you have a problem with her working for us?" He asked.

"No, quite the contrary,' Amanda offered. "I like the idea of having her close where we can keep an eye on her."

"I didn't ask her to help so you could keep an eye on her, Amanda,' Steve stated.

"Of course, you'll want to keep an eye on her personally,' Amanda replied with a smile.

"Diana and I are friends, Amanda,' Steve fired back. "Your implications are way off base."

"Sure they are,' Amanda replied dismissively. "You never used to be so touchy, Steve. Then again, you always did get too close to the people you work with."

"As opposed to you, who only sees them as benefits and liabilities,' Steve retorted.

"You wound me,' Amanda said. "You want the Amazon on your team, fine, Steve, just don't bullshit either of us on why."

"It's strictly professional, Amanda."

"Right." Amanda's expression clearly showed she didn't believe him, but she decided to push on with the meeting. "So you've looked over the list, any thoughts on where to start?"

Steve wanted to say more about Diana, but the job came first he told himself. He opened his top drawer and pulled out some of the files.

"I had my people look over the list and they came up with several suggestions about where to start,' he informed her. "Barbara Minerva suggested we go after this "Cheetah" blade from the lost tribe. It's small and would give the team a good first mission to get used to working together."

"Minerva suggested that? Interesting,' Amanda replied. "It seems like one of the lesser items on the list, hardly the first thing to go after. Move it down on the list."

"All right,' Steve replied. "Our resident mystic suggested this one, The Seal of Solomon. It's some sort of magical brass or steel ring that could imprison demons. He thought it might come in handy later with some of the other items on the list."

Amanda had all the information memorized already, but she gave the file Steve held out a quick glance anyway.

"I agree, it would be a good place to start,' she said. "Oh, there is one more item to add to the list. The military is interested in recovering it and sent me the file this morning."

She reached into her thin valise and pulled out a file. She handed it to Steve and he quickly looked through it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"An alien ship recently stolen from military custody," Amanda informed him.

"Stolen by who?"

"Superman."

"Superman? Why would he steal it?" Steve asked.

"It's the ship hes' suspected of arriving in,' Amanda offered.

Steve seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Then it's his property, isn't it?" Steve asked.

"The military doesn't see it that way,' Amanda replied. "They want it back, for study."

"I don't know,' Steve ventured. "I'm not sure my people are ready to take on someone with his power."

"Why not have your 'girlfriend' get it?" Amanda suggested with a smile. "She's nearly as strong as Superman and probably a better fighter. She did break him out of custody earlier, so this would be a nice way for her to repay the military."

'She's not my girlfriend and I think that's a bad idea, Amanda,' Steve flatly stated. "First of all, she wouldn't do it. Second, I want her on this team and that means building trust between her and the government. Something like this would kill any chance of that trust happening. Third, there is the fact that he owns this, if anyone does, Amanda. If the military wants it back, let them get it. I'm not going to risk losing her at this stage of the game."

Amanda listened to him and then leaned back and crossed her legs.

"All right, Steve, your call,' she said. "I promised you that, so we'll play it your way this time. Just remember though, all these items on the list someone out there is going to claim ownership, some valid, some not. You don't get to decide who's claim is valid and who's isn't. People are watching you, Steve and your Amazon, so don't make me regret this decision."

"You won't."

Amanda Waller slowly uncrossed her legs and stood. Steve did the same. She wasn't smiling now.

"That's right, I won't,' she informed him. "You wanted to be in charge, remember? That was our deal. So if this thing goes sideways, you're the one the shit falls on. Oh, I'll get some flack, but the focus will be squarely on you. You fuck it up, it's your ass, not mine. You better be able to control your Amazon, Trevor."

"Diana won't be a problem,' he replied.

"Does she know that?" Amanda said with a laugh and then turned and walked towards the door.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was a little late for work, but he had a big smile on his face. He'd wanted to talk to Diana, as he had so many things he wanted to tell her, but well, talking wasn't their priority this morning. It was a great morning.

He sensed something had happened as he walked into the building and saw everyone was in the newsroom, even some of the printers.

"What's going on?" He asked one of his coworkers.

"Old man Cameron had another heart attack."

"How is he?' Clark asked, concerned for his boss and mentor.

"Not good from what I hear." The coworker replied. "Mrs. Harrow and Morris are talking in his office right now. Their supposed to talk with all of us in a minute or so."

Clark thanked the coworker and moved towards his desk. He knew Mr. Cameron wasn't in the best of health, but it still felt strange to imagine him anywhere but in his office. Clark promised himself he would visit Cameron later in the day. For someone just starting out like Clark it's rare to find an honest, decent man that was willing to help him learn his craft.

Mentor has a quaint sound about it, yet each of us knowingly or unknowingly have them. They are the people that shape us and help us learn how to be adults. Most aren't really that good at it, to be honest, so when you find one that is, it's special. Parents are usually the first and they have varying degrees of success. Others come along and help how you see the world and your place in it.

Other words for mentors are role models and heroes. All of us have them and hopefully we choice wisely. Each of them should make us try and be better people. They should help us understand that it isn't always about us, but that we're part of something bigger. They can help us all gain some perspective and aid us learning what's really important and what's not. It doesn't have to be one person. Multiple people will affect our lives as we grow up. Hopefully we find the right ones.

Clark had made his way over to where Jimmy Olsen was standing, but before he could speak to him Mrs. Harrow and Mr. Morris came out of the editor's office.

"Can I have everyone's attention?' Morris loudly asked. When they quieted down, he turned and smiled at Mrs. Harrow.

"You have the floor, ma'am."

"Thank you." Mrs. Harrow replied. She looked around the room at each of the staff members before she spoke. Clark thought he noticed the strain on her face, but he couldn't be sure.

"As you have all heard by now, our editor, Henry Cameron is in the hospital,' Mrs. Harrow explained. "He has the best doctors in the city and I'm told he will make a full recovery. It is just that his heart attack was a rather severe one. His doctors have advised me that he won't be returning to work anytime soon. In the interim, Mr. Morris will be acting as editor until I decide on the long term plans for the paper. I ask that you all keep Henry Cameron in your hopes and prayers. Thank you all."

A murmur went through the crowd, but Morris stepped up to speak.

"While our thoughts are with Henry, we still have a paper to get out. I'll meet with each of you separately, but for now let's keep it business as usual. That's it, get back to work."

Morris turned and smiled at Mrs. Harrow then escorted her out of the building.

* * *

Washington

Diana moved through the Smithsonian looking at all the exhibits. She had agreed to meet Steve here and give him her answer. While the opportunity was attractive she still had several concerns. Diana had meant to speak to Clark about them this morning, but more pleasurable things distracted her. She had no regrets about that. Well, maybe one, that it had to end so soon. A smile came to her face as she remembered every detail. Yes, she decided, she would definitely wake him up again, only next time she'd arrive a lot earlier.

Those thoughts were for later though. Now she had to concentrate on Steve's proposal. The idea of finding lost artifacts did appeal to her. She would almost be like a treasure hunter in some of the books and movies she'd seen. One line seemed to jump into her mind, 'Those artifacts belong in a museum!' She chuckled silently to herself at the thought.

Diana turned her attention to more serious matters. Her chief concern was what would happen to the artifacts once they were recovered. She had no interest in them being used as weapons against anyone. If they were stored away for further study she had no problem with that. Her second concern was that Steve and the government didn't think she was going to be an employee of the government. She wasn't. Diana had looked up the term she felt comfortable with and that was independent contractor. She would assist Steve and his team in finding the artifacts and would accept compensation, but at no time would she be an agent of any government other than Themyscira.

Diana had made up her mind she would only assist on assignments she wanted to, no others. She reserved the right to say no at any time and for any reason she deemed worthy. Those were some of the conditions she would lay out for Steve when he arrived. If he agreed, they could work together. If not, she would say thank you and walk away. Diana already had enough on her plate as it was, she didn't need any misunderstandings at this point.

Diana secretly hoped Steve would agree to her conditions. She had an agenda of her own in considering this work. By helping the government now, she hoped that later when she announced the formation of the group of heroes she envisioned it would weight in their favor. She thought of this as an investment in the future. She would help them now and when the time came, they would owe her.

"Diana!"

She turned to see Steve smiling and waving. He had a woman with him and they both came walking quickly over to her.

"Hi, angel, sorry I'm late,' Steve said. "Oh, this is Dr. Barbara Minerva, she'll be working with the team too."

"Hello, it's a honor to meet you, Wonder Woman,' Barbara said, blushing a little as she held out her hand.

"Please, call me Diana."

The two women shook hands,

"So have you thought about my offer?' Steve asked.

"Yes, but there as some things I want to discuss with you first,' Diana replied.

"Okay, why don't we all head over to the new offices and I'll give you the grand tour and then we can talk?" He suggested.

"All right.' Diana agreed.

"Fantastic! I already have the first assignment I want you in on Diana,' Steve said, ushering the two women towards the door. "It's not the one you lobbied for Barbara, but that is still on our list, I promise. We'll get you caught up to speed in no time, Diana."

"I haven't agreed yet, Steve,' she reminded him.

"I know, but I'm sure we can work something out,' he replied. "Trust me."


	31. Chapter 31

Pajama Days

Metropolis

Hospitals are almost designed to depress you. They seemed to be designed by the same people that design prisons, dormitories and public housing projects. You can almost imagine them as a huge skeletal frame of a building, where little block units can be pulled out and plugged in. 3H can easily be replaced by 8B, depending on an upgrade or downgrade of its current occupant's condition. You're told they're always kept so cold because it helps kill germs, but when you noticed the overweight staff you have to wonder.

Clark held a bunch of flowers and a couple of magazines nervously in his hands as he looked for Mr. Cameron's room. Smells assaulted his senses, bleach, disinfectant, an omnipresent medicinal smell, but underlying all of them was a combination of decay and sickness. He wasn't the only one that noticed this; it was just that with his heightened senses it was hard to pretend it wasn't there.

He asked at the desk and was directed to the room. Taking a deep breath he pushed it open and went inside. Clark immediately saw Henry Cameron. That strange thing that happens when you see an old person sick hit Clark. Suddenly the person seems ancient and frail, where before they seemed mature and vital. It's like when you're parents drop you off at college and then return at the end of the semester. In a way it's like seeing them clearly for the first time. It's as if they've aged noticeably while you were away.

"Hi, Mr. Cameron,' Clark said to get his attention. He tried not to look at the tubes and monitors running into different parts of the man's body.

Cameron turned his head slightly and looked at Clark. His eyes dropped the flowers and the returned to Clark's eyes.

"You didn't really bring me flowers, did you Kent?" Cameron asked. "What the hell is wrong with you, kid? What am I you sweetheart or something? Where's the box of chocolates?"

"I just, um, well, it, you know, seemed like, well, the thing to do.' Clark stammered to reply.

"Cause I'm in a hospital," Cameron said. He took a labored, deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, put them over there. Thanks, Kent."

Clark quickly set the flowers down on the side cabinet. He still had the magazines, but now wasn't sure what to do with those. He started to set them down, but Cameron noticed them for the first time.

"Give me those."

Clark handed the magazines to the older man and then took the seat next to his bed. Clark had selected a few news magazines and Cameron began flipping through them.

"So, um, how are you doing, Mr. Cameron?" Clark asked.

"I had a massive heart attack and I'm in the hospital, how the hell do you think I'm doing?" Cameron replied, not looking up from the magazines. "Jeez, they call this reporting? It's all gossip and opinion. This is supposed to be Newsweek and what do they have on the cover? Hipster Jesus! You have to go to page 43 before you get a story about Syria's civil war! They've got a lot of nerve keeping News in the title."

Clark wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing. Cameron flicked through the other magazines with equal disgust before handing them back to Clark.

"You should have brought candy." Cameron muttered.

"Next time,' Clark quietly replied.

"Next time, sure."

"Um, well, everyone at the paper is concerned for you,' Clark offered. "They all wish you a speedy recovery. It's not the same without you in your office."

Cameron looked at Clark again.

"I don't think I'll be going back to the paper, Kent,' he replied.

"Sure you will,' Clark said, trying to be reassuring.

"No,' Cameron replied with a shake of his head. "The doctors, Mrs. Harrow and reluctantly me, agree that my heart can't take it anymore. She's offered me an executive position, but I'm not going to take it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a newspaper man, Kent,' Cameron replied. "That's all I ever wanted to do. The Independent is the last of it's kind and the only place I wanted to work. The business is changing and it's time for the people to change too."

"But Mrs. Harrow is still running the paper, Mr. Cameron,' Clark offered. "It's still an important voice."

"Yes, it is,' Cameron admitted. "But Mrs. Harrow sees the writing on the wall too, Kent. Her and I have managed to keep it afloat these last few years, but time catches up with all of us, eventually. She's not a young woman either."

"Mr. Morris will continue what you've established,' Clark suggested.

"No, no he won't,' Cameron replied with a shake of his head. "Morris is good at his job, but he's not an editor in chief. He wants to think he is, but like a lot of people he's much better at following them leading. There's nothing wrong with that, but no one wants to hear it."

Clark wasn't sure what to say.

"Morris will try and modernize the paper, but he'll only be following other people's trends,' Cameron continued. "He won't take risks, instead he'll put a finger to the wind and see what is selling then try and copy it. It might work, who knows? I asked Mrs. Harrow to give him a chance but it is her family name and money on the line."

Clark had already had a run in with Morris the last time Cameron had been sick over his story on the city council and bribes from Morgan Edge's company. He could only imagine what Morris would think of his continuing series on unreported causes and movements.

"I'm sure Mr. Morris will do what he thinks best,' Clark said.

"He will,' Cameron agreed. "He may even boost the readership for a short while, but eventually he'll be offered a job at one of the competitors and he'll take it. Working at the Independent was always a steppingstone for him. I always knew that. He's going to look out for himself and you need to do the same thing, Kent. You're a good reporter."

"Thank you, Mr. Cameron,' Clark replied with a smile.

"I said good, not great, Kent, " Cameron immediately fired back. "You've got a lot of work to do so don't get a big head just yet. You need to look out for yourself now."

"I like working of the Independent, Mr. Cameron."

"Good."

"It seems like we're doing real journalism there,' Clark continued. "I imagine it is what it was like in the good old days of newspapers."

Cameron gave Clark a world-weary look.

"You want to know a secret, Kent?" Cameron asked.

"Sure."

"There were no good old days,' Cameron replied. "For newspapers or anything else. It's a trick the mind plays on people that things used to be different, better. They weren't, trust me. The best time to be alive is right now. Anyone pushing the 'good old days' is trying to sell you something. It's the same with that crap about traditional values and society. They've imagined this golden age, which usually is the fifties and how wonderful everything was. Take it from someone that was alive back then, it wasn't any golden age. It was the good old days for one group of people, Kent, rich white men, but then every age is the good old days for them. If you didn't fall into that group, those good old days kind of sucked."

Cameron paused for a second.

"Pining for some imaginary past is bullshit, Kent,' Cameron continued. "Ask someone that got polio how great the good old days were? The problem is that we're bombarded with so much information today; the world doesn't seem to make sense. We just get the headlines about school shootings, civil wars, government cut backs, but no one takes the time to explain anything. Context is lost in the rush to get the next big story. That's what the role of journalist is and always has been, always will be. Whether you do it for a newspaper, a television channel or a blog on the Internet, the job doesn't change. An independent, free press is always needed."

Clark sat nodding along with everything Cameron was saying. When he'd thought about becoming a journalist that was what he believed he was setting out to do. He wasn't going into it with an agenda from the right or the left, but telling the truth so people understood the world around them just a little bit better.

"Whatever happens with the Independent, Kent, I'll support Mrs. Harrow's decision. She isn't getting any younger and it only seems fair she enjoy her time instead of worrying about a newspaper. If the time comes that you feel you need to find another place to work, I'll give you a recommendation,' Cameron said. "I know Perry White over at the Daily Planet. He's a bit of an ass, but he's honest and a good man to work for."

"Thank you, Mr. Cameron, I really appreciate it."

* * *

Washington

Steve had given Diana the grand tour of ARGUS's facilities. They were in his office and he was going over some of the items they were going to find. Diana was interested in all of it, but he still hadn't addressed her conditions.

"Steve, this all seems very exciting, but we're getting ahead of ourselves,' Diana finally said. "I told you my conditions, yes or no?"

"Okay, angel, yes,' Steve replied with a smile. "I want you on my team, so if that's the only way you'll do it, then yes."

"Thank you, Steve, I'm glad you understand,' Diana stated.

"Of course, but I should point out that now that we've agreed you have to realize that with accepting your conditions there come some from this side too,' Steve replied.

"Such as?"

"Once you agree to a mission, you're part of the team, Diana,' Steve explained. "Even if your views change, I need you to understand that while you're part of the team, you have to follow orders. Others will be relying on you, so we can't have you going off on your own. As part of a team I can't have you second-guessing a mission, either. If you don't want to be apart of it, say so at the beginning, otherwise do your job and don't cause waves. Understood?"

"Be a team player,' Diana flatly said. "I will always put the safety of those working with me above all else, Steve, I thought you knew that already."

"I do, Diana, but I also know you don't like taking orders,' Steve replied. "Once you're part of my team, your personal views have to take a backseat to the overall mission."

"If I agree to the mission,' Diana restated.

"I'm not saying this to be a jerk, Diana," Steve explained. "But I'm in charge and have to consider the welfare of everyone working for me. I have bosses too. They've put their trust in me and the lives of everyone that works for me are my responsibility. I can't have one person going rogue on me. I just want to be clear on that from the start."

"Agreed."

"There's also the issue of your activities as Wonder Woman, Diana.' Steve gently broached the subject.

"What about them?" She asked.

"You need to take a less high profile until the people get used to you,' Steve replied. "The idea of an Amazon warrior from a mythical island is something people are still wrapping their heads around. Hopefully, with you helping us people will come to see what an amazing person you are and embrace you. I just need you to tone it down for a little while, Diana, that's all I ask."

Diana didn't like this idea, but if she were going to accomplish her long-term goals she needed the support of the government and the civilian population. She'd heard the anti-Amazon sentiment on several occasions and if she were going to help further the cause of the Amazons she needed to play the political game.

"For a little while, Steve,' she reluctantly agreed.

"Wonderful, thank you, Diana, I know that's the right way to approach this,' Steve said with a smile. "You're aiding and abiding Superman in his escape certainly didn't help things, but I think we can overcome that with time."

"Superman." Diana was very touchy about this subject. "I did what was right, Steve. I have no regrets about assisting him against false imprisonment. I would do it again today and tomorrow."

Steve's smile changed into a frown.

"I know you would, Diana,' he said. "We have to look at the facts, though. The man is an alien and an outlaw. He recently broke into a government facility and stole military property. Being associated with him right now, isn't going to help you cause, Princess."

"What did he 'steal', Steve?" Diana asked.

"Something the military wants back."

"I won't be helping you on that one, Steve."

* * *

Washington – Themysciran Embassy

Through the wonders of modern technology, Hippolyta was able to communicate with the island. She checked in once ever week or so to give her sisters an update on how things were going in the outside world and what progress she was making towards their cause.

Today was different, as when she turned on the transmitter General Phillipus greeted her. Phillipus said she had news, but warned that Hippolyta might not like it.

"What is the news, Phillipus?" Hippolyta asked.

"A deal has been made, but not formalized to bring you back, Hippolyta."

"What?"

"Not as Queen, but in the position of Prime Minister,' Phillipus explained. "You would still retain you title, but the government would be a parliamentary system."

"That is agreeable,' Hippolyta replied. "But I sense there is more to this, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"The Embassy would be closed and contact would be cut off again with the outside world."

Hippolyta considered this for a moment. While she had no love for the outside world, she did see a benefit in having a link to it. With each passing day the world was getting smaller and to pretend otherwise was foolish in the long run. The prospect of going home though made this a minor issue for her.

"All right, what else?" Hippolyta said. "I can see by your expression that wasn't the worst part, was it?"

"No, Hippolyta, it isn't,' Phillipus conceded.

"Tell me."

"Diana."

"What about her?"

"She would not be allowed to return."

"What? No, unacceptable, Phillipus, she is my daughter and the rightful Princess of the Amazons!" Hippolyta shouted. "I will not agree to banishing her to this world!"

"She would be allow to return for visits, Hippolyta, just not remain,' Phillipus offered.

"Why? Why would our sisters do this?" Hippolyta demanded. "What crimes has my daughter committed that warrant this punishment?"

'Her origins, Hippolyta,' Phillipus sadly replied. "Many fear her presence will ensure Hera's wraith."

Hippolyta was stunned as the information sunk in.

"She would be punished for my actions?" Hippolyta whispered. "No, please ask them to reconsider, Phillipus! If they want to punish anyone let it be me!"

"I've tried, my friend,' Phillipus sadly said. "This is the best deal I could get."

"Unacceptable."

"I know you don't like it, Hippolyta, but have you considered perhaps Diana doesn't want to return?' Phillipus suggested. "Once you are back, the island will be closed off again. She wouldn't be allowed to return to that world until things change. Is that something she wants?"

Hippolyta started to speak, but then stopped. What Phillipus was saying made her think. Diana was a grown woman now, as much as Hippolyta didn't like it, she had to admit Diana had ideas of her own. As much as Hippolyta wanted to return to her home, she had to wonder if her daughter did? She seemed to be embracing this outside world at a furious pace. Could Diana go back to how it was, just being on the island? Would it become just a gilded cage for her?

"I need time to think about all of this, Phillipus,' Hippolyta finally said.

"Of course, my friend,' Phillipus replied. "The vote hasn't been cast and it will take time like everything does. I know this is difficult for you, but honestly this is the best deal I could make."

"I trust you, Phillipus and thank you, my friend for all your efforts,' Hippolyta said. "I will be in touch."

"Until next time, my Queen."

"Until next time, my friend."

* * *

Baltimore

Some sort of monster out of a science fiction story gone wrong was attacking the city. Diana had flown down to stop it. Steve's words about keeping a low profile came to her mind, but she chafed at the thought. People were in danger and whether they feared her or not, Diana wasn't going to just stand by and do nothing.

The whole meeting with Steve bothered her. The implication about Kal bothered her the most. Diana was glad she hadn't told Steve about her relationship with Kal. She wasn't ashamed off it by any means, but right now it was a secret just he and her shared. Diana liked that they could be together without the rest of the world knowing about it. It might be greedy and selfish, but their private lives were theirs alone.

Her thoughts had distracted her and the monster took advantage of the opening. It backhanded Diana sending her flying. She was just about to hit the water when someone caught her. She looked up to see his smiling face.

"Kal?"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked, floating out of his grasp and turning to face him.

"I came to help you."

"Are you saying you don't think I can handle this alone?" She pointedly asked. "Are you here to save me, is that it?"

"Um, well, yeah,' he admitted.

Diana smacked him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He demanded.

"I don't need you to save me, Kal!" Diana shouted. "I'm not some fairy tale Princess waiting for Prince Charming to rescue her! I can take care of myself!"

"So you think of me as Prince Charming?" He teased. That earned him another smack. "Ow!"

"Don't be funny!" Diana growled. "I don't need you to rescue me! I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself! I'm just as strong as you are and a better fighter!"

"You do hit pretty hard,' Clark admitted.

She hit him again.

"Good! You should remember that!" Diana shouted. "I don't need you to protect me, Kal! I'm not like everyone else!"

She hit him again. Now Clark was starting to get angry.

"I know that!" He shouted. "Stop hitting me!"

"If you know it, then why are you trying to treat me like everyone else?" she demanded. Diana hit him again.

"Would you stop that?!"

"Not until it gets through your thick head!"

"I love you, okay?" He finally shouted. "I just don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I love you too,' Diana shouted in return. "But I'm not going to allow you to treat me as anything but an equal!"

"Fine! I get it!"

"Good!"

They glared at each other for a moment, but then his words popped back into Diana's mind. A smile came to her lips.

"You love me?"

"Um, yes."

Diana was in his arms in the next moment, kissing him with all the joy she felt. Her returned it with equal passion.

"I love you Kal.

"I love you, Diana."

They lingered for a moment in each other's arms. In the distance they could hear people screaming as the monster continued its rampage.

"I should go take care of that,' Diana whispered.

"Do you want any help?" He asked.

She smacked him again.

"Okay, so no, got it,' Clark replied.


	32. Chapter 32

Evolving

4/20 _Yeah!_

Washington

A simple idea, when you're 18 or 21 you're not really a fully formed being. You still have the rough edges. Its not just you, its all of us. Experience and just day to day living will work those edges smooth eventually. To use a word that seems very popular at the moment, we're all _evolving_ both in our opinions and who we are. We each know a little more than we did last year and next year we'll know a little more.

No one is perfect and gets it right all the time. Everyone makes mistakes. It's how you handle those mistakes that give a clue as to who we will eventually be. If you're the type that never admits a mistake, chances are you're going to be something of a douche the rest of your life.

Don't believe it? Look around; you'll see plenty of examples. We all make mistakes, I make mistakes and you make mistakes, it's the nature of the process. Another part is that no one wants to admit they made a mistake. That's just human nature. In a way it makes you feel weak and vulnerable to admit a mistake. None of us like that. We all resist it, but if we care about someone it makes it a little easier.

The crisis was over. Diana had dispatched the monster. No lives were lost and property damage was kept to a minimum. Once the local authorities seemed to have everything under control, Diana looked for Clark. He wasn't there. The emotions of the moment had passed. Replaying the events in her mind, Diana knew she hadn't handled it very well. She'd let her temper get the best of her. She'd made a mistake.

* * *

Gotham

The party was deadly dull to Bruce, but the smile on his face gave not a hint of this. To everyone else at the party he seemed to be having a wonderful time. He'd been doing some hardcore schmoozing for over two hours and for the most part he was pleased with his efforts. The feeling that someone was going to think he was a phony bastard just putting on an act hadn't been as bad as he thought.

It was his encounter with the Princess that made all this necessary, Bruce privately lamented. He knew there had been a good reason for avoiding her. It was just one encounter and he knew he shouldn't let it bother him, but it did. She had exposed a flaw in his carefully constructed new world. He'd been overconfident in his abilities, taking for granted that his secret identity would be the easy part. Once that flaw was exposed, he knew he needed to correct it.

What drove Bruce to become the Batman also shaped the rest of him too. Simply put, Bruce wanted to be the best at everything he did. While he'd had some early success as Batman, he knew he wasn't the best yet. It was a process and tonight was just another step in that process. He didn't have the margin of error the others did. At his core, Bruce was still just a man with no special powers. So far his battles in Gotham had been against similar foes, but he knew that wouldn't always be the case.

Clark and Diana were in many ways harbingers of what was to come. Meta-humans were popping up everyday it seemed. It would be foolish to imagine they would all fight on the side of the law. That meant Bruce would be facing criminals that were stronger and faster than him with meta-abilities.

Bruce had some choices to make. The logical choice seemed to be weapons, guns and armaments. Police and law enforcement used them the world over. He certainly understood in the line of duty those individuals sometimes had no other option than to take a criminal down. Having a gun or any deadly weapon always made that an option, especially when faced with someone who also carrying a gun or a weapon. That was a line Bruce didn't want to cross. Yes, there were moral objections but it boiled down to something even simpler.

Batman wasn't an officer of the court or the legal system. As flawed as many might think it was, police, judges, soldiers were part of a system where their actions were subject to review and disciplinary actions, including criminal charges. Every time a police officer shoots his gun his actions are subject to review by everyone. A soldier breaks the code of honor and battlefield rules, his actions are subject to review. A system is in place, checks and balances so that actions had consequences. It wasn't perfect, but then no system is.

Batman was outside that system. If he took a life there was no one to review his actions except himself. There were no checks and balances to moderate his actions. He would be setting himself up as a law onto himself. He would become detective, arresting officer, judge, jury and executioner. His goals might be noble, but he would still be breaking the law just like every other criminal. If he was fighting for anything, it was to make sure the system worked for everyone, not just those with money and power.

The other drawback to using a weapon was how easily it became a crutch. If he'd learned anything in his first year of being Batman it was that deadly weapons make you overconfident. Two people get into a fist fight, the better one wins. Lesson learned, there's always someone tougher and stronger. Add a gun to the mix and the lesson learned is the weapon makes you tougher. In theory this works, but in reality it only brings more guns into the mix. An escalation always follows. You have a knife, I get a gun, you have a gun, and I get a bigger gun and so on and so on.

Bruce wasn't against guns or weapons, he just didn't want to fall into the trap of relying on them. If he did, it would always be a constant cycle of needing bigger and better ones. He wanted to do things another way. It went back to his core personality. He wanted to be the best. A weaker opponent can beat a stronger one if they out think them, out plan them, know the terrain, the opponents strengths and weaknesses and generally be five steps ahead of them.

At his essences, Bruce wanted the Batman to be a detective. The greatest detectives both in fiction and in real life used their minds more than anything. It took discipline and focus. A detective solves the crime, but then allows the system to take over. A great detective shows that the system can work and strengthens everyone in it. A detective doesn't change the rules when it suits him. It maybe a harder road, but people had been fighting and dying for a thousand years just for the chance to have a system of justice for everyone. Batman was a detective and that was what he was fighting for too.

So Bruce's encounter with the Princess had shown him a flaw. For a man with Bruce's focus and drive to be the best that meant he had to correct it. Tonight was another step in that process.

Bruce laughed loudly at one of the councilman's jokes and gave the man a slap on the back. He made a great show of that fact that his glass was nearly empty and excused himself to get a refill. On his way to the bar, he made a few suggestive remarks to one of the beautiful young women that he passed. She blushed, but smiled as he continued on.

Glass refilled, Bruce took a moment to himself. Just as when he was learning to defend himself, Bruce had a teacher in this endeavor. He wanted another's eye on his performance so they might pick up on mistakes he missed. In theory it was a sound plan, unfortunately in practice it mean letting Alfred critique him. While Bruce loved the older man like a father, it still irritated him to have to ask for his help.

Once he was sure he was alone, Bruce touched the tiny, concealed earpiece he'd been wearing all night.

"So it's going pretty well, don't you think?" He whispered.

"Your attempted to flirt with that last young lady was a bit boorish,' Alfred dryly replied in his ear.

"What? She smiled, she thought I was being charming,' Bruce objected.

"No, she was just being polite."

"I don't think so,' Bruce replied. "She's looking over at me right now and smiling."

He raised his glass and returned her smile.

"That's because you're attractive and famous, but mostly because you're very, very rich,' Alfred countered.

"Isn't that what money's for?"

"Yes,' Alfred admitted. "Money does allow one to come off as boorish rich twit, but was that your goal? If it was, I must say well played, Master Bruce, well played."

"I thought I was just doing a bit of harmless flirting, charming her,' Bruce offered in his defense.

"Saying nice dress as you stare at her cleavage is hardly flirting,' Alfred replied in Bruce's ear. "That's classic twit behavior."

"I wasn't staring,' Bruce grumbled. He hated admitting mistakes, but the old man was right. "Okay, perhaps I was staring a bit. It won't happen again. I'll apologize to her later."

"See that you do."

"Anything else, old man?"

"The councilman's joke was obvious and moronic,' Alfred immediately replied. "Your laughing like it was the funniest thing you'd ever heard was more twit behavior."

"Okay, let's go easy on the twit stuff, old man,' Bruce grumbled. "While I asked for your help, you seemed to be enjoying this a little too much."

"As the American saying goes, I call them as I see them,' Alfred replied.

"Whatever, don't push it, old man' Bruce whispered.

"Perish the thought, Master Bruce."

Bruce made a face but knew Alfred couldn't see it. As he took a sip of his champagne, he saw the same young woman walking towards him.

"The young lady is coming over, any last advice?"

"Don't be a twit."

* * *

Washington

Night had fallen and Clark sat on top of the Lincoln Memorial. Why he'd come here, he wasn't sure. He should have just headed back to Metropolis as he had work to do. The thing was that while Clark projected a mild mannered outward appearance to most people, he had all the emotions everyone else had. He kept them in check for the most part, but like so many things Diana seemed to slip past his defenses and provoke him, to get under his skin. Clark had a temper. It might take a lot to get him angry, but once again, Diana seemed to be able to do it.

He heard her approaching from miles away.

A smile came to Diana's lips the moment she saw him. He'd said he loved her and she'd told him she loved him. She wanted to drop into his arms and kiss him, but his body language told her that wasn't the best idea. She might be new at many things but reading people wasn't one of them. He was pissed. She was pretty sure whom he was pissed at too. Her.

Diana landed behind him. He didn't turn to look at her. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him. He still didn't look at her. She waited, but it seemed he was giving her the silent treatment. Diana gently nudged him with her shoulder. Still nothing. She did it again. Nothing, it seemed Kal could be as stubborn as she … other people she knew.

"So you're not talking to me?" Diana asked.

Clark slowly turned towards her and smiled. He also brought his hand down hard on her exposed thigh. Not too hard, but just enough to sting.

"What would you like to talk about?" He innocently said.

"Ow!" Diana yelped.

"Problem?" He asked, doing it again.

Diana's temper flared. Her first instinct was to smack him back, but then she remembered she'd done a little too much of that the last time. Taking a deep breath to get herself under control, Diana launched into her apology.

"I'm sorry, Kal,' she said. "I have a bit of a temper."

"Shocker,' he snidely replied.

He wasn't going to make this easy on her, Diana grumbled to herself.

"Okay, I have more than a bit of a temper,' Diana reluctantly admitted. "I'm working on it, I promise. I only hit you now."

She smiled at this last part, hoping a little humor might break the tension.

"I feel so special,' Clark deadpanned. He gave her another stinging slap on her thigh. "Now do you feel special too?"

"Ow! Would you stop doing that! It hurts!"

"I know,' Clark replied with a smile. "So does being hit by you just for trying to help you."

"But you're invulnerable,' Diana groused.

"You and I are alike, remember?"

"Yes, but you're invulnerable, I'm nearly invulnerable, there's a difference,' Diana pointed out.

"I didn't hit you that hard,' Clark replied. "I was raised never to hit a woman, but if you keep hitting me I'm going to have to rethink that position. You hit hard, Diana."

"I know and I'm sorry,' She admitted. "I-I can explain if you want?"

"I'd like that."

"But you have to promise to stop hitting me."

"Okay."

Diana made a couple of false starts as she tried to put into words what she was feeling. Admitting mistakes wasn't easy for her, but she wanted him to understand.

"You came to rescue you me." She whispered.

"So?"

"I'm 18, Kal and I'll be 19 soon,' Diana replied. "It seems like all my life people have been trying to protect me, first on Themyscira and then out here. I know why they do it, I do, but I don't need protecting. I'm not like everyone else. I've known that my whole life. They never seem to understand that. I thought you did. That's why I got so angry, because you were treating me like everyone else."

Clark sat silently listening, letting her say what she wanted to say.

"I might look like everyone else, but people always treat me different,' Diana continued. "The reasons change, I was too young, I was a Princess, it was too dangerous or I was too new to understand. Those all maybe true, but I don't need protecting from the world. I can handle things myself. You treating me like everyone else made me angry, so I hit you. I'm sorry, Kal."

Clark's anger was gone. He knew she was sorry and now understood the reason behind her actions. They might not know each other as well as he thought.

"Thank you, Diana,' Clark replied. "You have to understand this is hard for me too. I grew up out here with all these people. I knew I was different all my life too. People that seemed as fragile as glass have surrounded me all my life. I'm only 21, but when you grow up like that, you just start trying to help, to save people from shattering. I did it because I could, most times that is. I couldn't stand by and watch people I care about get hurt. I've learned I can't always save them, but that doesn't stop me from trying."

Clark slowly put his arm around Diana and she leaned into him.

"I know you're not like everyone else, Diana, I do,' he whispered. "But please don't ask me to stop being who I am. Whether you need me or not, I'll always come when I think you're in trouble. I'm in love with you, so I'll always want to be there."

"You love me? Even after I hit you?" Diana asked, a nervous smile playing over her lips.

"Yeah, I am,' Clark replied.

"Good, cause I'm in love with you too, Kal,' Diana whispered. "I'll always be there for you too. You don't even have to ask."

The first of many kisses followed.

* * *

Washington

Across town at ARGUS headquarters, Steve was burning the midnight oil. Years of experience had taught him if he was going to do a job, he was going to do it his way or not at all. That meant knowing every detail about his team and his missions. Different people needed to be handled differently, just as different missions needed different skills. He was in charge so that meant he had to figure out how all the pieces fit together best.

There was a knock on his door and before he could say anything it opened. Amanda Waller walked in and sat down across from him.

"You got the job already, Steve,' she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Amanda?"

"I have a piece of information I thought you might be interested in."

"What's it going to cost me?"

Amanda's smile got just a little bigger.

"Interesting question,' she mused. "From me, nothing this time."

She set a slim folder on his desk and then sat back. Steve eyed her for a moment, but then opened the folder. It was a single picture, not the best quality, but clear enough. It was of Diana and Superman. Kissing. Steve just stared at it for a moment. A million different thoughts and emotions rushed through him. Then he remembered whom he was dealing with.

"Is this a fake, Amanda?" He asked.

"No."

"Where did you get this?"

"I work for the government, remember?" She said. "We monitor everything. Some lucky tourists got a front row seat for those two making out. They tried uploading the photos to their Twitter and Facebook accounts, but there was a glitch in the system. Every one of the photos got erased, even from their cell phones. Can you imagine that? That's the only copy left."

"Why?"

"Those two don't know they been seen,' Amanda replied. "I want to keep it that way. Oh, rumors were already swirling about them hooking up and this will only add to it, but there won't be any proof."

"Again, why, Amanda, why are you showing this to me?" Steve asked, his voice hard and cold.

"Because you brought her into this, Steve." Amanda pointedly said. "You assured me you could control her. It seems you don't know quite as much about the Princess as you thought."

"I'll talk to her, find out what this is about,' Steve immediately offered.

"No." Amanda shook her head. "Not a word, Colonel Trevor. You wanted her on your team, now you got her. I like her right where she is. Probably shouldn't have her on the retrieval of Superman's ship though. Conflict of interest seeing as she's making out with him."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Steve replied.

Amanda smiled even more.

"Who me?" She said as she stood up and headed towards the door. She turned and walked back to his desk, picking up the photo.

"Not a word, Colonel, that's an order."

She held his eyes for a moment and then headed out of the office.

"You've been watching her this whole time?" Steve asked.

Amanda stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"No, we were watching him,' she said. "Of course, now we'll be watching both of them. Night Steve."

Amanda closed the door behind her leaving a stunned Steve Trevor just sitting behind his desk with a shell-shocked look on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

Before the Flood

I'm hungry for your love  
I'm hungry for your love  
I'm hungry for your love  
But I can wait now.

-Van Morrison-

If you knew it was the last time, would it make it extra special or bittersweet? Would you even want to know?

New Mexico – Route 66

A travel lodge with neatly spaced, faded bungalows still clinging to life even though history had bypassed it long ago received a young couple as guests. Route 66 had once been the main artery for the western migration, but the interstate highway system had long since made it obsolete. Dwayne, the clerk behind the main desk thought they were lost when they first walked into the office. He expected them to ask for directions, not a room. People like these two didn't stay in places like this, or at least they didn't in his experience. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and the guy with her had matinee idol written all over him. They were young, but it only took one look to see they were in love.

Dwayne gladly rented them the best, most secluded bungalow the place had. The young woman asked if it had the biggest bed. As Dwayne said it did, he noticed the fella seemed a bit embarrassed by the question. When she smiled at his answer, Dwayne couldn't help but feel pleased that he'd caused it. He was a little smitten with the young woman. Hell, he even offered to carry their luggage, which he never did for anybody. They just smiled at each other as if sharing a private joke and said no thank you. As the young man signed the register, Dwayne couldn't help noticing their clothes. The gorgeous young woman had on what looked almost like a red cape wrapped haphazardly around her, while the guy had on a tee shirt with a big S on it and jeans. Dwayne held out the key and the woman immediately took it with another thank you. As they were exiting, Dwayne turned the registration book around, looked at the name the young man had written and then called after them.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Olsen."

"Oh, we will." The young lady called over her shoulder.

* * *

Bungalow 8

The overview – the room was 15X15 and dominated by the large king-size bed in the center. The décor was a faded, lowbrow, garish kitsch from the time when this part of the highway was still on the tourist maps. The walls were dull yellow with a purple boarder around the bottom and this theme seemed to extend to everything else in the room. The bedspread was purple on top with yellow and black strips on the skirt. Two oversized purple chairs sat on either side of a glass and cheap metal table. A small color television, no cable, was bolted to the wall and an old radio sat on one of the two bedside nightstands, which were also made of glass.

"Perfect." Diana said.

She wasn't talking about the room. She was wearing Clark's cape as something of a dress to cover up her uniform. It slipped to the floor with a thump as her tiara was still wrapped inside of it. They moved towards each other. Her fingers skimmed under his shirt; lifting it but not before his fingers found the catch to the top of her uniform. It sagged forward exposing a tantalizing view for his eyes. His S shirt was off in the next moment and tossed to the floor. Something akin to a purr escaped her lips as she ran her fingers possessively down his hard, muscled chest. She looked up and they held each other's eyes. They saw reflected what they were each feeling.

Hunger. Desire. Passion.

Those may all have sprung from love, but that was for quieter moments. This was about sex. A hot desperate need had been building and it had been too long since the last time. Would it be perfect? It didn't really matter, it was now and they were together. Diana's arms continued moving upwards until they were around his neck. Clark's fingers moved back to slip around her waist, finishing the job of loosening her top. It pushed away from her body and fell to the floor. Her foot nudging it out of the way.

The distance between them closed. Bodies and lips found each other. Clark's hands traced her curves, caressing and kissing. Reciprocating, she matched his desire. They could have remained like this for hours, but the bed beckoned. Diana had to will herself to pull away from him. She stepped back, a rather provocative smile on her lips. Her boots came off, one after the other and she stood wearing only the bottom half of her uniform. Stretching her hand out, she slipped her index and middle fingers into the front of his jeans, just behind his belt bucket and against his skin and began to gently pull him as she stepped back towards the bed. He willingly followed, once again taken by how lovely she was.

As Wonder Woman and an Amazon, Diana was thought of mostly for her power and strength, but here with him she showed the natural grace of a dancer. Without missing a beat or breaking eye contact she maneuvered backwards onto her knees on the bed while continuing to pull him along. Her flexibility was on display as he climbed on all fours and she effortlessly moved with him even as she managed to undo his jeans.

The last few clothes each had on were removed. The urge was to rip them off, but practicality won out. They were forced to work delicately at this since neither had anything else to wear. In a way this momentary bit of gentleness just made the anticipation grow. A groan escape both of their lips when skin finally was against skin, with no layers between them. Diana felt his weight above and against her and found it immensely satisfying. He made her feel more like a woman than anyone she'd ever met. That was part of the allure for both. They made the other feel normal, yet special in different ways then others did. All the names could be thrown out when they were together and they could be what they were at their most basic, a young man and a young woman.

All the things they naturally had to moderate with everyone else weren't concerns. Diana could be aggressive and passionate; giving her nature it's full release. For Clark, he could indulge in excess and be the man he kept in check at all other times. All of their young lives the world around them both had been made of paper mache, one wrong move and it would crumble into bits before their eyes. Not here, not with each other. The world suddenly became vivid, bursting with color, sounds and tastes. It was as if they'd lived their whole lives watching black and white television and suddenly they experienced high definition color. The world literally popped for them and what made it even amazing was that it was mutual.

Diana gasped as he entered her. Her breath momentarily taken away by the sensation, yet in the next instant she was curling her leg around him to urge him deeper. Her hands skimmed up his arms, feeling the muscles as he held himself above her. Her fingers moved to his broad back and urged him closer, wanting to feel every part of him. Growing up on Themyscira, Diana had heard all the horror stories of the Amazons past. She felt equal parts sadness and anger each time she thought of the degradation, but there was another small part of her that had always wondered why it happened? Why had her sisters allowed the men to get so close?

Now she thought she understood. Yes, men could be brutal, disgusting, vain and arrogant, but they also had their own unique charms. Clark had opened up so many new and amazing experiences for her, some she never imagined or believed she would have. She knew she had the same effect on him too and that was what made it so special. They were exploring this world and life together. They could take chances with each other. Most of all they could be who they really were underneath the uniforms, titles, names and expectations.

Diana maneuvered her legs so they shifted positions and now she was on straddling him. She slowed their movements, rising and falling, feeling him deep inside of her. His hands gently held her hips, urging her to go faster, but she wanted this to last for as long as possible. Her lips crushed down on his in a bruising, erotic kiss. He didn't pull back, but returned it with his own desire. Her body seemed incapable of remaining still.

"Kal,' Diana moaned, the flames of desire threatening to overwhelm her. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, caressing her, urging her on. Leaning up, his lips captured her erect nipples, his tongue circling them in a slow, erotic fashion.

"Kal!" Diana gasped, her head thrown back, her body arching into him.

Clark wanted to be a reporter and make his living with words, yet they failed him in this moment. He had so many things he wanted to convey to Diana about what she had brought into his life, but ordinary words didn't seem enough. Fleetingly he though of words like happy, but in the end the best course of action was to show her. He wanted her to feel just how much she affected him, how her very being had opened up another world to him. He wanted her to remember this day, this hour, this minute for the rest of life. He wanted to take her over the edge and let the joy swallow her up.

Diana's hips ground down on him, tantalizing him with the sensual contact. He groaned and this only spurred her on. She wanted him to feel the maddening desire that she was feeling, that he was creating. She wanted him to know that only she could make him feeling like this, just as he was the only one for her. Diana wanted when he thought of women; she would be the first and the last. She wanted to be the standard by which he measured all others, just as he was to her. As she felt the cliff fast approaching, she wanted most of all for him to experience the same overwhelming desire she was.

"Diana."

He gasped. His hands moved down to capture her hips and speed things up, but she didn't allow him just yet. She was hanging over the edge holding by her fingernails and she wanted him to know that same feeling. She took his hands in hers and stretched them up over his head. She held them there as she passionately kissed him again and again. He didn't fight this, just squeezed her fingers with his, letting her know the effect she was having on him. His body began to move against hers, seeking, trying to reach their peak together, it was so temptingly close, yet out of reach.

"Diana!"

She heard it now, the urgency in his voice. It was an echo of what was going through her mind. The air seemed to rush from her lungs as she settled back down on him, allowing him deeper inside. She released his hands and he immediately pulled her lips to his. He then reached for her hip and pulled her even closer, filling her completely. Diana couldn't hold back any longer and the pace increased.

Her hands were on either side of his shoulders, as she lifted her upper body up. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down over her curves and dripping onto him. A smile spread across her lips as she licked them, staring down into his eyes. Her hips began to grind down hard against him, meeting each thrust with one of her own. Her locks were disheveled, wild and untamed just as she felt in this moment.

She was related to the Gods or created by them, but that had always seemed so abstract to her since she first discovered the truth. The idea of being a demi-goddess held no meaning. Now she began to understand what it must be like to be a god. In this moment endings and beginnings merge, creation and destruction mingled, Heaven and Hell seemed more real than ever before. The idea that sheer joy was within reach, yet would slip through her grasp if she tried holding onto it. All the preachers, oracles and mystics words paled in comparison to this moment.

His hands were touching her again, caressing her, enjoying the feel of her body. She was astonished that the touch of someone's hands could be so intoxicating. Her hips began to roll, adding to the grinding. This increased the sensations. She wanted more. She held his gaze; relishing the look he gave her. In his eyes she was beautiful and no words had ever made her feel more so.

He leaned up to capture her breasts again with his hands and lips. She arched her back as a moan escaped. He seemed to adore each part of her, leaving no inch of her untouched. Diana's awareness of the world seemed to foreshorten. Everything became a blurred background. She rose and fell, all the while continuing to grind against his body. He sat up, shifting so she was on his lap. Her hand tilted his chin up as she bent down to kiss him. They were such good kisses she thought.

The pace increased, with each buck of her body ending with him deeper inside of her. She still wanted more. The need, the desire, the emotions, the feelings were almost enough, but she still wanted more. She wanted more of him. Diana wasn't sure now they had started whether she would ever get enough of him.

Clark strained to hold on, to make this agonizing yet breath-taking moment last just a little longer. He knew they were both spiraling faster and faster and any semblance of control had long since been lost. The rest of the world was a blur, an echo in the distance. Diana was like a wild, untamed elemental force that had crashed into his life, a whirlwind that tossed and turned him away from the ordinary and everyday. His desire wasn't to tame her, but to simply relish in the experience. They were on an adventure together and he never wanted it to end.

Holding on by their fingernails, they both knew the inevitable surrender was rushing closer and closer. They held out for as long as their combined, formidable wills could. In the end, it was another moment when they realized they were like everyone else. As their muscles locked and the climax overtook them, they could only look into each other's eyes and whisper.

"Diana."

"Kal."


	34. Chapter 34

Carried Along By …

Washington

Steve finished congratulating his team on the success of their first mission. As he moved towards his office, he noticed Diana and Barbara Minerva had struck up something of a fast friendship. He was happy for both of them. He knew Diana hadn't made many friends yet in the short time since she'd left the island. Perhaps her friendship might bring out Barbara's personality, as she seemed something of a bookworm and wallflower.

Closing the door to his office, Steve moved around behind his desk to get started on the report. It was one of the things that never changed, no matter what his title, there was always paperwork. He glanced out through the glass walls on the front of his office and watched the team mingle together. They were bonding and that would help everything run smoother in the future.

As they usually did, his eyes ended up looking at Diana. He was still trying to process the photo that Amanda Waller had given him. It was locked in his bottom right hand desk drawer. It had been there since she gave it to him. He didn't want to look at it, for to look meant having to deal with it and that was something he wasn't fully prepared to do.

Steve hadn't said anything about it to Diana. He wasn't sure what he'd say anyway. He had tried accepting that she broke up with him, but he'd never imagined it was because of someone else. He certainly hadn't imagined it was Superman. It did make a certain kind of sense though. She had gone to his aid, defended him and refused immediately to help recover his ship.

Unsure how to react, Steve had done what many did before him, he just pretended it didn't exist. If he acted like he didn't know, then he didn't have to deal with what it meant. What it meant for Steve was completely different than what it meant for everyone else. For most people it meant the two most powerful beings on the planet were together. For Steve it meant the woman he was in love with was in love with someone else.

If anything it made the pain worse. Suddenly her rejection wasn't because she didn't understand or was too young. She apparently did understand quite well and certainly wasn't too young to know what it was all about. She just didn't have those feelings towards him. Suddenly the rejection went from a general feeling to a very specific one.

This is one of the reasons divorces often end so badly. It's not just that it's over, but that one half of the marriage has decided they don't want the other anymore. It's why all break ups are so hard. If you've ever been on that side of a break up you can understand how Steve was feeling. It wasn't that he was a bad person anymore than you are; it's just such a massive hit to the ego and pride. The rejection is of you and who you are.

It's so easy to say you should accept it and move on. In reality it's not that easy. How can you not be devastated to find out you're not the one? Many people react with anger and try and punish the person that rejected them. They lash out in anyway they think will hurt the other person. It's almost as if they just want to get them back so they can be the one doing the rejecting. As if that would finally allow them to move on.

Surprisingly more divorces are started by the wife than the husband. The stereotype of the man trading his older wife in for a younger model is more fiction than reality. In the real world there are a lot of causes, but one of the main ones seems to be that the wife expands her universe. The stay at home mom goes back to work or school once the children are old enough. Everyone agrees this won't change things, but it always does. It shifts dynamics in the relationship. One party wants things to remain the same while the other knows they can't anymore. Once your world expands, you can't go back to how it used to be.

Steve was taking one of the other approaches to his situation. He was just pretending he didn't know. You see this a lot in couples where one person is having an affair. The party not having the affair pretends it's not happening. For if they acknowledge it that means they have to do something. Their situation may not be great, but they know it could be a lot worse.

Steve was still in love with Diana, that hadn't changed. She might be with another man, but he didn't have to acknowledge it. If he did, he feared she would be gone from his life entirely. The worst thing he could think of was being nothing to her.

So the file stayed locked in his bottom right hand drawer and he went on acting like he didn't know about it. In the back of his mind he hoped that maybe, just maybe with time things would change. Until they did he would remain her friend and try and look out for her. He would help her adapt to this world anyway he could. He just didn't want to be nothing to her.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark sat across the desk from Mr. Morris. He couldn't help noticing how quickly Morris had made Mr. Cameron's office his own. Cameron's nameplate had been removed along with all the photos and framed front pages that used to line the walls. Morris also had a computer on his desk, something that Henry Cameron detested. Clark waited patiently as Morris seemed preoccupied with something on line.

The talk around the office was that Morris was making changes at a fast and furious pace. He'd already fired three of the senior writers for not getting with his program. Clark wasn't sure what to expect. Morris finally finished what he was doing and turned to look at Clark.

"The world's changing, Clark and the Independent is long overdue for a change too."

Clark didn't say anything.

"I read your article on the fast food workers going on strike for a livable wage,' Morris continued. "It's good. I like the passion you bring to your reporting. I brought you in today to let you know it's not going to run in this paper."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"It's not the right tone."

"Mr. Cameron green-lighted me to write just this sort of thing, Mr. Morris,' Clark explained.

"I'm sure he did," Morris replied. "It has the kind of reporting Henry wanted all over it. Henry's not in charge anymore, Clark, I am. I'm killing the story and the whole series. The editorial policy of this paper has changed and I want stories that today's readers are interested in. Some minimum wages grunts whining about how they can't live and support a family on their salary turns people off. Frankly, it's a downer, Clark."

"That was sort of the point,' Clark said.

If Morris heard him or understood, he gave no indication.

"Everyone knows the newspaper is a dying business, Clark,' Morris continued. "Consumers have so many options for getting information. People are busy, they don't have time to sit down and read some in depth article like this. They want information they can use. They want the headlines. The five rules that are always talked about with journalism, what, when, why, where and how? They've been simplified. The only _when_ people want to know about is now. They want to know _what_ happened and the _where_, as in if it was close to them. That's it. The _how_ did it happen and _why_ they'll let the pundits and the talk show hosts tell them later. It's not our role anymore to tell them, they'll make up their own opinion about those questions. "

"Isn't why something happened just as important as what happened?" Clark asked.

Morris chuckled.

"You're still new at this, Clark,' he replied. "I know Henry liked your idealism, but sooner or later, you have to move passed that. Trust me, I know. You have a future in this business, but you have to become a realist. The news has become a surface business. A hot teacher sleeping with one of her students is better news than some whistle blower in jail for releasing classified documents. We're selling a product and if you can't sell it, then I'll have to replace you with someone that can. Are we clear, Clark?"

"I think we are, Mr. Morris."

"Good." Morris said with a smile. "Now get out there and find me a story that sells papers. I'll expect a response from you later today. Understood?"

"Yes, and you will, I promise,' Clark replied.

Morris had already turned back to his computer, as Clark stood and exited the office.

* * *

Washington

Diana found her mother sitting in the gardens behind the Embassy. They had been designed to replicate the gardens of Themyscira, but to Hippolyta they always reminded her that she wasn't home. To her the gardens were like flowers in the window box, a miniature version meant to represent something it couldn't.

"Mother?"

"Hello, Diana, come, sit with me,' Hippolyta said with a sad smile.

Diana moved over and sat next to her mother. She knew something was up.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Diana asked.

"Not today,' Hippolyta replied. "How was your adventure?"

"Successful." Diana beamed. "It was nice working with others again. It will take awhile for it to gel as a team, but I think we made good progress for our first time. I told Barbara and she agreed."

"Barbara?"

"One of the other women on the team,' Diana explained. "I like her. We seemed to get along immediately. I think we talked the whole way back from the mission."

"I'm glad to hear you're making friends,' Hippolyta commented.

"Yes, it was nice, but that isn't why you wanted to talk to me, is it?"

"No."

"Some thing has happened?" Diana asked. "What is it, mother?"

"I've heard from home."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it seems General Phillipus and Artemis have been working on my behalf,' Hippolyta explained. "They think they have found a way for me to return."

"That's good news, isn't it?" Diana asked. "I know you've wanted that since we left."

"I have, but the price is too high,' Hippolyta replied. "I'm going to have to decline their offer."

"Why? What is the price demanded for you to be able to return?" Diana asked.

"Something a mother should never be asked to pay."

Diana let these words sink in.

"It's me, isn't it?" She said. "Tell me, mother."

"I would be allowed to return home. I would still be Queen in title, but more in the role of Prime Minister overseeing the Senate,' Hippolyta slowly explained. "You would not, Diana. You would be allowed to visit, but not stay."

"Oh."

"As I said, I will decline,' Hippolyta added. "They would close down the Embassy and pull back from the outside world again. In effect they are exiling you without even the support of our nation, all of this for what they see as my crimes. I can't agree to that."

The news stunned Diana. The prospect of going home had seemed so important when the first left, but she had hardly thought about it at all in the recent weeks. The plan had always been for her to enter this world as the Amazon's champion one day. It had just been accelerated by the political turmoil. That role was what Diana thought of when she pictured her future. Her future was now it seemed.

The prospect of not being able to go home for more than a visit should have troubled Diana more, she thought. Strangely, she found the idea that the Amazons would once again cut themselves off from the world more troubling. She suddenly realized that even if their decision were different and she was allowed to go back, she wouldn't want to. After having her first taste of the greater world, she couldn't go back to how things were.

Diana suddenly realized her life wasn't meant to be spent on Themyscira like all the other Amazons. In the short time she'd been out here it seemed her life had just started. In a way it was as if Diana had gone away to college for her first semester freshman year. She was just figuring out all of the new things around her and getting comfortable. Even if she were allowed back on the island, that would be like dropping out just as she was getting her feet wet.

Diana looked around at the garden. She saw it differently than her mother did. For Diana the garden at the Embassy in a way did represent Themyscira. After seeing some of the larger world, to return would be like becoming a flower in a window box. She would always know there was another world out there, but one she couldn't reach. Just like the window box or the garden, Themyscira had become too small for her.

Looking at her mother, Diana saw how troubling all this was for her. She suddenly understood this wasn't just about herself anymore. Diana knew Hippolyta hadn't been happy out here, cut off from island. Themyscira was her home most of her long life. Diana knew her mother had only come out to this world as a sacrifice for her and the other Amazons. To let her make that sacrifice again didn't seem right. Diana was Hippolyta's daughter and she loved her mother. What she wanted most for her was the same thing her mother wanted for her. She wanted her mother to be happy. For her to be happy meant she needed to return to Themyscira.

"Don't decline, mother,' Diana softly said.

"I must."

"No. You have sacrifice so much for me,' Diana replied. "It's time you went home where you want to be."

"I can't just leave you, Diana,' Hippolyta said, her voice breaking with emotions.

"And you won't,' Diana said. She placed her arms around her mother. "You've been the best mother anyone could ask for. You raised me to be an Amazon. I am and always will be. Themyscira will always be my home, even if I can only visit. I don't think I could go back permanently even if it were allowed. For once, you have to do what is best for you, mother, no one else. Your heart is in Themyscira, you need to return."

"I can't leave you alone out here, Diana,' Hippolyta replied. "With the Embassy closed you'll be alone. Even with visits, you'll have to remain here in this world. What will you do?"

"I'll do what my mother and some other brave Amazons did a long time ago,' Diana said with a smile. "I'll have to make a home for myself. I was taught by the best, so I'm not afraid."

Mother and daughter embraced. Amazons weren't known for tears, but today wasn't like other days.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark had gone to see Henry Cameron to tell him of his decision to quit the Independent. Before he was able to, Cameron had given him ten dollars and told him to go get him some real food. Apparently the hospital was trying to poison him. The culprit? Green Jell-O with carrot wedges cut up in it. Clark didn't need x-ray vision to see the older man wasn't doing well. It was something Clark was still learning how to deal with that sometimes, he couldn't save everyone. Life takes its toll on people and sometimes the best you can do for a person is to just make them comfortable. A pastrami sandwich on rye wasn't going to tip the balance one way or the other, but it would make a dying man happy for a little while.

If Clark expected Cameron to act anything but irascible at his news, he should have known better. Some people, no matter their condition, just are who they are. Cameron asked what took him so long to quit? He said Clark got paid for his work, so he didn't owe anyone any explanations. He did give Clark a recommendation. He called his old friend Perry White over at the Planet and told him he'd be stupid not to hire Clark when he applied.

There were a few awkward moments towards the end, as they both seemed to know this would probably be the last time they saw each other. Cameron finally broke the moment by grumpily asking why Clark was still hanging around instead of getting on with his life. Clark knew that was his cue to leave, but he thanked Mr. Cameron for taking a chance on him before he left. He was just about to open the door and walk out, when Cameron said one last thing to him.

"Follow your heart, Kent and always let the truth guide you. If you do that, you won't have any regrets when you get to my age. Now get out of here and let an old man gets some sleep."

Clark smiled and said thank you before quietly exiting.

There was one other person Clark felt he needed to tell in person. It wasn't Mr. Morris.

He'd only been to the house once before, but he was still very impressed by it. The butler showed him into what he called the study, but it was bigger than the whole house back in Smallville. Mrs. Harrow appeared several moments later. The two of them talked for some time. Clark explained his reasons for leaving, but wanted her to know just how much he appreciated her giving him a chance.

Mrs. Harrow was gracious as always. She told Clark that while the paper had been in her family for generations, her children had no interested in it. They were pushing her to sell. At 86, she had decided to give Mr. Morris his chance, but had her own concerns over what he might try to turn the paper into.

"I took over the paper from my father, Mr. Kent. I've always tried to follow the simple rules he believed in. A well-informed public is a benefit to the society as a whole. Information without context is meaningless. People deserve to know the truth." She told him. "I still believe in those rules for as long as I'm still in charge of the paper.

"I believe in those rules too, ma'am,' Clark stated.

"I'm glad to hear that,' she said with a smile. "Thank you for telling me in person, Mr. Kent. I do wish you well whatever you do next."

There was another reason Clark had come to see her and now he turned to it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harrow,' Clark replied. "I also wanted to stop and thank you again in person for the use of your beach house. I sent a card, but it was a special weekend and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your gift."

"You're most welcome. I take it you were with someone special?" Mrs. Harrow asked.

"Yes."

"It wouldn't be a particular Princess would it?" Mrs. Harrow asked with a smile.

Clark wasn't sure how to answer. Mrs. Harrow laughed when she saw how flustered he got.

"I was there that night at the party, Mr. Kent. Remember?" She said. "I may be old but I can still see when there is a spark between two people."

"We're-We're just dating, a bit.' Clark fumbled to say.

"Clark." Mrs. Harrow used his given name for the first time. "I can tell you're in love with her just by your expression."

"I am,' Clark admitted.

"I'm happy for you,' Mrs. Harrow replied. "I was married when I was about your age. It was the best decision I ever made. I hope you and the Princess will be just as happy."

"We-We haven't, well, you know, um, talked about, um, marr-marriage, ma'am." Clark stammered.

"If you love her, why not?" Mrs. Harrow asked.

* * *

Washington

Diana had just flown around for hours after talking with her mother. The news was still sinking in as she landed on the Lincoln Memorial. Why she kept returning to this spot she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the man himself, she thought. During her studies on the outside world she had read about most of the great figures in history. Lincoln was one from this country that had caught her eye. He said many things and Diana found she liked quite a few of them. Her favorite was probably:

_"The probability that we may fail in the struggle ought not to deter us from the support of a cause we believe to be just."_

But there was also something about another quote she liked very much.

"_The mystic chords of memory will swell when again touched, as surely they will be, by the better angels of our nature." _

The better angels of our nature seemed to encapsulate what Diana saw as her mission. Of all her powers, the ability to hopefully inspire others to see in themselves the better angels of their nature as the most powerful in the long run. Peace could be won by the sword, but only maintained by consent. It was only by reminding people of those better angels that you truly saw how amazing they could be.

Now it seemed her mission was one she would have to begin alone. Diana wanted her mother to be happy and that meant Hippolyta needed to return home. It was an easy choice really. In a way it was probably the best compromise. Diana could visit just not remain. Deep inside Diana knew she didn't want to remain on the island anymore, but it was still home. This felt like cutting the apron strings permanently. It was thrilling and scary at the same time. She was 18. All her young life there had always been her mother and sisters to catch her if she fell. Now she would have to catch herself. This was the moment when she became an adult.

Diana wished Kal were there with her. She wanted to talk to him about everything that had happened. He said he would always be there if she needed him. She needed him now.

And then he was there, floating in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She was in his arms in the next moment. They floated above the monument in the moonlight, in a world of their own. Kisses followed. When they finally stopped, Diana found herself telling him everything. It all just came rushing out. She told him of the compromise, of her decision, how the Embassy was going to close, how she would be on her own and even how she was going to have to find a place to live. All her hopes and fears seemed to pour out in one stream to him.

She had needed him and he came. That thought made her happier than she could say.

Clark listened to every word she said, not interrupting. He knew she needed to say all of it, to get it off her chest and he was happy to be the one she confided in. He just held her and listened, as that was what she needed most right now.

In the back of his mind though another question seemed to be repeating itself over and over. It was the one Mrs. Harrow had asked him.

**"If you love her, why not?"**

He hadn't been able to give her an answer. He did love Diana; he had no doubt about that. What was he waiting for? People their age got married all the time. Yes, his life was in flux right now, not having a job and the government gunning for him, but he kept returning to that question. Why not?

As she finished talking, Clark made a decision. He hadn't really thought it through, but in the moment it felt like the thing to do.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Wh-What?" She gasped.

"Marry me." He repeated, getting down on one knee. "I know it's out of the blue, but why not? Yes, it will be a struggle at first, but I'll find another job. We can live in my apartment until I can afford something better, but we'll be together. I love you and you love me. Marry me, Diana."

Diana's world was once more thrown for a loop. After everything that had happened she didn't expect him to propose. She did love him, on that she had no doubts. Marriage though, it hadn't been something she'd even considered. She was 18 and he was only 21. They were just starting out in their careers and lives really. She had only been in the outside world six months and there were so many things she still needed to learn.

As she looked into his eyes, the word yes was on her lips. Her origins may have changed but she still possessed some of the wisdom of Athena. Diana knew neither of them was ready. Tears came to her eyes as she said the one word she didn't want to say, but knew she had to.

"No."


	35. Chapter 35

Year Zero: Epilogue

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and __**sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." **_

_**-Marilyn Monroe-**_

One of the great things about being young is that when you make mistakes, even stupid mistakes, you have time to fix them.

One of the bad things about being young is that sometimes it's difficult admitting those mistakes. Although this isn't exclusively a trait of the young.

* * *

Year One – Six months later

The whirlwind had swept through Diana's life. Her mother was back on Themyscira and once more the Amazons had cut themselves off from the outside world. Steve had proven to be a good friend. Once he heard what had happened he offered to let her stay at a military facility until she got her own place. Reluctantly Diana had accepted, not wanting to have to rush into taking the first place she saw.

They may have been from a culture almost two thousand years behind the modern age, but one thing the Amazons knew was real estate. A seller could tell if you were desperate and immediately they would jack up the price. This was true in ancient Greece and every age since. Diana had money, but she also knew it was a buyer's market. No self respecting Amazon worth the title of warrior was going to get worked on a real estate deal and as their champion, Diana was no exception.

While she appreciated Steve's gesture, more and more it felt like trading one mother for another. He seemed to want to limit Diana's movements other than working with his team. While she enjoyed working with them, Diana's vision of her role was much larger than that. The one nice thing to come out of it though, was Diana and Barbara Minerva had become friends. They worked well together and even saw each other outside of the office. It was nice just having a normal friend for once.

Perhaps that friendship was one of the reasons she hadn't picked a place for herself yet. There was one she had her eye on in London, but Diana was determined to wait until the seller brought the asking price down to something a little more reasonable. If he thought he could play hardball with her, he was sadly mistaken. Diana had learned her haggling skills in the markets of Themyscira so some rich snob from Kensington wasn't going to get the best of her.

All the activity, finding a place to live on her own for the first time, working with Steve's team, trying to be a good guest while bristling at the constant reminders to stay out of sight until the time was right, only somewhat kept Diana's mind off Clark. She knew she made the right decision for both of them, but also knew she hurt him with her answer. She thought about apologizing, but they'd always been honest with each other and she didn't feel she had anything to apologize for. It was too soon to even think about something like marriage. Yet she could remember the look in his eyes when she'd said no and it still broke her heart.

They hadn't seen each other in six months. It was frustrating for her, but she knew he probably needed some time. As one month stretched into the next and still she hadn't heard from him her compassion started to turn into anger. He hadn't called or stopped by to see how she was once. Oh, he left a few texts, but that was only so he didn't have to talk to her. Several times she'd started for Metropolis to confront him, but would always stop. No, Diana told herself, she wasn't going to be the one to go to him. He was the one being an ass; he should come to her and apologize for how he'd been treating her. If he'd left the courting up to her, this wouldn't have been a problem, she grumbled.

Even in her anger though, she missed him. Things had gotten so complicated so fast between them. In many ways he was still a mystery to her. Diana loved him, but as the months went by she wasn't even sure she knew him. She was still new to all of this, so she wasn't sure if it was over already and she hadn't realized it. Diana had so many questions. If it wasn't over, where did they go from here? If it was over, did she just move on like it never happened? She had no frame of reference for any of this. If it was over did that mean they were nothing to each other? Could they ever be just nothing when it concerned each other?

He'd said he'd always be there when she needed him. Was that just a lie? With everything happening in her life, why hadn't he come? All these thoughts had been swirling through her head for weeks now. Diana kept telling herself she'd made the right decision, but at what price?

* * *

Metropolis – six months later

It had been a rough six months for Clark. It seemed every day brought something new and usually troubling. He'd gotten another job working at the Daily Planet, but he was still trying to get used to it. At the Independent he'd felt like he was just starting to become the reporter he wanted to be. Now he had to start all over. It did help that Jimmy was now working there too. Lois Lane had surprisingly turned out to be a great help. Yes, she was acerbic and insulting at times, but she was a good reporter and had turned into a friend.

That may have been the one bright spot, as the rest of the news was terribly sad. It started with something he expect was close, but that still caught him off guard when he heard the news.

Henry Cameron's death had hit Clark hard. It had been followed a month later by Mrs. Harrow's. It was a one two punch that knocked the wind out of him for some time. They had been the two people willing to give him a chance, when no one else would. He could never repay their kindness. He was nobody when he arrived in Metropolis, just some kid from Smallville, a place most people had never heard of. Most newspapers and organizations didn't even let him in the door, yet Cameron had seen something in him.

You never realize until you look back how many different people can change so much of your life. Henry Cameron and Mrs. Harrow had turned out to be mentors Clark hadn't even known he was looking for. He'd learned from both. Cameron in his gruff, almost uncaring inquisitiveness had pushed and prodded Clark into being a better reporter. Mrs. Harrow had shown him what elegance and class truly meant.

Now they were both gone and so was the paper that had been their lives. Morris hadn't turned it around and Mrs. Harrow's children sold it two weeks after her funeral. It seemed another landmark to truth and justice had slipped away.

If anything, being Superman had been more complicated than ever. His ship had provided so much information about Krypton and his birth parents he was still trying to process it all. On top of that Brainiac had appeared and tried to steal Metropolis, while his landlady, Mrs. Nyxly turned out to be some fifth dimensional being married to someone named Mxyzptlk who was the sworn enemy of some other fifth dimensional being called Vyndktvx, who had a vendetta against Clark and was screwing with his life. It gave Clark a headache just to think about it.

Oh and top of all that, he had a new uniform made of Kryptonian armor.

Then there was the elephant in the room that Clark wasn't sure what to do about.

Diana.

Partly because he was so busy and partly because he didn't know what he would say, he hadn't seen her in six months. He left some texts, but knew that wasn't enough. In hindsight he knew it was a mistake asking her to marry him. It was too soon for both of them and not the right time.

The problem was that he had asked her to marry him and she'd said no.

She hadn't offered an explanation before saying no, she just said no. Clark was just as new in many ways as Diana was at all this. It may have been pride or ego, but he didn't know where to go with their relationship after she said no. He'd never asked anyone to marry him before. When her answer was no it shook him. He didn't know how it couldn't effect him. He couldn't just let it go and move on as if nothing had happened. It was just hanging out there, whether it was a mistake or not, it was there. She had rejected his offer of marriage and that was impossible not to take personally. It wasn't like a first fight or a break up, it had much more finality to it. It seemed like an end instead of bump in the road.

He was still in love with Diana, yet he didn't know where they could go next. Clark had been trying to find the answer for six months and wasn't any closer to it. It might seem like the coward's way, but once you've been rejected how to you pretend everything is just normal again? How do you have your heart broken and still deal with the person that broke it?

He realized in the last six months he still had a lot of growing up to do. Perhaps Diana did too. Clark was just starting to understand who he was and where he came from. His life both in uniform and out was still at it's beginning and the future for both was still coming into focus. Maybe with time he could get passed this, but right now he couldn't.

* * *

Washington

Diana was watching the monitors in the control room. Two the staff, guards really, seemed amused when she talked back to the television set. On several networks they were talking about her and as she listened she grew angry. The guards seemed to think she was an idiot or hopelessly naïve. Diana knew the reporters on the television couldn't hear her, she was just mad and venting. She was just about to explain this to the two rather smug men, when a report caught her attention.

Reports of a winged monster terrorizing people in downtown D.C. came on. To Diana it sounded a lot like a Harpie. She started for the door immediately but the two guards tried to bar her way saying Colonel Trevor wanted her to to stay put until he returned. Diana had no time to argue with them. She didn't want to hurt them, well she did, but the Harpie took more immediate attention. If they didn't want her to go out the door, fine she thought, she would make her own exit. Let them explain to Steve why there was a hole in the wall.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was having a bad day. A winged monster had shown up in Metropolis with a strange cube that Clark couldn't see inside of. They battled and the the monster did something and the cube exploded. It nearly destroyed a city block and Clark found himself under tons of rumbled. He saved what he could of the buildings and created a tunnel to get out from under the rumble. He was just shoring up the structures that hadn't collasped when some jackass in a green and black costume can barreling towards him attacking him with a ring and calling him an alien menace. Like he would any pest, Clark swatted him away.

Thinking the green guy might be connected to the winged creature, Clark followed him out to the tunnel only to find Batman was with the green guy. They hadn't spoken to each other in months, but Batman must have seen Clark was pissed because he started using all his toys on him. Clark brushed them off, but it did nothing for his mood. He grabbed Batman once he ran out of toys and demanded answers. The next thing he knew the green guy, who Clark now knew was called the Green Lantern, was back trying to wrap him up in chains he created with his ring. He must be a comedian, Clark thought as he snapped the chains.

Lantern grabbed Batman and they started to run. Clark wanted some answers even if he had to beat them out of them. He caught up them and smashed the Lantern's green bubble when another guy showed up and hit him. He was fast, really fast. It took Clark a minute to adjust to just how fast he was. The smug look on the speedster's face though, as he told Clark not to bother as no one had ever touched him, was all the incentive Clark needed. Timing it just right, he flicked him away. You've been touched now, Clark thought with a smile.

Lantern looked like he wanted another go. Clark was happy to oblige, but finally Batman stepped in and tried talking to him. If they'd done that in the first place they could have all saved themselves an ass kicking. The military and the police showed up before they could talk, so Clark guided them all down through the underground tunnels to the Independent's now idle printing room. They were just going over what they knew when all hell broke loose again. The cube they had with them started to ping and then more of the winged monsters appeared out of thin air.

* * *

Washington

Diana walked down the main street holding her sword ready for battle. She could see the fear in the citizens eyes. Inwardly she chided herself for not doing more to let the public know who she was and what she stood for.

"Has anyone seen a Harpie?" She asked. "I was told there was a winged creature terrorizing this area? Harpies are very dangerous, unless you cut their heads off in which case you have nothing to worry about."

She had dumbed down her language, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I am speaking your langauge correctly, aren't I?" She asked.

Still she only saw fear in everyone's eyes. While confronting the Harpie was her primary aim, Diana decided to do a little community outreach while she had the chance. She saw a young girl at an ice cream stand just staring at her. Smiling Diana went over and introduced herself. She politely asked the man selling ice cream for a sample, hoping this would show everyone she was really just like they were.

It seemed to be working quite well when Steve showed up. He of course seemed upset that she'd left the military facility. Diana just explaining to him how she wasn't a child anymore and she wasn't going to be treated like one when the monster appeared. It wasn't a Harpie, but it was threatening the citizens. That was good enough.

* * *

Metropolis

The winged creatures just kept coming in the hundreds, perhaps thousands. They chanted "for Darkseid" which meant nothing to anyone. Clark had teamed up with Batman, Green Lantern and the Flash to fight them. Absently he thought Diana would love this, seeing her idea come alive before her eyes. Picking up a truck, Clark swatted a whole bunch of the monsters away and turned just in time to see her arrive.

He had to admit she made a hell of an entrance.

Flash was overwhelmed like so many people were when they first saw her. Lantern was a dick, but that seemed to be his basic personality. Batman grumbled soemthing, but Clark didn't catch it over the rest of the noise.

* * *

Diana defeated the monster in Washington and then followed the reports of more all the way to Metropolis. She wondered if she'd see him, but the battle was the priority. As she arrived she saw Clark fighting the monsters with Batman, a hero in green and the one they call the Flash. Briefly she thought if Batman had only agreed to meet with her months ago they could have had this coordinated. Maybe now he finally agree with her idea. First there was a battle to be won. Diana weighted in with sword swinging. She heard the other's comments, but out of the corner of her eye she was looking at Clark.

Clark had almost forgotten how amazing she was. He thought of so many things she was, beautiful, majestic, brilliant, mesmerizing and even though he was a man that earned his living with words, the only ones that came out were,' You're strong."

"I know." She replied with a smile.

'Jesus, you're strong?' Clark thought, kicking himself for sounding more like a douchebag than Lantern had.

Bruce had been fighting all out against the hordes but when he saw Diana he immediately looked over at Clark. He knew something had happened between them and they hadn't been together for months. Now he saw the look they exchanged.

"Oh, God, not again with these two,' he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Later

The battle was over and they had won. The public came out to cheer them as heroes. In all the fanfare there was no time for Clark and Diana to talk. They were all whisked away to meet the President and receive his thank you along with the rest of the nation and world. Clark was still a little uneasy around the government, so he hung back. He watched as some of the others took center stage and spoke for the group. He was a little surprised Diana had been front and center, but then he felt someone brush up against him. He didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"So you're never going to speak to me except to say I'm strong?" She whispered so only he could hear.

"I'm sorry about that,' he replied, whispering equally low so only she could hear. "I didn't know what do say."

"And now?"

"I still don't."

"So it's over?" She couldn't help asking.

Direct as always Clark thought to himself.

"I don't know, Diana, maybe I or we just need some time."

"That sounds like it's over,' she said.

"I don't know,' he admitted.

There was a pause, as they tried listening to what the others were saying.

"So when you said you'd always be there when I needed you, was that a lie?" Diana asked.

"No. When you really need me, I'll always be there, I promise,' he replied.

"So what now?" She asked. "Do we just pretend we don't know each other?"

"Again, I don't know,' he admitted and then added,' do we really know each other?"

"I thought we did, but I've started to see maybe we didn't."

"Maybe we both need some time to figure out who we are first,' he offered.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Year Five

Diana found herself sitting on top of the Lincoln Memorial again. It had been a bad week and an even worse day. So many things had happened in the last five years, yet she'd endured and fought through them. She was sadder, but had thought she was wiser. Now she wasn't even sure about that. The League had been attack by creatures that seemed to feed on their guilt and pain. Diana had seen visions that were so real of her mother and sisters turned into clay and snakes before her eyes. It was a horrible reminder of a horror day. The guilt was crushing. On top of that the monsters seemed to enjoy torturing her, showing her Steve dying and making her think it was her fault. It had all been an illusion but the pain and guilt had remained.

Diana had been the hospital earlier to see Steve. Five years hadn't changed anything. He was her friend, even if she couldn't be what he wanted her to be. She already felt guilty for what happened to her mother and sisters, along with what happened to Barbara Minerva becoming the Cheetah, so seeing him so damaged because of his connection to her was too much. Diana knew he was still in love with her. She thought they could remain friends, but apparently that wasn't enough. He was denying it to himself, yet she could see it so plainly in his actions. Sitting behind a desk dealing with bearucrats was killing him. He told everyone including himself that he was doing it to protect the League and her. Maybe he even believed it, but Diana couldn't let it go on any longer. She had put distance between them hoping that would be enough, but now she knew it wasn't. His anger just added to how difficult it all as for her. So here she sat, alone depressed and feeling guilty.

She thought she could handle it all, but even her shoulders weren't broad or strong enough.

Five years had gone by so fast. The world that had seemed so filled with possibilities now seemed to be filled with disappointments and pain. Diana didn't know what to do.

And then he was there, just like he promised when she really needed him most.

They really spoke for the first time in a long time. Their words ended in a kiss. It brought back so many memories, but she pulled away. She wasn't sure what to say or do so she ran. This time he followed her. It took five days, but they finally talked again. He took her to Smallville to show her who he was. They both seemed to understand this time there was no need to rush. It had never really been over between them.

They just needed time to grow up a bit.

Now they knew they had all the time in the world.

* * *

(A/N - That's where this one ends. Thank you to everyone that read it. A special thank you to everyone that read it and reviewed. I did read them all.)


End file.
